


[吹亮]时不我待

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 219,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 原作向的恋爱长跑。





	1. （上）四时之风

chapter 1  
清凉的海风带着挥之不去的咸腥味吹拂而过，带走几分暑气。天上院吹雪站在建筑物下的阴凉地里，不由得满足的咂了咂嘴。  
决斗学院的新学年开始于每年的九月初，位于太平洋上的小岛虽然算得上四季气候温和，但是夏末正午的温度也不容小觑，只消站上一会就足以让人心生烦躁。  
身为决斗学院中等部直升上来的精英，天上院吹雪早在国三的最后一个学期就在这座小岛上接受了预备班的课程，同时跳过了严酷的入学考试，成为今年的新生中最早一批入住学院的人。但和其他忙于享受蓝院优良条件的同学不一样，吹雪不仅迅速的与大多数学姐打好了关系，还从今年的考官那里磨来了一个跟前辈们出岛观战的机会。  
是以他才能够出现在一周前的入学考试上。  
要不是因为这个，我也不会挑在这种时候等候着运送新生的海轮出现……眯起眼睛注视着海平线上一个逐渐放大的黑点，天上院吹雪弯了弯眼睛。毕竟，今年的同学里有相当有趣的家伙啊。

 

“丸藤君，虽然你很优秀，但是不可能绕过不被战斗破坏的守备怪兽。” 沢中国正看着丸藤亮因为棉花糖的翻转效果才刚刚开始变化的血条，在心中擦了把冷汗。虽然是校长在推荐信中赞不绝口的学生，但是作为老师，连对他造成伤害都做不到未免也太凄惨了。  
穿着衬衫的少年沉吟了片刻，“棉花糖吗……”他注视着监考老师，孔雀绿色的眼睛里纯粹的战意和尊敬糅杂成一种奇特的光芒，“我的回合，抽卡。”他笃定的把牌翻开展示，“根据你场上永续陷阱-堂堂正正的效果，我展示我的手卡，抽到的卡是融合解除。我发动这张魔法卡，将场上的电子双生龙融合解除，然后发动力量债券，将手卡与场上的三只电子龙融合。”将上述的三张卡放入墓地，丸藤亮抬起头。属于他的场地上，一只三头的机械巨龙正缓缓的展开自己庞大的身躯，“以攻击表示召唤，电子终极龙。”

“攻击力再高又如何，还不是没办法打破棉花糖的封锁。”三年级的高野遗憾的摇了摇头。  
“是啊，太急了。力量债券的使用者要承受融合怪物原本攻击力的伤害，他场上没有盖卡，手牌为0，没有能够化解这次伤害的办法，这回合就要结束了。”松田也颇为惋惜的说道，“前面一直打得很不错，把沢中老师逼到这个程度，就算不能赢也应该能够进入学院吧。”  
“不见得哦。”一直趴在栏杆上的吹雪却插了一句话，“看他的表情，那不是即将面对失败的样子，那张卡应该还有别的什么效果吧。”

“当这怪兽攻击守备怪兽的时候，攻击力超过守备力的数值将对玩家造成直接伤害。”丸藤亮向还在惊愕中老师解释了一句，“战斗了，电子终极龙攻击棉花糖。Evolutionary Final Burst！”  
伴随着他的攻击宣言，电子终极龙高达8000的攻击力贯穿了棉花糖，沢中国正本就不剩太多的生命值立刻归零。取得胜利后丸藤亮并没有露出什么兴奋的表情，而是安静的收起自己的卡组，向监考老师鞠了一躬。  
没有等待自己的成绩，他很快就把视线转向了隔壁的考场——那里的考试也即将迈入末尾。

天上院吹雪注意到少年关注的是另外一场决斗，也饶有兴趣的看了起来。和使用强攻战术的丸藤亮不同，这名考生看起来似乎要吃力的多，前期尚能通过怪兽效果换血，在考官召唤出机甲要塞后只能勉强依靠守备表示的怪兽拖延时间，然而就算是这样，他的血量也依然持续的被消减着。  
是有趣的人吗，吹雪用食指的指节摩挲着自己的下巴，不知道还有什么翻盘的办法……  
没等他思考出结果，绿色中长发的少年却笑了起来，吹雪离得远，只看到他的嘴唇开阖了几下，无声的说了些什么。然后，一只闪耀着圣光的银白巨龙咆哮着奔向了机甲要塞。少年不紧不慢的声音同时响起，“当我的墓地集齐四种以上带有「光道」的怪兽卡时，特殊召唤裁决之龙。”  
“可是我的生命值还有2800点……”  
“裁决之龙的攻击力只会对你造成500点伤害，老师是想这么说吗？”少年露出古怪的笑容，“我从手卡发动欧尼斯特的效果，把这张卡送入墓地，直到结束阶段时裁决之龙的攻击力上升要塞机甲的攻击力数值。接受3000点伤害吧，老师。”

与其说这是翻盘，不如说全都在少年的布局之中。吹雪不禁鼓起掌来，突兀掌声吸引了考场里两人的注意，他们不约而同的朝看台上的吹雪投去视线，只换来褐发少年一个灿烂的笑容。他努力的朝未来的同学们比出几个口型，刚说完就被身后的学长勾住脖子带下了看台，留下决斗场中的丸藤亮和藤原优介对视了一眼，尝试着拼读出声：“……学院见？”

 

丸藤亮和藤原优介走下海轮时，看到的就是约定了与他们再见的少年堵在楼梯口，挺拔的身姿正吸引着来来往往的女生们。  
“我是天上院吹雪。”赶在两人发问前，吹雪抢先做起了自我介绍，“未来的三年请多指教了。”  
“天上院啊……你就是蓝院的首席吗？”藤原优介拨弄着滑落眼前的刘海，“我叫藤原优介。”看到身边人微微锁起的眉头，优介意有所指的开口，“我听说过你的战绩，希望开学后有机会能跟你决斗一场。”  
看起来不准备参加对话的丸藤亮听到这句话，孔雀绿色的眼睛才稍稍向吹雪偏了一下，“丸藤亮。请多指教。”

“啊啊，没想到外校的人也会知道我。”港口不是说话的地方，吹雪自称早来了几个月，熟门熟路的带着两个人朝宿舍区走去。  
“是欧尼斯特告诉我的。”优介跟他几句话之间已经熟络了起来，自然的接着话。  
“欧尼斯特？”吹雪迟疑了片刻，找了个说得过去的解释，“你是说你的卡组感应到了啊。”他用手指挠了两下脸颊，“实话实说，从看完你们的考试开始我就很期待和你们的决斗。”  
“我也是。”回答他的却不是优介，而是沉默到现在的亮。  
讲到现在吹雪多少也发现这个人跟貌似好相处的优介不一样，如果不是决斗的话题，他虽然也在认真的听但不会开口说些什么，这多少让吹雪觉得有趣。正好走到了教学楼，褐发少年抬手指指高大的建筑物，“喏，这就是上课的地方了。里面除了教室，最多的就是大大小小的决斗场，不过今天就不去了。”看两个人的视线集中在自己身上，吹雪摊开手，“开学以后每个月都有月考，上午笔试下午实战，我可不想现在还对着决斗场。”  
果不其然丸藤亮感兴趣的追问道，“实战的赛制是？”  
“瑞士制和TOP结合，在每个学院之间进行。”吹雪想了想，“今年蓝院的学生好像是有史以来最多的，刚刚超过了三位数吧。”  
“也就是说，至少七轮比赛吗。”亮显然没有被数据吓倒，“能胜利到最后的话，迟早都会遇见的。”  
吹雪听到最后一句话才忍不住笑出声来，“你是第一个听到七轮比赛以后这种反应的人。”优介也一脸孺子不可教的表情，“吹雪君，这家伙真的满脑子只有决斗啊。”  
“……你们。”亮张了张嘴，却也无话可说，只好无可奈何的等两人良心发现转到下一个话题。

一路说说笑笑，三人已经走到了宿舍。各人的行李提前一天都由学院运到了各自房间，只需回房间稍作整理就可入住，看着住在一楼的优介先进了房间，亮和吹雪才往自己宿舍走去。  
“不回自己房间吗？”站在自己房间门口，亮发现吹雪依然跟在身边，不由得出声问道。  
吹雪清了清嗓子，左手抚胸优雅的欠了欠身，“忘了说哟，我们住隔壁。以后请多指教了，亮君。”

 

chapter 2  
诚实天使展开了双翼飞至半空中，宽阔的白翼在藤原优介的身上投下一层浅淡到几乎不可见的阴影，优介眯了眯眼，询问似的抬起头注视着自己的决斗精灵。  
“Master，找到吹雪大人了。”没有辜负他的期待，欧尼斯特很快回答道。“他在女学生的包围之中。”  
“我的两个同学真是不同程度的招蜂引蝶着啊……”绿发的少年盯着不远处攒动的人头，拉长了声音自言自语道。  
被他提到的另一个人正站在决斗场的中心，三头的机械巨龙在他的攻击宣言下喷吐出白色的光波，干脆利索的结束了战斗。优介干脆趴到前一排座椅的靠背上，“开学才两周吧，亮都被挑战多少次了。”  
不光是亮大人，Master和吹雪大人也没少被挑战啊……欧尼斯特在内心暗道，收拢了羽翼站到了主人的身后。

这里是吹雪先前提到的教学楼中的决斗场之一，因为大小适中被校长特意下达了全天开放的命令，让学生得以在课余时间自由决斗。  
然而，在学生之中，来到这里的决斗和在海滩上玩乐般的决斗绝不是一个概念，只有正儿八经的对战——比如对强者的挑战——才会把地点约在这里，而无论是校长亲自推荐的丸藤亮、蓝院目前的首席天上院吹雪，还是入学考试综合成绩第一的藤原优介，在短短两周内都成了这里的常客。不仅是同龄的学生闻名而来，就连二三年级的学长也都或多或少的下过战书。  
三人中，吹雪只接下了女生们的挑战，而优介则推掉了所有邀请，来者不拒的只有亮一个人。不过，两个参加决斗的人倒是有一点保持了惊人的一致，那就是全胜的战绩。

“抱歉，优介。让你久等了。”亮收拾好卡组，却发现绿发少年是独自坐在观众席上的。他环视一周，声音里有些疑惑，“吹雪还没到吗？”  
“到是到了，不过结束还要有一会吧。”优介耸耸肩，“恭喜三十连胜啊，亮。刚才的决斗很精彩。”  
丸藤亮眨了眨眼睛，他还不习惯这样直白的祝贺，只好有些生硬的道了句谢。像是没有察觉他的窘迫一样，优介继续说道，“刚刚过来的路上我听被你打败的人叫你凯撒呢。”  
“……”丸藤亮一时失语，不知该对这件事做些评价防止冷场，还是抱怨另一个朋友也跟吹雪一样开始乐于捉弄他了。沉默了一会，他讪讪的开口，“随他们去吧。”  
优介终于忍不住笑出声来，“你是准备冷处理到底了啊。”他瞄了一眼刚才的挑战者，那个蓝院的男生还没离开决斗场，但是已经换了一种狂热的视线注视着这里了。可是这完全没有效果啊，绿发少年不禁摇了摇头。  
就在此刻，远处的女生堆里忽然爆发出一阵尖叫，不多时，一直不见人影的吹雪颇为狼狈的从里面挤了出来。他小跑了几步来到藤原优介和丸藤亮面前，“抱歉抱歉，女士们有些太热情了。”

 

“哎，明明是我叫你们出来的，结果你们两个都跑去赴别人的约。”天台上，优介一边拆抽卡包一边抱怨。

就像几乎每个学生都会做的那样，他们最近的午饭都靠小卖部的抽卡包解决——倒不是喜欢，而是为了抽到每天只有一个的黄金鸡蛋面包，为此多买的面包只能自己咬牙吃下去。  
不过，丸藤亮一向不参与这个活动。本来吹雪也不知道原因，只当他是抽卡练习的太多对此没有兴趣。直到某日他们错过了食堂的开饭时间，不得不靠面包填饱肚子，他才发现友人不去抽面包的原因简单到有点可爱——  
三好学生丸藤亮，严重挑食。  
至今吹雪想到他吃到咖喱馅面包时平日里素来没什么表情的的脸上露出的不情愿都只能低头忍笑。当然，考虑到亮正经到有些严肃的个性，饶是他再怎么不正经也不敢当面笑出声来，电子流的战斗观赏起来确实气势磅礴，亲身体会就是另一回事了。

扯回跑远的思绪，吹雪咬了一口夹着芝士的面包。虽然不是黄金鸡蛋，但是姑且是他喜欢的口味，吃起来也不觉得讨厌。“虽然占用了我的时间，但是没办法拒绝女孩子的邀请嘛，毕竟她们都很可爱。说起来特意叫我们什么事？”  
亮则是一直盯着自己随手抓来的抽卡包，听到友人的声音才把视线移开，“抱歉。我以为可以很快解决的。”  
长长叹了一口气，优介把扳开的面包塞回包装袋。“看来你们是真不知道今天是什么日子。”他盘腿坐好，竖起食指，犹豫了一会还是指向亮，“今天是几号？”  
“……15号？”丸藤亮有些不明所以，有些疑惑的回答。  
藤原老师击掌，“没错，今天是15号。”他满脸的恨铁不成钢，转向了吹雪，“明明是多美婶跟你说每个月月中和月末都会进一次卡包，你忘记就算了，连亮都不记得这件事。”纤细的手掌猛的按在面包的包装袋上，发出一声沉闷的声响，“居然还问我叫你们出来干嘛。”  
吹雪咳了一声，这才恍然大悟似的回过神来。“我以为明天才是进卡包的日子。”  
“我相信我的卡组，不准备去补充卡牌。”亮很想说自己没有忘记，但是看来优介在意的也不是这个，于是他低声回答了这么一句，然后拿起了放在面前的面包，抱着壮士断腕的勇气把它撕开来，咬了一口。  
“怎么啦亮君，又是你不喜欢的口味吗？”优介看到他微微僵住的表情，轻快的问道。“我来猜猜今天是什么馅，香芋、栗子、纳豆、咖喱，还是鱼？”  
听到最后吹雪几乎把整张脸都埋到了面包里，笑的喘不过气来。优介说的一长串都是亮曾经抽到过的口味，然而他没有一个能够接受，按照优介的说法，就是亮家里必然有一位厨艺极佳的母亲大人，否则不会养出这么挑食的人。  
然而这一次，亮却摇了摇头。他看着笑倒的友人们，把手中的面包露了出来。“我好像抽到了黄金包。”  
吹雪凑过来仔细看了看，面包中间果然只有一个鸡蛋。他“啧”了一声，鼓起掌来，“恭喜恭喜，我们买了这么多面包还抵不过你一次一个。”  
但优介的关注点还在上个话题没有转过来，尽量委婉的问道，“吃起来怎么样？”  
亮闻言又咬了一口，有着聚拢倾向的眉头舒展开来，“比起其他的口味要好得多了。”他如此评价道。  
“啊啊，不愧是凯撒大人，”吹雪揶揄的勾起了唇角，“连品味都是王者的级别。”  
又是这个称呼和这种玩笑……丸藤亮颇有些苦恼的揉了揉眉心。不过有了优介的先例，他也学习到了让吹雪不再继续话题的方法——只是没有恶意的调侃，直接岔开就好。“所以说，我们吃完饭去看卡包吗？”  
“没问题，我昨天看录像发现可以一种可以添加进卡组的combo，不过还少一张关键卡，希望能开到。”  
“那下午还能试验下新组的卡组……”

那个时候他还不知道这个外号几乎伴随了他能自由决斗的整个青年时期，也不知道这里谈笑风生的三个人都亲身堕落进透不进一丝光线的黑暗里，即便再次从无尽的深渊中爬出来，也有人永远的面目全非了。然而，至少此时此刻，他还能像是这个年龄的孩子一样，和友人一同露出毫无芥蒂的微笑。

 

chapter 3  
“下面进行的是藤原优介VS天上院吹雪的决斗。”负责监考的松村成基翻看着刚打印出来的对战表，对着话筒喊了一声，“请两位尽快就位。”  
吹雪还在看台上整理着因为决斗盘有些发皱的衣袖，听到自己的名字短短的“啊”了一声。“倒数第二轮碰到优介了么……”  
站在他身边的丸藤亮还在看场上没有结束的决斗，连眼神都没移给吹雪，“目前为止全胜的只有我们三个。你碰到别人的概率不大。”  
“亮真是绝情啊。”夸张“控诉”友人的表演还没来及进行下去，广播里就又传来催促的声音，吹雪只得吐了吐舌，“那我先走了。”  
丸藤亮终于抬头看了他一眼，声音里还是一贯的冷定，“加油。”  
目送友人远去，孔雀绿发色的少年注视着屏幕上打出的“藤原优介”四个字忽然蹙起眉头。上一轮的比赛中优介因为学号排在了最前面，也结束的很快。可是从决斗结束开始，一直热衷于拉着他们两个一起的少年就不见了踪影。吹雪的对手用的是自闭削血的战术，碰到同样不是强攻流派的气圈鸟卡组自然打了很久。刚回来不多久他就被叫去下一轮比赛，而自己也一直专心于决斗，直到此刻才意识到，已经好一会没有见到藤原优介的身影了。  
亮不由看向决斗场正中，不仅那里没有绿发少年纤细的身影，连看台上都没有熟悉的影子。倒数第二轮比赛在即……他到底跑去了哪里？

广播第三遍通知后，吹雪对面仍然空无一人，松村成基看了看手表，“再等一会，其他考场先开始。”  
吹雪揉了揉带着决斗盘的左手，笔试和实战的连轴转多少让他有些吃不消，此时优介还没到，他也乐得放松一会，环视了一圈找了场感兴趣的决斗津津有味的看了起来。就在漆黑的豹战士扑向蓝宝石龙，战局即将逆转的时候，老师的通知却给他泼了一盆冷水。  
“吹雪君，优介君迟到已经超过十分钟了。因此本轮比赛轮空，你的积分按照胜利计算。”  
居然是监考老师亲自过来通知吗，优介这家伙到底跑哪里去了……吹雪沉思片刻，组织了一下措辞，“优介可能是真的碰到了急事才迟到的。我们一直很期待和对方的正式决斗，想必他也不想错失这个机会。能不能再推迟一会？”看到老师有些动摇的眼神，吹雪继续道，“到目前为止我和他都是全胜，直接判我胜利对他也不公平。松村老师，至少等到这一轮别的同学都考完吧。”  
“好吧，既然你本人都不介意了。”松村无可奈何的朝台上打了几个手势，摇着头走去场边。  
吹雪也没了看决斗的心思，抵着下巴，思索起来上一次看到优介到底是什么时候。

 

“友情也好，羁绊也罢……都会被忘记的。”颤抖的声音在房间里回响。黑暗之中孤独与恐惧慢慢滋生出暗紫色的梦魇，薄雾一般慢慢展开了身形。  
而带着泣音的自言自语还在继续，“丸藤……天上院……”藤原优介念着友人的姓氏，浑然不觉几乎爬到自己脚踝上的黑气。  
就在此时，柔和的白光在他的身后亮起，镀着橙色边缘的巨大羽翼驱散了房间中的黑暗，连带那些因为负面情绪诞生的弱小恶魔也一并在圣光中化作灰烬。欧尼斯特单膝跪在主人身后，用自己强健的双翼将依然沉浸在悲伤与痛苦中的少年包裹起来——就像第一次出现在优介面前时他做的那样。  
精灵在现世中难以实体化，即使是能够看见并听见声音的藤原优介也并没有触碰精灵的能力。然而，就像是并没有存在着这种隔阂一般，少年纤细的手指落在了诚实天使的虚影之上，缓缓的收紧了。  
当然，并没有奇迹发生。他的手指还是穿过了欧尼斯特的翅膀，收拢的掌心什么都没有抓住。潋滟着水色的紫色眼睛里闪过一丝属于黑暗的混沌色彩，优介慢慢的向后倒去，让身体埋进柔软的被褥之中，喉咙里断断续续的发出了不知是哭是笑的气音。“都会被忘记的……”  
然而玄关却忽然传来了些许响动声，打破了诡异的安静。欧尼斯特转过头去，辩听了一下，却欲言又止，“Master……”  
优介用手背盖住自己的眼睛，“是谁？”他的声音哽了下，很快就收敛了先前的情绪。少年于黑暗之中再次睁开眼睛时，所有的哀伤都被潜藏进眼底。  
不等欧尼斯特回答，门口的人已经找到了钥匙，直接打开了房门。

丸藤亮走进房间的第一时间就皱起眉头，他下意识的想要开灯，但是抬起的手顿了顿，还是先出声问道，“优介，你在房间吗？”  
许久之后，房间里才传来带着鼻音的回答，“在啊……亮怎么来了。”  
亮这才开了按下玄关处的小灯。他带上门，直接往窗户走去。  
藤原优介还躺在床上，一副睡眼惺忪的样子，见他扬手就要拉开窗帘连忙发出一声哀嚎，“别啊，让我再睡一会。”  
加厚了几层的深色窗帘布却已经被拉了开来，下午四时的阳光算不上非常刺眼，但是突然洒满房间的光线还是让优介浅紫色的眼睛蒙上一层水色。亮颇为耐心的等他手忙脚乱的擦干生理性的泪水又打了两个哈欠，才开口问道，“你还记得考试没有结束吗？”  
“啊？什么考试……”优介顺着问了一句，突然跳了起来，“我怎么睡着了！”他抓住亮的手臂，“现在几点？我不会把剩下两轮考试全错过了吧。”  
亮叹了一口气，摸出终端连络机按了几下，他没有回答优介的问题，而是低声的说了一句“人找到了”才把制式机塞给友人。  
频幕上赫然是吹雪的脸。褐发少年先是感叹了一下“不管是发型还是眼睛优介你现在看起来都活像只兔子”，然后遗憾的告诉优介，尽管他出卖了色相还是没能拖延时间等找到人，也就是说，这一轮考试的积分只能是零。  
“不过你现在过来还来得及参加第七轮，别自暴自弃，我等你们过来。”吹雪转头看了眼对战表，语速快的惊人。“动作快点啊，亮的考试也要开始了。”  
优介挫败的捂住脸，“亮你去吧……我没脸去考试了。”  
“如果有这个觉悟下次就不要熬夜。”丸藤亮显然没有搭理他的意思，扫了一眼床头还没收拾的卡包，又收回了视线，仍然抱着手臂等在那边。  
“亮……你这个态度是说，我不去你也不去吗？”优介见他不走，试探性问道。孔雀绿色的眼睛里写着当然如此，绿发少年被他的眼神噎的说不出话来，只好匆匆扒拉一下自己乱成海藻的头发，抓上卡组和友人冲出了门。

到达考试决斗场的时候，正听到广播中报出丸藤亮的名字。优介在友人肩上推了一把，连声催促道，“我上楼找吹雪，不会一个人跑掉的。你快去考试。”  
亮应了一声，却对着优介背后点了点头才走向决斗场。  
优介顺着他的视线回头看去，正是吹雪灿烂的笑脸。天上院吹雪拍了拍他的肩膀，又不知朝他还是朝远去的亮比出一个胜利的手势，“跟我上楼看亮的比赛吧。”  
知道他们是好心为了防止自己偷跑，优介还是非常不爽，没好气的回他，“不，我要去准备自己的考试。”  
吹雪却没在意，咏叹调般念到，“巅峰之上，王者与凯撒的对决，究竟是大气圈神鸟的光辉将笼罩大地，还是电子终极龙的咆哮将撕裂苍穹？”  
人怎么能不要脸到这个程度。优介目瞪口呆，决定实话实说，“……你好恶心。”  
他的话换来吹雪的耸肩，“这可不是我说的，是其他学生的赌局宣传~嘛，优介不好奇吗？我们来学校之后还没正式决斗过呢。”  
“比起好奇我更生气一点，本来跟亮决斗的人可能是我啊。”  
“可是你睡过头了。”  
两个人边呛声边走上看台。丸藤亮的决斗才刚刚开始，然而几乎所有学生都认定这依然只是凯撒前进的道路上一个算不上障碍的对手。天上院吹雪自然也不例外。褐发少年不再继续和优介的没营养对话，炽热的眼神追逐着场上无比庞大无比美丽的机械族怪兽。  
“和亮的决斗，我一定要赢。”他喃喃自语道。

 

chapter 4  
直到很久以后，天上院吹雪仍然会时常想起这场决斗。从战绩来说它并没有什么纪念意义，和丸藤亮的决斗也远不止这一次，但他就是记得很清楚。“亮，”他看着靠在窗台边的人，有些自嘲的笑了起来，“你现在会想起过去吗？”  
男人的眼睛缓慢地眨了一下，他的瞳色依然是美丽的碧色，然而和少年时代相比显得更深沉，又比青年时代来的平静。“为什么不会？”他洗切着手中的卡组，闭上眼睛抽出最上面的那张卡，递给了吹雪。  
那是一张电子龙。  
丸藤亮看着吹雪，“我和电子龙都还渴望着再次像以前那样战斗。”手指将卡片按在男人的胸口，就像是他每次将卡片放进决斗盘的怪兽区域那样，“你也一样。”  
仿佛被那一张薄薄的卡片击中了心脏，天上院吹雪颤抖着低下头去，嘴角却勾起了亮熟悉的笑容。于是，男人向来缺少表情的脸上也浮起浅浅的笑意，低声说出了彼此都熟悉到极点的召唤宣言——

“我特殊召唤手卡中的电子龙。”

丸藤亮沉吟片刻，“然后守备召唤一只怪兽。因为你场上空气圈鸟的效果，我无法攻击。盖放一张卡，就这样回合结束。”

现在是月考第七轮。考试进行到此时，依然保持着不败战绩的只有天上院吹雪与丸藤亮，按照瑞士轮的赛制，横扫了蓝院的凯撒与王者终于得以在这里进行巅峰对决，胜者将成为奥贝里斯克——甚至学院，当之无愧的首席。  
期待比赛的人绝不在少数，因此学生中私设的小赌局也早就开的火热，然而赔率却是接近一比一的胶着状态。  
“看来，还是亮的支持者更多一点啊。”场外围观的优介想起吹雪所说的赌局，特意在战况还没那么激烈时跑去看了一眼。“学院的女孩子太少了……”他带着温和的笑意，用曲起的食指扣了扣桌面，朝记录的学生轻声开口，“能帮我记录下赌注吗？”

在场外赌的火热朝天时，场中的决斗也由吹雪拉开了攻击的序幕。他先攻的第一回合里借由魔法卡发掘作业和合成气圈鸟的效果，召唤了被送入墓地的空气圈鸟，两只气圈鸟在场上构成了一道强大的防壁，成功的阻拦了电子龙的直击。  
在吹雪的位置上，刚好能听见背后监考官们的议论。同样是两体怪兽在场，以低攻击力怪兽为主的气圈鸟很难有所展开……吗？褐发少年唇畔浮起一抹浅笑，“我将合成气圈鸟作为祭品，召唤虚拟气圈鸟。”清冽的鸣叫声中，华丽的鸟兽族怪兽展开了双翼，向银白的机械巨龙扑去。“合成气圈鸟的攻击力是2200，我选择攻击电子龙。”  
就算连老师都这么认为了，亮，你也一定有所准备吧。他望向决斗场对面的对手兼好友，往日里轻佻的气息渐渐从眼里褪去。来吧，让我看看那张盖卡是什么。  
果不其然，丸藤亮没有让他失望，“我发动陷阱卡，电子隐秘技术。将场上的电子龙送去墓地，同时破坏虚拟气圈鸟。你的场上没有别的气圈鸟，这样就打破了空气圈鸟的攻击封锁了。”  
“啊啊，不愧是亮。”吹雪惋惜的看着自己的怪兽化作飞散的绚丽光点，“既然这样就没办法了。我盖放两张卡，回合结束。”  
丸藤亮的视线转向自己抽到的卡，来了吗？“我发动魔法卡，融合。将场上视作电子龙的原型电子龙和手牌中的电子龙融合，召唤电子双生龙。”吹雪的场上有两张盖卡，然而效果繁多的气圈鸟一旦展开，电子流强大的攻势将很难有用武之地，甚至会被借力打力……心念及此，孔雀绿发色的少年果决的开口，“战斗了。电子双生龙攻击空气圈鸟。”  
耀眼的光芒粉碎了空气圈鸟，吹雪不由得抬手挡住那过于刺眼的光线。但是，尽管如此，他还是第一时间发动了盖卡——“我发动盖卡，代偿的风压。将破坏了空气圈鸟的电子双生龙转为守备表示。这样，亮就没办法进行第二次战斗了。”  
“但是你还要承受2400点伤害。我召唤电子幼体。”看见第二次攻击被阻，亮的表情依然没有多少变化。他召唤了手牌的另一只怪兽，选择了结束回合。  
“那么，我的回合。”吹雪将抽中的卡贴上嘴唇，印下一个浅浅的吻，“看来胜利女神对我也青睐有加呢。”褐色双眸中笑意满满，“你的场上有八星的电子双生龙，因此我可以特招手牌中的微风气圈鸟。然后发动陷阱卡，大气传达。「气圈鸟」特殊召唤时，从卡组把四星以下的「气圈鸟」特殊召唤，我选择合成气圈鸟。”褐发少年短暂的停顿了一下， “亮应该很清楚它的效果，” 满意的看见友人的眉头微微皱起，他继续着操作，“我召唤墓地中的空气圈鸟。”  
只这一会就召唤了三体怪兽，而且这回合，吹雪还没有通招。是又一次的封锁战术吗？还是说……丸藤亮注视着吹雪手中那张卡片，又想到他的动作。不会有错，刚刚的抽卡中他已经抽到了大气圈神鸟。战意和期待为孔雀绿色的眼睛染上一层独特的光彩，那么，下面要出场的就是那张王牌卡了。  
“我将场上的三只怪兽作为祭品，”天上院吹雪抬起手臂，竖起的食指指向了空中，像是为了响应他的动作，空中传来了悠扬的鸣声，“召唤大气圈神鸟！”  
华美的鸟兽族怪兽在万众瞩目中降临在决斗场中央。比起令人心醉的外表，丸藤亮更在意的是这只怪兽的效果，“可以把对方场上表侧表示存在的怪兽当作装备卡使用吗……”无论是谁都会选择电子双生龙啊。银白的机械巨龙被捕获至对面场上，气势汹汹的鸟兽族怪兽甚至将自己飘逸的尾羽甩了甩，如果这不是影像，亮相信自己已经被那看起来柔软的羽毛击倒在地了。  
“大气圈神鸟上升装备怪兽的攻击力与守备力，虽然如此，我也没办法在破坏完电子幼体前对你造成伤害。”夺取了强力的怪兽，吹雪的神情依然算不上放松，“大气圈神鸟攻击电子幼体。”  
“发动电子幼体的效果，这个回合对我的战斗伤害为0。然后，从卡组特殊召唤另一只电子幼体。”亮流畅的召唤出另一只怪兽。  
吹雪无可奈何的叹了一口气，“就知道没那么容易结束。我盖放一张卡，回合结束。”

“真是激烈的攻防啊。”藤原优介站在阴影里，声音颇为感慨。两人的手牌和怪兽都进行了相当程度的消耗，可是亮的生命值至今没有发生过任何变化，看起来是占据了优势，可他也并不觉得吹雪会就此罢休。决斗场上固然没有硝烟，但是这并不妨碍他闻到那两人之间而不是单方面的浓重火药味。  
“但是，这种微妙的平衡看来无法长久了……”坦桑石一般的美丽眼睛闪过幽暗的色泽，少年微笑着预言道。

正如优介所说的那样，场上的丸藤亮在长达五个回合的等待之后发起了他最强大的攻势——使用贪欲之壶补充手牌，然后发动了他赖以信任的王牌融合卡，力量债券。  
“我的场上没有融合所需的素材，因此，发动魔法卡，电子融合支援。支付一半生命值，将融合所需素材除外，召唤电子终极龙。”沐浴在机械冷光下的少年看起来就像是历史上那个征战无数的王者般，无比的强大。  
吹雪看着攻击力8000的电子终极龙，声音依然平稳，“力量债券在回合结束后要承担怪兽原本攻击力的伤害，因此就在这回合结束掉，真是亮的风格啊。”  
“所以，为了保险。”亮依然稳扎稳打，“我发动速攻魔法卡，限制解除。将电子终极龙的攻击力再次翻倍。”  
吹雪抬头看向喷吐白光的三头巨龙，不住咋舌。这种咄咄逼人的攻势和恐怖的压迫感，旁观再多次都不如亲身经历来的真实，“不过，我也没准备输哟。”他指向唯一一张盖卡，“破坏轮发动。我选择破坏你场上的电子终极龙。”  
在友人不算惊愕的表情中，褐发少年如释重负的长舒一口气，“根据效果，我们双方一同承受16000点伤害。”随着生命值归零，他露出了亮熟悉的灿烂笑容，“平局。”  
“啊。”轻轻的应了一声，亮走上前去，握住了吹雪微微汗湿的右手，“很愉快的决斗。”  
“我也这么认为。”保持着嘴角的弧度，吹雪轻快的笑道。

 

chapter 5  
和场上两个人迅速的反应相比，观战者们的回应要来的缓慢得多，静默良久，看台上的学生们才一同鼓起掌来。尽管其他几场考试尚未结束，震天的掌声却好似今天的月考已经迈入了结尾。

丸藤亮在老师登记了成绩之后就转身走进了考试通道，然而本该在那边朝支持者们做些饭杀必死的吹雪也跟了上来。亮的眼神朝褐发少年所在的右边微微偏了一下，却没有开口的意思。  
他一直深信决斗是了解一个人最快捷的手段，透过卡组与战术，甚至可以看穿对手的所思所想。刚才的战斗之中，他得以确信，吹雪轻佻的外表之下，确实潜藏着不输于他的坚持与对卡组的热爱。比起知道吹雪有着与他势均力敌的实力，这件事更让他感到高兴。

兴许是还没有从那场激烈的战斗中回神，直到再次回到看台，吹雪依然显得非常不对劲。尽管他热情的祝福了优介，又朝不敢过于靠近友人的女生们露出温柔中带着歉意的微笑，亮仍能察觉到他依然处于微妙的急躁之中。  
注视着他线条明晰的侧脸，孔雀绿发色的少年思索片刻，从决斗盘上拆下了自己的卡组，递到了吹雪面前。  
他的动作让吹雪微微一愣，“这是……亮要给我看卡组？”  
颔首表示认同，丸藤亮的声音依然平静的如同深冬的海，“我也想看看你的。可以吗？”  
“有什么理由拒绝呢？”吹雪眨了眨眼睛，嘴角翘起了愉快的弧度。他小心的接过友人手中的卡组，又同样小心的递上了自己保养得体的卡牌。

翻看的过程中，吹雪不时的发出诸如“啊，这张卡！”、“原来如此！”的惊呼，亮则安静的多。两个人甚至没有交流更多关于卡组构建的想法，但是不约而同的选择了默背对方的卡组。  
以至于结束了考试的优介回到看台时，两个人依然沉浸在卡牌里，周身散发出生人勿进的气场。  
“真是两个决斗笨蛋。”优介等了一会，见两个人还没有回神的意思，忍不住扣了扣栏杆，发出些动静好让两个人注意到他回来了。  
“啊，优介。”首先抬起头来的是吹雪。他尽量让自己偷瞄积分排行的视线不那么明显，干笑着向被他忽视的友人祝贺到，“第七轮也赢下来了，恭喜啊。这样我们的积分就只差两分，所以说来参加考试才是正确的做法嘛，要不然你会被我们落下更多……”话还没说完，优介的紫色眼睛就酝酿着风暴一样沉了下去，见势不对，吹雪立刻把剩下的话掐断在喉咙里。  
而丸藤亮也终于找到说话的机会，精简的说了一声“恭喜”。  
“我想，这么久以来都没有人告诉你们两个一件事吧。”在吹雪暗道不妙的心声中，藤原优介笑的很可怕，“你们俩心虚的时候，一个人话特别多，另一个人话特别少。”满意的看到两个人都避开了他的视线，他拍了拍手，声音愉快了起来。“不过，看在你们两个平局的份上，我就不计较你们不看我比赛的事情了。”  
吹雪本来还在干咳，听到最后一句话颇有些无奈，“我们两谁都没赢你就这么开心吗……”他做出泫然欲泣的表情，“太伤心了，优介。亏我还磨破了嘴皮帮你拖延时间。”  
“来找我的可是亮。”优介并不领情，从口袋里摸出了学院专用的卡，在好友面前晃了晃，“吹雪君在女生中的人气真是令人羡慕呢，每个人都投了好多注，生生把赔率拉到和学院男生们拥护的凯撒差不多。”  
吹雪觉得自己的眼角一定抽搐起来了。亏他还想着照顾优介的心情，结果人转身就拿他们的比赛下了注……“你是不是为数不多买了我们平局的人？”难怪开心成这样，这个月大部分学生的零用钱都在这儿了吧。  
“准确的说，只有我一个。”绿发少年的声音得意的尾音都有些飘，他大方的握住了亮的手，“亮，晚上我们去蓝院的食堂吃饭吧，就算你再挑食，我也买得起单。”  
“喂喂喂，就这么无视我了吗？亮，你也管管啊？”吹雪不甘心的找了外援，极其顺手的握住了丸藤亮还拿着他卡组的另一只手。  
被两个人夹在中间的亮非常无奈，他闭了下眼睛，自觉决斗中自己的脑袋也没转过这么快，正好广播又响了起来，他艰难的开口道，“先听通知。”  
优介讪讪的收了手，望向先前一直没有人的观察室。“说起来，今天明明是月考，却没看到校长。我记得听说过……”他奇怪的停顿了一下才含糊的带过了名字继续说下去，“每场月考校长和克罗洛斯教授都会观战，有时候甚至当场给表现优秀的学生提升学院的机会。”他说的专心，自然没注意到丸藤亮的手指不安的动了一下。  
吹雪也眯起眼睛望了过去，慢吞吞说道，“太远了……现在那边有两个人，看身形不像是学生。”  
优介侧身靠在扶栏上，自然垂下的手向跟在身后的欧尼斯特比了个手势，“不会是校长回来了吧，蓝院可都快考完了。”  
“其他两院也快了。”丸藤亮低声补充道，“可能是要宣布什么事吧。”

不多时，一个分外浑厚的声音通过广播传了过来。吹雪大致听了听，都是些老套路，他觉得有些乏味，低头习惯性的切了切手中的卡组，然后突然想起来自己的卡组和亮还没交换。  
不过优介打岔之前，他也已经默背的差不多了。该是时候换回来了吧？褐发少年想要出声，却发现丸藤亮捏着一张卡牌看得有些入神。顾不上说“亮也会不听校长发言吗”这种俏皮话，他直接凑上前去看友人手中拿的是哪张卡。  
那正是他在决斗中奉上了亲吻，笑言幸运女神眷顾他的王牌，大气圈神鸟。  
然而，不待他出声，优介已经兴奋的转过头来，“听到了么？马上要指明今年和北方分校进行友谊赛的学生。不知道会是谁。”

“……借由这次月考，我发现了很多优秀的学生，其中更以藤原优介、丸藤亮、天上院吹雪三位同学为代表。所以，我决定本次和北方分校的友谊赛由这三人出战。但是，虽然北方分校的校长同意了各出三人，却要求其中一场必须是组队决斗。如果两方各胜一场，就再从组队决斗的参赛者中挑一名出来进行加赛。”大约也是觉得这样的规矩太像是玩笑，鲛岛校长清了清嗓子，“去年是由我校取得了完胜，希望今年三位同学也能努力，以上。”  
“我是不是听错了。”吹雪还没从自己被选上的惊喜中缓过神来，迷茫的问道，“我们三个人要组对双打出来，用——”他比划了一下，发现实在难以形容，只好放弃，笼统的概括到，“一点相性都没有的卡组？”  
“看来是的。”优介的表情也有些不太对，尽管最先兴奋起来的就是他。“这个胡来的赛制了到底算怎么回事。”  
然后两人一起看向亮，孔雀绿发色的少年沉默了片刻，坚定的开口，“我不想双打。”  
吹雪为他直接的反应失笑，摇了摇头。“这一句话大概是我们所有人共同的心声吧。”他看着消失在观察室的红色，夸张的叹了一口气。

 

chapter 6  
直到坐进蓝院的食堂里，三个人仍然没有争论出应该由哪两个人组队。并且，由于校长最后一句话，三个人一并无视了输掉组队决斗再出一人单打的可能性——不想打是一回事，不意味着他们想输。  
藤原优介用叉子戳了戳盘子里的意面，一副没什么胃口的样子。显然是注意力都在那个奇怪的组队决斗上，因而显得兴趣缺缺。他对面两个人也挂着严肃的表情，连吹雪都没了开玩笑的心思。  
先前的讨论中，优介和亮一致认定吹雪已经是定下来的人选，然后无视了当事人的意见，友好的交流起他们两个谁去比较合适。吹雪保持着绅士风度听了一会，眼见两个人已经从光道和电子流谁更容易配合吹雪那种黏糊糊的战术（优介语）聊到了今天食堂的菜单，终于忍不下去了，“公平起见，我们抽签吧。”这样好歹还有脱离双打的可能。  
两个人停顿了极短的时间，优介立刻像是没听见那样转回了话题，“亮，依我看还是直接决斗吧。输的那个人跟吹雪搭档。”  
亮虽然没有开口，但是看到他的眼神，吹雪知道答应下来只是时间问题。他捏紧了手中的叉子，决定还是放过油盐不进的藤原优介，转向了丸藤亮，“亮，你和优介的卡组至少都是光属性。”他一挥手，制止了优介的反驳声，继续循循善诱，“跟他双打意味着，墓地资源共用，盖牌共用……你们两个相性度要高得多。而且，你不想试试吗？用电子终结龙的攻击力，加上欧尼斯特的效果。”  
优介很没风度的直接敲了盘子，“那也是我来用，欧尼斯特是手坑好吗。”  
丸藤亮思索了一会，打断了另外两个人关于如何合理利用欧尼斯特效果的长篇大论，做了决定，“抽签吧，抽中的人去单打。要不然谁也说服不了谁。”  
优介见他态度坚决只好作罢，“好吧好吧，二比一，少数服从多数。”  
于是亮检查了一下桌面是否干净后，从皮带上扣着的卡包里摸出了自己的卡组，挑出两只电子龙，又从额外把电子终结龙拿了出来盖在了桌上。“各挑一张。”  
事已至此，再拖延也没什么意义，优介撇了撇嘴，率先从里面摸了一张。然而，还不等另外两人去挑，他已经欢呼了一声翻开了卡牌。“死心吧吹雪，老老实实双打去。”  
“……哦呀。”吹雪望着桌上的电子终结龙，虽然提议抽签的是他，真的没抽中却依然语调轻松，“幸运女神抛弃我了吗？”  
优介幸灾乐祸的摊手，“啊啊，刚刚巅峰对决过的两个人马上就要成为搭档，为学院的荣光征战，你的追求者们一定乐见其成。”

和还有心情调笑的吹雪相比，丸藤亮显然受到了颇大的打击，他收回三张卡牌，表情相当纠结。当然，比起卡组没有回应自己这种事情，他更烦恼的是要怎么配合吹雪的战术更改卡组……  
显然吹雪也想到了这一点，干脆放下了餐具左手托腮，“头疼啊，卡组要怎么改呢？如果没有配合的话就是共用场地的单打，但是北方分校敢于提出要求一定是有配合默契的搭档吧。虽然我觉得我和亮的默契也不会差，但是……”褐发少年想起先前默背的卡组，微微苦笑起来，“卡组共通性实在不多啊。”  
听到他的话，孔雀绿发色的少年表情更是严肃了几分，眉头也有了越聚越拢的趋势。现在的电子流卡组是经过了许久的改动才构建出来的，临时要更改只能选择加入保护队友的魔法卡或者陷阱，可是原本精简的结构这样增改无疑会变得累赘……但是既然他如此苦恼，同样精心构建卡组的吹雪也一样会面对这些问题，不可能要求他单方面的配合自己。那么，能加入的卡有哪些……？  
这副沉思的模样落在常人眼里只会觉得凯撒果真气势逼人，连一言不发的样子都有着无比的威严，可是在能够看见精灵的优介眼中，实在是不得不忍笑的场景——一只路过了蓝院食堂的悠悠大概是飞累了，轻巧的落在了亮的发间，光是歇脚也就罢了，毛茸茸的小精灵还蹭了蹭少年头顶翘起的几撮头发，发出了满足的叫声。  
忍了许久，优介终于还是趴在桌上大笑了起来。吹雪早已习惯了他偶尔会有的奇怪举动，此时也只是象征性的问了一句“怎么了”。  
优介顾不上回答，又笑了一会才板起了脸故作严肃的小声道，“亮太有趣了。”  
吹雪当然理解他小声的用意，用眼神瞄了一眼还在思考中的友人，褐色的眼睛里也闪过浅浅的笑意，“其实我刚才就决定配合他改改卡组了。但是，亮为了我苦恼的样子太可爱了，忍不住想要再瞒他一会。”  
深深看了一眼微笑着的吹雪，藤原优介露出了奇异的表情，视线在友人间转了一圈，眉梢微微扬了起来。他能够确定吹雪和亮都是看不见精灵的，如果能够看见，说出可爱这种形容姑且罢了，可是现在……是他听错了，还是自称审美良好的恋爱使者天上院吹雪烧坏了脑子？  
然而，不待他细想，一阵微风轻轻扫过了他的脸颊，带起了额前的几缕发丝，原来是刚刚被他派出去的欧尼斯特悄无声息的回到了他的背后，正收拢自己宽阔的羽翼。见主人投来视线，高大的诚实天使单膝跪在了他的身边，附耳悄声说了几句。  
优介紫色的眼睛里掠过了几分玩味，他微微颔首表示自己已经知道了，架在桌上的手指轻轻划了几笔，示意精灵可以自由活动去。而欧尼斯特却只是起身后退了半步，依然守在自己的主人身后。

“……我听说过一件事，北方分校的规模和本部完全是两个等级，那边全院的学生加起来可能还没这里一个年级多，校长那么看重和他们的比赛，实在有些奇怪。”吹雪没有注意到他的小动作，依然小声向他说道。  
该说是八卦的心情都是一样的吗？优介也压低了声音，“这件事我倒是听说过原因。”其实是刚刚欧尼斯特才告诉他，“校长和北方分院的校长打了一个赌。”  
吹雪果然来了兴趣，“赌注是什么？一般的东西不能吸引他吧。”  
优介摇了摇头，这个奖励确实不太一般。“是多美婶的KISS。校长还是单身哦。”  
“啊……”吹雪露出了然的微笑，“恋爱中的男人真是无所不用其极啊。” 说着恋爱的话题，褐发少年的视线却落到了丸藤亮的身上，神色分外温柔。  
第二次了……优介下意识的打了一个寒战，端着自己的餐盘远离了吹雪。先前因为欧尼斯特被打断的思路飞速运转起来，一个可以算得上可怕的推测浮现在了他的脑海里。绿发少年犹豫着又看了看尚在思考中没有回神的丸藤亮，摇了摇头试图把这个想法彻底忘掉。可是、大概是心理因素吧，他现在觉得吹雪看亮的眼神暧昧的有点过了头……  
丸藤亮察觉到周围突然的安静，眨了眨眼睛从卡组中回了神，看到的却是两个人分外奇怪的表情。“……怎么了？”  
优介尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，“说了些小八卦，没什么。”还是别说出来的好，是错觉就罢了，要是真的，他不仅没有办法面对吹雪，更没办法面对亮了。  
吹雪当然不知道他在想什么，唇边的弧度早已隐去，眉目间都是苦恼，“我在想自己的卡组啊，加几张专用魔陷会比较好？”要不是优介知道他早就决定好了要改卡组，简直要和亮一样要被他这副可怜兮兮的样子骗过去。  
丸藤亮张了张嘴，自己想好要说的话全被吹雪堵了回去，而褐发少年的话还在继续，“亮的电子流走的是强攻路线，放入太多防御的卡片会影响展开速度。所以呢，亮就不用太费心了，我来做主要的改动吧。”  
察觉到身边人如释重负的放松了下来，天上院吹雪闭上了右眼，笑的很愉悦，“亮，你这个松了一口气的表情真让我受伤啊。”如果他的表情再严肃一分，丸藤亮都会把这当成真的抱怨，然而此时此刻他只想庆幸自己是和吹雪搭档……  
被两个人晾在一边的优介几乎要把盘子中的意面全部戳烂了，从他的视角能看到吹雪朝亮伸出手，做了一个邀请的手势，“那么，测试卡组就拜托了哟。”虽然还是那个轻浮的声音，可是这么认真的眼神绝对不会有错，吹雪根本是浑身上下都散发出了“计划通”的愉悦气息。  
……不会真的说中了吧。见亮在他掌心轻轻一击之后吹雪笑的更灿烂的脸，单身16年的藤原优介在内心惨叫了一句，在欧尼斯特担忧的眼神中抱住头倒在了餐桌上。

 

chapter 7  
吹雪揉了揉因为长时间面对电脑屏幕有些酸涩的眼睛，伸了个懒腰。自月考之后又过去了半个月，与北方分校的联谊赛就在明天了。  
这期间内他和亮已经调试了数次自己的卡组，不说有了必胜的把握，但是至少能够做到无愧于心。除此以外，两个人也在卡组之外磨合了另外一种默契——亮直接走进教室，朝褐发少年露出了然的表情，“果然在这里。”  
“今天桦山老师有布置作业嘛。”吹雪应了一声，自然的关掉了文档和网页。丸藤亮站在门口，只看到屏幕上一张熟悉的照片闪了下消失掉，没去细想，他朝友人递上了卡组，“刚才修改了一下思路，换了几张卡进去。能陪我试验一下吗？”  
“啊啊，我的荣幸。”吹雪笑着摸出自己的卡组同他交换洗切，也没用决斗盘，两个人就着机房的桌椅进行了又一轮的测试。  
这样的决斗在这半个月中几乎发生在每一天里，以至于一开始还颇有兴趣围观的优介后来都放弃再陪在他们旁边，自己泡起了图书馆。

 

不过，和两个例行决斗的人不同，今天优介选择呆在宿舍里消磨时间。“哎，仔细看其实能看到一点欧尼斯特的影子啊。” 他拉动着校园网上自己的照片，把脚边一个浅到不易辨认的阴影指了出来。那个影子重叠在他纤细的影子下，哪怕是凝神看了也只会当做是光影对镜头开了个小小的玩笑，然而落在能看见精灵的人眼里就十分的有趣了。  
绿发少年的身后正是高大的诚实天使。他垂着眼睛，声音很低沉，“很抱歉，Master。”  
优介倒是无所谓的样子，“没关系，反正现在学院里能够确实看到你的只有我一个，其他人只会当做自己幻听或者幻视了。”他点了下链接，新加载出的界面上赫然是天上院吹雪的全身照。  
感慨了一下友人无论何时都灿烂如同七月艳阳的笑容，优介翻起了资料，“生日10月31日……啊，那就是这个月了。欧尼斯特，你说我要给他准备点什么礼物比较好？”  
天使族的精灵认真的思考了一会，却发现主人只是随口一问，又点去了下一个界面。“生日11月1日，哎，亮和吹雪居然只差一天么？”优介摸了摸自己的下巴，“亮就好办多了，去小卖部爆盒卡给他吧……”

决斗学院当然不会随随便便的把学生资料放到网上，然而这一次公布的是学院特优生的名单，因为人数稀少又是相当的荣誉，所以每个特优生不仅配发了制服还专门拉去照了照片，连同各人的简单资料公布了出来。藤原优介所看的正是自己和友人的资料。  
除了排在最前面的三份，后面的人也都是蓝院里的尖子生，然而优介对没什么往来的同学也没有了解的欲望，快速的翻了一下就关掉了页面。他抬手揉了揉僵硬的肩颈，声音里满是困倦，“明天上午是我的单人赛，下午是亮和吹雪的搭档比赛，啊啊，好想换个时间，这样还能多睡会。”  
欧尼斯特没有应声，他能感觉到主人潜藏在漫不经心之下的自信——那是强者才会有的风度。尽管在他的眼里，绿发的少年依然是当年那个无助的想要抓住虚影的孩子，需要他的守护……光之精灵半阖上眼睛，抖开双翼化作了无数柔和光点，落在藤原优介与卡组之上，慢慢融了进去。  
愿君武运昌隆。  
而他，自当为唯一的也是永远的主人披荆斩棘。

 

即便没有虚拟影像，电子终结龙的咆哮也犹若实质。凶猛的攻势扫平了一切障碍，又一次将对手的生命值归零。  
吹雪长长舒了一口气，倒在转椅的靠背上，远离了散乱着卡片的桌面。他和亮的卡组测试向来是打满三盘的，安排在桦山老师的作业之后，饶是他也有些吃不消。不光是他，连丸藤亮都捏了捏眉心，眼神有些放空。  
强撑着瞄了眼墙上的挂钟，吹雪撑住了额角，“都这个点数了，我们吃饭去吧？”见友人点了点头，褐发少年懒散的伸手去够他放在屏幕后面的课本，然而距离稍微差了些，书没够到，人却直接趴在桌上发出一声闷响。  
好巧不巧的，被女生们认为线条完美的下巴磕在了桌面上，亮只听到他痛呼出声，看过去才发现他连眼里都溢满了生理性的泪水。  
“没事吧？”褐发少年在他关心时已经把脸整个埋进臂弯里，亮不着痕迹的皱起眉头，尽量轻柔的托起他的脸，只见下巴上一道红印，衬着他的表情分外可怜。  
“真疼……”吹雪苦笑道，就势倒在了亮的怀里，声音沉闷，“亮借我靠会吧，真不行了。”他知道，就算并不习惯和人有太多的身体接触，孔雀绿发色的少年也不会拒绝他，甚至，如果他能装得再可怜一点，还可以享受到更进一步的好待遇……亮就是这一点特别温柔啊。  
在他胡思乱想的时候，亮纤细又不乏力度的手指穿梭在他柔软的头发里，不轻不重的按了按几个有助于放松的穴位。吹雪像是一只被捋顺了毛的猫一样发出了愉悦的叹息，越发的失去了起身的欲望。  
看到吹雪这幅样子，丸藤亮的内心不禁升起了些许罪恶感。这半个月来他已经习惯了第一个找吹雪测试卡组——当然褐发少年也是如此——可是这样高强度的对战，除了他自己以外，真的还有人吃得消吗？  
然而，吹雪的动作只持续了这么一小会，再抬起头来的时候，他已经又是亮所熟悉的那个笑容不断的天上院吹雪了。他略微理了理自己的校服，顺带也帮友人拉平了上衣的一点褶皱，“充能结束！我们吃饭去吧，顺路把优介捎上，他再呆在宿舍里就要长蘑菇了。”  
亮顿了顿才低声“嗯”了一句。很多时候他在吹雪面前都是有话而没法说的状态，不过、敏锐的直觉告诉他，有些话即使不用说出口也一定能够传达到……收敛心神，他放开搭在友人肩膀上的手，准备收拾散乱了一桌的卡牌。然而因为吹雪刚才的动作，先前还算泾渭分明的两套卡组全部混在了一起，亮一眼看去就看到了叠在一起的电子幼体和空气圈鸟。不用想，别的卡肯定也乱成一堆。  
吹雪发现他的愣神也看了过来，“哎呀，有点麻烦……”他对着桌面抓了抓头发，“时候也不早了，我们先一人带一半？”看到友人微微蹙起的眉头，他笑着补充，“反正我和亮的宿舍靠的很近，回去再分也来得及啊。”  
“就这么办吧。”丸藤亮语气很平静，吹雪并不能从这短短一句话里察觉到他是否有些什么别的情绪，不过友人周身的气息依然是他熟稔的平静和强大。  
那正是自己所倾慕的不是么……固然，他初见时就被电子流磅礴的气势震慑了心神，不过深入的接触之后越发沉迷于他冷肃外表之下的火热，强健有力又充满了蓬勃的生机，一如他的心跳。褐发少年想起刚才耳边的震动，不由得弯了弯眼睛。  
一开始还只是觉得有趣，现在连不等人这一点都觉得分外可爱啊。无声嘲笑了一下自己的受虐倾向，吹雪夹起课本快走几步跟上了丸藤亮的脚步，同他并肩而行。  
“亮也等等我嘛。”  
“……反正你会跟上来的。”

 

chapter 8  
即使是位于太平洋中央的小岛，十月末的风也已经带上了寒意，虽然尚未到达凛冽的程度，但在夜深人静之时，配着不甚明显的海浪声也足以让人冷的缩起肩膀了。  
藤原优介盘腿坐在废弃的宿舍里，百无聊赖的打了今晚第十一个哈欠。“好慢啊……欧尼斯特，能帮我看下他们到哪里了么？”  
护卫在他身旁的精灵犹豫了下，还是拒绝了自己的主人，“这里有黑暗的力量，我不能离开Master太远。”  
“欧尼斯特真是喜欢担心过度啊。”优介侧过头来看了他一眼，笑着摇了摇头。“上次来的时候不就确定只是炼金术的残留力量，没什么大碍了吗。”  
天使族的战士闭紧了嘴巴，然而还是尽忠职守的展开了双翼，表露出自己的态度。优介拿他没办法，遗憾的摇了摇头，借他身上柔和的圣光翻起了卡组。

“……这是去哪里？”丸藤亮跟着吹雪向森林深处走了许久，终于忍不住问了一句。  
“暂时保密。”吹雪颇为神秘晃了晃手指，然而往日里浅笑盈盈的俊脸在手电筒的光下只显露出一分惊悚。亮按了按太阳穴却也没有再问下去。  
今天是月考，也是吹雪的生日——虽然直到看见同学送吹雪生日礼物为止，他都只知道前者……作为友人却不知道吹雪的生日，更别提提前准备贺礼，他的内心多少还是生有一点愧疚，以至于接近熄灯时被吹雪叫出来也没有拒绝，而是乖乖换了衣服和他一起钻进了森林。  
不过，虽然是吹雪带路，他却不得不提起一百二十分的精神。原因无他，性格外向的友人连走路都不安分，手电筒不时的扫来扫去，惊起林中的小动物无数，而吹雪本人因为看得入神差点摔倒也是常有的事情。一路上走的磕磕绊绊，亮连着拽了他好几次，才没让褐发少年在这里毁掉引以为豪的脸蛋。他深觉这样下去不行，“吹雪，手电筒给我。”  
“哎哎，可是亮不认识路啊。”吹雪还没意识到有什么不对的样子，然而孔雀绿发色的少年显然已经没有什么耐心，上前半步握住了他的手腕，空闲的右手直接拿走了手电筒。  
“你专心带路就好。”考虑到现在还算吹雪的生日，亮尽量委婉的表达了一下自己的不满。  
吹雪咂了咂嘴，知道自己玩的有些过分。他的视线落在手腕上，那里扣着友人骨节分明线条完美的手。不过结果还算不错……他勾起了唇角，和丸藤亮再次朝目的地进发。

“太慢了！”吹雪刚推开房门就传来一声抱怨，他摇了摇头，满脸的“优介你有所不知”，“我去的时候亮都准备睡觉了，换衣服和走过来都要时间吧？不过这也太暗了……你就不能多点盏灯么。”  
“我看得很清楚啊。”绿发少年拍了拍手，朝拿着手电筒的亮笑了起来，“这么晚，我还以为你不会来了。”转眼见吹雪还在东张西望的找灯，他也顾不上跟亮再说几句，直接从兜里摸出火柴把面前的几盏灯一起点了起来。“行了吧？”  
亮眯了眯眼睛适应突然明亮起来的视线，顺便打量了一下室内。虽然陈旧积灰，但是从还没撤走的装饰上，依稀能窥见往日的富丽堂皇，甚至更胜于蓝现有的宿舍……然而如果不是吹雪带他来，他可能直到毕业都不会踏进森林深处藏着的这座废弃的宿舍。

借着光线打量情况的不止他一人。优介意味深长的看了看吹雪的手腕，亮的左手依然自然的握在上面。这让他不禁想起半月前和北方分校的友谊赛——两场比赛都由决斗学院拿下了胜利，传说中的神秘奖品自然是由鲛岛校长接受的。然而，这个怎么看都是老人家玩笑的颁奖现场上，吹雪却懒洋洋的说了一句“真羡慕啊”。  
那时自己是怎么说的？对了，是“你想要奖励吗，多美婶应该不介意也亲你一下的。”当然，他知道吹雪想要的奖励大概是另一位还被蒙在鼓里的友人。  
从怀疑到确信，他已经从最初的震惊中走了出来，慢慢接受了吹雪对亮抱有友情之上感情的现实，不过吹雪似乎没有说破的意思，他也无意再窥探友人的心思，准备将这一切都放在心底。但是大概是褐发少年的语气期待的有点过了头，他忍不住揶揄了一句。  
然后他就后悔了。  
和他预料之中的不一样，吹雪当时并没有趁着大好机会说他更希望能得到搭档的亲吻，只是露出了习惯性的浅笑，回宿舍时却找了个借口和优介走在了后面。  
优介觉得他很难忘记那一个傍晚，不光是那双倒映着茜色夕阳的眼睛，也包括褐发少年糅杂了期待的话语。  
“优介，有些玩笑是不能开的。”吹雪的声音很轻，“我怕他当真啊。”  
从那个瞬间起，藤原优介知道一贯轻浮的天上院吹雪是真的认真了，认真到即使他不习惯，也无法再对友人说出任何劝告。  
思绪至此，优介不由得眼神一暗，片刻之后薰衣草色的双瞳恢复了原本的明净。“过来坐吧。”微微歪了头，他像是往常一般笑了起来。

看着吹雪从角落的矮柜里扒拉出保温壶和一套瓷瓶，丸藤亮少见的露出了迷茫的神色。“清酒？”  
优介兴致勃勃的开口，“对啊，弄来可是费了不少功夫。”  
看到优介的样子，亮知道这显然是他和吹雪的合谋，就算现在说什么未成年不能饮酒也是白费功夫……  
而这个时候，吹雪拿东西的动作还没停止。铺开的桌布上，赫然是堆成了小山的零食，甚至还有装满了寿司和饭团的保温盒。就在亮以为他要搬出蛋糕时，褐发少年遗憾的摊了摊手，“能力所限，就这么多了。”  
优介对食物不感兴趣，直接把保温壶的盖子拿下来倒上热水，熟练地把几瓶清酒放了进去。“你已经可以客串机器猫了，吹雪同学。”  
吹雪盘腿坐下来，摸出一包薯片开始“咔擦咔擦”的吃了起来，“如果真是机器猫我就给亮弄个蛋糕来了。”  
亮觉得自己跟不上这两个人的思路，“给我？今天不是你的生日吗。”  
优介夸张的拍了拍额头，“什么，原来亮你不知道……虽然我老是说你满脑袋只有决斗，可是再怎么样，你也不能忘了自己的生日啊。”然后他挑了块巧克力砸到吹雪身上，“你也没说清楚么？”  
“这才叫做惊喜嘛。”吹雪把巧克力又塞给亮，一脸的理所当然。  
孔雀绿发色的少年沉默了好一会，才不好意思的眨了眨眼睛，“……谢谢。我很久没过过生日了。”  
“哎哎，你们国中的女生太没有眼力了。”吹雪擦干净手，从口袋里摸出一个包装的很精致的盒子，“不过从今年起就有人陪你过生日啦。给，生日礼物。”  
优介也递过满满一卡包的卡，“泛用的魔陷和一些机械族的怪兽卡。生日快乐，亮。”  
丸藤亮张了张嘴，还没来得及把再一次的感谢说出口就被吹雪抢了词。褐发少年看似善解人意的开口，“如果真的想感谢就陪我们喝一点吧。优介那家伙觊觎这几瓶酒很久了，可不能全给他喝掉。”  
优介撇撇嘴，“你不是自称酒量不好么，那就少喝点。反正，不管你们两个谁喝醉我都不会搭手的。”他把手搭在瓷瓶上试了试温度，随即取了三瓶出来。“小碟子太麻烦了，就这样喝吧。”十二点未过，他也朝吹雪举瓶示意了一下，“干杯！生日快乐，二位。”  
亮犹豫了片刻，还是接过吹雪手中温暖小巧的瓷瓶抿了一口。醇香的酒液滑进喉咙，驱逐了体内的一分寒气，也让他内心中的疑惑烟消云散。友人如何得知自己的生日并不是个重要的问题，明天问问吹雪优介的生日是哪天好了……孔雀绿发色的少年闭了闭眼，脸颊上却还是因为酒精泛起了浅浅一层粉红，摇曳的火光下，他整个人都仿佛被添上了一份暖意。  
一整天都全神贯注在月考之中，此时此刻放松下来只觉得疲倦从指间蔓延到四肢百骸。……这就是酒精的效力吗？亮捏了捏眉心，以为自己已经是三人中最先不胜酒力的那个，然而，湿热的呼吸忽然喷洒在他的耳畔。  
猛地转头去看，才发现是吹雪几乎把整个身体都靠在了他的身上。那双一直盈满笑意的眼睛里已经染上了一层醉意，声音却依然是温柔的，“看来亮有点喝醉了呢。”他贴在丸藤亮的耳边，用气音说道。

 

chapter 9  
吹雪的声音很轻，然而房间里此时并没有其他人说话，就算他们贴的那么近，优介还是清楚的听到了。  
怎么看都觉得你才是喝醉的那一个……绿发少年慢条斯理的浅酌着，无声的嘲笑了一下褐发友人的酒量。看到亮为此颇为苦恼的神情，他晃了晃手中的瓷瓶，“亮，就让吹雪靠会吧。他刚才喝的太猛，得缓缓。”  
亮闻言从吹雪的手里拿下了酒瓶，果然已经空了。这种缺乏自制力的做法倒是吹雪一贯的风格。想起褐发少年每次上课都要摆出的苦脸和坚决不带回宿舍的作业，亮不禁轻轻的勾起了唇角，伸手扶住友人的肩膀，帮他调整到一个不会觉得难过的姿势。  
然而吹雪并不领情，伸手作势要再拿一瓶酒，“虽然是有些上头，不过我还算清醒。”  
“省省吧吹雪，喝醉的人都是这么说的。”优介像是护食的母鸡一样把保温桶拖走，防止吹雪拿到的同时还“凑巧”的避开了自家精灵担忧的目光。“看住他的任务就交给亮了。”  
“优介很喜欢喝酒吗？”亮顺手按住了吹雪，出声问道。虽然不太习惯头脑昏沉脱离掌控的感觉，但是微凉的秋夜里他并不讨厌能够暖身的清酒——然而优介对此表现的远远超出了不讨厌，夸张点的说，他自斟自饮的样子看起来活像个酒鬼。  
“是啊，很喜欢。”面色分毫不变的少年露出一个微笑，“睡不着的时候喝点酒就好了，虽然欧尼斯特老是阻止我……”后半句的声音很含糊，亮只当是自己听错了，没有细究他的王牌卡能够阻止他喝酒这个奇怪的说法。  
吹雪听到欧尼斯特，突然来了点精神，“优介，你的卡组是不是下满了欧尼斯特？”  
这个问题没头没脑，优介虽然奇怪不过也老实的回答了，“怎么会，就一张啊。”  
不光是吹雪，连亮都沉默了一下。良久吹雪才扶了扶额头，“只有一张啊……”  
不怪他这副头疼的样子。今天的月考里他们三个在碰到彼此前自然又是全胜，然而第六轮里亮碰到了优介，8000攻击力的电子终结龙被优介甩了欧尼斯特的光道祭司打掉，虽然最终还是亮获得了胜利，但王牌怪兽被人正面击溃绝对不是个值得回想的经历。光是亮就算了，第七轮里优介VS吹雪，装备了裁决之龙的大气圈神鸟同样被光道圣灵击溃，攻击力1000的纤细美少女当然没有那么强大的攻击力，然而有了欧尼斯特，一切不可能都化作了可能。  
“要不是气圈鸟清一色的风系，我也要塞两张欧尼斯特到卡组里去。”吹雪想到下午的月考，口气里带上了些咬牙切齿的意思，“亮，电子流也是光系，你要不要加上一张？”  
“我可以用决斗融合。”丸藤亮回答的很正经，然而表情里也有些遗憾，优介不由得大笑起来，“可是亮今天没抽中啊。”  
他这副样子实在太嚣张，吹雪忍不住又在面前的零食堆里翻了起来，准备找个什么顺手的东西砸过去。不过翻了半天都是些膨化食品，反而把压在下面的纸袋子露了出来。“啊，差点忘了这个。”  
优介的脸上露出了古怪的笑容，“正好也差不多到时间了。”察觉到亮的疑惑，绿发少年好心解释道，“吹雪说没有生日蛋糕也要拿点别的来点蜡烛，我们挑了很久觉得还是这个最适合。”  
那边吹雪已经撕开了包装把蜡烛插了上去。这时亮才认出那是一个抽卡包。  
吹雪一边折腾那些插的七歪八扭的蜡烛一边推卸责任，“优介说一定能抽到金蛋面包我才答应的，如果是不喜欢的口味也多多见谅啊。”  
“……我没那么挑食。”尽管知道没用，亮还是反驳了一句。当然，另外两个人都无视了他这句并没有什么力度的挣扎。  
勉强固定住了几根蜡烛，吹雪笑的比火光还灿烂，“来许愿吧。”他捏着火柴依次点燃，然后朝孔雀绿发色的少年比出邀请的手势。“趁着它们还没倒。”  
在丸藤亮的记忆里，七岁之后他就再也没有和人一同过过生日，更别提许愿……然而此刻，他突然理解了为何那么多人会期待生日。并不是期待蛋糕或者糖果，而是希望无论过去多久，祝贺自己生日的人依然能够陪伴在自己身边……偶尔信仰一下神明也不坏吧。亮闭上眼睛，默默许下了久违的愿望。  
趁着亮阖眼许愿的时候，吹雪唱起了生日歌，没唱上两句优介也加入了进来。“Happy birthday to you♪ Happy birthday to you♪ Happy birthday to dear ryo♪ Happy birthday to you♪”  
实话实说，两位友人的歌声很难听。亮没有听过优介唱歌，但是绿发少年一本正经的样子让他实在不好告诉友人他走调的有些严重，而吹雪……曾经听他哼过不少曲子的亮觉得，能把简单如斯的曲子唱到一个音都不在调上，一定是吹雪真的喝醉了。  
但是，这又有什么关系呢。丸藤亮眨了眨眼睛，唇角勾起些许不易察觉的弧度。

三个人又笑闹了一会，亮多少也看出来了一点吹雪和平时的不同。喝醉了以后他的话比平时更多，也更爱笑，平日里虽然也经常站没站样坐没坐样，但是不会靠人太近，现在却屡屡突破安全距离靠在自己身上。  
“呐呐，亮刚才笑了吧。”褐发少年比划了一下，见友人嘴角的弧度早已消失，忍不住伸手抚过他的唇，试图让他再笑一次。  
……太近了。丸藤亮瞳孔骤缩，不着痕迹的后退了一些，却依然能够清楚的感觉吹雪呼吸落在自己脸上。他不是擅长熬夜的人，若非吹雪突然来这么一下，已经有些睁不开眼睛的意思了。然而，就算是在决斗中，他的心境也很少会有这么大的起伏，此时竟然不知道该作何反应。  
好在友人的思路一贯天马行空，见他不笑也不追究，而是兴致勃勃的拍了拍的肩膀，“明年这个时候我们办一个决斗大会吧。大家都来搭档决斗，赢到最后的人可以挑战我们俩……”  
话音未落，优介已经忍不住笑出声来，“你们两个那个双打水平还是别来丢人了，友谊赛差点就输了好不好。”  
“那只是意外，意外!”吹雪极力反驳，试图挽回一点面子。  
两个人都没注意一贯安静的亮为了平复心情做了些什么，等少年栽倒在吹雪身上时，优介才发现友人错拿了吹雪的瓷瓶，把小半瓶酒液一次头灌了下去。  
“啊，麻烦了……”虽然说过不会帮忙把喝醉的人搬回去，但是怎么也不好把寿星扔在这个废弃的宿舍里。不过，确实不早了，看着一地狼藉，优介撩起了落在眼前的发丝，“吹雪，你还走得动吗。准备回去吧。”站起身来准备扶起醉倒的亮，却发现吹雪用手掌盖住了眼睛。“怎么了？”  
沉默了好一会吹雪才回答道，“没事。”放下手之后，他微微一笑，神情却带上几分萧索。优介这才发现他先前充斥着醉意的眼眸已经恢复了往日里的冷静，若非身上还沾染着酒气，很难相信这是刚才那个醉到行为失常的天上院吹雪。  
“你居然一直在装醉么？”  
“也许吧。”敷衍的回答了一句，吹雪架住了亮，搂住少年纤细的腰身直接站了起来。“喝了那么多，要不要我搭把手？”  
优介没好气的拒绝了他的好意，“你管好亮就可以了。”他踩灭了所有灯，黑暗中又准确的把手电筒塞进了吹雪手里，“明天再来收拾，先回去了。”  
“这么暗，你到底怎么看清的……”吹雪推开开关，手电筒闪了几下宣告了电力不足，让褐发少年露出了苦恼的表情。“居然没电了。”  
优介摇了摇头，“所以说你们两个路上浪费太多时间了。跟着我吧，别踩空了。”仗着屋子里够黑，他朝欧尼斯特比了一个带路的手势，大方的把自家精灵当成了路灯。

 

虽然一路上磕磕绊绊，不过好在还是安全抵达了宿舍。优介为了保险，晃了晃卡组把正在磨爪子的光道贼猫唤出来探路。等了没多久，银白的猫咪蹿回他的肩膀上，报告桦山老师已经睡了，他才单手撑住窗台，极其矫健的翻了进去，又绕去正门尽量轻的打开了大门，招呼吹雪赶紧进来。  
“亮就交给你了。”轻手轻脚的处理完痕迹后，他看了看吹雪，最终无可奈何的这么说道。  
吹雪轻轻应了一声， 却不见什么高兴的表情，他朝优介微微颔首，带着依然半睡半醒的亮上了楼。

直到把亮送进房间，吹雪依然没有放松下来的迹象。优介确实知道了他的感情，却完全没有体会到他的心情。装醉吗……如果可以，我倒是希望自己真的醉了。这样醒来以后什么都不用记得，也不用细想你是不是也有这个意思。  
褐发少年跪在床边，轻轻拨开亮的刘海。  
皎洁明净的月光之下，亮冷肃的面容也染上了一分柔和的气息。虽然这才是吹雪所熟悉的亮，但是在褐发少年的心中，丸藤亮最惊艳的瞬间莫过于他眼瞳灼灼生光、召唤电子终结龙的时候。那么光辉，那么耀眼……  
吹雪舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，终于下定了决心般，轻轻的低下头去。

半月前的搭档决斗中，他们并不像优介那样赢的顺风顺水，而是开场的几个回合内一度处于劣势。当然，一直出席青少年赛事的天上院吹雪是对方主要的针对对象。在气圈鸟的防壁连续被击破后，他只能勉力撑过对手的回合。然而，又一次交换时，亮朝他伸出手来，与他汗湿的手掌轻轻相击。再之后，电子终结龙的呼啸狂暴的扯碎了对手黏人的封锁。虽然最后是大气圈神鸟给予了对手致命的一击，可是在褐发少年的心中，站立在机械巨龙之后的少年才是引领着学院走向胜利的人。  
正是那一刻，天上院吹雪在内心立下了恒久的誓约。不是作为对手，更不是作为朋友，他想真正的站在丸藤亮的身边。更重要的是，他现在就想吻他，想的要命。

明明决定，在足够强大之前不说出来的……可是，内心满胀的喜悦和苦涩在酒精的催化下不断地交织着，几乎把他的心都撕裂成两半。如果被发现的话、就让亮当我是个流氓吧。褐发的少年小心翼翼的在友人微微开启的唇瓣上印下一个吻。  
他不敢吻得很深入，只是含住了嘴唇缓缓的厮磨了一会，然后退了开来。  
亮迷茫的眨了眨眼睛。他已经很困了，但是却又无法入睡，躺在床上只觉得浑身的燥气都涌了上来。意识朦胧之间，他只觉得吹雪靠了过来，比之前任何一次都要近……“吹雪……”被放开以后，他轻声的念了一声友人的名字。深碧色的瞳仁里都是倦意，显然还是没有清醒的样子。  
“该睡觉了，亮。”霎时间，吹雪心跳如雷，他尽量压低了音量柔声劝道，直到看见亮顺从的合上眼睛才如释重负的翻身倒在他的身边。  
我都做了些什么啊……褐发少年猛地掐了掐自己虎口克制住胸腔里翻滚的欲望，露出了苦涩的笑容。

 

chapter 10  
“抱歉，我的身心现在都属于胜利女神呢。”吹雪保持着谦和有礼的笑容，将手提袋递给羞怯的少女，“我会珍惜这份心意的，但是礼物还是留给更适合它的人吧。”  
“吹雪大人……”红棕色长发的少女踌躇片刻，还是顺从的接过了自己早晨偷偷放在吹雪衣柜里的围巾，“那、我还能继续为你应援吗？”  
“这是我的荣幸。”褐发少年左手抚胸，绅士的鞠了一躬，又好言安抚了几句，总算劝走了追求者。  
如果可以的话，可真不想朝可爱的女孩子撒谎。苦恼的揉了揉额角，他淡淡的叹了一口气。胜利女神吗……我喜欢的那个人才像是司职胜利的神明啊。然而，不想还好，思绪只是往丸藤亮的身上稍稍一靠，他的脑海里就浮现了那个夜晚，那双深沉的碧色眼睛像是带有魔力一般，每一次都让他沉醉其中……  
有些恍惚的回到了教室，吹雪下意识的避开了友人关怀的目光，趴倒在桌子上。

这一恍惚就是半节课，优介见亮被叫上讲台而吹雪依然在发呆，终于轻轻踢了他一脚让他回神。  
“啊。”吹雪猛地回过神来，视线却只是向讲台上扫了一下，立刻又转了回去，“怎么？”  
优介无语，瞟了瞟大德寺老师的位置。还好他们坐的靠后又一贯成绩不错，老师并没有对这里的小动作表示更多的关注，“你知道现在说到哪里了吗？”  
“恩，”吹雪状似认真的想了一下，“翡翠石板的历史？”  
优介忍无可忍，“那是上节课的内容。”他犹豫了片刻，还是没说自己课间看到友人又一次拒绝了告白的事情，“你最近到底怎么了，心不在焉的。”准确的说是生日会之后就开始不太对劲，明显到了迟钝如亮都有所察觉的地步。  
吹雪眨了眨眼睛，觉得瞒不过优介，只得露出一个苦笑，“……我那天真的喝多了。”  
优介楞了楞，想到生日会之后亮难得的晚起，脑内已经把这句语焉不详的话扩充了无数后文，他张了张嘴，还是败下阵来，“你没被亮杀掉真是个奇迹。”  
尽管知道优介想的有点多，吹雪也无心解释什么，撑着下巴有些痛苦的低叹道，“还是别提了……我现在都不敢看他。”  
所以，大德寺老师叫他上去辅助实验，你就发呆吗？优介看他这副愁眉苦脸的样子，同情的心思立刻淡了，幸灾乐祸的笑了起来，“啊啊，你的追求者们还好说，亮的狂热粉丝可都是好战分子。你说，要是被他们知道了，你的鞋柜里是情书多还是挑战书多？”  
吹雪的脸上写满了“饶了我吧”，鸵鸟一般把头埋进了手臂里。

下课后优介打了声招呼就急忙忙的冲去了克罗洛斯教授的办公室——上次月考他的综合排名第一，老师集体推选他去了一个亚洲级的青少年赛事。也就是说，接下来的一周时间，他天上院吹雪都得冒着小心思被发现的风险和自己恋慕的对象独处。  
但是，就算到了不敢直视友人眼睛的地步，吹雪也不舍得放弃和亮独处的时间。  
真没出息啊，天上院吹雪。褐发少年在内心嘲笑着自己。他慢吞吞的收拾着课本和文具，试图把这个过程再拖长一点，好想路上能和亮聊什么话题。这种时候他突然开始羡慕老是拆他台的友人，如果能像优介一样可以毫无顾忌的和亮聊天该多好啊……他不由得叹了口气，殊不知种种小动作都落在了亮的眼里。  
然而那双孔雀绿的眸子依然是波澜不惊的样子，只是他收拾的动作也微微一顿，让自己的等待显得不那么刻意。“好了吗？”亮等到吹雪终于拿齐了东西，才习惯性地问道。  
回答他的是一个与往日无异的笑容。

决斗学院下午的课程通常结束的很早，学生们大多三三两两结伴而行，找一处清净的地方消磨晚饭前的时间。如果是过去，吹雪一定会竭尽全力邀请亮跟自己去海滩上晒晒太阳，甚至一起冲浪，但是现在，他却安静的陪着友人坐在图书馆里……褐发少年在暖的让人犯困的阳光下眯了眯眼睛，只是这样看着就好，再多一步，他都害怕自己没有办法隐藏住心意。  
和煦的阳光透过洁净的玻璃照在身上，在丸藤亮轮廓分明的脸上落下了一层浅浅的阴影。虽然整个人看起来都是冷硬的样子，但是只有亲自接触过才会知道这副外表之下的温柔……吹雪看的有些入神，思绪也越走越远。他并不否认自己是个外貌主义者，但是最初被吸引乃至深陷其中都不是因为亮的容貌，然而，现在去看，只觉得少年俊朗的脸也让人移不开视线。  
“吹雪。”友人低声的呼唤打断了他脑海中越发偏题的思路。亮看他的眼神里染上了一点疑惑，“我的脸上有什么吗？”  
吹雪措不及防的被他这么一问，干笑了起来，他想说些俏皮的话混过去，然而在那双孔雀绿的眼睛下只是嗫喏了一句“没什么”。  
丸藤亮放下手中的书，沉默着看了他一会，在两个人都觉得尴尬之前轻声发出了邀请，“可以陪我出去一会吗。”  
吹雪本想拒绝，可是就像是初见的那个瞬间他被电子终结龙旁的少年吸引一样，他总是没有办法抵抗这个人带来的一切。“啊，没问题。”他弯了弯眼睛，尽量轻快的回答道。

亮带他爬上图书馆的最高层，然后打开了天台的门。  
吹雪没有问他哪里来的钥匙，而是上前几步，走上了宽阔的天台，在四时不变的海风中深呼吸了一口。从这里可以俯瞰整个学院，渐渐西沉的太阳下，整座小岛都镀上了温暖的金橙色，明快的色彩多少让他郁结的内心舒缓了一些。  
亮什么也没说，安静的抱臂站在他的身旁，同他一起俯瞰这座学院。良久之后，吹雪才听见他几乎散在海风里的声音。  
“小时候，我常常一个人带着电子龙，在训练结束后去屋顶发呆，直到太阳落山。好像只要这么做，那一天的练习再不顺利也不会影响到第二天。”  
吹雪的瞳孔微微缩了一下。他们和优介一样，都很少提到自己过去的生活，这还是他第一次听到亮说起自己以前的事情。  
“即使是现在也会觉得当时的练习非常的枯燥，但是为了得到电子终结龙的认可，我还是坚持了两年。”亮没有看吹雪，而是抬起手来，任海风穿过自己的指缝。“我不知道你最近在犹豫的事情是什么。”  
他不是没有察觉到吹雪的反常，但是就像他现在没有理会友人僵硬的身体一样，这件事他也不准备干预太多。“既然你没有告诉我，那一定是有自己的打算，所以我不会问到底发生了什么。但是，你是我的朋友……无论什么时候，只要你愿意说出来，无论是求助、分享，或是别的什么，我都乐意听。”  
就是这种平静，所蕴藏的强大不输于任何坚硬的东西……吹雪忽然有点释然了，他哽咽了一下，忽然抬手拥抱住了自己身侧的少年，把脸埋进他瘦削的颈窝。他抱得很用劲，连自己都觉得有些疼，可是依然没有松手，“亮……”他低低的唤了那个熟悉的名字，感觉到友人的手安抚性的拍了拍自己肩，“我并不想隐瞒你。但是，现在我还不够强大，还没到可以把这件事说出来的时候……”  
他终于抬起头来，直视亮的双眼——两个人的距离无比之近，可是一定是心安定下来的缘故，他的内心再也没有慌乱，只有无限的期待。“只要到了合适的时候，我一定会第一时间告诉你。”告诉你我的感情，哪怕会得到的是你的拒绝。  
亮凝视着吹雪的眼睛，那双褐色的双眸印着夕阳透出无比的温暖。他舒展了嘴角，露出了一个浅淡的笑容，“啊，我等着。”

 

chapter 11  
单纯的学院生活就像是一条永不停息的河流，从秋末飞快的流到了深冬。  
吹雪朝冰凉的手上哈了一口气，毫无形象的在海轮的悬梯旁跳了几下。“没想到学院的冬天这么冷……”他原以为这里能暖和点，却不想比起日本来说也只是没有冷的那么过分。然而现在说什么都晚了，身上单薄的外套并没有办法抵御冬日凛冽的海风，他只能尽量裹紧了自己的衣服，低声的抱怨起来。  
在他之后从海轮上走下来的两个人就可以用全副武装形容了。亮还只是穿了件厚风衣，又带了一条暖色的围巾，优介就夸张的把自己严严实实的裹了起来。  
绿发少年看到吹雪因为寒冷瑟缩的样子忍不住笑出声来，“要风度不要温度的天上院先生，你现在后悔嘲笑我的手套和加绒外套吗？”  
吹雪恨恨的从牙缝里挤出了“后悔”二字，催促着两个人快一点，“赶紧去新宿舍吧。”他现在无比期待恒温的宿舍，更怀念温暖舒适的被窝……然而按照学院的要求，他们这一批被选作特优生的学生新学期都要搬去那个废弃了一段时间的宿舍，也就是说，还得走上很远。  
微微缩着脖子走在最后的亮停住了脚步，吹雪以为他也要评论一番自己的失策，却不想一条带着体温的围巾套上了自己的脖子。围巾的主人犹豫了片刻怎么系，还是选择胡乱的塞了塞保证没有冷风灌进去。  
“走吧。”似乎很不满意打出的结，亮匆匆扔下一句就继续朝宿舍走去。不知道是不是冻得还是什么别的原因，吹雪觉得他的耳尖有点泛红。  
“还是亮对我最好了！”褐发少年一下子把寒冷扔到脑后，笑着追了几步上去，空留藤原优介在后面大呼过分。

现在是他们进入决斗学院的第二学期。  
第一学期过得顺风顺水，三个人不仅打破了学院的各项记录，也在校外的种种比赛中席卷了大部分的荣誉。只是在参加过几次大型的赛事之后，优介开始委婉的拒绝参赛邀请，别人问起原因时，一贯伶牙俐齿的少年却露出模糊的微笑避而不答。于是，在凯撒无往不利的战绩之下，渐渐的升起了些许惋惜的声音，不过，这些声音很快就在电子终结龙和大气圈神鸟愈发闪耀的光芒之中化做过眼云烟。

直到把自己扔进宿舍里柔软的大床，吹雪才觉得活了过来。他满足的蹭了蹭枕头，再一次诅咒了这该死的天气。他在床上翻了个身，暗自盘算着在温暖的房间里消磨掉整个下午，却突然想起了自己脖子上的围巾还没物归原主。把脸埋进织物里深呼吸了一口，吹雪还是艰难的爬了起来。

“亮？我进来了。”他在友人房门前招呼了一句，推门走了进去。出乎他的意料，本该第一时间收拾东西的亮居然坐在桌前看着什么东西。  
“吹雪。”听到褐发友人的声音，亮抬起头来，表情有些茫然。“我在窗台上发现了这个。”他的指尖夹着一张薄薄的纸片，吹雪离得远只看得到纸张是浅浅的粉蓝色。  
他随手把围巾挂起来，走到亮的身边。“啊……又是战书么？”扫了一眼，吹雪有些好笑，“真是狂热啊，假期结束第一天就来找你挑战。”  
亮“嗯”了一声，神情里却依然有些犹豫。吹雪此时也一目十行的把纸上的内容看完了，摸了摸自己的下巴，露出一个暧昧的微笑来。“晚上九点，女生宿舍门口见吗……”他打赌亮犹豫的是晚上太冷，而不是注意到了地点和名字。  
在这种事情上总是那么迟钝啊，真让人伤脑筋。“那么，我陪亮一起去吧。优介那么怕冷，扔他一个人在宿舍享受暖气好了。”  
孔雀绿发色的少年点了点头，这才想起来问吹雪来做什么。“来还你围巾，不是忘了吧。”吹雪指了指挂好的围巾，有些无奈的勾起了唇。“不打扰你收拾东西了，晚上见。”

 

虽然已经在学院里呆了一个学期，但是丸藤亮还是第一次坐小艇去女生宿舍。以他的个性自然是准备老老实实的走过去，奈何有个好奇心大过天的人非要解了拴在人工湖畔的小艇，说这样过去才比较有气氛。  
吹雪饶有兴趣的研究着划桨，“反正也是没事，亮你那边也动一下啊。”  
“……别迟到就好。”亮叹了口气，还是决定顺其自然。  
印在水面上的月光化作道道涟漪，以小艇为中心散了开来，如果不是为了赴别人的约而是自己带着亮出来的话，这个时候一定要拿着乌克丽丽奏上一曲吧。吹雪无不可惜的摇了摇头。

不多时，两人就靠近了女生宿舍。吹雪眯了眯眼，他已经看到了湖边的码头上影影绰绰的站着一个人，显然就是今天决斗的另一位主角了。“亮，今天一定要加油啊。”他一改往日的笑语晏晏，严肃的向好友开口。  
“啊，我会的。”亮虽然不解其意，但还是回给他肯定的回答，自己站了起来。  
站在岸边等待的人赫然是和他们同级的小日向星华。决斗学院的女生向来不多，像小日向这样的美人更是难得，加上她本人个性强硬，决斗实力又相当不错，男生里都暗自把她称作蓝院的女王大人。吹雪刚听到这个和“凯撒”相对的外号时还拿来开过亮的玩笑，不曾想居然有了成真的趋势。  
“我还以为你会一个人过来。”看到小艇上的吹雪，短发的少女出言道。不过她的神情里并没有什么吃惊的意思，显然不是很在意有旁观者这件事。她抿了抿嘴唇，把脸颊旁散乱的头发顺到耳后，然后抬起了绑着决斗盘的左手。“既然赴约，就代表你接下了挑战，决斗吧！”  
何等干脆利索的作风。吹雪暗自感叹了一句，找了个舒服的姿势窝了起来，安心的在亮身后当个观众。然而，向来少话的亮却不着痕迹的皱了皱眉头，“没有别的话想说了吗？”  
“怎么会。”小日向冷若冰霜的脸上浮起了一点点笑容，很快又消散在夜风中，只剩敲冰戛玉的声线在夜空中回响，“但是那是胜利之后的事情。”她把卡组放进决斗盘，目光灼灼，“所以我一定要赢。”  
亮看了她一眼，不再多言，也启动了决斗盘，“Duel！”

跟吹雪记忆中一样，小日向用的是以邪龙阿难陀为王牌的蛇主题卡组，墓地资源足够充足时能够召唤出攻击力不逊于电子终结龙的邪龙。  
这会是个难关么……吹雪扬了扬眉。以他的了解，小日向并不是一个冒进的人，如果不是有必胜的把握甚至很少认真起来决斗，然而在电子双生龙狂暴的攻击下，她的手牌已经消耗的差不多了，但是，邪龙似乎还没有上手。会在她抽到之前就结束战斗，还是在此有所转机呢？紧盯着小日向脸上的表情，吹雪露出一个浅浅的笑容来。  
“我的回合，抽卡。”小日向咬住了嘴唇，刚刚的回合里她的生命值已经被消减到了三位数，虽然此时的声音依然平稳，但是内心的不安已经渐渐蔓延起来。她微微歪了一下头去看自己抽到的卡，眼中忽然闪过了一阵狂喜。“凯撒，就让我把你引以为豪的怪兽摧毁吧。”她把一张手卡塞进决斗盘，“我发动魔法卡酸性风暴，破坏场上所有机械族怪兽。”  
随着魔法卡的发动，电子双生龙无声的长啸，随即化作流星般飞散的光点落在水面之上。亮却没有关注自己的怪兽，眼神依然锁定着少女，等待着她下一步操作。  
“然后，我除外墓地的六只蛇，特殊召唤手牌中的邪龙。邪龙的攻击力是除外的蛇数量乘以600，因此，攻击力3600。”小日向宣言了攻击，“这样，你的生命就跟我到同一个水平线了。”  
居然是针对的魔法卡，看来是真的很想赢啊。吹雪暗暗感叹道。他自诩恋爱的使者，自然不难猜到小日向挑这么一个时间约亮出来是为了告白，只不过这个个性强势的女生有着太强的征服欲，准备在决斗胜利之后才说出自己的心意。实在是，挑错了方法呢……亮可不会察觉到你的心意，更别说放水啊。褐发的少年遗憾的摇起了头。  
果不其然，亮在自己的回合里翻开了盖卡生死的呼声，把墓地里的一只电子龙重新召唤出来，又通招了一只电子凤凰。“你的决斗很浮躁。”他只是这样说了一句，又从手牌发动了限制解除。“但是你的实力很强，希望等你平静下来以后还有决斗的机会。” 小日向的场上没有盖卡，攻击力翻倍的两只怪兽足以将她的生命值清零。不过确定了胜利亮也没什么太多的表情，如果不是熟知这个人的个性，大概会以为他并不开心吧。  
真是亮一贯的风格……吹雪笑了笑，却看见少女跪倒在码头上。“哎哎，亮，可不能这么对待女士啊。”他站起身来，却因为动作太大让小艇晃了晃。  
扶住友人的肩膀防止他摔下去，亮有些疑惑，“……什么？”  
“我是说，作为绅士，你应该去扶她不是扶我啊。”褐发少年示意亮松手，把小艇摇到了岸边。“去吧。”  
大概也是认同了吹雪的说法，亮没有拒绝。他跳上码头，又微微俯下身朝小日向星华伸出了右手。  
“凯撒，你这是在羞辱我吗？” 小日向挥开他的手，自己站起身。她的脸颊不知是因为羞愤还是因为刚才的决斗泛起了红晕，倒是衬得那张脸活泼了起来。“是我技艺不精。但是你别觉得我会就这么放弃，等着我再一次的挑战吧！”  
亮见她没有大碍就不再坚持，轻轻颔首表示接受了她的约战。两个人一时无话，反而是吹雪插进话来，打破了有些僵硬的气氛，“天这么冷，星华还是快点回去吧。”  
大概是没想到吹雪和小日向那么熟悉，亮不禁回头看了他一眼。然而吹雪朝他眨了眨眼睛，继续朝短发少女笑的很温柔，“时间也不早了，我和亮还要把小艇还回去，先走一步。”他探手握住了友人因为暴露在空气中已经冰凉的手，把人拉回船上。亮重心不稳几乎栽进他怀里，却被人揽着腰带着站稳。然后，始作俑者优雅的欠了欠身，把船向湖中心摇去。  
小日向站在岸边，忽然觉得如坠冰窖。并不是夜风太冷，或是心意落空，而是吹雪转身前留给她的那个眼神隐隐约约的透着危险的味道。少女脑海里一幕幕情景忽然闪过，最后停留在那个看似不经意的拥抱上。是这样啊……看来被凯撒征服的人不止我一个呢。她神色复杂的抬头看向渐行渐远的小艇，自嘲的笑了起来。

 

chapter 12  
那个夜晚的浪漫赴约最终以吹雪和亮双双感冒收尾。对此，优介的看法可以简单概括成“活该”。绿发的少年一边翻着吹雪的笔记一边咬着巧克力味的POCKY，很是悠哉的吐槽道，“谁让你们大半夜的玩情调。”  
“……你不看了就还我，我还要再看一遍呢。”虽然感冒已经好了大半，但吹雪显然不太愿意提起那个晚上的事情。  
亮没他那么纯熟的跑题功力，不过也没觉得感冒是件光荣的事情，只好努力把话题拉回正轨，“……所以，炼金术的考试范围就是这个吗？”  
吹雪凑过头看了眼亮圈出的章节，脸色也有些不好，“大德寺老师这次怎么那么狠。”  
优介摇摇头，“上学期的笔试第一都这么说了，看来复习也没什么用处。”他把吹雪的笔记合上，朝褐发友人怀里一扔，又抽了根POCKY吃了起来，一副听天由命的样子。  
吹雪懒得理他，把笔记拎起来放到桌上，“就算我和亮包了笔试和实战的第一，综合排名最高的还是你，搞不懂你有什么立场来讽刺我啊。”  
“哎哎，找个借口不看书而已……非要我说出来。”优介打了个哈欠，干脆在沙发上窝了起来，“刚回宿舍的时候听到学长在说学院祭的事情，我还蛮有兴趣的。”言下之意他的心思已经飘到了学院祭上，自然不准备为月考复习了。  
吹雪权衡了一下，尚有些昏沉的大脑也叫嚣着不想工作。于是也把茶几上的书本推开，自己倒了杯红茶，加入了不务正业的行列，“亮要不要也来一杯？”  
孔雀绿发色的少年皱着眉看了他们一会，发现对这两个人实在无话可说，只得叹了一口气，“不用了。”

月考前聚在优介的房间里复习已经是三人习惯了的事情。之前在蓝院的宿舍里优介和剩下两人的房间靠的并不算近，跑上跑下还有些麻烦，但是换到了新宿舍，不仅房间更加宽敞，三个人又直接当了邻居，月考前的小聚会俨然有了越来越长的趋势，这直接导致了他房间里的储备粮急速减少。绿发少年只得哀叹还好亮没有吃零食的习惯还足够挑食，要不然他的零食一点都留不住。  
吹雪连作业都不会带回宿舍，自然也不是什么爱好学习的人，问过亮之后也兴致勃勃的加入了学院祭的讨论，“读预备班的时候听学姐提起过，每个院的保留节目都不一样，说实话我很期待啊。”  
优介哼笑了一声，“你期待的是情人节吧，暴雪王子。平时女生们就很疯狂了，你那天会不会直接被巧克力淹没掉？”  
“啊……”吹雪拍了拍额头，“今年的学院祭是几号？”  
“二月十五。”优介见亮还在盯着课本发呆，不由得凑了过去打趣道，“亮别伤心啊，也有对你狂热的女生呢，只要你稍微对她们笑一笑就能接收到火热的心意的。”  
吹雪想到小日向星华，眼里浮起些许笑意，“哎哎，优介你这就不懂了，不是火热是透心凉啊。”  
亮自认不善言辞，尤其说不过调侃他时站到同一战线的优介和吹雪，只是无不庆幸的开口道，“我是在想……还好男生们不喜欢这些。”  
优介笑倒，“别人都在苦恼没有女生示好，你居然觉得是负担么？”  
吹雪摆摆手，一副过来人的样子，“虽然女生们都很可爱，但是拒绝起来就头疼了。”他歪头露出绅士的浅笑，“不能让她们伤心啊。”  
“也难怪连二三年级的学姐都对你青睐有加啊。”优介“啧”了一声，继续窝了回去，“啊，情人节真麻烦，女生要是只送巧克力不要干别的就好了。”  
吹雪刚想笑他哪里有那么美好的事情，就听到亮用有些吞吐的声音，接着优介刚才的话说了下去，“……不光是学姐。”发现两个人都看了过来，孔雀绿发色的少年慢吞吞的说完了想说的话，“鲇川老师也很喜欢吹雪。”  
不光是吹雪本人，连自诩心理素质一流的优介都愣了很久才试探性的问道，“你是说，校医鲇川老师？”看到友人肯定的点了点头，他一时无语，居然体会了一把哑口无言的感觉。  
比起成熟美艳的女老师同样倾心于自己，吹雪更关心的是亮怎么会像优介一样八卦，他无视掉绿发少年对于评价的抗议，谨慎的开口询问道，“亮是怎么知道的？”当然了，他更在意的是亮因为这些女生的心意有所误解……只不过这件事三个人中只有亮不知道，也不能让他知道。  
“前几天去拿药的时候，你让我帮你带一份。”亮稍微回忆了会，语气很平淡，“她见你没去一直在问情况如何，是不是又严重了。临走还告诉我她情人节准备约你去组队决斗，让我问问你有没有找好搭档。”他说到这里还很正经的道歉了，“本想早点告诉你的，这几天一直在看炼金术，才想起来。”  
吹雪的笑容有了垮掉的趋势，他现在满脑子都是自责——要是自己去拿药就不会有这么多事了！他忍住抱头的冲动，尽量无视掉旁边已经笑出声的优介，竭力维持着嘴角的弧度，“可是我的搭档是你啊，亮。上次调试的卡组好歹磨合过，我不想临时再调整了。”  
大概是被吹雪的话勾起了回忆，亮也有些犯憷。即使热爱决斗如他，也不得不承认测试卡组的那段日子很让人头疼，然而更头疼的是，这样的话他不知道如何告诉鲇川老师……  
这么蹩脚的借口大概也就亮会信了。优介看着好笑，端起茶杯掩饰自己的笑容。别说是修改卡组了，如果能够得到和他们组队的机会，追求者们绝对会欣喜若狂的拿出配套卡组吧，这其中，被亮的电子龙所征服的男生们甚至会拿出比女生多得多的热情。  
“这件事我会告诉鲇川老师的。”吹雪稍稍放下心来，却不想优介又扔出个重磅炸弹。  
绿发少年啜饮着红茶，慢悠悠的说道，“今年的学院祭既然在这个时候，肯定会有不少人指望着脱单然后和恋人手挽手逛学院祭，你逃得掉组队决斗还能逃得掉告白和巧克力么？”他笑的很微妙，坐直了身体，在亮视线的死角里踢了一下褐发友人的脚。“居然有两个人跟我分女生们的巧克力，其实我还是挺不乐意的。在国中的时候可没人跟我抢。”  
“真遗憾。”吹雪不知道该感谢他没有说漏嘴还是直接扑过去揍他一顿比较好，居然把刚刚绕开的话题又转了回来。然而，他天上院吹雪还不至于在这种地方输掉，“以前也没人跟我抢巧克力。”他咬牙切齿的补充道。  
亮并不准备参与这个话题，然而还是被唯恐天下不乱的优介拉下了水，“女生不敢当面送亮巧克力的话，会有男生送吗？啊，我是说义理巧克力那种。”  
这显然不是个美好的回忆，亮黑着脸“恩”了一声，换来优介的鼓掌声，“按照学院的男女比例在座的各位大概都得收到男生的巧克力。不过既然有人对自己的魅力那么有信心，我们来个比赛好了。”  
“情人节晚上来统计大家收到的巧克力数量吧。”薰衣草色的眼睛里闪过狡黠，“赢的人可以挑一个人让他完成一件事。当然了，前提是双方都同意。”我都帮忙到这个份上了，如果输掉的话可不能怪我啊。优介挂着懒散的笑容，闲闲的想到。  
在优介没有注意的角落里，却有一团黑紫色的雾气渐渐凝成了实体朝他的脚踝匍匐而来，扣在腰间的卡组微微一闪，欧尼斯特化出了身形。高大的天使族战士悄无声息的用羽翼震退了黑雾，却什么都没说，只是将担忧的目光落在绿发少年纤细的身上。微不可查的叹息之后，欧尼斯特没有选择回到卡组之中，而是悄悄的守到了主人身后，听三个少年继续没营养的闲聊。  
那时欧尼斯特还不知道这座他始终没法放心的宿舍下到底埋藏着什么，正如在场的每一个少年都未曾预见过他们的未来。  
谁都以为时光还很长，然而分离总是不期而至。

 

chapter 13  
天上院吹雪一直觉得藤原优介是个奇怪的人。这并不是说他时常冒出来奇怪说法的习惯——事实上他和亮都只是不想去问而已——而是他表现的太矛盾了。比如说，一边抱怨着和人打交道太麻烦，一边又摆出一脸分外温和的笑容，“无意”的告诉同级女生那个关于巧克力的比赛。

“那么约定好了哟，”优介弯起了眼，声音里还有些装出来的慌张，“别把这件事说出去，拜托了。”  
可是你的目的不就是让她们传出去么……吹雪腹诽了一句，顺手把优介交到他手上的纸袋子拉开来，摸了个甜甜圈出来。今天一大早就被优介叫了起来，他现在只觉得血糖低的有些过分。怎么都喜欢把事情放到一天说……月考后的额外休假可是用来睡懒觉的啊。哎，像亮那样能够在冬天的早晨果断爬起来的人，这个世界上一定不存在能够阻拦他们的事情……微微放空着目光，他快速解决了手中的甜甜圈，并且考虑起是不是要再偷吃一个……

“吹雪！”优介传播完比赛的消息之后回来找他，发现袋子里的甜甜圈已经少了一半，不由得笑得狰狞撸起了袖子，完全看不出来刚才风度翩翩的样子，“这是我的早饭，你居然吃了三个！”  
“我这是为你好，牺牲自己的身材帮你分担热量。”吹雪补充了糖分已经恢复了活力，迅速的反击了回去。反正亮还在晨练，他用不着顾忌形象。  
优介抱着的心思和他一样，准备在亮回来前直接把这个消耗他口粮的家伙直接人道毁灭，然而刚上去钳住吹雪的手，他就听见背后传来了一声很轻的咳嗽声，而吹雪本来放松的肌肉也猛地绷紧了。  
“……早安。”然而褐发的友人只是习惯性的露出一个见牙不见眼的笑容，隔着优介向短发的少女打了个招呼。  
来找他们的人居然是小日向星华。少女的视线在优介和吹雪身上扫了扫，客客气气的回了句早安，“只有你们两个吗？”  
“亮还在晨练。有什么事的话，我乐于传达。”吹雪依然在笑，不过优介发现本来是他抓着吹雪的手，现在反而是吹雪的力气占了上风。  
心念急转，他忽然“啊”了一声，知道了吹雪的意思，贴心的给人找了个台阶下，“你怎么知道不是来找我帮忙的。”然后转过身来又挂上了温柔的笑容，“我可以为你做些什么吗？”  
小日向这才微微偏了下头，又闭了闭眼睛，“二位今年的学院祭有安排了吗？”她虽然问的是两个人，眼神却紧紧盯着吹雪，“按照历年的习惯，每个学院都要以年级为单位准备活动，但是今年各院的人数都增加了不少，女生因此单独分了出来。一年级的女生人手不算充足，如果你们没有和蓝院的其他男生商讨过的话，能不能加入我们的队伍？”  
原来不是组队决斗的事情啊，吹雪真是白紧张一场。优介暗笑道，率先应了下来，“我没问题，吹雪呢？”  
吹雪还在犹豫。小日向今天非常客气，全然不见决斗时凌人的气势，在两个男生面前立刻显得娇弱起来。如果不是她也对亮抱有喜欢的心思，吹雪无论如何都不会对女生说出拒绝的话，更别提上次那样露骨的示威。他觉得自己可能不太适合参加女生们的活动，不说一年级的女同学里大半都是他的粉丝，小日向一开始大概也只是来找亮的，可是、她不会因为现在没找到人就放弃邀请亮就放弃这个机会，而亮那个满心只有决斗的家伙真的会拒绝她吗，和谁一起搞活动他根本不会在意吧……他如何放心把人放到小日向手里，旁边还附赠一个唯恐天下不乱的优介？  
“我没有安排。”他终于还是这么回答道，在小日向开口之前又补充道，“亮应该也没安排，我马上去找他，帮你问一下。”然后没有留给少女拒绝的机会直接跑了出去。这个点数的话亮应该完成了抽卡的训练，先前跟他说直接来教学楼找人，现在大概就快到了吧——  
没等吹雪继续想下去，他已经在教学楼正门前的立柱前看到了那个熟悉的身影。  
不过，亮并不是一个人站在那边的。他的对面还站着一个蓝院的学生，正颇为激动的说这些什么。因为隔着相当的距离，吹雪也只能听清几个词。叫亮凯撒……是来邀请他参加活动的人吗？  
吹雪停下了脚步，没有打扰他们的谈话。他的记性一向很好，很快就想起了这个男生是年级里著名的小少爷。因为家里是财团的缘故平日里嚣张跋扈惯了，却不想进入学院之后周围的学生仰慕亮远胜于他，更将凯撒的外号也送给了亮，心理非常之不平衡。上学期起就带着跟班挑战了数次，但是败绩一直维持到了这学期，最近几天月考才有了消停的迹象。  
这是又来约战么……真是不服输啊。吹雪借着机会喘匀了气，站在后面继续围观起来。依照以往的经验，无非是亮答应下来，到时候再在自己光辉的胜绩上加上一笔，但是这次却只见那人越来越激动，最后不由分说，把手上的盒子直接塞进了亮的怀里，迅速的跑掉了。  
亮自然不会追过去，只是有些头疼的看着盒子，沉默了一会。吹雪等他转身朝教学楼走来才轻快的朝他挥了挥手，“亮，这里。”  
亮看到他倒是不惊讶，似乎早就知道他在那里了。轻轻颔首之后走了过去，把提着的袋子递给吹雪，“给，早饭。”  
吹雪小小的欢呼一句，虽然刚刚从优介那里摸来了三个油腻的甜甜圈，但是他远没有吃饱的意思，不过走着路也不方便开吃，只得捞出一罐还热着的咖啡暖手。然而食物并没打消他对那盒东西的好奇心，“铃木给了你什么？”  
听到这个问题，亮有些苦恼的皱了一下眉，“……巧克力。”  
“……什么？”吹雪露出了难以置信的表情，他更愿意相信自己听错了。  
亮也没有重复，直接把手里的盒子递到他的眼前，露出了上面的商标，几个设计巧妙的字母赫然是Godiva。见吹雪没有什么反应，他继续道，“我不喜欢吃甜食，给优介吧。”  
吹雪很无奈的笑了起来，“你是不是忘了比赛啊，留到情人节吧。”他努力让声音听起来正常点，“他怎么会突然送你巧克力？”  
这次反而是亮露出有些奇怪的表情，“大概是义理巧克力，他一定要我收下。”  
明明是不服输才被打败了那么多次，突然就转性了……吹雪低声嘟哝了一句，捏了捏手里的咖啡，铝皮的罐头发出几声怪声。  
哪怕亮没有听清他说了些什么，也知道吹雪这是有些不爽，孔雀绿发色的少年侧头看了他一眼，忽然把自己冰凉的指尖点在吹雪的眉心上，冷得吹雪几乎跳起来。“亮，你的手也太冰了。”  
绷紧的唇线露出一点弧度，亮才开口，“不是让我过去找你们吗，为什么跑出来找我。”明明那么怕冷。  
吹雪像是一只被戳破了的气球般突然垮了下来，是啊除了莫名其妙跑出来的铃木还有个小日向星华，接近情人节类似的事情会发生更多。亮受欢迎是早就知道的事情，可是就算是知道他也有些不爽啊。  
“跟我去参加小日向她们的活动吧。”他用犬齿磨了磨自己的嘴唇，不甘心的邀请道。

 

chapter 14  
这种不涉及决斗的事情，亮通常是交给吹雪和优介解决的，自然没有拒绝的理由。吹雪邀到了人，本想打发优介再去跟小日向说声通知到了，却又临时改了主意自己跑了过去。  
优介耸耸肩，乐得清闲，回过神来才记起还没跟吹雪算甜甜圈的账，索性把他没带走的早饭打开来翻了一通，“……亮，早晨要补充糖分啊。”看着袋子里的早餐，他有些泄气。不过知道这是给吹雪带的，他也只是玩笑般的抱怨了句，并没有指望什么。  
谁想孔雀绿发色的少年直接把一盒巧克力塞到了他的手里，无视了他几乎放光的眼睛补充道，“少吃点。”  
能够猜到这是别人送他的，优介并不惊讶，满口答应下来，用眼神询问了一下就把包装拆开，进行补充糖分的大业。“学院的女生真是下了血本， Godiva可贵的很。是哪个女生送的？” 他含着巧克力声音含混不清，本想试图八卦一下，可是实在没有吹雪记人的功夫，只好作罢。“哎哎，我回去帮你记着，别回头忘掉了。”  
亮应了一声，觉得这是可有可无的小事。然而这之后，优介却真的煞有其事的拿了个本子出来给三人都列了张单子，把每个送他们巧克力的人都记了下来。他声称这是和吹雪学的，当然这个说法只换来褐发少年的一顿武力镇压。

不过这项工作还是被优介坚持着做了下来，一记就记到了情人节的当天。吹雪如优介预言的那样，几乎被巧克力彻底淹没，女生们不仅塞满了他的衣柜，还有不少大胆的追着他从教室跑到了宿舍门口，浩浩荡荡的排成了长龙。  
优介一向神出鬼没，只要他愿意没人堵得到他，而亮凭借着越发强大的冷面功力也成功从人群中脱身。然而当两人回到房间，才发现凯撒的拥护者比女生们要疯狂多了。  
包裹整齐的巧克力堆了约半人高，全都附上了写着“献给凯撒大人”的贴纸。  
这阵仗让亮颇为头痛，原因无他，他的房间里现在还堆着同样的一堆巧克力，是优介借口宿舍已经没地方把吹雪和他的巧克力一起放了过去。吹雪没有反对，大概是觉得放在优介那里会被他自己先偷吃光。不过那些糖果色的包装码在房间一角只让亮觉得心烦意乱。他叹了口气，还是决定先把东西搬进去。这堆巧克力来的再莫名其妙他也不好把它们继续堆在门口。  
优介却拦住了他，俯身捡起几块挨个看起了署名和留言，不多时就露出了神秘的笑容。果不其然，这些素色包装的巧克力都是男生送的。  
除了早早递上义理巧克力的铃木家大公子外，并没有太多人在两周内给亮送巧克力，然而大概是他传播的功劳，这群拜服在电子流下的人还是知道了三人间的比赛。就和他们低调的支持一样，他们送巧克力的方式也尽量不引人瞩目，不过数量也足够吓人了。优介粗略了估计下，觉得面前这堆已经超过亮房间里屯放的总数了。  
然而，无一例外的，全是黑巧克力。  
嗜好甜食的藤原优介不由得磨了磨牙，什么甜腻的牛奶巧克力不符合凯撒大人的气质，他连黑巧克力都不会吃的好不好，还不如送些合我口味的。  
虽然亮不知道他是在恼火这件事情，但是不妨碍他觉得友人气鼓鼓的样子十分有趣，忍不住微微笑道，“优介也会担心长胖吗？”  
像是听到了世界即将毁灭的消息一般，优介吃惊的回头，“你是在跟我开玩笑……？”他还有些犹豫，不过立刻就嘟哝了一句，“天呐，连亮都被吹雪那家伙带坏了。”然后又是一长串的数落，从三个甜甜圈算到了今天早晨吹雪抢了他看中的抽卡包，最后落在“见色忘友”上。  
亮没跟上他跳跃性的思路，不过相处了这么久，他知道安抚友人最好的办法就是塞给他足够的甜食。视线在巧克力上一扫，他还是没把“看在我这份巧克力的份上，原谅他抢你的那三个甜甜圈吧”说出口来。为这种事唇枪舌剑了两个星期……他不由得怀疑起两位友人的实际年龄来。

玩笑归玩笑，两人还是把巧克力搬了回去。没等多久，吹雪也抱着满怀的巧克力冲进亮的房间，“今天的女士们格外热情啊。”  
优介等他看到那堆庞大的巧克力才慢悠悠的接道，“男士们对凯撒的热情更可怕。”满意的看到吹雪脸色稍稍一暗，他愉快的拍了拍自己的相机，“回来的正好，下去照一张。照完我要出门了。”  
看来是没有拒绝的余地了……吹雪借着余光看了眼亮的表情，眉间的褶皱深了一道。

优介爱好摄影就和他爱好甜食一样是个算不上秘密的秘密。不过他只喜欢把各式各样的同学收进镜头，自己很少出镜。在吹雪的记忆里，优介房间里那面照片墙上除了一张他和父母的合影外就没有别的属于他的照片了。  
明明搬进新宿舍那会拉着他照过张合照，是最近生气才拿下来的么……吹雪抓了抓头发，却也想不起来那张照片是不是在照片墙上出现过。但是他觉得自己可能真的需要弥补下他们之间因为食物产生裂缝的友情。收到的巧克力是女孩子们的心意不好给他，等情人节结束后给他补上一打天上院吹雪亲手制作的巧克力好了，反正宿舍里的半成品还多的是……  
在他想着宿舍里的料理台时，绿发少年已经熟练的设定了延迟拍照，招呼两位友人站到他身边。  
亮发现吹雪还有些走神，出声喊了他一句。吹雪这才惊觉现在不是发呆的时候，然而来不及说些什么，只是朝亮递去一个感谢的眼神，换来友人唇角的些许笑意。  
谁想，没等他们的眼神交流结束，不远处的相机已经传来快门的响动声。优介装作没发现他们两个的面向不太对，上前收了三脚架，“我和人有约，先走了。你们两个回宿舍不许偷吃巧克力——”  
吹雪没想到他最后扔下的会是这句，深觉还准备照顾这家伙口味多给巧克力放牛奶的自己也是无可救药了，“以为谁都像你么！”  
优介朝他比划了一个不太雅观的手势，搬着三脚架一路跑远了。  
吹雪无奈，转向回来以后还没说得上话的亮，“走吧。下午没课，回去了还能歇一会。这几天可真是被折腾的够呛啊……”  
亮也有同感，点了点头，“好。那还是晚上八点到我宿舍集合……”他语气里有些不情愿，“清点巧克力。”

不用说，这又是优介的点子。不过吹雪正好有借着这个机会要做的事情，还是提前了一会跑去了亮的房间里。  
就算是整个学院都洋溢着情人节和学院祭的双重欢乐气氛，丸藤亮依然雷打不动的过着他没什么乐趣的生活——吹雪推门进去的时候他正对着卡组进行调试。  
吹雪无声的笑了笑，轻手轻脚的走去亮的背后，俯身贴在他的耳边开口道，“张嘴。”  
亮的身体猛地僵硬了一下。湿热的吐息喷洒在耳后敏感的肌肤下，激的他耳根瞬间红了起来，不过确实是吹雪的声音没错……他犹豫了片刻，还是按照友人所说的做了。  
一块甜度适中的巧克力就这么被推送着滑进了他的嘴里。他用舌尖裹着巧克力翻了一下，一端带着两段圆润的弧度，另一边却是尖角……是心形的？他不由得回头看向褐发的少年。  
“做的不好看，亮就别在意形状了。”吹雪舔了舔食指，吮去因为体温微微融化在指尖的巧克力酱，“好吃吗？”  
比起之前吃到的那些，吹雪送来的这一块确实算得上合他口味了。含着巧克力“嗯”了一声，他把卡组收拢放回卡包，“优介还没到，你先坐。”  
见他果然不去追究巧克力的事情，吹雪不知道该庆幸好还是该遗憾比较好。纠结片刻还是理智占了上风，顺势在亮的身边坐下岔开了话题，“优介那家伙，自己居然迟到了么。”

 

chapter 15  
谁都没想到优介这一迟到就是一整个晚上。他直到快熄灯才神色匆匆的敲响房门，生硬的扔下一句“抱歉有事耽搁了”就冷着脸把自己关进了房间里。  
吹雪顾不上跟他算放鸽子的账，跟着冲了出去，却差点撞到门上。他拍了拍门板，却得不到任何回应。亮此时也跟了出来，手里赫然是优介房间的备用钥匙。他轻声问了一句，吹雪摇了摇头，表示还没问出什么来。亮示意他让开些空间，好打开房门问问把自己当成鸵鸟的友人到底发生了什么。  
可是还没等拧开门把手，房间里传来了友人的声音，“我现在心情不太好，让我自己呆一会可以吗？”  
说到这个份上吹雪只好作罢，拍了拍亮的肩膀示意没有熬夜习惯的人尽快回去睡觉。亮却皱起了眉头。如果不是察觉了优介身上明显到难以忽视的愤怒和痛苦，以他的个性，多半就要认为友人是真的没事了。  
“……拜托了。”大概是发现门口的友人还没离开，房间里传出的声音再也无法保持平稳，带上了几分哽咽，“让我自己呆一会。”  
这回连亮都无法坚持了。他迟疑片刻，在门上轻轻叩了一下，“……如果有什么事的话，我和吹雪都在。早点休息。”

门板的另一面是完全被黑暗笼罩的世界。藤原优介把自己扔在床边，竭力缩成一团，崩溃的握紧了手里的卡包，直到手上印下几个深深的痕迹才猛地松开手，发出克制的抽噎声，“全是骗子……一句都不可信。”  
不光是欧尼斯特，光道的精灵们也时常在他的房间里做客，就算是深夜，清一色的光属性精灵也可以把他的房间照亮。然而此刻，被优介周身的黑暗所震慑，天使族精灵们都努力把自己缩进卡组的最深处，只有欧尼斯特准备化出身形。  
然而、先前不知道被他打散了多少次的黑气终于借着今夜优介身上强烈的负面情感壮大了，开始从稀薄渐渐变得粘稠，像是一张密不透风的网把绿发少年和他手中隐隐闪着光亮的卡组全部包裹了起来。天使族的战士无数次的撞击着封锁，却依然只能看着黑雾渗进主人的身体，将那双明净如同坦桑石的眼睛染上了属于黑暗的混沌。  
等优介再次抬起头来，他的声音已经恢复平静，却隐隐透着疯狂的意味，“都会被忘记的……吹雪，亮，你们也一样。”他伸出手，准确的把照片墙上和父母的合影粗暴的扯了下来，却又在撕下去的那个瞬间犹豫了。悬空的手臂良久才脱力般垂下，绿发少年的眼里大颗的泪水终于顺着脸颊滚落。“你们为什么要丢下我一个人啊……父亲、母亲……”

 

翌日清晨，吹雪特意起了个大早，跑去蓝院的食堂买了第一批出炉的甜甜圈准备带去给优介。回到寝室他才发现有人比他还快了一步。  
亮抱着个和他手里一样的纸袋子，正站在优介房间门口低头看着什么。发现吹雪过来后，孔雀绿发色的少年递上一张便签纸，上面优介只潦草的写了一句话。  
我去散散心，中午执事咖啡厅见。  
优介  
吹雪和亮相对无言良久，还是褐发少年故作轻松的打破了沉默，“把甜甜圈放他屋里吧，我们也该去找星华了。”  
他们都看不见精灵，自然也不知道他们的身后欧尼斯特悄悄隐去了身形，回到了优介身边。躺在教学楼天台上的绿发少年听到他的反馈，懒懒散散的坐起身，看向各个宿舍区聚集起来的学生们。那么热闹，每个人都在欢笑，根本没有人知道还有一个人孤独的站在高处俯瞰着他们。  
就好像被世界遗忘了一样。  
低低的笑出声来，他用手掌盖住眼睛重新躺了回去。他自以为掩饰的天衣无缝，可是欧尼斯特依然看见少年指缝间隐隐有些水光。  
“Master……”光之精灵的声音比叹息还低，在凛冽的海风里迅速的被扯散，彻底消失在阳光下。

 

“阿彩，我的丝带找不到了！”  
“不是在你右手边的椅子上嘛……雪乃，你勾到我的裙子啦。”  
这是……还在换衣服吗？亮敲门的手尴尬的顿在了半空中，他把求助的目光投向吹雪，却不想女生缘好到惊人的吹雪也有退缩的意思。褐发少年捏了捏眉心，房间里面女生嘻嘻哈哈的声音还在继续，完全不知道门口两个男生正在发愁如何不失礼的通知自己已经到了。  
小日向星华抱着衣服走来的时候看到的就是两人愣在门口的样子，“还在门口做什么。”她有些奇怪的问了一句，直接当着他们的面打开房门。  
吹雪刚想阻止，却发现屋内的景象并不是自己想象的那样。女生们早就换好了统一的女仆装，只是三三两两聚在一起绑头发。看见他和亮站在门口，还有和他相熟的女生掩着嘴轻轻笑道，“我们还没梳妆好王子大人就到了。”  
这种场合吹雪就熟悉的多了，挂上绅士的笑容回答道，“啊啊，看来我和亮到的不太是时候呢。”  
小日向没有和他打趣的功夫，直接把手上的两套执事服塞给亮，又看了下时间，给他们泼了盆冷水，“你们再迟十分钟就来不及了。去里面换衣服，换好出来化妆。”她果断的给两个没什么紧张意识的男生下了指令，又拍拍手让女生们回神，“还有二十分钟开业，都整理下衣服。惠子那边的点心和饮品还在准备，能去帮忙的就去搭把手。”原本闲散的气氛一扫而空，大家都在她的指挥下动了起来。  
短发的少女虽然穿着制式的女仆装，不过气场还是无愧于女王之名的强势……吹雪不禁回想起这两周来可怕的特训，不过，他还是右手抚胸微微倾身，浅笑着把特训的成果展示了出来，“遵命，公主殿下。”  
随即，他获得的是一堆尖叫和来自亮复杂的眼神。

“亮，不要摆出这么可怕的脸啊。你不需要像我这样的。”直到走进里间，亮还是一副有些抗拒的样子——小日向只告诉他需要换装，并没有拉他参加所谓的特训。吹雪见状，轻笑着解释了一句。  
事实上优介也只是草草学习了用语和礼仪就算是过关，反而是向来以绅士自诩的吹雪被反复的折腾来折腾去。褐发少年一度怀疑小日向是特地为了报复自己才邀请他们三人来帮忙的，不过答应都答应了，实在没有反悔的选择，只好硬着头皮扛过了训练。  
“不……”亮下意识的否定到，停了下觉得自己回的没头没尾又补充了道，“我不是担心这个。”他对上那双褐色的眼睛，“没想到你也会苦恼和女生的相处。”  
没想到是笑容背后潜藏的浮躁被看了出来，吹雪的瞳孔缩了一下。亮的直觉，敏锐的有些可怕啊……但他很快就调整过来，从亮手上接过一套衣服，“我也不是万能的啊。”他看了下两套没什么区别的衣服，在身上比划了下大小，“会不会拿错，这是均码吗？”  
“我们身高差不多吧。”亮回答的有些模糊。他考虑到时间问题也没有再拖延，直接解开了领口的扣子脱去了外衣，又顺畅的把贴身的黑色打底衣一并脱了下来，露出肌肉线条流畅的上半身来。  
吹雪只觉得眼前的场面比看见女士们换衣还要更尴尬，后者他还能镇定自若的做到非礼勿视，而现在……百般努力之下他的视线依然没有办法从恋慕的少年身上离开，近乎贪婪的注视着宽肩窄腰被收进贴服的衬衣里。  
天上院吹雪，你真是太没出息了。他唾弃着自己的流氓的行径，却又为了刚才眼前的景象口干舌燥起来。如果不说点什么的话，一定又会被亮察觉到吧……然而落实到行动上，他所能做的不过是轻之又轻的伸手抚平亮肩膀上一点尚未平整的褶皱，强自稳定心神，也加入换衣的行列里。

 

chapter 16  
小日向挑衣服的眼光相当好，虽然是式样简单的执事服，但胜在裁剪大方，穿衣服的两个又是衣架子，打理齐整之后也晃花了一堆女生的眼。换好衣服之后有手快的女生拿着联络终端机给他们拍了两张，趁着小日向没注意和同伴暗笑道，“比起执事，吹雪大人和亮大人更像王子殿下呢。”

然而，不管有多少女生为其倾心，学院的王子殿下今天依然要干执事的活。  
“请公主殿下挑选菜单。”褐发的少年唇边是无可挑剔的微笑，他的手中，六张卡牌在手中展开一个完美的扇形，保证每张牌面都能把卡图下的文字露在外面。  
长发的少女踌躇了下，小鹿般湿润的眼睛写满了期待，“我不知道挑选哪个才好，吹雪大人可以帮忙吗？”  
“乐意为您效劳。”吹雪把菜单收为一摞，熟练地洗切了下，抽出一张轻轻放在桌上。正是少女盯着看了许久却又没有下定决心挑选的那张。  
耐心的等待少女发出小声的惊呼，吹雪才继续笑道，“百合只能象征你的纯洁，请允许我再献上代表美丽的玫瑰。一杯玫瑰柠檬茶，可以吗？”  
少女按住手腕上百合花状的银链，眼里的幸福几乎要溢出来，“当、当然没问题，拜托了！”  
吹雪这才收回桌上的卡牌，“那么，请公主殿下稍候。”他施施然转身，走向了下一桌，把为难到不知道说什么好的丸藤亮拉到自己身后，朝三年级的学姐露出谦和的微笑，“不知道有没有我可以效劳的事情呢？”  
和刚才那个话都快说不出来的一年级女生相比，这桌坐的学姐要大方的多了。卷发的女生按下菜单，眼里都是笑意，“我想要凯撒大人特制的巧克力巴菲，这也可以吗？”  
“当然。但是这样的话我就得把公主殿下的凯撒借走了。”吹雪不着痕迹的拉了拉友人的衣袖，“请稍等。”然后把尚未回神的亮拉去了后场，任身后传来夸张的笑声。

“亮也太可爱了一点。”终于躲进了后场，连吹雪都不由得松懈下来。他抬手扯散了领结，又拍了拍自己有些僵硬的脸颊，“她们只是开开玩笑，不用那么为难的。”  
亮皱着眉头看着他，显然并不能理解这两者的界限，但是，吹雪声音里的疲倦却是显而易见的。他轻轻“嗯”了声，抬手帮吹雪按了按太阳穴，直到褐发少年放松的垮下肩膀。“已经快到中午了啊，我们的任务就要结束啦。”他摸出口袋里的菜单——说是菜单，其实都印成了卡牌状，还特意加了卡套防止弄脏。“点的东西都在做，我们还能休息会。玩个游戏吧。”说着，他把牌面朝亮展开，“亮来挑一个，记好是什么，别告诉我。”  
这样轻快的声音，根本都不像刚才那个微笑都无法保持的人。从开业到现在，几乎所有的女生都是吹雪一个人接待下来的，甚至有了不客气的男生也需要他去打交道，亮不止一次的看到他暗暗掐着自己的虎口，脸上依然保持着堪称完美的笑容。  
丸藤亮深深看了他一眼，难得的没有迁就自己的好友，而是把他手上的菜单按了下去，“别笑了。”他把声音放得很轻，短促的话一下子就褪去命令的意思，浸满了关切。“不想笑的话就不要笑。”  
吹雪瞬间愣在了原地，连亮拿走他手里的菜单都没有反应过来，“真是的……亮太温柔了。”温柔的我又要陷进去了啊。他抱怨着，内心里原本一点点的嫉妒却化作了满满的幸福。你们都知道他是每战每胜的凯撒，学院的招牌，可是只有我知道他那么多小习惯，知道他也会这么温柔，这还不够吗？

“抱歉抱歉，我没撞到你吧？”没等吹雪沉浸在幸福中太久，门口忽然传来了熟悉的声音，然后在“没有”的回答中，一头乱七八糟的绿毛直接窜进了他的视线里。“哇，这是我等会要穿的衣服么？小日向真是太厉害了。”赫然是失踪了整个早上的优介。  
吹雪看着他风风火火的样子，内心中郁结了大半天的担心全都化作了无语，“……你没事了？”  
这个问题一出来，亮也投来了视线，大有不回答出来不放过他的趋势。  
优介朝他们比了个暂停的手势，“我都忘了的事情，可以不提吗？已经过去了。”他顺手摸了留给友人的点心直接塞进嘴里，活像只囤积食物的仓鼠，“你们继续你们的，我吃点东西垫一下，饿死了……”  
“谁让你跑出去散心不吃早饭的。”吹雪没好气的给他倒了杯水，倒也没继续追究的意思，倒是亮，欲言又止的拿着优介那份衣服，最后还是把自己那份点心也端了过来，静静看着他狼吞虎咽。  
“你们俩没别的事了吗？”优介边吃边口齿清晰的问道——吹雪一直觉得这是个神奇的技能，褐发少年饶有兴趣的又观察了一下才慢吞吞回答，“还有两位客人上午就算结束了，下午是你的班。”  
之前安排的时候就考虑到亮不擅长这些事情，于是吹雪自告奋勇和他一组，作为交换，优介挑了自己喜欢的时间当值。  
颔首表示没问题，优介朝他们摆摆手，“我刚进来的时候好像看到惠子在找你们，赶紧去吧，然后就到我了。”  
虽然隐约的察觉到他赶人有些赶的太明显，但是吹雪也确实被折腾的够呛，上去在他肩上轻轻捶了一拳，“那就拜托了，别惹事啊。”  
这回优介连白眼都懒得送他，只抬手和亮也告了下别，继续低下头专注于点心。

 

直到换回了校服，吹雪还没有什么实感，“我大概一周之内都不想对女孩子笑了。”他抱怨似的嘟哝道，换来一个塞进嘴里的章鱼丸子。“嘶，烫烫烫——好吃！”  
亮看他夸张的神色不禁低头看了眼手中的纸盒子，往自己嘴里也塞了一个，“很烫吗？”  
吹雪简直被他搞得没办法，拍了拍额头，“其实也还好……”说完自己又笑了，“没想到黄院的小吃都做那么好，我后悔吃完午饭才来逛了。”  
“唔。”三餐之外鲜少吃零食的人含混的应了声，视线却黏住了一般看向临时搭建的决斗场，显然这比他手上的食物要有吸引力的多。  
那正是学院祭彩头最大的节目，配对决斗的舞台。本来是限定情侣参加，但是学院里性别向来不成比例，又有不少女生更愿意和闺蜜组队，久而久之只要双方愿意就可以算作一组，吹雪先前抢在所有人前和亮约好了组队，就是为了能够名正言顺的站在他身边。  
此刻吹雪看着场上耀武扬威的剑斗兽也有些跃跃欲试，“那是三年级的两个学长，用的都是剑斗兽卡组，听说胜率很高……”褐发少年故意停顿了一下，果不其然等到了亮的声音。  
“能陪我去决斗吗？”孔雀绿发色的少年转向友人，眼里都是期待。  
只要这样一个眼神，吹雪暗道，只要这个眼神是属于自己的，那些热闹的祭典美味的食物甚至俏丽的女生他都可以不在意，哪怕再用上一些小手段也无所谓，惟愿此时此刻能够更长久一点……  
“乐意之至。”他眯起了眼睛，笑着答应道。

 

chapter 17  
“藤原君……”  
“哎呀。”绿发的少年放下手中的菜单，撑住椅子的扶手俯下身，朝泪水盈眶的少女逼近。他用指腹缓缓磨蹭少女发红的眼角，动作轻柔的仿佛生怕惊扰一个梦境，但被他困在手臂和椅背之中的少女却恐惧到颤抖起来，“五十岚学姐看起来很害怕呢。”他恶质的勾起唇角，眼底闪过一抹深沉的暗色，“明明那么喜欢我……”  
“不、不是这样的。”黑发的少女哽咽着低声辩解，“我是真的很喜欢藤原君。”  
“那么、”优介扣住她纤细的手腕，神色依然天真如同稚童，“为什么要后退呢？”不待其回答，微笑着的少年猛地沉下脸色，把人甩进椅子里，重新站起身来。  
五十岚握住留着指印的手腕，眼泪在眼眶里滚了几滚，还是跌落下来。  
面色阴沉的优介却好像看到了什么有趣的东西一样，忽地抬起手来，盖住了自己的脸。他背对着天光，五十岚泪眼朦胧间只隐约看见几缕黑紫色的烟雾缭绕在身穿执事服的少年身边，然后幻化出了张喋喋笑着的鬼脸。  
“学姐。”随即，她听见优介再度开口，“你喜欢我什么呢？” 逼问的话语如同吐信的毒蛇，悄悄钻进了少女已经动摇的内心里，“成绩优秀，还是外表出众？”说到这里，他放下手来，薰衣草色的眼睛已经完全染成了浓墨般的黑色，“可是啊，决斗总会有输的一天，甚至不要多久我就会发脱齿摇……”随着他的话语，他的眼里流下一行血泪，原本堪称姿容耀眼的脸迅速的衰老，直到变成一颗骷髅，空洞的眼眶里只剩两点悲切的火光。  
五十岚被眼前的幻象吓得尖叫起来，竭力想要远离这可怕的一切，几乎从椅子上摔下来。  
看到少女惊恐万分的表情，优介终于癫狂的大笑出声，歇斯底里地问道，“就算这样，你还会喜欢我吗？”  
蜷缩在椅子里的少女摇乱了一头长发，早已什么都说不出来，只剩下抽噎的力气。优介却不满意，又上前一步，“告诉我答案啊，学姐。”  
他本想强迫少女抬头对上自己的视线，然而，一只骨节修长又不乏力度的手紧紧的扼住了他的手腕，把他的动作停了下来。优介顺着手臂向上看去，视野里是一张熟悉到了极点的脸。“丸藤亮。”他念着来人的名字，神色有些诡异。  
吹雪迟了一步，此刻才刚刚赶到。他绷紧了嘴角，往日里的散漫一扫而空，直到确定优介已经没有动手的意思才低声开口，“对女士这样发火我可不能接受呢。” 声音不复轻佻，只剩下无比的严肃和愤怒。  
是吗，连你们也来阻止我。优介眼里的黑色动摇了一下，又沉凝下去。他环视着周围，把旁人的表情全都收入眼底，声音被悲伤浸染到听不出原本的清越，“都会被忘记的……你们也一样。”他冷笑一声，狠狠甩开亮的手，头也不回的消失在所有人视线里。

吹雪眉头紧锁，单膝跪在五十岚的身边，“没事吧？”泪水冲花了少女脸上的淡妆，吹雪低叹一声，摸出手帕轻轻放在她的手心，“我的问题可能很冒昧，但是能让我知道发生了什么吗？”  
亮沉默着看了片刻，忽然俯身拾起一块黑色的碎片。如果他没有看错的话，这是从优介身上掉下的东西……那碎片在他牙白的指尖显得尤其狰狞，看着坚硬无比，指尖稍一用力却立刻碎成了粉末，暗紫色的烟雾在他手边绕了一圈，渐渐的消散了。  
心中猛地升起一股不好的预感，亮顾不上和吹雪说上一声，直接朝着优介消失的方向追了过去。

追了没几步，已经到了森林的边缘。两人脚程差的不多，亮的视线尽头尚能看见那个黑白相间的身影，他来不及细想优介为何要往这里走，身体已经先一步跟了上去。  
还未深入森林的内部，亮已然觉得不对。天气晴好，午后三时的树林就算比不上平地温暖，也不该阴冷成这副样子……四周阴风阵阵，倒像是夜半时分的样子。不过，大概也正是被这寒气阻拦了一下脚步，优介和他之间的距离已经越来越近了。  
“优介。”亮出声想要唤住友人，却又不知道说些什么才能让他停下脚步，只好继续追着，准备直接把人拦住。  
绿发的少年听到他的声音，脚下忽然绊了一下，直接扑倒在地上。“别过来……”亮还没来及将他扶起，他已经用沙哑的嗓子低吼道。“别让他过来，求你了，欧尼斯特……”他紧紧盖住自己的脸，崩溃的朝跟随在自己身后的精灵恳求道。  
又是欧尼斯特吗？优介把他的王牌卡挂在嘴边早不是一天两天的事情，可是亮还是第一次听见他那么明确的和虚空中某个自己看不见的存在对话。他犹豫着停下脚步，就在这个瞬间，眼前闪过强烈的白光。他不得不抬手阻挡着过强的光线，等刺痛的双眼恢复视力时，原本就在自己身前几步的藤原优介已不见了身影。  
环顾一周，又徒劳的追了几步，亮不得不确信，刚才那么一小会，优介已经彻底从他眼前消失了。是他口中欧尼斯特做到的吗？孔雀绿发色的少年绞紧了眉头，扶住了身旁的树干。

如果他能够看见精灵的话，会发现刚刚不过是欧尼斯特透支了力量勉强实体化了一瞬，又将优介带去一颗古树的背后，通过光影的变换将泪流满面的主人藏了起来。但是现在看来，那个平日里爱说爱笑的少年却是真的失踪了。  
优介很清楚，欧尼斯特作为不能实体化的精灵，做到这个份上已经几乎用尽了所有的力量，他本该借着亮还被迷惑的这段时间尽量的走远一点，可是身体却提不起任何力气。  
他脱力的靠着身后的树干，听身后落叶被踩碎的声音持续了一会，突然的停顿了下来。他小心的侧头去看，发现亮盯着这个方向，低声开了口。  
不可能……至少是现在他不可能看得到自己！优介心下一惊，却发现友人并不知道自己的所在，只是觉得自己还没离开，才对着虚空说了几句话。  
给我带了我喜欢的小吃吗……绿发的少年捂住自己的脸，他的嘴角用力的向上弯起，泪水却依然停不住的往下流。丸藤亮你真是个迟钝的人啊，现在、就算有再多的食物都不可能改善我的心情……你和他们一样，全都什么也不懂。可是，他的右眼却在泪水中，渐渐恢复了原本的明净。  
然而，在他的心底纠缠交错的藤蔓里突然伸出了一枝细小的花枝，开出黑色的花来，花朵的开放间，那个从昨夜起壮大到无法忽视的声音轻轻的说，“你这就屈服了吗，觉得他的心里真的有你存在吗？”  
优介的身体猛地一颤，那个声音得逞般继续低语道，“想想昨天那个女孩子吧……想想如果你是天上院吹雪。”声音像是发现了什么不得了的秘密一样，变的尖锐而高昂，“如果你是天上院吹雪，丸藤亮还会那么轻易的放弃找你回去吗，还是拼了命的也要找到你在哪里？而你另外一个友人甚至为了陌生人朝你发火，他们的心里真的有你吗？”  
“闭嘴！！”优介暴烈的呵住了自己的心底那个声音，手却颤抖了起来。他没有办法否认，那些恶毒的想法真的在他的脑海里一闪而过，甚至早在很久以前就已经悄悄的扎下了根，只是等待一个合适的机会去吞噬他的心神……我该怎么办，他下意识的想要寻找那个无时不刻都守卫在自己身畔的天使族战士，视线落空才想起欧尼斯特因为透支力量在方才就被强制的封进了卡组。  
就像是得知父母死讯的那个夜晚一样，此时他的身边空无一人，而更可怕的是，这次连欧尼斯特都不在了。  
优介忽然觉得无比的寒冷。他抱住自己的肩膀，慢慢的闭上了眼睛，让自己陷入无尽的黑暗中。

 

chapter 18  
戴着手套的手小心的取下贴在玻璃板上的照片，连同之前的那些一并整齐的放在了矮柜上。待阴干的照片全部揭下，操作着一切的人才脱下手套，轻轻地摸了摸照片上浅笑着的人像。他的眼神微微闪烁，迟疑了很久，终于下定决心拾起照片，走向了半满的照片墙，依次把它们订了上去。  
订了大半，他忽然垂下眼睛，稳定的手有些颤抖。原因无他，按照顺序下一张正是三人的合照。  
下午一时占据他心神的意识体已经被他压制到心底，现在回想起当时的暴怒，自己也觉得反应过度，以至于有些可笑了。我真是个过分的人啊……五十岚学姐明明什么都没有做。优介苦笑了一声，挫败的低下头去。

和友人换班之后，他本来顺风顺水的完成着自己的任务。就算比不上吹雪那么游刃有余，也足够应付那些倾慕他的女生，不过，这一切都在他接待到一桌客人时改变了。  
那是一对情侣。若是不认识的人也就罢了，但是那个朝恋人浅笑的少女赫然是熟悉的面孔——他在前一日说与人有约，正是被她约了出去。  
优介原本对她只有些模糊的印象，大约记得这也是个摄影爱好者，在他借用设备冲洗照片时曾遇见过几次，并没有什么很深的交情，因而就算是情人节被人约了出去也没当回事。然而，出乎优介的预料，少女竟然真的是来向他表白的。

忆及树林里少女落着斑驳树影的侧脸，优介又感觉到有些心悸，他用手掌抵住自己的胸口，勉力按下心中的急躁和苦闷，却无论如何都无法稳定心神。  
少女哭泣着表白心意的样子就像是梦魇一样笼罩在他的心头，楚楚可怜的倩影和那张微笑的脸重叠在一起，像是被融合魔法卡扭曲了一样，渐渐幻化做可怖的怪脸，狞笑着朝绿发的少年开口，“我喜欢你呀，藤原君。”优介惊恐的抬手挥散眼前的幻影，身体还是不住的颤抖起来。刚才那个声音，为什么会像是五十岚？  
他握住自己的手掌，那里一线黑紫的纹路正在缓缓蔓延。又是你吗，他无声的质问寄宿在身体里的意识体，却得不到任何回应。

少女的告白以优介的拒绝为终。他尽量安抚了情绪失控的少女就转身离去，却没想到当天晚上，他就看到那个哭喊着“我太喜欢优介君了、根本不敢想象没有你生活该怎么办”的少女已经彻底忘记了自己先前说过的话，接受了一个男生的告白，亲热的和他交往了起来，更在第二天堂而皇之的出现在他的面前。  
喜欢原来是这么廉价的东西吗？那么热烈宝贵的情感，原来可以像是垃圾一样的随随便便就丢弃了？  
他维持着优雅的礼仪，无可挑剔的招待完这对情侣，却只觉得自己被分裂成了两半。一半热情的朝所有人微笑，一半冷眼看着世界，讽刺的发问，“这就是你所留恋的人情吗？那么的不堪一击啊。”  
是了，所以在不久之后，五十岚学姐羞怯的朝他吐露情意时，他才会那么暴怒，以至于被操控了心神，将他一直压抑着的负面情感全都在那个可怜的女孩身上发泄了出来。  
但是，无论如何把责任推脱给那个无名的意识体，他都无法否认那些阴沉的想法确实出自于自己……颤抖着订上了那张三人合照，优介忽然后退了两步，喃喃的依次念起照片中同学的姓氏，直到视线落在他和父母唯一的合照上，“父亲，母亲……”  
如果连“喜欢”都可以作假，随时可以被忘在脑海，那友情和思念……那些瑰丽的如同梦境一般的感情也都会是假的吗？  
他捂住自己的脸，声音几乎在呜咽了，“我不想忘了你们……别忘了我！”  
然而灯火通明的单人宿舍里只有他悲切的声音回响，哽咽的声音混进呼啸的风声之中，连窗外摇晃着的重重树影都仿佛被影响了，染上无尽的暗色。  
无限的痛苦之中，他并没有注意到欧尼斯特化出了一个淡到极点的影子，无声的守在他的身后。

 

和远在森林深处寂静无比的特优生宿舍不同，蓝院前的人工湖畔越来越多的学生聚集了起来。  
学院祭是一年一度的盛会，就连老师都会参与其中，按照惯例要以花火大会作结——虽然远离日本，但是人过中年的校长依然保留着这个传统的习惯。  
没有和同学一起聚在篝火旁笑闹着等待烟火绽放的时刻来临，吹雪拉着亮绕到僻静处，找了个地方坐下来。他什么都没有说，但是不难看出他依然对下午优介的事情耿耿于怀。  
和优介分别之后，他们就参加了组队决斗并横扫了赛场，不光是使用剑斗兽卡组的学长，就连其他积分颇高的队伍都败在了他们手下。然而打败了这几个一看就是单身汉无聊组起的队伍之后，轮到的对手开始出现一对对的情侣。吹雪对恋爱的人有种天然的好感不太愿意下手，而亮也介意这些人的决斗不够用心，干脆放弃了后面的比赛，用先前几轮的积分换了些零食准备带给优介。  
可是，回到蓝院看到的却是那样的场景。吹雪事后温柔的安慰了五十岚很久，却没有从少女口中问出任何有用的信息，而亮回来之后也只是朝他摇摇头，径直找到小日向，告诉她由他来顶替优介的工作。吹雪放心不下，又没有自己闲逛的心情，索性换了衣服，和他一样闷头招待起来店里的学生。  
临近傍晚的时候，他们得空回去了一趟，不过优介的宿舍里没有人，早晨放下的甜甜圈也是没动过的样子，显然是房间的主人中途并没有回来过，两人只得放下零食，匆匆回到了学院祭。  
他们不是没有询问过同学，但是偌大的校园竟然没有一个人在之后见过优介，而他的联络终端机也一直是无人接听的状态，任吹雪用无数短讯塞满了他的收信箱都不见一点回应。  
不知道第多少次的呼叫依然没有结果，褐发少年终于放弃了，垂下手重重叹了一口气，躺倒在草地上。漫天的繁星孤独的闪烁着光芒，就像是谁的眼泪一般……他神色微微一动，将视线转向了身侧的丸藤亮。  
巧之又巧的是，亮也正侧头看着他。突如其来的对视让吹雪有些措手不及，他张了张嘴，却什么都没能说出来。幸好突然绽放在空中的花火帮他解了围，吹雪有些慌乱的移开视线，任华丽的花火占据了自己的视野。接连炸开的烟花发出如雷般的巨响，而他只觉得自己的心跳声比这声音还要大。  
待心跳稍稍缓下来一些，吹雪才无比小心的看了过去。亮此时也转回了视线，静静的看着湖中建筑物的倒影。  
如果我现在说些什么的话，亮也听不见吧。他自嘲的闭了下眼，苦笑起来。明明优介的事情还没有解决，我却还在想着这种事情……但是少年安静的侧脸印着暖色的花火显得尤为雅致，他不禁贪婪的把这一幕刻进心里，和先前所有记忆的瞬间一并藏进了最隐秘的角落，然后伸手扣住了亮的手，紧紧地握住，趁着少年还没回头的时候轻轻开口，“天上院吹雪喜欢丸藤亮，已经喜欢了很久，以后还会继续喜欢下去。”  
亮看向他的时候，褐发少年的脸上只剩他所熟悉的浅笑。吹雪眨了眨眼睛，在他的掌心写下一句“回去吧”。吹雪握的太紧，紧到他甚至察觉到跳动的格外迅速的心跳，然而烟花的声音还是太响，他只好握了回去，希望能够把自己的关切传过去。  
他们还没能解开优介的心结，无论如何他都不想连吹雪也为此背上沉重的负担。

而被他挂念着的少年依然把自己闷在宿舍里。烟花的声音从遥远的地方传来，就算听不见也可以想象那里热闹的情形。  
和他们无关，是我自己拒绝的啊……优介用力的拍了拍自己的脸，伸手打开了友人留给自己的袋子，摸出一个早已冷透的甜甜圈来。放到平日，他绝不会这么委屈自己的舌头，可是……他一边吞咽着寒酸的晚饭一边不受控制的流下泪水，我大概回不了头了。  
再见吧，亮，吹雪，谢谢你们。绿发的少年闭上眼睛，吮去了指尖的泪水，再睁开眼时，眼里已是浓重的黑色。  
“为了再也没有孤独和恐惧……”昏黑的室内，只剩下少年冰冷的声音。

 

chapter 19  
初春的傍晚，一切都在橙红的夕阳余晖下染上了温暖的色泽。这本该是个让人心情愉快的好天气，但是在天上院吹雪的眼里，那如血的残阳像极了什么不详的预告，让他本就烦闷的心情又坏上了一个程度。褐发的少年不耐烦的“啧”了一声，烦躁的靠上了背后的灯塔。  
自学院祭那天算起，优介失踪已经整整两周了。  
他和亮在翌日的课堂上没有看见友人的身影，问过老师后才知道绿发的少年当天清早已经请了一个长假，然后彻底消失在众人的视线里。此时他们才发现，平日里朝夕相伴的友人并没有留给他们任何联系方式，而学院派发的联络终端机只能在近距离使用，吹雪虽然不死心，但是连着呼叫了几天都没有回应，只好日复一日的发去短讯追问他到底去了哪里。  
思及至今没有消息的友人，吹雪不禁捏了捏自己的眉心。当月的月考刚刚结束，没有优介之后他和亮自然在第七轮比赛中碰到了彼此。时隔数月，再一次在这里正式和亮决斗，居然又是在优介不在的时候发生，这个巧合多少让吹雪有些心不在焉，以至于在几个回合之后就被亮清空了生命值。他很勉强的朝孔雀绿发色的少年露出一个笑容，在记完分后独自来到了灯塔。  
这里除了约会的情侣鲜有人来，然而月考太消磨精力，今日此处并没有别的人，只有吹雪在四时不变的海风中卸下笑容无声的消沉下去。

他的心绪完全是乱的，不光是因为优介，心中愈发深刻的恋慕也时时煎熬他的内心。学院祭他一时大胆的举动就像是打开了什么开关，为原以为会随着时间慢慢沉淀下的情感中加入了一支奇妙的试剂，日日在他的内心翻滚着。  
但是无论如何痛苦，他都不敢说出来。如果在这种时候告诉亮，一定会被他讨厌的……褐发的少年泄气的把头埋进臂弯里，只觉得有一只手攥住了自己的心脏，缓慢的施加着力道，把他逼的喘不过气来。  
是不是干脆让亮讨厌我算了？吹雪突然如此想到。让他知道陪伴在他身边的友人一直对他抱有这样的情感，还肖想着能够更进一步，即使是优介失踪的时候也没有停止过。

亮来到灯塔的时候，看到的就是吹雪这副沉闷的样子。他出声唤出友人的名字，却发现吹雪回头看他的眼神复杂的难以言述。  
准确的说，是甚至有了变本加厉的趋势……吹雪的喉结艰难的滚动了一下，终于找回自己的声音，“亮。”他想要露出往日里那种没心没肺的笑容，嘴角却只是勉强的弯起一点点弧度；他想要故作轻松的问亮怎么跑来了，这次实战又是第一真是恭喜了，所有的话却全部哽在了嘴边。  
他只能沉默的看着他恋慕的少年像是司职胜利的神明一样逆着天光缓缓朝他走来，背后一半是海水，一半是火焰。  
“我做些什么才能让你振作起来？”亮俯视着依然靠坐着的吹雪，轻声问道。他们总是并肩同行，换了视角他才发现褐发少年的身影意外的瘦削，在血色的天幕下显得尤为脆弱。  
“什么都可以吗？”吹雪的声音因为极力压抑着悲伤有些沙哑，他反问回去，“就算是我想要你的亲吻？”他终于自暴自弃的说了出来，紧紧盯着亮的表情。难以置信吧，然后愤怒的要揍我也没有关系……  
他没有想到的是，孔雀绿发色的少年没有露出任何他预想的表情，脸上依然是一贯的冷肃。吹雪的瞳孔微微一缩，是啊，他该想到的，以亮的个性更可能直接转身离开，从此和自己形同陌路……毕竟从最初开始就是他先去缠着亮的……  
没有等他继续把后续的结局在脑海内补完，丸藤亮向前了一步，直接单膝跪在吹雪身前，捧起那张写满伤感的脸吻了上去。他并不懂得什么高深的技巧，只是把嘴唇重重的贴上。  
但是这简单的触碰却差点让吹雪掉下眼泪。  
褐发少年颤抖着抬起手，轻而又轻的放在亮的肩头。如果不是唇上的触感太真实，他几乎要以为这是他终于疯了，在这个华丽的黄昏中将梦境和现实混淆了起来，然而亮还没有离开……是真的。他顾不得考虑后果，猛地发力把人揽进怀里，然后用唇舌撬开亮紧闭的牙关，像是一匹饿久的狼，疯狂的掠夺起幻想已久的气息来。  
不同于上一次趁着亮醉酒时那个小心翼翼又带着酒气的亲吻，吹雪这一回吻得很认真也很用力，像是要把人吞吃入腹一般，反复的吮吸着亮的嘴唇和舌尖，直到自己气息不继才稍稍退后些，低喘起来。  
亮用拇指拭去嘴角一点渗出的津液，虽然气息不稳，但是那双深碧色的眼睛依然是平静的。他看着吹雪，似乎并没有因为少年的动作升起任何情绪。  
刚刚的亲吻之中两人都没有闭上眼睛，但情迷之中吹雪也未能注意到他的表情。现在，那如同海面一般无波无澜的眼睛里完全的倒映着自己的影子，仿佛天地间只剩下彼此。  
就算只有现在，吹雪想到，就算现在的自己是这副狼狈不堪的样子，他也希望这双眼睛里再没有别的什么东西……  
像是察觉到了他的心思，亮撑着灯塔，又低下头来，在吹雪唇上印下一个安抚性质的亲吻。没有纠缠和留恋，他只停了短短一瞬，但吹雪却觉得这一刻漫长的近乎永远。  
要是时光能够停留在此刻该有多好。他闭上眼睛抬手抱紧了亮，几乎把人揉进自己身体里，“亮……抱歉、是我失态了。”他哽咽着停顿了一下，声音里的祈求几近化作泪水滴落下来，“但是……一会就好，让我再抱一会好吗……”  
回应他的，是丸藤亮轻而不失郑重的回抱。

那个拥抱直到天幕渐暗才由吹雪的放手告终。虽然亮什么都没有和他说，但是内心的郁结却奇迹一般消散了。尽管知道这很可能是治标不治本，但是吹雪还是让绷紧的神经放松下来，任考试带来的疲惫席卷了身体。  
回宿舍的路很长，但是两个人都走得很慢，以至于影子在身后越拖越长。他们都没有注意到，并肩同行时偶尔轻轻撞上的手在影子上就像是交握的姿势。  
路过码头时，海风中挟裹着隐约的人声传来，亮下意识的凝神辩听了一下，发现是海轮上的船员正在聊天。  
“在这里的学生都不想家吗？”  
“是啊，连着一个月了都没有回去的人，来看他们的家长倒是不少。”  
“我的小孩可不会送来这里……”  
他猛地回过头去，看向了海轮。在学院和外界往来的只有这一班海轮，但是优介明明半个月前就告了假，如果想要离开小岛不可能通过别的方式。远方的灯塔此时已经亮起，印在他深碧色的眼睛里就像是骤然燃起的火焰。  
“吹雪，你先前是说，老师告诉你优介回家去了。然后你发现他留下的电话都是空号。”丸藤亮低声朝身侧的友人开口，“是这样吗？”  
吹雪看不到他的表情，但是也意识到他可能是发现了什么，否则不会无缘无故的提起这件事。褐发的少年在脑海里迅速的过了一遍老师和他说过的话，“没错，从那天起就没人联系得到他了。”  
“我们都被他骗了。”丸藤亮转过头来，声音笃定，“他还在岛上。”因为刚才的亲吻他的嘴唇还有些轻微的红肿，眼睛却亮的吓人，就像是决斗时那样整个人都耀眼的吸引着人的视线。  
糟糕，天上院吹雪在心中苦笑，我又想吻他了。他闭了闭眼，压下心底的欲望，“那么去把他找出来吧。就算要把学院翻过来。”  
就算是水流过也会留下痕迹，他绝对不相信优介能像是空气一样彻底消失在他们的视线里。

 

chapter 20  
阴冷的石洞里只有一豆摇摇晃晃的烛火担当着照明的任务，这里静的过分，凝神去听仿佛可以听见自己的心跳声。  
藤原优介坐在魔法阵的中心，脸上阴晴不定。短短两周，他就迅速的消瘦了下去，只剩下一双眼睛还是往日里精神满满的样子，然而现在那薰衣草色的深处也翻滚着几乎遏制不住的暴戾。  
那么心急着想要和我融为一体吗？他的指尖蓦然闪过一道银光，竟是一柄小巧的折叠刀，顺着自己的左手划了上去。小刀划开了他的衣袖，在手臂上留下一道长长的伤口。疼痛袭来，绿发少年不由得痛呼了一声，然而值得庆幸的是，那些不断叫嚣着的声音终于消停了下去。  
还没有来啊，他不耐的皱了皱眉，手却抬了起来摸了摸脸上纵横的黑色纹路。就算是亮，看见这个也会被吓坏吧……他低下头，微微笑了起来，浓重的黑紫色雾气在他的操控下聚集到了手边，逐渐凝实，变成了一个样式古怪的面具。优介拾起它，直接扣在了脸上，继续等待着友人的到来。  
以亮和吹雪的敏锐程度，应该不难发现他在白天回去过一趟。想起宿舍里被自己搬开的沙发和地板上的召唤阵，绿发的少年的神色又渐渐扭曲了起来。

就在几个小时前，他趁着蓝院的学生还没有下课，悄悄潜回了自己的宿舍。一并带回去的还有两周来验算的草稿和笔记。他用一把起子在宿舍的地板上刻画出了那个解放darkness的魔法阵，用自己的血作为代价彻底把那个来自黑暗深处的意识体唤醒了。庞大的力量瞬间充斥了他的身体，让他狂喜起来，尽管同时伴随着可怖的纹路，但毫无疑问的，他真的成功了。  
通往黑暗的路是不能回头的，就像是打开一扇单向的门，就算反悔也只能继续走下去。更何况，他从来就没有后悔过。  
早在一开始泡图书馆的那段时间里，他就隐约的察觉到了学院史那语焉不详的记载中隐藏了什么秘密，怀着好奇研究下去，终于发现曾有人以特优生宿舍为中心封印了什么东西。那时他去了几趟尚在废弃中的宿舍，发现了这个藏在地下两层的地下空间，本来没准备在意，但搬来这里后有越来越多不能让友人知道的研究资料，他就自然而然的把这个地方当成了自己的工房。  
而封印阵所在的位置，正是这个地下空间的中心。直到知道魔法阵的作用，他才明白为何搬来这里后越来越常见的梦魇是怎么回事——古旧到破败的封印阵已经接近失效，只缺一点点刺激就会彻底崩毁。所以才会时不时的有来自深渊的气息泄露出来，自发的寻找合适的宿主。  
可惜啊……优介透过面具上的蓝色晶体再度环顾了自己所处的地方，低低笑出声来，欧尼斯特尽心尽力的守在他身边，却还是没能阻止这一切发生。想起那个被自己关在盒子里的光之精灵，只有下巴露在外面的绿发少年还是绷紧着唇线握紧了拳头，几乎把指甲嵌进掌心。  
他明明已经决定全部忘记了，但是那个温暖的影子却始终徘徊在心头，和友人的关怀一起时时提醒他自己尚为人类的事实。可是你们什么都不懂，也什么都给不了我……友情和羁绊都会擦身而过的，只有孤独才是永恒不变的东西。  
在追寻darkness的道路上，周身都是深不见底的黑暗，可是身处其中他居然觉得温暖，不由自主的一步一步陷了进去。当所有意识都合为一体，自然不会有你我之分，更不会有孤独和寂寞，连“存在”都被抹去，又何谈忘记？  
就算还记得也没关系……听到身后传来急切的脚步声，藤原优介站起身来，面对着即将到来的友人。毕竟他特意留下痕迹，就是为了同自己过去的人生作最后的告别。

 

“来的居然是你吗，吹雪。”看到气喘吁吁冲来的人，优介有些讶异的笑了。“不过也好，要是亮的话也挺麻烦的呢。”  
“亮被校长叫去了。”吹雪紧紧盯着他，低声答道。这像是舞台剧一样的气氛是怎么回事？他不着痕迹的扫视了一下这个诡异的空间，才继续说了下去，“亮猜你还在岛上，居然是真的。你这半月到底跑去了哪里，为什么不和我们联系？如果是学院祭的事情我向你道歉，是我……”  
“是他发现的吗……算了，在奇怪的地方他总是特别敏锐。”优介打断了友人的道歉，“和你们无关，我是出于自愿想要获得力量才进行研究的。”  
想起宿舍里的魔法阵和不明的血迹，吹雪心中的不安几乎盖过了重逢的喜悦，“什么研究……你能不能把那个该死的面具拿下来！”  
优介没有理会他的低吼，自顾自的把对话进行了下去，“当然是为了获得力量的研究。”  
“没有任何力量会凭空产生……大德寺老师不是强调过很多次吗？”吹雪意识到他们往日头疼的课程并不是无稽之谈，至少他相信优介不会和他开这种玩笑。  
听到熟悉的名字，绿发的少年嘴角古怪的弯了起来。是啊……大德寺，他默念了一遍这个姓氏，面具下的脸露出些许思索中的沉凝，是在他的建议下校长才让特优生搬来这个废弃的、充满了秘密的宿舍。不光是这个封印阵，在这个空间之上封闭的那一层也有着炼金术特有的能量波动，而学院中的炼金术师只有大德寺。是你提醒了我啊，我的朋友，我还有些要为你们做的事情……  
心中的所思所想并没有干涉到他们的对话继续下去，优介微微抬起头来，看向了褐发的友人，“吹雪，我找到了啊，比黑暗本身更进一步的，谁都没有找寻到过的力量。”  
还没说动他吗？吹雪咬牙，“如果你的研究是真的话，为了得到力量……”  
“就必须献上我的灵魂。”淡淡的帮友人补充完下文，优介放下蜷缩的手指，让左臂上的血液流了下来，“但是这样也无所谓，我想要得到超越一切的力量。”这样才能强大到在那个世界仍然保存自己的意识，然后没有孤独和恐惧的生存下去。  
“你到底想要做什么？！”吹雪阻止不及，只看到鲜血即将滴落在封印阵的中心，“快住手！”他算不上爱好学习的好学生，但是大德寺老师说过的话却清晰的浮现在脑海里，“现代的炼金术大多都改用替代品了喵，以血液为媒介的都是黑魔法的范畴，碰到要赶紧跑喵。”优介，你到底想要做什么？他徒劳的伸出手去，没拉住绿发少年，而是被瞬间爆发的黑紫色雾气拖进了一个更压抑的空间里。

睁开眼睛时，吹雪发现自己的意识里出现了一瞬空白，他环视四周，翻滚的暗红和黑色交织在一起，像是炼狱一般充斥着绝望。“这里是？”他沉下声音，看向终于把面具脱下的优介。然而少年原本清秀的脸上却爬满了黑色的纹路，衬得那张白净的脸有些诡异。  
“darkness的入口。”优介轻声的回答道。他抬起手来，那个古怪的面具悬空着飞向褐发的友人，“吹雪，很抱歉把你卷进来。但是我已经决定好了，要和darkness融为一体。”  
“别去！”  
“把这个给你吧，它对我来说已经没用了。”就当它是我至今没考虑好该给你什么的生日礼物吧，我的朋友。绿发的少年向后缓缓退入黑暗之中。  
亮是个迟钝的人，虽然直觉敏锐，但是心志足够坚定，哪怕发现了这里也不会被darkness拖进来，但你就不一样了，吹雪……你这个容易心软的家伙啊。有着我的力量作为信物，就算是大德寺真的计划着什么，堕落进来的时候也可以帮上一点忙吧。他看到吹雪接过面具，终于闭上眼睛，任自己往无底的深渊坠落下去。  
永别了，吹雪。永别了，我的朋友。  
褐发的少年被无形的压力固定在原地，直到那个纤细的身影被黑暗吞噬进去才从束缚中脱出身来。他难以置信的低头看了看手中的面具，坚硬的棱角压在他的指尖，冰凉的触感提醒着他眼前的以前并不是幻象。  
然而没有留给他更多思考的时间，他手中的面具散出浓稠到几乎凝成实体的气息，分散成了两股，一股就近钻进了褐发少年的身躯之中，另一股飞散在空气里，在遥远之处重新凝聚了起来，包裹住了放从校长室走出的丸藤亮。  
相同的剧痛席过两个少年的大脑。  
吹雪在意识留存的最后一刻紧紧握住了手中的面具，然后在darkness的力量下彻底昏厥过去。

 

chapter 21  
那是一个很长很长的梦。  
梦中的决斗学院还是记忆里的样子，熟悉的海，熟悉的建筑物，甚至来来往往的人都是熟悉的面孔。可是丸藤亮还是莫名的觉得有哪里不对。他从海轮上慢吞吞的向下走，却看见吹雪堵在悬梯前，脸上是灿烂的笑容。“我是天上院吹雪。”褐发的少年向他作着自我介绍，“未来的三年请多指教了。”  
是梦见初见时的场景了吗？亮等着身畔的优介去接话，脑海深处却隐隐一痛，一声微不可查的叹息轻轻响起。  
“……请多指教。”鬼使神差的，他这么回答道。  
然后依然是记忆中的场景——吹雪带着他走向蓝院的宿舍，路过教学楼时亮顿了下脚步，他记得这里他们曾经说了些什么，可是现在两个人都没有开口的意思。  
注意到他的停顿，吹雪侧过脸来，“啊啊，是在看教学楼吗？”曲起食指用指节擦了擦侧脸，褐发少年简单的介绍了一句，“这里就是上课的地方啦，里面除了教室，最多的就是大大小小的决斗场，不过今天就不去了。”像他记得的那样，吹雪摊开手，“开学以后每个月都有月考，上午笔试下午实战，我可不想现在还对着决斗场。”  
这一句没错……可是的确有什么发生了变化。孔雀绿发色的少年忽然想起了什么，没有顺着吹雪的话去询问赛制，而是摸向了腰带上的卡袋，把里面的卡组抽了出来。  
他的神色很专注，展开卡组迅速的从其中抽出一张巨大化来。四周的空气微微波动了一下，忽然随着少年抬起头来的动作化作无数碎片，渐渐剥落，露出黑红交错的底色来。  
沉默着看了一会，丸藤亮把那张薄薄的卡片小心的捏在手里，念出了那张卡原本的所有者之名，“优介。”  
虚空之中渐渐浮出一个人形来，化作了绿发的少年。他整个人都笼罩在阴沉沉的黑暗里，连面容都是一片模糊，“亮可真是敏锐啊。”他有些无奈的笑了笑，手指在空中划了道奇异的弧度。“我本来还想让你无知无觉的忘掉的。”  
巨大的光幕在他的动作下浮现在两人之间，那上面播放的依然是属于他也属于亮的记忆。然而就像是被施加了什么诡异的魔法，绿发少年的身影从原本的三人行中渐渐消失。这到底是什么……亮隔着光幕，看不清优介的表情，然而他的脑海里仿佛出现了一块橡皮擦，和影像同步的擦去了那个原本清晰的名字。  
看到亮渐渐凝重的表情，优介抢在他之前开口，“别问我想做什么……其实告诉你也没事，毕竟你就要忘记了。不过，出于私心，还是让我保密下去吧。”他的话音落下，光幕就仿佛被人按下了快进的按键，飞速的向前流逝起来。  
“抱歉啦，亮。”亮的神色迷茫了起来，光幕对面，那个他看不清楚面容的少年轻快的说道，“我不会说再见的，因为我一点都不想在这里看见你们。”他的手穿过变幻的光影，准确的捏住了亮手中那张他送出的生日礼物，然后毫不留情的抽回了它，“别睡了，还有人在等你。”

在那个淡淡的声音中睁开眼睛，亮看见的是医务室毫无特色的白色天花板。那个向他告别的少年是谁……？他的记忆里并没有那张脸，可是心却有些钝痛，应该在什么地方见过才对……  
尚在昏沉之中的大脑像是一架超负荷运转的机器般艰难的运转起来，还没等他思考出结果，一只温暖的手盖在了他的额头上。随之响起的声音熟悉到不用侧头去看也知道是谁，“怎么刚醒就皱着眉……感觉还好吗？”  
“吹雪。”亮喃喃的念着友人的名字，心中却好似缺了一块，满心都是空落的失望感。他转过头去，发现褐发少年的面容无比的憔悴。  
察觉到他没有说出口的关心，吹雪摸了摸自己的脸颊，眼神有些放空，“我没事……就是感觉忘了什么事情。”他克制的吐息了一口，把头埋进了手臂间，“很重要的事情……”  
你也一样吗。亮伸出手，贴在吹雪的脸颊上，他不知道自己可以说些什么，也无意把自己的迷茫流露出来，只好尽自己所能安慰着吹雪。  
“哎呀，吹雪君。”门口突然传来了一道女声。吹雪听见自己的名字，勉强的抬起头来，朝来人露出一个几乎算不上笑容的浅笑，“日安，鲇川老师。”  
“才刚刚醒怎么就自己起来了。”貌美的女老师显然不吃他这套，走来帮亮掖好了被角又把吹雪拎了起来，“快回去躺着，亮君的状况可比你好多了，要探望病人也轮不到你哟。”  
吹雪措不及防的被她拉走，手中一枚卡片忽然落了下来。然而鲇川老师忙着絮絮叨叨并没有注意，吹雪也来不及去把卡片捡回来。  
在女老师颇有些刺耳的声音里，孔雀绿发色的少年按了按自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴，最后还是下床把吹雪落下的卡片捡了回来。他本来没有细看的意思，然而却被奇怪的卡图吸引了注意力，虽然背后的卡图和平时常用的卡牌没有区别，但是这张卡的卡图却是一张被锁链锁起的面具，下方的效果栏也是一片空白。  
奇怪的卡片……亮捏着卡片又看了一会，头痛的症状却有了越来越严重的趋势。等之后再还给吹雪吧……他模模糊糊的想了一句，又陷入了昏睡之中。

 

chapter 22  
自吹雪和亮无缘无故晕倒已经过去了一周，在鲇川老师念念不舍之中两人还是坚持着从医务室搬了回去。按照吹雪的说法，既然检查不出到底有什么问题，那还不如回去静养。否则，不说他们拉下了不少课程，光是趋之若鹜的探望者就足够让他们头疼了。  
就像是舀走一桶水也不会在大海中制造出空缺一样，同时存在于两个少年心中的违和感被时间强行抹平。他们讨论过数次，最终只能把理由归结于无伤大雅的后遗症。

“啊，日子过得真快……”草草收拾了一下房间，吹雪倒在了床上。亮还在沙发那边分着两人混在一起的礼品，忽然挑出了一张信笺。那张草绿色的纸混在零零碎碎的零食里，居然还没被压坏，亮看了看署名，有些犹豫。  
包括小日向那份在内，类似这样的信他收过不少，都是专门来挑战他的。不过在医务室里呆了一周，他和吹雪都被鲇川老师禁止了决斗，现在被信纸提醒，一周前被打断不得不压在心底的心思突然翻腾了起来。孔雀绿发色的少年欲言又止的抬头看了一眼吹雪，最后还是选择先展开信纸。  
出乎他的预料，那并不是挑战书，而是一封邀请函。规规矩矩的署着铃木大公子的名，客气的邀请他去参加中午的聚会。亮算了算时间，发现正是今天。想了下等会确实没有安排，他把信纸重新折起，又放到自己那堆礼品里。  
那边吹雪见他没回话有些好奇，也从床上爬起来，凑近看他整理东西。“说起来，白色情人节就是下周了呢。”褐发少年托着下巴，“也该准备回礼了。”  
“回礼？”亮随口问了句，手上依然在整理东西。  
“哎，亮不知道吗？”吹雪很惊讶的样子，“义理巧克力是一定要回礼的啊。”  
如果可以的话，他确实不想知道。想起那堆可怕的巧克力山，亮忽然觉得头痛的症状又复发了，“……那你准备怎么办？”他决定听听吹雪的回答，作为回礼的参考。  
“当然是用天上院吹雪特制的巧克力回礼啦。”吹雪答得很轻松，“送礼的人我都有记下，不会漏掉的。”  
考虑了一下操作难度，亮还是决定像不知道这件事以前那样无视掉它。但是，其他仰慕者的心意他可以说服自己置之不理，吹雪的却不行……想起友人的那块巧克力，他还是顿下手里的动作，“我不会做巧克力。”  
吹雪轻轻“嗯”了一句，亮看着他，直截了当的开口问了出来，“你想要什么回礼？”  
挂在褐发少年嘴角上的笑容慢慢消失了。他好像没有听清一般愣神了一会，嘴角逐渐绷紧了，“我是说……义理巧克力才一定要还礼啊。”我送你的可是本命巧克力呢。然而话一出口他就自觉说的有点过于明显，忙不失岔开话题，“亮刚才在看什么？”  
“铃木的邀请函。”亮见他没有回答的意思没有追究，只是深深看了他一眼，把终于收好的东西抱了起来，“我中午的时候过去一趟。”  
吹雪应了声，却不想亮的话还没说完，“下午两点，灯塔见。”他的声音难得的有些不干脆，“……我有事和你说。”  
掐掉脑海里的妄想，吹雪点头答应下来，和他比了一个胜利的手势，“如果又是挑战的话，可别输啊。”  
孔雀绿发色的少年露出浅笑，在他抬起的手上轻轻一击。两人对视一眼，都知道这是“那还用说”的意思，不禁都笑了起来。  
“那我先走了。”  
“啊。”吹雪朝他挥挥手，又把自己扔回了床上。

 

走进蓝院的餐厅，亮发现铃木请来的不仅是自己，还有大量的男生。不光是蓝院和黄院，连红院都来了不少人，远远的聚集在餐厅的一角。  
色块分明的餐厅里唯独他一身特优生制服扎眼的要命，虽然本人没什么自觉，旁边的人却自发让开了一条道。穿过人群从餐厅另一端走来的赫然是铃木。  
“凯撒。”那个心高气傲的小少爷站在他的面前，眼里的嚣张气焰全都消失的干干净净，“很高兴你来了。”  
“今天是什么特殊的日子吗？”亮看了一眼旁边的菜色，丰盛的不像话。他不禁考虑起是不是他忘记了什么重要的庆典，如果是这样的话吹雪居然也不提醒他……  
“如果你没来的话就不是。”铃木不知道他在走神，直接捏了个响指，四周的灯光瞬间亮了起来，聚集在两人身边，少年不知从哪里拽出一个话筒，“作为情人节活动的发起人，我现在非常高兴。因为凯撒赏光来了我们的聚会！”  
情人节的活动？想起情人节，亮只记得那堆积成山至今还没被解决掉的巧克力，他看了看周围数量众多的男生，突然心生不好的联想。难道……  
铃木接下来的话证实了他的猜想，正是那个“难道”。“虽然只是绵薄之力，但是能帮凯撒再一次赢得和天上院的比赛大家都很开心。”  
这种时候他能说什么，这是我和吹雪间的玩笑，胜负连吹雪都不怎么在意？饶是他迟钝非常也知道这是不可能的。亮看着塞过来的话筒，只好低声说了一声“谢谢”权当回答。  
如果没有现在的事情，他大概真的能把义理巧克力这件事忘掉。可是看到那些热诚的眼神，怎么都不好把那些纯粹的支持给忘掉。  
“白色情人节前我会回礼的。”他继续压低着声音和铃木说到。至于到底应该是什么，他还有时间去询问吹雪。  
像是听到了什么难以置信的事情，铃木蓦地回过头来看着丸藤亮，“为什么要回礼？”大概是没想到以冰山著称的凯撒会知道这种事情，铃木朝他露出一个爽朗的笑容，“凯撒只要继续胜利下去就好。这是在场所有人的希望。只要你能做到的话，那就是对我们最好的回礼了。”

大概是看出了亮的不习惯，铃木并没有强留他多久，很快就任他离开了餐厅。时间还早，但他既不想回宿舍，也不想再去餐厅里参加那个看起来还要持续很久的聚会。  
胜利吗……孔雀绿发色的少年站在海风中，有些迷茫的看着自己的手。他一直以来所坚持的只是尊敬对手的决斗而已。尊敬意味着全力以赴，而他又恰巧不缺乏在决斗上的天赋和努力，这才一路赢了下来。可是，这和他们所期待的真的是一回事吗？  
他的心中升起些许迷惘，索性直接走去了和吹雪约定的灯塔。  
然而等他走到那里的时候才发现，吹雪早已站在了那里。褐发的少年面对着大海，因而他看不清友人的脸，但是他依然能感觉出来吹雪此刻的内心同他一样并不平静。  
亮缓缓走了过去，刻意的发出了脚步声，提醒尚在发呆的吹雪自己已经到了。  
“亮怎么也来的这么早。”吹雪回头看到他，声音很轻快，“铃木和你说了什么？”  
“还礼的事情。”亮言简意赅的回答道，把路过教学楼时借来的书包打开来，露出里面的两个决斗盘。他出门的时候走的有些急，直到从宴会出来才想起原本的打算，幸好还是被他借到了。“陪我决斗。”他没有拖延，直截了当的开口，“这是我作为胜利者，对你提出的要求。”  
吹雪知道他说的是那个玩笑般的情人节赌约，用曲起的食指指节刮了刮自己的脸颊。亮约他过来当然不可能是告白的，但是这么郑重其事的提出决斗，是有什么话想说吧？其实就算不行使所谓胜者的权利也没关系啊，我怎么会拒绝呢……想归想，他还是接过亮递来的决斗盘，扣在了自己手上，“那么，开始吧。”

虽然平日里测试卡组都是找对方进行，彼此的卡组里有什么样的连锁都心知肚明，可是每次真的在决斗场上碰上，他们都还是打的难舍难分。因为了解，更需要一百二十分的专注才能保证自己不要掉进对方的陷阱里。  
说实话，吹雪并不是很喜欢这种太烧脑的决斗，然而如果对面的那个人是亮，那就另当别论了。

“我丢弃一张手卡，将你场上的电子龙装备。”吹雪挑了一张卡塞入墓地，“变化气圈鸟的攻击力上升2100，战斗了。”  
亮场上仅剩的电子龙应声被击破，吹雪又盖下两张卡，“就这样回合结束。”  
被装备的电子龙回到原本的主人场上，无声的对天长啸，亮安抚似的看了眼自己的怪兽，从卡组中抽出一张卡，“我的回合。从手卡中发动融合，然后发动电子学融合辅助，支付一半生命将墓地里两只电子龙融合，召唤电子双生龙。”然而孔雀绿发色的少年看着格外游刃有余的友人和他场上盖下的两张卡，选择了回合结束。  
“亮不攻击吗？”吹雪看着两只庞大的机械族怪兽，声音里都是笑。  
“那就落入你的陷阱了。”亮眼底也是笑意，“你盖下的卡里有一张是大气万世，要不怎么会把1000攻击力的变化气圈鸟留在场上。”  
“被发现了呢……”褐发少年揉了揉额角，突然解了决斗盘席地而坐，竟然是中断了决斗。“打了这么多回合，亮也该告诉我到底是什么事了吧？”  
被他提及心事，亮犹豫片刻，还是走到他身边一起坐了下来。“还记得那天校长叫我过去吗。”见吹雪点了点头，他才继续道，“校长要我作为交流生去西方分校学习一段时间。本来是下学期的事情，但是两边学期略有不同，按那边的要求，我这几天就要走了。”  
他说的很平静，吹雪听得也不是很激动，仿佛即将面临的分别并不是什么大事。褐发少年轻轻舒了一口气，“我还在想你这几天怎么有点心神不宁，是一直在考虑这件事啊。”他攀上亮的肩膀，调笑道，“亮是舍不得我嘛。”  
哪想亮点了点头，倒是把他噎的愣在了原地。“等我回来就是五月份的事情了。”孔雀绿发色的少年声音很淡，“如果是一周前我不会那么犹豫。”  
吹雪的肩膀微微垮了下来，他用力的拍了拍自己的脸，“抱歉啊，让你担心了。”从衣袋里摸出亮还回来的那张卡，他垂下了眼睛。他也知道自己一直还没放下出现了混乱的记忆，但是如果为了过去连眼前的东西都不去注意的话，也太舍本逐末了点……  
想到这里，他把捏着卡牌的手放下，朝身边的人笑道，“放心吧，亮。这场决斗就等到你回来再继续。”倾身抱了一下恋慕的少年，吹雪在他耳边低声开口，“记得要回我消息，不知道说什么回张照片也也好。我会振作起来的。”  
亮颔首，还没再说些什么已经被吹雪拉了起来。“先回去收拾东西吧，我陪你一起。”褐发少年的笑容已是他记忆里的灿烂。

直到很多年后丸藤亮依然记得那个从未在他心中褪色的笑脸。那时他还没有预感，否则一定会选择留下来，留在天上院吹雪的身边，而非让分离横亘在他们中间，撕裂出一个难以愈合的伤口。  
然而现实里，谁都没有重来的机会。

 

chapter 23  
“哥哥，东西放好了吗？要开饭了。”门口传来了少女的声音，吹雪懒散的回了句“马上就好”，小心的把两只木盒从拉杆箱取了出来。  
虽然亮把东西交到他手里的时候并没有这么小心翼翼，但知道里面是什么的他怎么也不敢像亮那样豪放。在书桌上理出一块空地，褐发的少年这才打开盒子把里面的木雕取出来。巴掌大的摆件分量不轻，然而无比细致无比精巧，赫然是亮的王牌怪兽电子终结龙。  
放下手中的木雕，吹雪又打开另一个盒子，里面静静安放着的正是振翅欲飞的大气圈神鸟。  
看着两只大小相差无几的怪兽雕像，吹雪的唇角不禁弯起愉快的弧度。他把两只木雕并排放好，竖起食中二指朝栩栩如生的摆件们飞了一吻，才在妹妹的催促声中开门，“来了来了。”

亮在灯塔下与他告别后没几天就去了西方分校，临行前，孔雀绿发色的少年把这对木雕送到了吹雪手上。“情人节巧克力的回礼。”吹雪记得当时亮唇边依稀的笑意，“电子终结龙也暂时交给你了。”  
他满心欢喜的把木雕抱回了宿舍，自此从单恋变成了远距离的单恋。  
隔着太平洋和十三个小时的时差，原先闷在心里的思念和恋慕像是找到了突破口，悄悄地抽枝长叶，甚至于开出花来。  
并不是没有设想过分离，但是就算是之前的假期两人也通过电话维持着三天两头的交流，吹雪曾以为就算不能天天见面，听见亮的声音就足够平复他日益壮大的思慕，可是这次，在更遥远的距离前，他升起了一些退缩的念头。  
亮到达的那天给他发来一封邮件，以他一贯的简洁报了平安，又短短的抱怨了一句这里的伙食。吹雪捧着手机字斟句酌的敲好回复，却在发送前删的一干二净，把那些关切和分享的见闻全都压缩在一句调笑的话里。  
“亮也该改改挑食的毛病了。”  
那边回来的是一串表示了无言的省略号。  
有时候吹雪也觉得自己太奇怪了，敢和亮毫无顾忌的说笑，却不敢把真实的想法泄露分毫。可是能够见面的时候他尚能通过言语以外的方式推测亮的想法，现在透过屏幕，饶是他再自信也不敢说琢磨出了每个字背后的意思。尽管知道亮不会像他这样每句话都翻来覆去的想上好久，更可能是确实不知道说什么才回的格外简短，可他就是控制不住去猜测。  
猜测他可能会有的心情，可能会有的表情，或者当时在做些什么……  
比起低头不见抬头见的学院生活，现在这样反而让他的心神全都被占据了，满满当当的连点缝隙都没剩下。吹雪时常想，如果不是被亮一个电话打破了这看似充实生活的生活，他会在压抑中被自己逼出妄想症也说不定。

那天他照常算好时差发去祝亮新一天顺利的邮件，末了自以为隐晦的把自己的想念写了进去。没想不一会手机就震动了起来，亮回复的比平日更简单，“现在有空吗？”  
吹雪想也没想的敲上“当然有空”，等待发送的时候却百般思考起亮为何这么问。看着发送成功的图标跳上屏幕，褐发的少年抓了抓头发，怀着期待倒进被子里。  
还没等他把头埋进枕头里，手机已经响起来电铃声——亮居然直接打了过来。他有些手忙脚乱的按下接听键，一时间心脏狂跳，连最基本的“这里是吹雪”都说不出。  
而亮那边也没有开口，只有嘈杂的人声和他清浅的呼吸声。快说点什么啊天上院吹雪。他在心中大喊，然而就像是被人施加了魔法，他的脑海中只有一片空白，唯独心跳声愈来愈响，剧烈的仿佛要脱出胸膛。  
静默不知道维持了多久，电话那头才传来亮有些失真的声音，“冷静下来没有？”  
吹雪听着他带了一点笑意的声音，哑着嗓子回答道，“……大概。”这当然是骗人的，褐发的少年捂住了烧红的耳根，有些挫败的想。亏他自诩恋爱的使者，现在却偏偏因为这个人的一句话手足无措……  
“还有十分钟我要上场决斗了。”亮似乎没有听出他的犹豫，有些跑题的说了下去。  
“恩？”  
“你可以选择现在把想说的话告诉我，或者熬到你明天起床。”想起那些有的没的的邮件，孔雀绿发色的少年有些好笑。“选哪个？”  
当然是前者。吹雪握紧手机，用实际行动回答了亮，“……早上大德寺老师又带着猫来上课，窜到我这里来差点抓花了我的脸。”像是决堤的水坝，他的声音渐渐流畅了起来，把堆积了好几天的事情全都一股脑倒了出来，从亮不在之后学院的黄金包都是他的说到铃木上课睡觉被老师点起来驴唇不对马嘴的直接喊了“凯撒”，最后，褐发的少年把已经有些发烫的手机贴上脸颊，轻而又轻的说了一句“我想你了。”  
他不知道自己说了多久，只觉得口干舌燥。但是大概是超过了时间吧，能听见亮那边传来渐渐嘈杂的人声。不过亮还没收线，他无论如何都不愿先一步挂断电话。  
又沉默了一会，吹雪极尽小心的问道，“亮，你还在听吗？”然后他听见亮那边的背景音忽然轻了一瞬，熟悉的声音才传了过来，“我也很想你。”  
几天来沉闷的内心豁然开朗，吹雪心说，只要这句话就足够了。“决斗要加油啊。”他想起亮先前说的话，如同每次他上场决斗时笑着说道。  
“啊，我会的。”孔雀绿发色的少年简单的回答后结束了这个算得上漫长的通话，朝对面等待已久的对手说了一句“Sorry”。  
“Oh,Caesar,you have spent so long a time。”对面的美国大男孩夸张的摊开手来，“I suppose you called your significant other just now。”  
“Obviously。”他回答的很简短，却不知为何对面开朗的美国大男孩流里流气的大笑起来，还伙同背后的观战者们朝他吹起了口哨。没去深究为什么，亮耐心的等他们起哄完才问道。“Shall we start？”  
然后就在热烈的决斗中把这件事抛在了脑后。  
他永远都不会知道别人眼里他方才打电话的样子有多温柔，更不会知道凯撒在学院有个粘人女朋友的传闻就是从这里流了出去。对全心全意对待着决斗的少年来说，他唯一庆幸的就是那些过于热情的女生们总算稍稍收敛了对他的追逐。

从那通电话之后，吹雪总算没再纠结到底该说些什么好，和亮恢复了平日里相处的模式，只是把缠人的方法从面对面的聊天换成了邮件。因为时差的缘故他们每天只有早晚能找时间安心聊上两句，不过就算再忙，吹雪发去的消息亮总会或多或少的回上几句，甚至于被友人影响，也渐渐开始把生活里的小事写进邮件里。  
虽然依然隔着那么远的距离，但是在日复一日的聊天中，吹雪总觉得他们之间靠的越来越近。  
快乐的日子过得很快，没多久就到了期末。虽然第二学期后的假期很短，但是既然是假期总归是令人期待的。不过这一次亮不在学校，自然由吹雪包揽了实战和笔试的第一。虽然这才像是他顺风顺水的国中时期，但是没有人和自己相争，他反而有些失落。  
然而带着这些许的遗憾回到家中，看到那对木雕时也全都化作满满的幸福感。吹雪想起桌上的摆件，连面对桌上难以下咽的晚饭时嘴角都挂着浅浅的弧度。他只顾着开心，殊不知自己满面笑容的样子全被妹妹看在了眼里。  
算了，就让哥哥继续高兴下去吧。金发的少女看着一反常态被扫荡一空的餐桌，怀着私心这么想到。

 

chapter 24  
明日香觉得自家哥哥最近很奇怪。以他闲散的个性，假期本该过着睡到日上三竿才懒洋洋爬起来的生活，明日香甚至习惯在早起时看到打了一晚游戏还没睡的吹雪，可现在这么个作息不规律的哥哥不仅开始早睡早起，还殷勤的跑来询问自己的功课……金发少女狐疑的看了一眼笑的有些傻气的吹雪，选择了有话直说，“哥哥在想什么奇怪的事情？”  
“嗯嗯，没有啊。”吹雪嘴角弧度不减，方才亮刚和他道过晚安，现在自然干什么都是一片好心情。“很久没和明日香一起构建和测试卡组了。”他扮了张苦脸，可眼角还是带着笑，“真的一点都不怀念过去吗？哥哥好伤心呀。”  
简直拿他没办法……明日香叹了一口气，“先说好，我和以前可不一样了哦，哥哥输了可不许耍赖。”  
吹雪自然满口答应下来。

然而明日香还是很快就后悔了。吹雪远比她擅长决斗是她早就知道的事情，哥哥天马行空的思路下往往能找到及其精妙的连锁，可是以往她顶多是跟不上那迅捷的思路，而不用听褐发少年念叨别人的名字。  
在吹雪再次提到“亮在这里会放……”的时候，金发少女终于忍无可忍，从哥哥手里夺回了自己的卡组。“哥哥，我可不准备组针对卡组。”她颇为不满的抱怨道，“而且，你一直在提起的人是谁？”  
如果是个女生的名字也就罢了，还能当成哥哥终于被卷入了恋爱的漩涡无法自拔，可是怎么听都像是个男生的名字啊。  
吹雪微微楞了会神，“亮吗……”他褐色的眼睛里浮起满满的温柔，“是个很强大也很温柔的人，明日香见到也一定会喜欢他的。”  
好了，确定是个男生。明日香抿起嘴唇，在内心暗道。是个男生，又厉害到能被哥哥挂在嘴边……“是那个你入学之后一次都没赢过的丸藤亮吗？”  
虽然败绩被妹妹直接提出来，吹雪脸上依然没什么不悦，反而相当跑题的笑道，“啊，没错。很厉害吧？”他托着下巴，忽然又感慨道，“我们俩的事情都传到中等部去了啊……你们都是怎么说的？”  
努力回忆了一下闺蜜们的八卦，明日香回答的很简略，“学院双璧，决斗学院历史上的奇迹。”她没好气的补充了一句，“中等部曾经的传奇天上院吹雪碰到了自己宿命的对手，从此辉煌不再，取而代之的是凯撒的盛世。”  
“消息还蛮准确的嘛。”吹雪笑弯了眼，把自己的卡组拿了出来，随手洗切着，“不过那是公开场合的数据，私底下我俩胜负还是对半开的。”  
明日香接过他递来的卡组，也被他的样子激起了好奇心。虽然吹雪不是个执着于胜负的人，但是相应的也对强者兴趣缺缺，很难看到他对男生露出那么大的兴趣，“所以哥哥是一直在和他发邮件吗……老规矩？”她把刚才拿回的卡组又放到吹雪面前。  
“恩。”吹雪有些吞吐的应了一声，把妹妹的卡组拿到手里，“老规矩，三局制。”可还没等决斗开始，他比出了一个暂停的手势，从口袋里把手机摸了出来。  
“亮不是睡觉了么……”他低声嘟哝着翻开手机，点开了刚刚接收到的邮件。在屏幕上加载出的图片赫然是蓝天碧海白沙滩，美中不足的是并没有把拍摄者本人一起纳入镜头。下午一点摄于西方分校……他低声念出了邮件上唯一的一句话，忽然笑了起来。  
和他不一样，亮的作息向来规律，道过晚安之后肯定真的去睡觉了。那么这个时候发送到他这里的邮件只能是他特意设置的定时邮件。看着刚刚跳到十三时的电子钟，吹雪垂下眼睛深呼吸了一口。特意挑在相同的时间发过来，真是的……你不知道我收到邮件后会整个下午都兴奋的不得了吧。  
“哥哥？”明日香看他忽然愣在那里，不由得出声喊了他一句。  
“明日香。”吹雪没有抬头，看着已经自动暗下的手机屏轻轻的说，“我啊，大概是恋爱了。”  
比起惊讶他终于栽到哪个女生手上，明日香更想把人直接赶出去。她瞪了毫无知觉的吹雪几眼，颇为不满的把人拎了起来，“哥哥今天也太心不在焉了。测试卡组的事情还是等以后吧！”然后连人带卡组一起推出了房间，留下刚刚反应过来的吹雪在门外哭笑不得。  
“明日香？哥哥知道错了，别生气啊。”  
金发少女收着摊了满桌的卡牌没有理他，可是心里却咯噔一声，忽然的把之前的对话全都拼接在一起……吹雪连着几天捧着手机发邮件的对象都是那个名为丸藤亮的少年，心不在焉也是因为他，那刚刚收到邮件后的反应是怎么回事？换句话说，他恋爱的对象到底是谁？  
有些复杂的抬眼看了眼终于归于安静的门口，金发少女摇了摇头把脑袋里的想法晃了出去。算了，就算真的是自己想的那样，那也是哥哥的决定……不过，管他恋爱的是谁，她都决定今天要和吹雪生气到晚饭为止。

又敲了几下门，见还是没有回应，吹雪只好抓了抓头发作罢。在学校还好，本来就和明日香没什么联系，可放假后他确实太忽视自己的妹妹，可就算现在知道了，他还是没办法把那个占据了自己全部心神的人从心中移出分毫。低头朝自己的卡组苦笑了一声，褐发少年又低声和关上房门的妹妹道了一句歉，悄声回了自己房间。  
把自己扔进转椅里，吹雪顾不上把卡组收进卡套，直接趴在凌乱而不失条理的书桌上。在他眼前的正是那对精巧的木雕。他不敢伸手去摸，光是隔空在电子终结龙上比划了两下。虽然只是原色的木雕，但是每一个角落都细致的还原了那只庞大又美丽的机械族怪兽，甚至让人觉得它们只是被暂时固定在了这里，下个瞬间就要暴起，摆动着身躯发出震天的嘶鸣。  
想到这里，褐发少年的眼里闪过些嫉妒。他终归不舍得碰电子终结龙，只好小心的用指尖戳了戳大气圈神鸟，暗暗腹诽。亮在你们身上花了那么多时间，虽然最后没有区别，可是我想让他把这些精力直接花在我身上啊。  
他把下巴搁在桌面上，却又想起了方才的邮件，忍不住摸出手机来又看了一遍。刚才在明日香的面前他不好表现得太明显，可独处时才发现内心的喜悦几乎溢出来。他贴着冰凉的桌面，忍不住又弯起了唇角，把脑海里莫名其妙的吃味扔在一边。  
如果说平日里朝夕相处时过短的距离让他难以看清亮的心意，现在的暂别才让他有空间和时间考虑那个一贯少言寡语的人对自己抱有怎样的情感。  
换作别的人，他会默许那些看似无意的肢体接触吗？不光是击掌、并肩或者拥抱，还有亲吻……想起那个华丽的黄昏，吹雪的耳根又有些发烫，他摸了摸挂着不自觉笑容的脸，还是强迫自己继续让思考进行下去。  
明明喜静又不善言辞，被拖去参加自己的胡闹时却每每容忍到最后，哪怕是困到极点还会奉陪到底……还有那么多说都说不完的纵容……如果讨厌的话，他根本是连应付都懒得做的人，何必专程为了我花费那么多的精力？这早就超过了朋友的界限啊。想着亮只偶尔对他微笑的脸，吹雪记忆里所有的细节都渐渐串联起来，他颤抖着手指再度点开邮件，心里隐秘的期待和思慕都在他不能亲身体验的美景中渐渐化作了那个呼之欲出的答案。  
亮，是不是也有点喜欢我呢？

 

chapter 25  
“我到家那天楼下的樱花才刚刚开放。”吹雪倚着窗台看了眼夜幕中影影绰绰的樱花树，不无可惜的继续道，“现在都谢的差不多了。”  
电话那端的声音顿了顿，这才带上不明显的笑意轻轻接话，“我小时候学习的道场在山巅之上，那里有一株八重樱，每年直到四月快结束的时候才开，一开就是半个月……”亮捂着听筒，压抑着咳嗽了几声才重新靠上去把方才的话说完，“以后带你去。”  
顾不上高兴这个听起来美好到不行的约定，吹雪的眉头微微锁了起来，“你生病了？”虽然声音并不真切，但是他还是听到了那几声低低的咳嗽声。而且，大概不是他的错觉，亮的声音一直有些哑，回答的也比平时慢上了两拍，最初他以为是远洋电话的失真或者亮有些精神不济，现在只觉得内心揪起了一团。为什么没有早点察觉到？  
似乎是没想到会被追问，亮迟疑了片刻才“嗯”了一声，“有点低烧。”他想了想补充了前因后果，“可能是昨天淋了点雨，没什么大碍的。”  
吹雪知道这对于他来说已经是很大的让步了，就算在电话里磨破嘴皮他还是会照常上课，甚至接下所有递来的决斗申请。“……记得吃药，多休息。”褐发少年叹了一口气，在窗台上扣了扣手指。虽然才聊了没几句，可是如果能被他听出来，那亮的身体状况应该远不是他自己说的没什么大碍，而是需要好好静养的程度……他颇为不甘的结束了短的有些过分的通话，“不打扰你了，等你晚上回房间再聊。”  
电话那头简短的应了声就收线了，而吹雪握着手机发了好一会的呆才把自己扔回床上。

猜测的再多想念的再多又如何呢？他只能徒劳的说些没什么大用的关切，而这还比不上在他身边递上一杯热水。褐发的少年把整个人都埋进被子里，第一次那么明确的发觉距离给他带来的挫败感有多强。  
固然他知道亮只是生了一场好好休息就可无碍的病，但是不能陪伴在他身边这件事本身就足够让他把内心里验算了无初次的推理全部推翻。就算亮也喜欢我，我现在还是什么都做不了……如果能够在他身边就好了。  
吹雪捶了一下枕头，还是翻过身来紧盯着天花板——和特优生宿舍一样有着华丽的吊顶，可自己的房间旁边却不是亮的房间。曾经放假回家是他最期待的事情之一，现在却觉得不过尔尔……褐发少年第一次打心底里希望假期快点结束，这样他就离见到亮又近了一步。

在亮首次打来电话的那个晚上，吹雪曾以为自己定会兴奋到难以入眠，可实际上，道完心底的思念之后，他睡了个难得的好觉。这之后的每次通话都固定在他睡前半个小时，谈天说地之后互道的晚安总能让他一夜安眠，有时还附赠一个好梦。  
吹雪一度嘲笑自己，连听着亮的声音都能安定下来，要求也太低了点。不过此时此刻他只想把前言全部收回。  
他失眠了。  
其实早就困倦的不行，可是脑海里乱七八糟的思绪层出不穷的扰乱着他的心神。不光是和亮相处的细节，他的声音、笑容全都盘踞在脑海里，成为让吹雪幸福和痛苦并存的睡眠障碍。  
强撑着在脑内把杂念清空，又辗转反侧了很久，吹雪才在恍惚间勉强睡了过去。

 

“亮……”吹雪低喘着，在孔雀绿发色的少年唇上轻轻啄吻了一下。因为先前的亲吻，他的嘴唇还有些轻微的红肿，在昏暗的灯光下轻轻开阖了下，却没有发出声音。  
那样的弧度，再适合亲吻不过了。吹雪克制了下，还是低下头重新吻了上去。他握着亮的手腕，极尽小心的把人压在床上。自上而下的亲吻带着强烈的压迫感，但他吻得温柔，亮也只是发出了几声带着鼻音的喘息声，在他身下顺从的回应着。  
因为头脑昏沉不知身之所处，亮渐渐露出了罕见的迷茫神色。他下意识的抬起手来，攀住了吹雪的肩膀，因为低烧绯红的脸颊和迷蒙的带着水汽的深碧色眼睛印在吹雪心里，让褐发少年的心中的自持全都碎成了齑粉。  
颤抖着的手去解开校服的扣子，然后敞开上衣，再卷起黑色的紧身衣……突破了内心的限制后，他的动作比自己预想的还流畅。当手掌终于贴上亮赤裸的肌肤时，那滚烫的热度顺着贴合的部位传来，像是直接烧了起来一般，烫的吓人。可吹雪依然舍不得放手。他拢了一下散乱的刘海，又闭了闭眼，手指顺着亮的小腹向上爬去，潜进紧身衣下更惹人遐思的地方。  
就在此时，因为低烧哑了嗓子的人方找回自己的声音，哑着嗓子轻轻唤了一声“吹雪……”，那并不含有拒绝的意味，可落在褐发少年耳边却如惊雷般炸响。  
他恍惚着松开手，忽然就从这个旖旎的梦中惊醒了。

过于真实的梦境让吹雪剧烈的喘息起来，房间里弥漫着情潮过后特有的潮湿和闷热，连带着下身的热度一并提醒着他刚才的绮梦。  
他梦见亮不是这一次两次的事情，日有所思夜有所梦，能够在梦中和人相会对于他来说并不是什么坏事，可是这次的梦境，实在过于贴合此时的季节。  
褐发的少年把手指深深埋进微微汗湿的头发里，克制又痛苦的吐了一口气。方才他睡得就不踏实，此时脑海里更是乱成了一团，亮淡色的嘴唇、牙白的皮肤时时在他脑海里闪现，几乎把他逼疯。内心挣扎良久，吹雪还是闭上了眼睛，把手探进睡裤里，握住滚烫的器物套弄起来。  
以他的年纪，隔三差五的总会遇上这样的事情。发觉心意前他想的总是杂志海报上各色靓丽的女郎，发觉心意后更是自欺欺人的强迫着不在此时想起亮，可是才从梦中脱身，他自然而然的就忆及了亮那张带着迷茫神色的脸。  
他最初恋慕的只是少年决斗时耀眼的样子，可是越接触就越陷在以他为名的陷阱里，心甘情愿的越落越深……不光是平日里相处时那副整齐自持的样子，吹雪喘着粗气，在内心挫败的承认了，他同样想看亮因为他意乱情迷的样子。不只是发生过的亲吻和拥抱，他是真的对亮抱有深沉到难以言说的欲望。  
深沉到他还没怎么动作，只是想着亮赤裸的身体，就已经有些克制不住。  
褐发少年难耐的喘了喘，又挑着让自己兴奋的地方抚弄了数下，却在濒临高潮的关头上徘徊着难以前进。涨红的器物在手中微微跳动着，然而还不够……他用上几乎使自己疼痛的力道，刺激着肿胀的分身，最后痛苦的蜷缩起了身体。  
不想着亮就不行吗……吹雪阖上眼睛，抿紧的唇线里都是苦涩。又动作了数下无果，他索性自暴自弃的停了套弄，任脑海里铺天盖地的幻想漫过自己。  
然后他仿佛真的看见了，看见了因为情欲烧红了眼角的丸藤亮，低喘着躺在他的手臂和床形成的桎梏中，用那只纤长的优美的手握住了他勃发的器物，生涩的上下动作着。他的脸上写满了羞怯，为那张向来没什么表情的脸染上了数倍的诱惑。  
光是这一幕，就已经足够让吹雪克制不住了。他低下头去，含住了亮因为干燥微微起皮的嘴唇，缓缓的厮磨起来。唇齿纠缠间，亮艰难的发出了一点呻吟以外的声音。  
那个被他轻轻吐出的音节太熟悉，熟悉到吹雪不消听完已经知道那是什么了。  
是他的名字。  
吹雪猛地睁开眼睛，已是满手黏腻的体液。他瘫倒在床上，愣神了良久，复又缓缓的闭上了眼睛，自然没看到窗外的天空隐约的露出了一抹鱼肚白。

 

chapter 26  
在未来生命里最黯淡无光又充满着痛苦的日子里，天上院吹雪时常想起这段像是青梅一样酸涩的恋情。彼时他尚年少，仅仅是一场看不到尽头的单恋就足以牵动他全部的喜怒哀乐，然而细细品味，那些迷茫的徘徊的记忆和更多的快乐时光共同构成了他意气风发的年少时光，是这一生都不会褪色的美好回忆。光是回想起那些暖色的过往，他就仿佛能够从中汲取到继续前进下去的力量。  
然而在当时，那夜的旖旎春梦还是成了少年的一块心病，以至于原本期待万分的固定通话时间都成了甜蜜的负担。  
每当听到自己的名字被亮念出口，他就会下意识的想起那个令他丢盔弃甲的瞬间，然后一贯的巧舌如簧全无用武之地。亮虽然体贴他的心情，可碍于言语的无力也不知道怎么开解他才好，一时间两人的想法倒是出奇的一致，只恨自己不在对方身边。不过区别在于吹雪想的是他几乎克制不住的恋慕，而亮只想找他决斗几场让人冷静下来。  
在两边有意无意的忽视下，日子很快就到了假期的末尾。  
又一天例行的电话结束，吹雪在亮的那声“晚安”后心理建设良久，才闭上眼睛面对他既期待又有些负罪感的睡眠时间。  
从那次之后，亮在他的梦里出现越发频繁了。所谓一回生二回熟，再次在梦境中把人抱在怀里的时候吹雪已经稍稍平静了下来。  
他想了很久，自己并不是为了满足简单的征服欲才会梦见这种事情的，这是放到现实中他想做却没法做到的一个遗憾。他小心翼翼的暗恋了那么久，终于因为猜测到对方可能也有相同的心情，才让心底酝酿了那么久的感情暗自发酵，虽然开启之时连本人都因为措不及防吓了一跳，事后追究起来却并没有那么的难以接受。  
可是话虽这么说，光是想着亮就足够让他难以自持，更别说梦中的场景来的要更露骨……  
短短数日，他梦见的就不仅是亮为他帮忙，而是那个向来没什么欲念的人喘息着借他的名字自渎了。

他们的学院生活算得上无聊，女生又少，男生们聚集在一起时多多少少也会开一些带着颜色的笑话，甚至私底下传递些光碟杂志。吹雪和亮曾经无意中参与过一次，那时他刚明白自己的心意，听同学们聊到那些靓丽的女郎总觉得有些尴尬。  
然而偷偷的朝亮投去视线，吹雪却发现孔雀绿发色的少年并没有像他那样留意哄闹的人群，只是目光深远的盯着窗外的夜幕，端的是心如止水。  
他本想旁敲侧击的问一问亮对误入这个聚会是什么想法，旁边却早有好事的人推举了代表，把一份光碟传了过来。吹雪看着来人那种暧昧的眼神，当然知道里面刻录的是什么东西，但是那人直接把光碟递到了亮的手上，他也只好眼睁睁看着亮平静的收下又道了谢。  
事后他想了很久，无论如何都没有敢问那份光碟亮有没有看，又或者看完后感想如何。所有的好奇都被压到了心底，现在却在梦里全部被翻了出来，直接给了他一个算不上答案的答案。

特优生宿舍里配备的设施比蓝院还要豪华，而那用来看决斗录像效果一流的大屏幕上现在闪动着的光影，赫然是赤裸交叠的人体。  
吹雪只瞄了一眼就收回了视线，然而侧卧在床上的人却是比录像更让他口干舌燥的状态。平日里整洁的衣物凌乱的散开，却没完全褪去，只是露出了平坦的小腹以及落在阴影里的那处。大概是不怎么熟练的缘故，握在其上的手只是缓慢又生涩的动作着，完全不得要领无法取悦自己，但是落在吹雪眼里却几乎让他脑袋里名为理智的琴弦彻底崩断。  
更别说，亮发出的除了喘息和呻吟，还有他的名字。  
褐发的少年像是被蛊惑了一般，缓缓走上前去。他甚至没有来及脱衣服，而是直接躺在亮的身边，从背后把人抱了个满怀。然后，直接探下手去，连着亮的手一起，握住了热烫的器物，温柔的帮他套弄起来。

那一夜过的太快，吹雪事后回想起来只记得在自己怀里喘息和挣动的少年最后完全失了力气，只能搭着他的手喃喃他的名字，然而醒来时他的身下一片狼藉，却是比上一次还要糟糕。  
在强烈的亵渎感中他兀自沉默了很久，最后又翻出了手机把近日来的邮件一封封看了过去，在那些精简却绝不敷衍的回复中，他终于决定把话说出来，不光是为这几日的梦境，也为了长达半年的单恋做个了结。

然而真的到了电话里，吹雪又不知如何开口才好了。欲言又止了几次，正巧又碰上了亮那几日忙的头昏脑涨，回过头来顾得上询问吹雪到底怎么了的时候已经是学期新开的四月末。  
“开学了还习惯吗？”看了看拥挤的食堂，亮决定站在外面把这个电话打完。  
“恩……我能有什么不习惯的。”吹雪干笑了两声，把心底的失措悄悄抹去，“学院里还是老样子，除了没有你以外一切都和以前一样。”虽然不敢直接说出来，这种程度的话却早已是拿手好戏，潜台词无非是一句“但是你不在”。  
“是吗，那就好。”亮的声音没什么波动，稍稍顿了一会才继续道，“还有一周交流生活动就结束了。”言下之意他很快就要回去，不必拐弯抹角的反复的说些彼此都心知肚明的话。  
“啊啊。”吹雪眯着眼睛，窗外的夜幕宁静深远，像是块上好的天鹅绒，“早上大德寺老师来通知我们特优生宿舍，说开设了一门特别课程，让我们先两两组队……”虽然知道自己念叨来念叨去实在有些烦人，可他还是忍不住，“我当时想，如果亮在就好了。”  
电话那头传来了一声不明显的笑，熟悉的声音带着一点无奈穿过大洋响在耳畔，“再等我一周。”  
吹雪揉了揉自己隐隐有些烧红的耳根，也低笑出声，“嗯，我等着。”他侧头看了眼时间，这通电话讲的太久，不知不觉已经快到了零点，而他真正想说的话还没说出口，再不说的话，该没有机会了……果不其然，听筒里传来亮的声音，“吹雪，你该睡觉去了。”  
亮本想如往常那般和吹雪道别，却被他有些慌张的声音打乱了计划。然而吹雪只是叫了一声他的名字，并没有后文。他耐心的等了良久，才又一次听见了吹雪的声音，那个短短的音节依然是他的名字。  
把那个默念过无数遍的名字叫出来后，吹雪也不再犹豫了，他闭了闭眼，声音包含着期待因而有些颤抖，“我有话想和你说。”  
亮“嗯”了一声。听到他的声音，吹雪方觉得心稍稍安定了下去，“等你回来之后……”他捏着手机的手指不自觉的用力，指甲有些泛白，“在灯塔等我，我当面告诉你。”  
朝身旁催促自己收线的同学比了一个稍等的手势，亮垂下了眼睛。说不好奇是假的，但是既然吹雪等了他那么久，那么他再等上一周知道又何妨？“好。”他最终只简短的回答了一个肯定的答案，然后压低了声音继续了方才被打断的话，“那么，晚安。”  
“祝你今天也过得愉快。”勉力稳住心神，吹雪低低的回道，“晚安。”亮应了一声便挂了电话，留褐发少年兴奋又无比空虚的闭上了眼睛。终于把那个决定付诸于行动，然而因为没有实感，他的内心反而空落了下去。  
伸出手在空中虚握成拳，吹雪把心中隐隐的不安全都压了下去，任期待充斥内心。

很久以后吹雪想起这通和平时没有任何区别的电话都觉得后怕。  
那一声晚安，差点就是永别。

 

chapter 27  
to 亮：早安！今天学院下了一天雨，本来的课外活动泡汤了。但是雨中的蓝院看起来比平时要顺眼，附照片一张。  
to 亮：亮更喜欢晴天啊……我倒是不讨厌雨天，在这样的天气里发生些什么不是很浪漫吗？  
to 亮：啊，这样的回答我真是一点都不意外。  
to 亮：无聊？哎呀，亮为什么觉得我会有这么失礼的想法。恰好相反，我觉得亮很有趣。  
to 亮：亮该上课了吧。  
to 亮：好，中午再说。  
……  
to 亮：哎哎，西方分校的伙食和我们真是不能比，难为你忍受到现在了。  
to 亮：嘲笑？怎么会。只是想你回来之后带你开开小灶，放假回家的时候特意学了你喜欢的菜式。  
to 亮：本来是惊喜，但是怕你误会嘛。  
to 亮：是，是，误会对方这件事我们算是彼此彼此。  
to 亮：那么，晚安。  
……  
to 亮：今天冲浪的时候捡到一个漂流瓶，里面放了一只折的很精巧的纸鹤。  
to 亮：嗯？没什么看法啊，不过我受此启发去埋了个时间胶囊。  
to 亮：事先说好，不是说那张检索卡。  
to 亮：内容保密^^亮想知道就到时候和我一起去挖出来。  
to 亮：恩，大概就是吊一下你的胃口？感觉亮对回来这件事没有像我那样非常期待呢。  
……  
to 亮：啊啊，今天月考……明明开学才半个月。实战考试的瑞士轮打的有惊无险，还是比较怀念亮在学校的时候。  
to 亮：灯塔那次可是我占上风呢，亮回来之后再决胜负吧。  
to 亮：对，就是明天了。  
to 亮：大德寺老师上课那么懒懒散散……说起来也没见过他的卡组，也许这次有机会。  
to 亮：承你吉言，那么，晚安。

翻看着邮件的亮把目光顿在了那里。并不是他不想继续看下去，而是来自于吹雪的邮件自此再也没有更新过。  
在那一句“晚安”之后，他第一次没有在自己睡前收到来自于吹雪的“早安”，而更让他心生疑虑的是，接下来的一整天吹雪也没有消息。  
数月以来，这还是第一次。之前无论是多忙多累，两人至少维持着互道早晚安的交流，如果时间充足隔个两三天还会再打一次电话，像这样全无消息的情况让远在异国他乡的少年忽然有了不好的预感。  
然而，给在校的同学发去询问的邮件只得到了“不清楚特优生宿舍那边情况”的答复，安慰着自己是多心后他又等了一天，最后还是拨打了鲛岛校长的办公室电话，可接起电话的却是克罗洛斯教授。  
在教授那奇怪的口音下，他得知校长现在处于外出中，而特优生宿舍由大德寺老师带队，因为是课外培训，既有可能是信号不好也有可能是过于劳累才没有及时回复，无须担心。  
前一个原因还在可以接受的范围内，然而在他挂断那通电话后又过去了一周，依然没有任何吹雪的消息。这种断了联系的情况在他的脑海里有着熟悉的感觉，细究之下却只觉得头疼欲裂，什么都想不起来。两相作用下更让他内心的不安愈演愈烈。  
他一直过的很平静，但是生活中突然少了吹雪还是给他造成了比想象中更大的影响。不说大的方面，这几日和他关系颇好的几个男生都开始打趣是否是归期将近女朋友催得紧了，看手机的次数那么频繁。然而只有他自己知道，其实那个催他回去的人已经断了联系很久了……  
深知自己并不是健谈的人，自然也不会是个聊天的好对象，也只有吹雪会不厌其烦的发来各种邮件，而他失踪的这一周那只偶尔响起的手机再也没了任何动静，因而当那个几乎成为摆设的物件在手里久违的响起时，亮的手居然有些惊喜的颤抖。  
不过，在屏幕上闪烁着的名字并非是他心心念念等待的人，而是“师范”二字。孔雀绿发色的少年抬头看了一眼通道外明亮的灯光，还是果断的按下了接听键。  
“……师范。”他没有喊校长，而是像幼时在电子流的道场学习时嗫喏着叫了那个久违的称呼。  
电话那头传来鲛岛的一声叹息。“亮。”浑厚的声音有些犹豫，但是还是直截了当的开口道，“这个时间还没开始送别决斗吧。”  
“是。”他垂了下眼睛，“师范找我有什么事吗。”  
察觉到亮的应答维持着往日里的平静，鲛岛不禁从座椅中起身，站到了落地窗前。他拿的是自己的手机，而非办公室电话，这从一开始就告诉了自己的弟子这通电话不会是什么公事公办的例行关心，“虽然这很可能会影响你的心情，但是我还是觉得第一时间告诉你会比较好……是吹雪君的事情。”他顿了顿，给亮一个缓冲的时间，“很抱歉，校方还没有找到他，连带特优生宿舍的其他人也没有消息。只有带队的大德寺老师被发现晕倒在树林里，至今还只会梦呓……”听筒里传来的呼吸声依然克制而悠长，看起来似乎并没有受此影响。  
过去在电子流的道场中教导门生时，这个比同期门生都要年幼的孩子总是最快静下心来的那一个，在过于枯燥的训练前永远保持着坚持和谦逊的美德，因此，在他得到电子终结龙的承认后，鲛岛自己也觉得终于为道场找到了一个合适的继承人。这份平静固然是强大的，但是作为长辈，此时亮的克制却让他心生不忍。“等大德寺老师清醒之后我会第一时间向他询问这次事件的始末，期间的寻找也会继续，后续有消息后我会告诉你的。”可是远在大洋彼端，他能做到的也只有这些了，长叹了一口气，年过中年的校长忍不住道，“亮，偶尔放任一下自己也没有关系。”  
“是。”电话那头的回答依然清晰，“决斗要开始了，等结束后我再向师范报告结果。”  
这是不想继续说下去的意思了。鲛岛摸了摸自己的脑袋，犹豫了一下，赶着亮挂掉电话前补充了道，“不用了，决斗结束回去收拾下行李吧。我已经联系过西方分校的校长了，他会安排直升飞机送你回来。”  
“……是。谢谢师范。”机械性的回答完，亮低声朝身旁等待自己上场的老师道歉了一句，这才向灯火通明的会场走去。

离他原定离开这里的时间还有两天，作为未尝一败的交流生，今天他要面对的是毕业于西方分校现今在职业联盟打拼的某位职业选手。放在平时他会心无杂念的准备这场决斗，不光是为了学院的荣誉，更为了他贯彻至今“尊敬对手”的理念，可是现在，他的心神完全是乱的，而这直到他开始决斗依然没有改变。  
这还是他第一次在决斗中分神。  
对手用的是以低星的「蛙」和高星的「帝」组成的联合卡组，依靠前者快速出祭品，再通过「帝」的效果解场，绝非可以敷衍了事的对手。但他就是停不住脑内的思绪。  
自幼在电子流的道场学习，因戒生定、因定开慧的禅理早已深深刻进了他的生活里，可是无论他尝试多少次，对于吹雪的思念和担忧还是在心底纠缠起来，绞作一团。表面上看起来他冷静的化解着对面的攻击和效果，可是只有他自己知道褐发少年的身影在脑海里占据了多重的分量。  
“我的回合，抽卡。”  
没来及试过你的手艺，没来及一起去挖你埋下的时间胶囊。  
“我从手卡发动旋风，破坏你场上唯一一张盖卡。”  
一周前笑着约定的灯塔再会，我们没来及分出胜负，而我还没有听到你想要告诉我的话。  
“然后将场上和手牌中的三只电子龙融合，特殊召唤电子终结龙。”  
随着他的宣言，银白色的机械巨龙在他身前现出了庞大的身姿。丸藤亮并没有关注身后四起的赞叹之声和对手懊恼的低呼，而是微微抬起头来注视着陪伴自己至今的决斗怪兽。在他来西方分校之前，它的身边还有着另一只华美不可方物的鸟兽族怪兽……那样的盛景，他是不是再也没有机会看见了？  
“战斗了，电子终结龙攻击邪帝•盖乌斯，Evolutionary final burst！”  
吹雪，你到底在哪里。  
攻击宣言结束，对手的生命值已然清空。满场的欢呼声中，亮觉得有些微微的眩晕。  
隔着场地和对手遥遥致意了一下，他转身退回了通道里，慢慢的把卡组按在了心脏上。  
我很想你啊……吹雪。

 

chapter 28  
重新站上学院所属的小岛，亮只觉得恍如隔世。吹雪给他送别的样子在记忆里鲜明的仿佛就发生在昨日，可等他再次归来时，记忆却依然停留在那一瞬，失去了更新的机会。  
所幸他比原定回来的日期要早，除了几个老师没人知道这件事，码头附近也并没有闲逛的学生，他得以在昏暗的天色下独自朝校长室走去。

“校长。”站到鲛岛面前时，丸藤亮微微垂下眼睛，却是像是往常那样恭恭敬敬的叫了校长，而非师范。  
小孩子太过省心反而让人觉得麻烦。鲛岛支着手臂看了他一会，从口袋里摸出一枚钥匙在桌上推了过去，“你的房间按照原来的陈设收拾好了，”话虽如此其实也就只有书柜和衣柜……抬头看着自己选定的继承人，他又一次犹豫要不要把那样东西交到亮的手里。做校长的时候对师生都要一碗水端平，但他并非没有私心，此时看着少年的样子，他想了很久的话居然有些说不出口。  
关闭电子流的道场散去全部门生，有相当一部分原因就是为了让当时仅仅九岁的丸藤亮能够拥有一个和同龄人无异的少年时期。再次在学院的入学考试上看见那个成长了的少年时，他认为自己的选择并没有错。沉凝、果敢、不卑不亢……在无可挑剔的“技”与“体”以外，自己看好的孩子也在纯粹的尊敬之心外学习到了其他足以被称之为美德的品质，即使这一次不是以师生的身份重逢，他还是由衷的感到高兴。  
唯独有些遗憾的是，和幼年时期一样，亮还是很少和别人有什么往来。所以，当发现他和名为天上院吹雪的少年越走越近的时候，鲛岛以为自己终于可以放下心来。然而世事难料，他此时此刻开始有些后悔让亮接触到这一切。  
但是，这样的经历他可以帮第一次，以后也可以吗？自己也是关心则乱啊……还是像以前那样、相信他吧。人过中年的校长终于还是选择出声，叫住了准备回宿舍的弟子。“等等，亮。还有要交给你的东西。”  
被那双宽厚的手掌拿出的那双木盒眼熟的紧，至今维持着冷静模样的亮瞳孔猛地一缩。那是他亲手送给吹雪的东西，不可能认错……有些失礼的在鲛岛面前直接翻开盒盖，静静躺在其中的果然是电子终结龙和大气圈神鸟。和送出去时直接装在盒子里不同，吹雪还小心的垫上了软布，珍惜程度可见一斑。他伸出去抚摸的手有些颤抖，却在触摸到木雕前停了下来。  
“整理他房间的时候我看到了这个，擅自做主单独拿出来了。”注视着亮，鲛岛低声说道，“吹雪君的房间钥匙也在盒子里。”  
那双孔雀绿色的眼睛翻滚着痛苦和怀念，将原本平静的颜色染成了深深的碧色。好一会鲛岛才听见亮轻轻道了一句谢，然后盖上盒盖，把木盒抱进了怀里。  
“天色不早了，先回去吧。给你的假期还是到原定的时间，这两天不想上课就别去了。”最后叮嘱了一句，鲛岛目送着有些恍惚的弟子离开了办公室，眉头紧缩了起来。

因为这场事故，原本在森林深处的特优生宿舍又封了起来。亮没有问为什么不把吹雪房间的钥匙交给他的家人而是放到自己手里，也不想回到蓝院的宿舍。在直升飞机里呆了十数个小时，即使有耳罩的保护他的脑海里此刻依然回响着发动机的轰鸣和震动，方才在鲛岛的面前是强撑着才没有露出疲态。  
身体一直叫嚣着休息，但他还不能停下来。亮闭了闭眼，找出和大气圈神鸟放在一起的那枚黄铜钥匙，贴在自己眉心，借着那冰凉的气息让昏沉的大脑稍稍振奋些，又沿着来时的路走向了码头。  
他的目的地是灯塔。

夜色笼罩了天幕，只有遥远的海平线处还有一抹影影约约的橙色。丸藤亮靠坐在灯塔边，摆在他手边的是那两樽木雕。  
也难怪鲛岛校长会特意把它们拿出来……孔雀绿发色的少年借着灯塔一明一暗的光线，有些走神。这和无可挑剔的决斗技巧一样，都是他在那个高山之巅上的道场里学到的东西。  
最初是他看到了某位师兄在为远方的亲人雕刻摆件，后来跟人学会后却只雕刻过决斗怪兽。那时师兄笑眯眯的看着形态各异的机械族怪兽说，倾注了心血，寄托着人们的期待和思念，就算是木雕也会产生灵性。亮君看起来就是不相信神鬼之说的样子呢，不过师兄是相信的哦。  
后来师兄学成后下了山，他再也没有见过那个手把手教会自己木雕的人，学会的东西却和那些木雕一样留存在脑海深处。  
他确实是不信鬼神的。家乡同伴的试胆大会总是不叫他参加，而家中年幼的弟弟每每都被吓到哭着跑回来，他一边耐下心来安慰比他矮了一个头的弟弟一边觉得这是个开的有些过火的玩笑。可是吹雪和他不一样，生性浪漫的少年常常去家旁的鸟居帮忙，还在假期里向他发去照片。缭绕的香火在红色的鸟居上盘旋，而褐发少年的声音比那淡淡的烟色还轻。  
“亮看见那些为情所祈的烟火吗，我啊，觉得这是件很浪漫的事情呢。就算是神明，也会受理有情人所求的因缘吧。亮不妨去为家人求一次平安符啊，这份心意不会有错的。”  
那我现在祈求的话，神明会把你还回来吗？亮伸出手去，轻轻的拿起了大气圈神鸟的雕像。木雕当然是冰冷的，和他雕刻完的那一刻没有任何分别，可是隔着数个月的时光，他仿佛能看见吹雪对着两只木雕傻笑的样子，那暖色的回忆祛除了身体里一分寒意，在夜风中让他的心慢慢静了下来。  
他的生活一直枯燥乏味的就像是幼时的训练，如果不是遇见了吹雪，多姿多彩的学院生活依然是和他没有任何关系的。可是就算是他，在接触过那些快乐到足以花费一生去怀念的生活，也会产生向往之情。或者说，在他自己都没有发觉的时候，他早就深陷于吹雪的笑容之下了……  
有些恍惚的闭上了眼睛，手中的木雕却发出了一声沉闷的响声。亮看过去时，发现方才还完好无损的大气圈神鸟在他手中忽然裂开了一道长长的伤口，横在华丽的羽翅之上。他下意识的伸手去摸，直接被锋利的木刺划得鲜血淋漓。刺痛席过脑海，才让他昏沉的神智微微清明了一些。  
小岛四面临海，气候湿润，无论如何都不应该莫名其妙的开裂，更别说他仔细的上过清漆……然而就在他的面前，那只华美的鸟兽族怪兽像是被什么扯散了身体般，渐渐的解体了，等他回过神来时已经散了满地碎的不成样子的木块。  
捡起沾着自己血液的几块碎片，孔雀绿发色的少年像是忽然惊醒了一样，借着疼痛带来的清醒，他拾起了所有碎片，珍重的装进了木盒里，然后稍稍处理了一下手上的伤口，朝宿舍走去。  
一时的迷惑也就罢了。无论这件反常的事情到底是因为什么，他不会将希望寄托于这些虚幻的东西。在找到吹雪之前，他首先不能让自己也垮掉。

就像鲛岛说的那样，那个他住过一学期的宿舍按照他过往的布置整理过了。身处熟悉的环境，他也慢慢放松了下来，走去了书桌前准备给手上的伤口包扎一下。  
可是书桌上除了几封未开封的信件，还有个包装精巧但是已经显出些许陈旧的小礼盒。亮边处理着伤口边回忆起这个莫名出现在这里的礼盒，忽然，他的动作蓦地顿住了。  
给他送过礼物的人不少，贵重的礼品都被他退了回去，女生们的心意也多交给吹雪还了回去，而他认识的人里会给他这样包装精巧的礼物的……只有吹雪。  
思绪回到那个褐发少年帮他庆祝生日的夜晚，那夜他误饮了吹雪的清酒，后来是被吹雪送回了房间，那份来自于他的礼物就耽误了拆的时间，后来发生的事情又多，渐渐的也就忘了还有一份礼物放在那里。现在，居然因为这件事又被翻了出来。  
可是，原先是没有想起，现在他却有些舍不得拆了。亮摸了摸那个礼盒，眼里忽然浮起了很浅的笑意。就放在这里吧，你看到以后一定会闹着说“亮这么嫌弃我的礼物吗”，那个时候再拆也不迟……  
我等你回来亲口和我说的那一天。

 

chapter 29  
凄厉的鸣叫声在低矮的空间里回响，让凝重的气氛染上了几分悲戚。大德寺微微皱起眉头，注视着那只垂死挣扎的华丽鸟兽族怪兽。  
如果不是借助了炼金术的力量，他本来也只是一个看不见决斗精灵的普通人，可是在足以重构万物的力量下，他此刻也短暂的拥有了那种神奇的能力。  
临死之前依然在护主吗……他冰冷的目光落在跪倒在地上的少年身上，蓦地勾起了一点浅笑。就让你们告别一会吧。

吹雪捂着自己的胸口，现在他的感觉很不好，心脏跳动的几乎脱出胸膛，可是他还是喘不上气。这就是黑暗决斗的感受吗……想到败在自己手下的松本，褐发少年的眼神暗了一瞬。他紧盯着对面从容的男人，嘴角用力的弯了弯，露出一个嘲讽的笑容来。“在决斗中使用禁止卡……大德寺老师真是够以身作则的。”  
他的场上，大气圈神鸟已经因为魔法卡雷击的效果送进了墓地，现在只留下了两张盖卡。而大德寺的场上还留存着炼金兽・铁之火龙……攻击力500，自己的生命值还足够撑到下一轮。吹雪又喘了几下，视线却渐渐的模糊了起来。该死！他掐住自己的虎口，希望借助疼痛来维持清醒，可是越来越重的眼皮还是不受控制的向下垂。体力消耗的太厉害了吗……他的身体晃了晃，终于还是歪倒在地上。  
地面的凉气渗进身体，他却不能像往常那样发出愉悦的长叹。死亡的概念第一次在心中明晰了起来。我会死在这里吗？褐发少年迷茫的环顾四周，可是视线范围内只有无尽的黑暗。  
看到褐发少年晕了过去，挣扎着想要攻击大德寺的大气圈神鸟忽然昂首发出一声分外高亢的鸣叫。它的声音早已不复清越，此时更是尖锐的有些刺耳。如果吹雪能够看见它的样子，会发现那原本华丽繁复的羽毛在方才的雷击中烧焦发黑，露出了骨骼和肌理，显得格外狼狈。  
它收敛了暴戾的气息，轻之又轻的在吹雪的身侧收拢了尾羽和被雷击击断的双翼，小心翼翼的将主人护在自己身下，祖母绿一般纯净的眼睛里写满了悲伤。  
“铁之火龙，直接攻击。”然而大德寺攻击的宣言还是到来了。铁龙的吐息带着灼热的烈焰，朝一人一鸟袭去。大气圈神鸟没有理会，依然慢慢的用鸟喙梳理着吹雪散乱的额发，直到那道火光来到身前，才猛地扬起了宽阔的双翼，迎着火焰撞了上去。  
强烈的冲击带起了风压，大德寺不由得抬起手臂阻挡热风。等他放下手时，奄奄一息的鸟兽族精灵已经化作了漫天流萤，慢慢的消散在空气里。  
就在此时，身处于无尽黑暗中的吹雪忽然看见了落在身边的点点绿光。他伸手去抓，那隐约的光点却又迅速的消散在了视线里。但他还是感觉到了，有什么比风更轻柔，悄悄的融进了他的身体，为沉重的身体重新灌入了力量。  
是你吗……大气圈神鸟。褐发的少年忽然醒悟过来，他想要去拿扣在腰间的卡组，却摸了个空。这到底是哪里……他下意识的后退了几步，眼里满是疑惑。

这一切还要从课外活动开始说起。  
亮不在学院，吹雪最后就和落单的松本组了一队。不少人都以为这将会是场愉快的修学旅行，可大德寺老师却领着特优生宿舍的学生下到了所有人都没去过的地下室。  
穿行在昏暗的石道里，吹雪没和兴奋的同学一样讨论大德寺老师要带他们去什么地方，又或这会不会是一条秘密通道，而是难得的露出了严肃的表情。  
在他的记忆里，他也没有来过这个地方，可是越是走下去他就越觉得熟悉……大德寺老师到底要带他们去什么地方？  
当站进那个宽阔的地下空间听大德寺老师宣布先进行两人对战训练时，吹雪已经觉得头痛欲裂，因而没有注意到那个经常笑的见牙不见眼的老师古怪的语气，决斗时也一改往日温吞的作风，直接清了松本的场，又用大气圈神鸟夺走了3000攻击力的白骨王，达成了OTK。  
看着同学跪倒在他的面前，他还想着松本未免太过输不起，然而下一刻，浓重的黑暗包裹了他的身体，能再看清周遭环境的时候，他发现自己和大德寺老师身处于另外一个独立的空间里。“吹雪君是第一个完成试炼的人呢，由我来进行下一步的测验。”然后，从未出过手的老师展开了决斗盘，邀请他进行接下来的决斗。  
也正是在决斗中，往日里温和废柴的老师露出狼一般的真面目，逐步消减着他的血量。随着生命值的下降，褐发少年真切的感受到了所谓的黑暗决斗。体力迅速的流失，意识随之渐渐模糊，而决斗还在继续……他不是不想反击，可是想到同样的事情会发生在大德寺的身上，他就有些下不了手。松本因为他的攻击已经成为了最初的祭品，他不想再做第二次。可是，他同样不想在这里丢掉性命……  
连续两场决斗几乎耗尽了他的精力，就算现在恢复意识下定决心，他也未必能赢得决斗。这不是他第一次面对两难的选择，可是想要胜利的心情从未如此强烈过。

“想赢吗？无论付出什么代价？”一个声音在他的心底悄悄的响了起来，以蛊惑的口吻问道。  
当然了。褐发少年紧盯着黑暗之中的某处，回答的果断。就在那个方向上，渐渐升起一个小小的漩涡，将周遭的黑暗全都吸收了进去，露出这个空间纯白的底色。  
“那就伸出手来吧，我会给你力量。”那个声音还在继续，然而没待吹雪照做，那个无名的意识体发出了惨痛的呼声，漩涡的深处也飘出一缕凝实的黑雾，化作了样式古怪的面具，落在了地上。  
吹雪皱了皱眉，那个面具的形状赫然是那张意义不明的卡片上的图案，因为看起来颇为诡异早就被他锁进了柜子里。忽然他微微笑了起来。都到了这种地步，再犹豫也太难看了……褐发少年俯身拾起面具，将其扣在了脸上。透过面具之上的蓝色晶体，整个世界都被染成了深沉的蓝色，平静的就像是谁的眼睛。  
想起亮，吹雪又抬起手来，按住了心脏所在的位置。是啊，还有人在等自己回去……当然不仅如此，天上院吹雪是要和丸藤亮并肩走下去的人，怎么能在这里输掉？  
身处的空间像是沙漏一般倾倒下来，露出了他和大德寺决斗的场地。那个白衣黑发的男人依然从容地站在对面，看着吹雪艰难的爬了起来，“哎呀，吹雪君居然醒了喵。”  
面具下的唇线带着弧度，“不巧的很，司职生命的爱西斯女神似乎对我青睐有加呢。”寒暄到此为止，褐发少年从卡组里抽出一张卡，“我的回合。”他没有看抽到的内容，直接以食中二指夹着那张薄薄的卡牌，对曾经的老师冷冷的开口，“准备好自己的葬礼了吗？”  
紧接着，他发动了盖卡生死的呼声召唤出了墓地里的飞渡气圈鸟，直接下达了攻击的命令。“老师的怪兽都能直接攻击，确实有点麻烦。那么，让他们再也没有攻击的机会就好了吧。”  
大德寺按下盖服卡的按钮，“我发动陷阱……”然而没等他说完，吹雪冰冷的声音已经打断了他，“飞渡气圈鸟不受陷阱的效果影响，接下这份伤害吧。”  
强烈的冲击猛地在封闭的地下室里发生了。两人都不由得后退了几步缓冲怪兽碰撞带来的冲击，可这还远没有结束，庞大的能量扯碎了本就不怎么稳定的空间，在场地中央显出了一个巨大的裂缝，拉扯着周围的一切。  
是因为那个古怪的面具吗？大德寺咬牙抵抗了一阵，发现吸力越来越强，只好自怀里摸出一支卷轴捏碎，将自己送回工房。透过那里的观察设备，其他几组的学生都还在第一轮的测试中，而吹雪已经失去了踪影。  
掉落进次元间的缝隙里应该没有活下来的机会了……可惜了这么好的材料。年轻的炼金术师摸了摸自己光滑的下巴，无不可惜的摇了摇头。他刻意的忽视掉方才褐发少年可怕的气势和自己差点输掉的事实，迎来了第二位测试者。  
“希望你能让我满意喵。”朝着不明所以的学生微笑起来，大德寺再度举起了决斗盘。

 

chapter 30  
吹雪握着石块，在树根上用力的划下了第十三道刻痕。  
他来到这个所谓精灵的世界已经快要两周了，从一开始的不知所措到现在找到一个容身之处勉强度日经历了无数连回想都觉得痛苦的战斗。  
陪伴他许久的大气圈神鸟在和大德寺的战斗后就化作了一张白卡，在这个世界恢复意识的那刻，他就珍惜的把那张卡贴身保管起来。可是，尽管卡组里缺失了王牌卡，他依然要面对决斗精灵的袭击。  
将他视作入侵者的兽族精灵们对他的态度可谓残忍，依靠气圈鸟击杀了几只想要以他为食的精灵后，他才得到这么一块可以遮风避雨的遗迹作为休息的地方。但这远不是结束，陆陆续续仍然有不死心的精灵偷袭。先前受的伤还没有时间去修养，又持续着进行消耗体力和精力的黑暗决斗，尽管吹雪不愿意，为了生存下去他还是不得不将那张古怪的面具时时戴在脸上。  
那个曾出言诱惑他的声音被封在了这个面具里，限制着那股带着黑暗的力量，让它以吹雪能够承受的程度慢慢泄露出来，虽然仍然会侵蚀身体和精神，但是此时吹雪也别无选择了……  
随着他佩戴的时间越来越长，那个沉寂了一段时间的声音也蠢蠢欲动起来，这几日里吹雪听见它的声音在心底频繁的响起，连睡觉时也不消停。此时，又趁着他松懈的间隙响了起来。“缺少了那张卡你是不是觉得力不从心呢？”  
又来了。褐发的少年抿紧了嘴唇，摸了摸紧贴在胸口的那张卡片。“闭嘴。”他低声的呵斥道，待那个声音消失才从一旁摊在地上的树叶上拾起几颗果实，扳开喂给了蹲在自己肩头的空气圈鸟。  
小巧的鸟兽族精灵却没有接，而是担忧的蹭了蹭他的脸颊，换来吹雪一个无奈的笑容，“……没事。”他困倦的眨了眨眼，“只是有点累了……”不是不知道得到力量必须要付出代价，也不是不知道近来的嗜睡意味着什么，可是就算他即将再也压制不住那个未知的意识体、被彻底吞噬，至少现在也得继续坚持下去。  
把果子放在一边，他揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，轻声和空气圈鸟笑道，“我睡一会，如果有事情就叫醒我。”毛茸茸的气圈鸟啾啾了几声权当是回答，团起身体窝在了他的颈窝。  
随着褐发的少年闭上眼睛，黑紫色的雾气从面具中散了出来。“哼，低攻击力的杂鱼怪兽……”那道消停了片刻的声音再度响了起来，这一次却不是在吹雪心底，而是直接在现实世界发出了声音。空气圈鸟惊慌的抖了抖翅膀，然而一只纤长又不失力道的手猛地掐住了那圆滚滚的身体，让它发不出任何鸣叫。  
那只手的主人赫然是刚刚陷入沉睡的吹雪。他“醒”了过来，双眸却被染成了浓重的黑色，“让我来帮你换套强力的卡组吧。”发出一声古怪的笑声，少年探手摸出了卡套里的卡组。

 

“我的回合，抽卡。”看向抽中的那张真红眼黑龙，吹雪的神情不易察觉的变化了一下。  
他来到这里后曾经从兽战士的手中救下过一个异族的少女，从她的口中他得知这个世界也有人的存在，离得最近的就是守护王家之墓的一群守墓人，最好能够远离。为此他小心的挑选了藏身之处，却没想最后还是在外出时碰上了巡逻的卫兵。  
可卡组在失去意识的时候被那个无名的意识体换成了现在的这副，虽然流畅度依旧，可是强攻的风格还是让吹雪多少有些不适。而且，原来的卡组去了哪里？想起最近突然沉默下去的声音，褐发少年暗暗咬紧了牙关。如果说在过去那还只是自己凭借爱好组成的卡组，来到精灵界之后那些衷心又温柔的精灵俨然已经成为了他重要的伙伴，并肩战斗了那么久却突然断了联系，他不担心是不可能的，但爱好在他心底喋喋不休的声音却在此时销声匿迹了。  
不、吹雪忽然深吸了一口气，现在不是追究这个的时候……他现在更需要集中精神面对这个严峻的试炼，否则那个神情严肃的长老大概真的会把他裹成木乃伊活埋。“要怎么才能相信呢，我对你们长眠的国王陛下没有兴趣啊。”将一张手卡塞进决斗盘，褐发少年喃喃的自语道。  
“我发动天使的施舍，将生死的呼声以外的卡丢入墓地。然后通常召唤诱饵龙，再盖放两张卡，回合结束。”说归说，决斗还是要继续下去，他看了眼扔下墓地的真红眼黑龙，静静的等待着守墓之长的操作。  
“我的回合，抽卡。”长老似乎哂笑了一声，“年轻人，在高贵的王家之墓面前，任何利用冥界力量的手段都是亵渎。”他将手卡放入墓地，“我将守墓的司令官放入墓地，将王家长眠之谷从卡组中拿出并发动。再通常召唤守墓的长枪兵，攻击诱饵龙。”  
“我等的就是这个时候。”吹雪面具下的唇线微微弯起，“发动诱饵龙的怪兽效果，选择墓地里一只七星以上的龙族怪兽特殊召唤作为替代攻击的对象，我选择真红眼黑龙。”  
“天真。”长老的声音带着怒斥的意味，“王家长眠之谷的效果发动，效果涉及墓地的卡的魔法•陷阱•效果怪兽的效果无效化，双方不能把墓地的卡从游戏中除外。接下伤害吧！”  
熟悉的剧痛感穿过身体，吹雪按着胸口，身体微微晃了晃，眼神有些恍惚。不能利用墓地吗……他咳了两声，强迫自己的思路飞快的转起来。  
“然后再发动守墓的使魔，你在攻击宣言时必须将自己卡组上方最上面一张卡送入墓地。回合结束。”  
还附带卡组破坏……真是有够麻烦的。褐发少年强撑着站直了身体，“我召唤轰炸龙，就这样回合结束。”  
“想依靠这只怪兽多撑一个回合吗？就算这样，你的败绩也是注定的。”长老的声音依然带着愤怒，“我召唤守墓的末裔，发动效果，解放长枪兵，选择破坏你场上的一张卡。年轻人，你看起来想要依靠盖卡让自己的生命维持的久一点，那么就从它们开始吧。”随着他的宣言，攻击无力化被送入了墓地。  
吹雪的瞳孔微微缩了一下，但是还勉强的笑了笑，“不过我的场上还有轰炸龙，你没办法对我造成伤害呢。”  
长老的神色有些奇异，“你很自信，不过在神圣的王墓之前绝不容许亵渎。”他让场上剩下的怪兽攻击了轰炸龙，又盖放了一张卡，选择结束回合。  
艰难的喘了几口气，吹雪才从卡组里抽出本回合的那张卡。“看来我还没彻底被幸运女神抛弃啊。”他垂下眼睛，一连串的操作流畅至极，“我召唤黑龙之雏，发动效果特招手卡中的真红眼黑龙。你的场上已经没有怪兽，因此，从卡组里送最上面一张卡进墓地，真红眼黑龙直接攻击。”褐色的眼睛里写着坚持，“还有人在等我回去……就算你要维护你族的荣耀，我也只能在这里战胜你。”想起自己心心念念恋慕的少年，他的脸上浮起了温柔的笑意，“我盖放一张卡，回合结束。”  
“我的回合，抽卡。发动二重召唤，将手牌中守墓的暗杀者召唤。”长老这次连和他搭话的力气都不浪费，直接发动了魔法卡。一道笼罩在黑披风下的倩影在场上出现，蒙面黑纱下，一双熟悉的眼睛凝视着吹雪，却是什么都没有说。  
但是吹雪还是认出了这个出现在场上的暗杀者就是当初被他救下的人，他眨了眨眼，“……是你啊。别露出那么担心的表情，我没事的。”看见少女的身躯微微一震，他叹了一口气，“能回到族人的身边就好，下次出去的时候小心，别再被兽战士抓住了。”  
“你不怪我对你刀剑相向吗？明明为了救我自己都受了伤。”少女的眼眶里泪水几乎流淌下来，抓着波形剑的手也颤抖了起来。  
“别哭啊，女孩子的眼泪可是很宝贵的。”吹雪的声音很轻，“我家里有个和你差不多大的妹妹……如果你有哥哥的话，一定也会豁出命去保护你的。”眼前的景象慢慢的开始模糊起来，吹雪闭了闭眼，是体力消耗过度了吗。“长老先生，请继续吧。”  
“年轻人，你是个重情义的人。”长老看着摇摇晃晃的褐发少年淡淡的说了一句，却没有手软，“我召唤我自己，再发动效果，从墓地召唤守墓的暗杀者。战斗了！”  
“我……发动盖卡。”吹雪勉强的按下按钮，“攻击无力化。强制结束本次战斗流程。能到我的回合了吗？”他看见对面的长老点头，艰难的从卡组里抽出一张卡来。“我的回合……抽卡。”然而，不待他继续说下去，人已经委顿的跪了下去。  
要在这里结束了吗？就算是这个面具，也不能再支撑自己战斗下去……可是、就差一点了。褐发少年绝望的扼住自己的喉咙，站起来啊，只要赢得这场试炼就可以知道回去的路了！  
“想要胜利吗？”他的心底，突然的又响起了那个熟悉的声音。  
当然想要。他紧盯着空中渐渐凝实的黑气，发出了近乎咆哮的低吼，我同意和你的交易，来交换吧，只要能让我回去，回到亮和我思念着的所有人的身边！  
“如你所愿。”发出猖狂的笑声，黑气猛地散开，包裹住了褐发少年的身体。等他重新站起身来，那低沉的声线俨然换了一个人。  
“哼，打成这种难看的样子……”被称之为darkness更合适的人低头看了一眼手牌，直接爆发了迅猛的攻势，“我以场上的真红眼黑龙为祭品，召唤虎龙。以龙族怪兽为祭品召唤时，可以选择两张陷阱卡或者魔法卡破坏。”看着那两张封锁卡被破坏，darkness露出了冰冷的笑容，“放心吧，小姑娘，我不会攻击你的。”他抚着胸口，“在陷入沉睡之前，他特意恳求我无论如何都不要对你动手呢。但是我的好心仅此而已——盖卡打开，活死人的呼声！将墓地的真红眼黑龙攻击表示召唤。然后发动黑炎弹。”仰头注视着赤目的黑龙对天长啸，将对手的生命值清空，darkness的声音狂妄的不可一世，“这就是你所谓的试炼吗，老头？看来你只会发出惨叫而已啊。”他大步向前，从守墓长老的脖子上扯下半块挂坠，“告诉我回去的方法。”  
“当天上三道光合而为一，王家之墓的门前就会开启两个世界的通道。”回答他的却是摘去了面纱的暗杀者，她欲言又止的看着褐发的少年，最后只是低低的垂下眼，“时间就要到了，请尽快离开吧。”  
回答她的是darkness的一声冷哼，他把那块通过仪式的证明塞进了口袋，头也不回的走向了离去的道路。  
命运的齿轮就在此时，悄悄的前进了一格。

 

chapter 31  
初夏时节，天气已经渐渐热了起来，但来自海洋深处的风依然带着些许清凉。丸藤亮任由海风吹拂着自己的身体，静静地凝视着远方。

从吹雪失踪那天起已经过去了不短的时间，他花费了几乎全部的精力去寻找，但是就像是从来没有这个人出现过一样，天上院吹雪从他的生命里彻底消失了。大德寺老师从沉睡中清醒之后他也去拜访过数次，可是瑟缩着身体抱着猫的老师什么都说不出来，他也不好再为难这位刚从死神那里逃脱的病人。  
少得可怜的线索和几乎没有进展的进度之下，他的心里却没有什么浮躁的情绪，只是按部就班的继续着找寻的工作，在别人眼里，他依然是学院那个冷静强大以至于战无不胜的凯撒。  
唯独发生改变的是他的习惯，每日晚饭后静心的地点被他挪去了灯塔。夏天的夜晚来的越来越迟，可是前来幽会的情侣远远看见他的身影都自觉的远离，渐渐的饭后来这里闲逛的人就少了。  
可是仍然不乏知道他这个新习惯的挑战者带着卡组前来堵人，有不服气的学长也有仰慕他已久的蓝院新生，偶尔甚至会有前来告白的女生，只是所有来人都被他拒绝了。碰了钉子就放弃的人不少，也有少数不死心的一直堵在灯塔下但求一败。铃木知道这件事后亲自带着人守了几天，软硬手段用尽才总算保证没人不识趣的在这个时候凑上去。说不感谢他的好心是不可能的，但是看铃木那副理所应当的样子，亮也只好默默的接受了他的帮助。

然而，今天他的身边却多了一道纤细的身影，在他的默许下和他一同凝视着海水与天相接的尽头。  
“还是没有天上院的消息吗？”见太阳即将没入海水，小日向才轻声的开口问道。她已经在这里站了很久，可比她来的更早的那个人依然没有离开的意思。就算问出了这个问题，凯撒也没有回过头来，但是毫无疑问的，她看见那个素有冰山之名的人动摇了。抬手拢了拢耳畔散乱的短发，小日向垂下了眼睛，“……抱歉。”  
“别道歉。”顺着海风传来的声音没有什么太大的波动，“你并没有做错什么。”丸藤亮终于回过头来，他孔雀绿的眼睛在夕阳的映照下难得的染上了一分暖色，云霞般瑰丽，“来找我有什么事吗？”  
看到他一如既往专注的表情，短发的少女勉强的笑了一下，“放心，不是来测试卡组的。”在那个冬夜的决斗后她以测试卡组的名义约过亮不止一次，然而亮赴约后发生的就只是字面意义上的课后学习，从来没有什么浪漫的后续，但是仅仅是这样也足以让她成为这个学院里离凯撒最近的女生。  
这并不是什么值得高兴的事情啊。她在心中自嘲道，咬了咬嘴唇，还是伸出手，把掌心里已经发烫的金属模具露了出来，“情人节的时候，天上院找我的闺蜜借过这个。”她说的没头没尾，显然还有下文。亮便轻轻“嗯”了声，等她继续说下去。  
“当初蓝院的女生都在猜他会拿这个模具做出来的心形巧克力做谁的回礼，可是白色情人节的时候所有人收到的回礼都是中规中矩方块状的牛奶巧克力。”小日向微微抬起头，看进那双深碧色的眼睛里，“但是，我想……凯撒的话，应该知道那块巧克力的下落。”  
她的声音有些颤抖，说道句末的时候已然有些哽咽，“就算你说不要道歉我也……”她停顿了一下，复又低低的开口，“抱歉，是我冒昧了。”她想要把手收回去，却不想亮握住了她的手，试探性的在她收拢的手指上搭了一下，见她没有拒绝的意思才拿起了那枚被少女体温焐热的心形模具。  
“谢谢你。”亮的声音很低，但是小日向还是听出了他极力压抑着什么。是怀念还是痛苦，抑或两者皆有？“我会好好保管它的。”她看见少年珍重的把模具贴身放好，眼睛忽然酸了下。抬手胡乱的揉了揉，少女猛地眨了眨眼睛，后退了两步。  
看到亮又看了过来，她慢慢站直了身体，绷紧的唇线像是小提琴的琴弦。她的眼眶微微发红，声音却毫无波澜，“丸藤亮。”听到自己的名字，亮有些疑惑的递去了询问的眼神。在他的记忆里，这还是小日向第一次直接叫他的名字而非凯撒，然而短发的少女没有解答，而是用她清脆的声线扔下了一句话，“我已经可以放下对你的喜欢了，而你看起来还需要很久才能从其中走出来。”  
不待被她说的愣住的少年作出反应，她微微扬起下巴，高傲的如同天鹅，“我要说的话说完了，告辞。”然后没有一丝犹豫的转身离开了灯塔，留下亮慢慢锁起眉头。  
他注视着少女消失在视线里，只看到了她一贯强势的背影，却不知道当小日向走进建筑物的背面后，两行清泪顺着她的脸颊滚落下去。然而她没有停下脚步，而是飞快的用手背拭去泪水，继续朝前方走去。

比起知道小日向的心意，少女之前说的话更让他陷入了短暂的混乱之中。就算是他，也知道情人节赠送心形的巧克力意味着什么。  
我确实知道他把这份巧克力送给了谁……亮按了按口袋里那枚模具，眼里忽然浮起了一些迷茫，那些和吹雪相处的时光像是走马灯一般在他的脑海里飞快播放起来。第一次对战时激烈的碰撞、并肩战斗时相击的手掌、生日会时吹雪走调的歌声、情人节时的巧克力、学院祭时一起看过的烟花、他远去西方分校后时时不断的邮件和电话……一切场景都在他的心里混了起来，最后停在了那个华丽的黄昏上。  
他记得吹雪拥抱自己的力度，记得他在夕阳下比酒心巧克力还甜蜜的眼睛，记得他的亲吻——极尽小心之能却又带着近乎噬咬的力度。他当时只想着如何让吹雪冷静下来，却忽视掉了这件事发生的太过于顺理成章……到底是什么时候开始的？无论他想起哪个时间点，他都发现在那之前，褐发少年看过来的眼神就已经写满了几乎溢出来的温柔和爱恋。  
原来一直是他忽视了吹雪那些明显到不能再明显的举动吗？抬起手按住了那枚金属的模具，离开了小日向的手掌后它已经迅速的凉了下去，隔着夏日轻薄的衣物，一阵阵凉气悄悄的渗进了他的身体里。  
小日向是对的，不光是吹雪抱有这样的心思……孔雀绿发色的少年靠着灯塔，慢慢的闭上了眼睛。长久的陪伴让他早就忘记了友情的界限，回想起来才发现他的心底早就写满了吹雪的名字。那些快乐的学院时光是因为有了他才那么鲜艳的色彩，否则他的生活至今都还会像是一副淡色的水彩画。  
然而，直到那个将自己的笑容写进他生命里的人失去了消息，他才发现了这份心意。其实、早该意识到的的……除了吹雪，那些亲密的举动换成别的人根本毫无发生的可能，更别说为此心神震动，在原本静心凝神的时候方寸大乱。吹雪时常玩笑着说他过于迟钝，然而直到这个瞬间他才明白自己到底有多迟钝。  
像是为了响应他此刻复杂混乱的心境，倾盆的暴雨疏忽而至。亮任由雨水冲刷着身体，心跳声比雨声还乱，他伸出手去接透明的雨水，低低的哽咽了一声。  
迟来了那么久的声音，你还能听得见吗？

 

chapter 32  
紧接而来的漫长假期，丸藤亮选择了留在学校。父母虽然不舍，但是一如幼时没能阻止他去电子流的道场那样，仅仅对日益冷肃的少年留下几句关心的话便随他去了。  
偌大的校园里除了寥寥数位留校的老师外只有他一人，他得以全身心的投入到枯燥又乏味的练习之中。日复一日的修行仿佛让他回到了当初为了获得电子终结龙认可的那段时光，就像响应了期待陪伴他至今的电子终结龙一样，他相信吹雪也终有一天会回应他的等待。  
或许是太过专注的缘故，等到被校长叫去的时候，亮才惊觉已经临近开学。站在曾经的师范面前，他平静了许久的心还是稍稍浮动起一些期待的波澜，然而历来慈爱的鲛岛这一次并没有带给他什么关于吹雪的消息，只是面带犹豫的推过一纸文书。  
在鲛岛的默许下，亮快速的阅读起上面的内容，“……今年和北方分校的友谊赛？”  
注视着自己曾经的弟子，鲛岛轻轻点了点头。如果可以的话，他并不想在这种时候找亮来作为今年学院的代表出战。但今年约定的时间格外早，他根本来不及在新生之中物色合适的人选……虽然是因为知道亮肯定不会拒绝才将这件事说出来，可是他的内心里还是对这件事充满了愧疚之感。记忆里那个幼童的身影已经变为了翩翩少年，洗练的越发强大的身姿和日益无可挑剔的技巧无一不说明了他的成长，无论是作为师范还是校长都应该以这样的学生为荣，然而，当两种身份起了冲突时，他只能无可奈何的选择其中之一……  
“我是蓝院的凯撒，”像是看出了他的想法，孔雀绿发色的少年低声的开口，“代表学院出战是理所应当的事情。就让我去做北方分校代表的对手吧。”朝短短数月已经显出老态的校长鞠了一躬，他如此请愿到。  
“那么，拜托了。”鲛岛微微闭上眼睛，声音里依然满是苦涩。如果特优生宿舍的那些孩子还在，他也不至于勉强亮面对不友好的对手……  
但他也清楚的知道，假设只是假设，现在决斗学院急需一场和往年无异的胜利来粉碎四散的流言。

 

“凯撒亮，真是个响亮的名号。”瓶田武司鼓掌状似真诚的称赞道，“但是——”他撩了撩自己的短发，朝身后前来应援的同学们挥手致意，“今天它就被要被夺走了！”  
亮站在他的对面，神色没什么变化。以决斗实战水平定排名的北方分校不乏强者，能够成为友谊赛的代表已经足以说明他的实力。以他的个性来说这种程度的挑衅并不足以造成什么心理负担，因而还是按照礼节和人握了手，再回到属于自己的半边场地上。  
看到方才的话没起效果，瓶田暗暗冷哼了一声，把卡组放进了决斗盘。现在还能绷着脸，等会就说不准了……期待你方寸大乱的那一刻啊，凯撒。他露出诡异的笑容，抽出手牌，“由我先攻！我的回合，抽卡。”  
守备召唤一只怪兽再设置一张盖卡，作为先攻是相当谨慎的战术。亮沉默着等他结束操作，从卡组里抽出了一张卡，“我的回合。”这和瓶田方才说话时表现的个性并不相符，他的卡组里到底隐藏着怎样的战术呢……看了一眼手牌，亮挑出了三张，“我将手牌中的两只电子龙融合，特殊召唤电子双生龙。”但是既然是对手，那么无论他说了什么都应该全力以赴的对待以示尊敬。看着双头的机械巨龙在场上现出身形，他发出了攻击的宣言，“战斗了，电子双生龙攻击盖伏怪兽！”  
“我发动球体时限炸弹的怪兽效果。”瓶田喊道，场上的怪兽卡随之翻开，“里侧守备表示存在的这张卡被对方怪兽攻击的场合，那次伤害计算前这张卡变成攻击怪兽的装备卡。下次的对方的准备阶段时把装备怪兽破坏，给予对方基本分破坏的怪兽的攻击力数值的伤害。我再连锁盖卡，和睦的使者。”  
看见炸弹附上电子双生龙的身躯，瓶田不由得狂妄起来，“就算可以攻击两次也没办法对我造成伤害，遗憾吗？准备接下电子双生龙的伤害吧！”  
“我守备召唤一只怪兽，再设置一张盖卡，回合结束。”亮依然没有理会他的话语，只是继续着自己的操作。  
见他依然不惊不怒，瓶田有些按捺不住了。他不忙着进入自己的回合，而是夸张的环视了一圈观战的学生，“凯撒亮，听说去年你是和天上院吹雪一起双打赢了我们北方分校？好像你的搭档被我的前辈们针对的很惨啊，他现在怕到躲起来了吗。”扯出讥讽的笑容，他看着丸藤亮一字一顿的说，“看来也没什么了不起嘛。”  
倏忽之间，他看见那双孔雀绿的眼睛暗了下去。“还不开始你的回合吗？”  
“我还有时间。”嬉皮笑脸的回答道，瓶田忽然拍了拍自己的脑袋，“哎呀，是我忘了呢。你的好友天上院吹雪是被宣布失踪，而非躲起来，是我误会了。”  
亮绑着决斗盘的左手攥紧了。如果说不知道才出言不逊他尚可以接受，但是现在的话就算是阵前嘲讽也太过分了。修剪及时的指甲在掌心留下了一排深深的印子，他借这番钝痛维持着平静，然而眉峰还是不悦的皱起，“你的废话太多了。”  
“是是，那么，我的回合，抽卡！”瓶田的神色微微正经起来，“我守备召唤一只怪兽，再发动魔法卡光之护封剑。”  
“发动盖卡，电子网络。”亮冷硬的声音打断瓶田结束回合的声音，他取出卡组，在手中展开，毫不犹豫的把第三只电子龙放入除外区。“根据效果，除外一只电子龙。”  
瓶田恨恨的结束了自己的回合，“就算准备再一次召唤你的王牌怪兽也是没用的，”他扫了一眼场上的盖卡，“等着迎接自己的末路吧。”  
“我的回合，抽卡。”亮不为所动，解放了场上的电子麒麟规避掉球体时限炸弹的效果伤害，又通常召唤了一只原型电子龙，迅速的结束了这个不能攻击的回合。  
瓶田看都不看抽到的那张卡，直接翻开了场上的守备怪兽，“我反转召唤隐形鸟，根据效果给你1000点效果伤害。看着吧，这将是颠覆你的第一步。”  
亮平静的发动电子网络的连锁，将卡组里的电子恐龙送去除外区。  
“看来是想爆发……但是很遗憾，你没有这个机会了。”瓶田张狂的大笑道，“我从手卡发动永续魔法和平使者，每回合支付100点生命，攻击力1500以上的怪兽不能攻击，再打开盖卡重力网，四星以上怪兽不能攻击。这样你引以为豪的高攻电子流就被封锁住了。慢慢走向失败吧！我发动隐形鸟的效果，再次转为守备表示，回合结束。”  
注视着狂妄的对手，亮的眼神已经冰冷如铁，“你犯了两个错。”他低声说道，“其一，对决斗毫无尊敬之心；其二……”他将贪欲之壶放入墓地，从卡组里再抽出两张卡，声音已然染上了深深的愤怒，“你不该拿吹雪的事情开玩笑。”  
“哼，那又怎样。”瓶田冷笑，“你再怎么愤怒，你的败绩和他失踪的事实都不会改变。”  
“是这样吗。”孔雀绿发色的少年展示出一张手卡，“我发动速攻魔法卡旋风。”  
“真遗憾，我的场上有两张封锁卡，就算毁掉一张你也不能攻击。”瓶田的手心有些汗湿，他看着丸藤亮的眼睛，心里渐渐升起不好的预感，但还是强撑着继续说了下去。  
“我破坏的是自己场上的陷阱卡，电子网络。”将两张卡一并塞入墓地，两只在除外区的怪兽在场上投影出来。然而根据重力网的效果，两只机械族的怪兽和原型电子龙一样垂下了头颅。亮安抚性的看了一眼三只并排的怪兽，“再发动超载融合，将墓地里和场上的三只电子龙和融合，特殊召唤嵌合狂暴龙。”  
居然是暗属性的怪兽？瓶田心下一惊，然而没等他继续惊讶下去，蓝院的帝王已经发动了融合怪兽的效果，“根据效果，我可以破除你场上的三张后场。”重力网和和平使者应声破碎，而亮已经将第二张融合放入了墓地，“将场上的两只原型电子龙融合，特殊召唤电子双生龙。”  
两只强大的怪兽一并无声的仰天长啸。就算他的场上还盖有一张隐形鸟，也足够达成OTK的条件。瓶田难以置信的后退了几步，却看到丸藤亮选择了结束回合。  
“发动电子网络的回合，我跳过战斗阶段。你应该感到庆幸——”圆润的指甲几乎嵌进掌心，亮的声音压得很低，“还可以继续在这里站上一个回合。”  
然而失去了永续魔法和陷阱的保护，又消耗光了所有的手牌，瓶田已经无力回天。他难以置信的盯着对面的少年，却是什么都没有说出来，在满场的嘘声中惊慌的按下了投降键，挫败的承认了自己的失败。

然而又一次赢得胜利的丸藤亮并没有维持着一贯的礼仪和风度，直接转身离开了赛场。直到走进休息区，他才按住了自己微微颤抖着的右手。  
若非瓶田主动投降，刚才有那么一瞬间他真的想要在下一个自己的回合里发动嵌合狂暴龙的第二个效果——将卡组里两只以下光属性机械族怪物送入墓地，获得和这个数量相同次数的攻击。这绝不符合尊敬对手的理念，但是正如他在吹雪面前总是没办法保持平静的心态一般，此时的波澜也同样难以克制。  
漫长的假期里他强迫自己沉浸在决斗里，可是现在才发现原来这么长时间他从来都没有忘记过和吹雪相处的分分秒秒。  
唯独拿这件事开玩笑的人……绝对不可原谅。闭了闭眼，他才小心的拆下卡组，把自己扔进了沙发里。

 

chapter 33  
当一切尘埃落定，回到电子流道场修养的时候，丸藤亮回想起自己的学院生活，都觉得二年级那一整年是空缺的。  
那是他和吹雪相遇之后第一次真正意义上的分别，漫无尽头的等待磨平了最初的伤痛，却无法抹去深沉的思念，而是沉淀在他的心底，越积越厚。以至于当灵魂被卡缪拉夺走的那个瞬间，他脑海里想的不是家人或者失败，而是深深的遗憾——吹雪才刚刚回到他的身边，而他却陷入了黑暗决斗之中。  
“在想什么？”熟悉的声音在耳畔响起时，他依然没有回过神来，任由褐发的青年帮他拢好领口，又递上一杯热茶。  
“想还在学院时你失踪的那段日子。”孔雀绿色的眼睛移了过去，语气平淡无波。和自己身穿同样和服的青年带着有些困扰的笑容，在他身旁坐了下来，却逃避一般的注视着庭院里那棵开得正盛的八重樱。  
良久，亮才听见那个滤去了笑意、压抑着痛苦的声音再度响了起来。“亮还记得，你和我提起过这株樱花树吗。”艳丽的红色落在他的眼睛里，层层叠叠繁复无比，为温暖的褐色染上了几分华丽的伤感，“毕业之前我看到樱花时就会想，到底还有没有机会看到你说过的八重樱。”  
发出轻声的哼笑，亮放下手中的茶杯，起身走向樱花树，折下了一支缀满花朵的树枝，塞进了吹雪的手里。  
褐发的青年闭了闭眼，将花枝插进了茶杯里，在亮重新坐回他身边时直接吻了上去。他按着恋人的后颈，急切的将舌探入，舔过齿列和敏感的上颚，直到触到同样的柔软，彻底纠缠在了一起。  
缠绵的亲吻后，两人都有些气息不稳。亮攀着吹雪的肩膀，在他将要后退时轻轻的咬住了他的嘴唇，霎时间天旋地转，吹雪已经把他按在了木质的回廊之上。  
因为先前的动作，繁盛的花枝被碰的散落了一地淡粉的花瓣，吹雪低下头，含住了端正的落在亮锁骨上的那一枚，“但是我现在觉得，能像现在这样真是太好了……”  
亮低声的说了句什么，又阖上眼睛吻了过去，暮春的庭院里只剩方才的那句话消散在空气中——  
“彼此彼此。”

 

丸藤亮睁开眼睛，第一眼看见的就是医务室白的有些刺眼的天花板。光线充足、阳光正好、没有探病的学生……应该是上课的时间。他看了看自己的手，不着痕迹的皱了皱眉。  
和卡缪拉的决斗仿佛就发生在刚才，而再往之前的记忆就是终于从黑暗决斗之中归来的吹雪……思及一直处于昏迷之中，偶尔才清醒片刻的褐发少年，他不禁神色微动。起身披了外套，慢慢的走到了医务室的另一张病床之前，紧闭双眼躺在上面的正是失踪了一年有余的天上院吹雪。  
和他记忆里那个总是笑容满面活跃跳脱的少年不同，戴着呼吸机睡在那里的人安静的像是一尊大理石雕像……亮在床边坐下，小心的帮他掩了掩被角，唇边渐渐浮起了苦涩的笑意。

那个雨夜，他从灯塔赶到火山口时，十代和吹雪的黑暗决斗已经结束了。昏暗的光线下，他看见明日香抱着笼罩在黑色中的人，却怎么都不敢把那个名字叫出口……不再使用他引以为豪的气圈鸟卡组，又清减的几乎脱了形，纵使他的心里已经呼喊了这个名字千万遍，此时依然有些不敢认。然而那个失去意识的人毫无疑问的就是他牵挂了那么久的挚友、明日香为其掉过无数次眼泪的兄长。  
被卡缪拉变成人偶的那段时间他依然留存着基本的意识，然而思绪沉浮间，他想的不是仍然要继续下去的黑暗决斗，而是那些随着时间逝去被他压到了心底的过往。  
特优生宿舍全员失踪的事情就如同石沉大海，除了失踪者悲痛欲绝的家属外，渐渐的再也没有人提起。唯独他固执的在灯塔下等待吹雪的归来，风雨无阻。这样的日子发生在他二年级的每一天里，直到明日香作为中等部的优秀学生前来接受预备课程，他才稍稍的发生了一点改变。  
并不是庆幸还有除他以外的人记得吹雪的存在，而是看到那个平日里隐隐有着小日向一般强势气场的女孩子崩溃般哭泣的样子，产生了一些不符合他个性的猜测。  
如果吹雪还在的话，一定不会让她这样难过……怀着这样的心思，他自然而然的接受了明日香开始拿他当做兄长的事实，替至今没有消息的褐发少年照顾起他的妹妹。  
但是，她一定希望由你亲自来吧。亮想的有些入神，但睡在那里的吹雪却仿佛被魇住了，不安的挣扎了起来。下意识的握住了褐发少年抬起的手腕，亮看见他在氧气面罩下艰难的开口，仅仅犹豫了一瞬，他就在病床边俯下身来，侧耳去听吹雪说的话。那个轻到几乎听不见的音节赫然是他的名字。  
“亮……”  
他在这清浅的气音中彻底的愣住了。恍惚之间，好像回到了他前往西方分校之前，两人莫名晕倒的那个时候。彼时是吹雪不顾医嘱，带着伤守在他的身边等他清醒，现在则彻底颠倒了过来。  
许是感受到了呼唤的人就在身边，吹雪慢慢的归于平静，留下亮担忧的望着他的睡颜。你当时在想什么呢。孔雀绿发色的少年握住了他的手，珍惜地贴在自己的脸庞上。

幼时在电子流道场学习的不仅仅是决斗的技巧，鲛岛师范教导他们的更多是修心与修身的禅理。义见不为非勇也，拥有解决问题的能力，自然而然的就该把这件事归于责任范围内，他一直以来接受着这样的教育、也确实是这么做的。因而面对守护七星之匙的任务时，他丝毫没有犹豫，就连败于卡缪拉那并不光彩的手段之下也从未后悔。  
可是，再一次握住吹雪的手时，静如止水的心却泛起了汹涌的波澜。如果没有十代击败卡缪拉，那他依然要被禁锢在那个可笑的玩偶之中，那样的话，是不是就再也看不见你了，吹雪？  
迟钝如他，面对卡缪拉那么露骨的反复撩拨也听出了内里的含义。如果吹雪尚未归来，他只会惯例的当做没有听见，但是迟来的心意终于等到了开花结果的机会，说完全没有受到影响是不可能的，也大概正是因为太过在意，以至于他完全忽视掉了失败的可能，直到此时此刻才开始觉得后怕。  
因为你，我都变得奇怪了啊。亮见吹雪睡得沉稳了，小心的把他的手放进了被子，又拢了拢他散乱的头发。明日香走进来时只看见他的背影，不由得出声唤道，“亮？”  
她上前两步，语气有些急切，“鲇川老师说你还要过两天才能自己走动……”想起他一贯的个性，明日香讪讪的改了口，“已经没事真的太好了。”  
亮“嗯”了一声，依然看着吹雪，“最近情况怎么样？”  
提起兄长，金发少女的脸上不由得浮起一点笑意，“哥哥昨天和今天早上都已经醒过一次了。”她自然的走过去，掖了掖被角，“老师说是这几天就能撤掉呼吸机，但是还要在这里观察一段时间。”  
“那就好。”抬手按了按额角，亮低声道。鲇川老师说的并没有错，他的身体状况没有好到可以随意行动的地步，黑暗决斗还是给他的身体带来了不小的损伤，只是站了这一会已经有些疲惫了。  
“亮……”明日香欲言又止的看着他，却也不知道如何劝他才行，犹豫了一会，还是决定岔开话题，“能拜托你一件事吗？”那双孔雀绿色的眼睛看过来后，她才指了指门口继续道，“我们出去说吧。”

 

chapter 34  
明日香拜托的是帮她在她顾及不到的方面照顾下吹雪，这件事合情合理，根本找不到任何理由拒绝，更别说亮也根本不想拒绝。所以当吹雪终于从昏迷中转醒后，他顺理成章的帮吹雪收拾了一些个人用品带他回了自己的房间。  
话虽如此，从黑暗决斗中归来的吹雪周身也只有一件黑色的风衣和他换成了纯龙主题的卡组而已。

久未相见，亮却觉得能说的并不多……吹雪离开后他的生活一度被决斗充满，而彻骨的思念也并不值得拿出来告诉已经归来的人。过去吹雪总是拉着他说这说那，现在猛地沉默下来，两个人之间的气氛就静的有些尴尬了。好在蓝院的宿舍离教学楼并不远，让亮很快找到了话题。  
“虽然鲇川老师建议你再在医务室观察一段时间，不过还是把你房间的钥匙还给你。”孔雀绿发色的少年摸出那枚在口袋里染上了体温的黄铜钥匙，“旧宿舍里的东西都搬了过来，我和明日香帮你大概整理了一下，等会你可以去看看。”见吹雪接过钥匙，他侧身打开房门，“今天先在我这里洗漱。”  
吹雪站在门口，神色有些犹豫，察觉到疑惑的视线，他眨了眨眼睛，低声说了一句“谢谢”，跟着走进房间。  
“换洗的衣服在这里。”那个没有印象却熟悉非常的声音还在继续，“明日香说你之前的衣服都不合身了，新的校服还需要订做，好在我们还是差不多高……怎么了，吹雪？”  
亮很自然的伸手，想用手背试试他额前的温度，“是不是还有点不舒服？”他没想到被他询问的人带着困扰的笑容后退了半步，避开了他的手。  
吹雪曲起食指，在脸颊上轻轻刮了几下，“那个……”他褐色的眼睛里流露出的生疏是亮从未见过的，“因为你好像认识我的样子……我是说、我不太记得以前的事情了。”他看着对面那个停下所有动作、脸色冰封的少年解释道，“抱歉，刚才一直没有找到机会说。医务室里那个女孩子一直很高兴的样子……”他自嘲的笑了笑，“不舍得扫她的兴。”  
他口中的“那个女孩子”毫无疑问指的是明日香。亮沉默了片刻，没有多此一举的去问“你连妹妹也不记得了吗”，而是深深的看了吹雪一眼，“关于你自己，还记得多少事？”  
褐发少年楞了下，眼神忽然很温柔的沉了下去，“……家里有个妹妹，还有个一直在等我回去的人。”  
丸藤亮觉得自己的声音一定在颤抖，“别的呢，比如你的名字。”他的追问只换来一句 “抱歉”，这让那双孔雀绿的眼睛燃起了像是火焰一般的光芒，“为什么要道歉？！”你又不是出于自愿忘记这些事情的。  
大概是没有料想到这个回答会让人激动起来，吹雪顿了顿才轻声开口，“因为你看起来很难过……”在他仅剩不多的记忆里，不能让女孩子伤心是很重要的事情，可是面前这个人隐隐透露出悲伤的表情也让他的心揪痛了起来。一定是我很重要的朋友吧……褐发少年按了按额头，而我居然忘了他。  
“医务室里你看到的那个女孩子叫天上院明日香，她就是你的妹妹。”他没想到这样的情况下，还能听到言简意赅的解答，“而你叫天上院吹雪，是这座决斗学院的学生。你家里的情况我知道的不多，想要了解的话，晚上我带你去找明日香。”  
“……那你呢？”看少年没有再说下去的意思，吹雪有些急切的问道。  
“丸藤亮。是你的朋友。”回答的声音有些艰涩，却仍然清晰。  
褐发少年抬眼看去，那双尚未褪去愤怒的眼睛亮的吓人，灼灼跳动的光几乎烧进了他的心底，勾起那些说不清道不明的情感。这个名字明明那么的熟悉，可是为什么想不起来？他应该无数次的把那个甜蜜的音节念出声来，可是如今却刚刚想起这个名字就头痛欲裂。他抱住自己的头，跌跌撞撞的向后退去，直到撞到门上发出一声沉闷的响动。  
“吹雪！”亮上前几步，想要把人搂进怀里。可是吹雪却无声的抗拒了他的动作，竭力把自己团作一团，靠着门缩起身来，惨白的双唇微微开阖间，发出的声音正是那个让他无比痛苦的元凶——“亮……”  
顾不上收拾自己的心情，亮还是小心的单膝跪在吹雪面前，小心的展开他的身体。又陷入昏迷中的少年唇上留下了一道深深的齿痕，显然是方才低头的那一瞬自己咬下的。  
你的身上到底发生了什么？亮看着那张消瘦的脸，心底又传来了熟悉的钝痛感。

 

“游城十代，就是那个和你决斗的男生……”  
“十代君我记得。”吹雪带着很浅的笑容，“和他同宿舍一起来看我的一位是隼人君一位是翔君。”他慢慢的报出那几个名字，“我想问的不是他们。”  
明日香楞了楞，别的想要知道的人……？她试探性的问道，“哥哥是说刚才来看你的那位？”昨天亮带哥哥回宿舍洗澡，晚上回来的时候两个人的脸色却都有些奇怪，那时她才通过亮知道自己原本爱笑外向的哥哥失去了大部分常识以外的记忆，甚至只能勉强记得家人。  
她没去细问怎么晚上才把这件事说出来，毕竟亮不是粗心的人，这么做一定有他的理由。但是现在看来，一定是哥哥还有什么瞒着自己的事情吧，就像他也一定瞒着亮没有说什么事……  
果不其然，吹雪轻轻点了点头，“那个人……我是指丸藤君，他好像有点生气了。”  
叹了一口气，明日香把手里削的坑坑洼洼的苹果塞到吹雪手里，“哥哥和我说实话，是不是连我也不记得了？”看见褐发少年露出熟悉的假笑，少女的脸色微微沉了下去。“我就知道……亮会生气是理所当然的事情吧。”她没有直接解释什么，而是撒娇一般轻轻抱怨道，“哥哥总是这样，发生了什么都装作没事的样子。反正我问昨天到底怎么了你也不会告诉我，我就不问了。”  
吹雪只好勉强的笑一笑，权当是回答。虽然确实是熟悉的感觉，可是面前的金发少女和丸藤亮一样，都是他混乱的记忆里不甚明晰的一部分。他确定这就是自己在永恒的黑暗之中挂念的妹妹，可是相处起来还是处处都透着生疏。他静静的看着明日香拭去眼角的水汽，终于等到了自己想要听的内容。  
“在哥哥还没失踪的时候，和亮在学院里并称学院双璧，不仅是对手，也是好朋友。”明日香瞄了眼吹雪专注的表情，心里有些复杂，“父亲和母亲都不管哥哥的事情，我又在中等部，那段时间几乎只有亮一个人还在找哥哥的下落……”她没有说那些暧昧的猜测，同样没有告诉吹雪像是兄长般照顾她的丸藤亮希望她能像吹雪一样直呼他的名字，但是即使如此，那深重的情谊还是透过话语传递到了吹雪的心里。  
他依稀记得，在darkness的意识侵占了身体的时候，那浓重的像是永远无法散开的黑雾之中始终有着一点跃动的火光，虽然遥远又微弱，但那确实是他勉强维持意识不被同化的救命稻草。只要看到那抹光芒依然存在，他就仿佛深夜航行的船只看到了灯塔，有了坚持前进下去的力量。  
就算想不起，他也确定了这就是一直等待他归去的那个人。  
为了让明日香安心，吹雪举起那个已经锈掉的苹果咬了一口，示意自己没事，可是脑海里依然反复的想着关于亮的一切。  
我怎么会忘了你呢……

 

chapter 35  
初春的夜风很凉，吹拂过身体不断的带走身体的热度，让惯来没什么表情的丸藤亮也微微皱了一下眉。但他依然独立站在灯塔边，借由寒冷保证思考的过程足够静心。  
皎洁的月色落在他的身上，为特优生制服蒙上了一层难得的柔和光泽。  
他打破规律的作息出现在这里的原因只有一个，日落时分校长把他叫了过去，再一次和他谈论了毕业后的选择。在刚刚升上三年级的那段时间，克罗洛斯教授就带着西方分校的邀请信询问过他的意见，那时他以还未考虑好为由拒绝了去海外留学的建议，然而拖延了做决定的时间并不意味着可以彻底回避掉这个终将要面临的问题……  
克制的吐出一口气，孔雀绿发色的少年按了按自己胀痛的太阳穴，想起了鲛岛师范下午和他说的话，“亮，未来的道路由你自己决定。无论你选择哪条道路，我都相信那是深思熟虑的结果。离最终的决定还有时间，别心急。”  
……别心急吗？可是第二学期已经过半，学院的第三学期又格外的短，留给他犹豫的时间也不过是这短短几周。  
摆在面前的选择有三个，作为研究生留在决斗学院，去海外的分校留学，或者直接在联盟注册成为职业决斗者。按照克罗洛斯教授的说法，只有留校是“对于才华的浪费”，最不值得考虑。可亮很清楚，在吹雪尚未归来的情况下，他最可能选择的也正是留在学院读研。  
值得庆幸的是，就在不久之前，吹雪借由七星事件回到了他的身边——以戏剧性的失去了大部分记忆的状态，虽然仍然是那个感性的绅士的少年，但这样的状况让他无论如何都没有办法倾诉自己的心意。

想起曾经和自己亲密无间的友人那些下意识抗拒的生疏动作，他的眉宇间笼罩上一层显而易见的苦恼。虽然早在那个夏日的雨夜，他就想通了自己的心意，但是直到自己伸出的手被推拒的那一刻，他才发现不知不觉中他和吹雪的距离太近了……  
之前的那个下午，吹雪转醒后第一件事就是颇为强硬的要求他不要把这件事告诉其他人，并迅速的穿戴整齐，坐在组合沙发上以示自己确实没有大碍。亮没有办法拒绝吹雪的请求，只好将他又昏迷过去的事情隐瞒了下来，又和他大略的说了他过往的样子。被那双褐色的眼睛凝视的时候，仿佛回到了一年级那会吹雪陪他改动卡组的时候，他一时有些恍惚，朝坐在身边的人伸出手去——这是他们不必言说的默契，吹雪会摸出自己的卡组放到他的手心让他洗切，准备接下来的测试。  
然而他的动作只换来吹雪带着疑惑的“丸藤君？”褐发少年脸上依然是无懈可击的浅笑，那个优雅的弧度却让他迅速的从眼前的幻象中回到了现实。如果是过去的吹雪，绝对不会用这样客套又生疏的表情面对他……他强自收拢心神，然而时至今日，还是对此耿耿于怀。  
他不是个性外向的类型，敢于开他玩笑的人更是几乎不存在，但他却是那么自然而然的对吹雪去做亲密到有些过分的动作。  
这对失去记忆的吹雪来说，确实太突兀了吧……  
是自己太急了。明明吹雪已经按照祈愿的那样回到自己身边，那么又何必急于一时呢。孔雀绿发色的少年渐渐的舒展开眉眼，露出一个柔和的表情来。他从不缺乏等待的耐心，之前的那么多次都如他所愿，凭借自己的努力和运气抓住了想要的一切，那么，这次也一样。  
丸藤亮在月下摊开手掌，又攥成拳，轻轻在胸口擂了一下。吹雪，毕业前，我一定会找回你的笑容。

返回宿舍时，亮意外的在教学楼的门口碰见了天上院兄妹。吹雪还穿着那身他的校服，远远的看去，倒是和一年级那会没有任何分别。但是——  
“晚上好，丸藤君。”褐发的少年看见他走来，嘴角微微勾起。  
“亮？今天好晚。”明日香跟在吹雪身后，有些惊讶的问道。  
“晚上好。”亮低声的应了吹雪的招呼才回答明日香，“下午有点事耽搁了。”他刻意的没有去看吹雪，也不去想那个吹雪以前未曾用过的叫法，让自己尽量显得平静一点。  
虽然不知道他沉静的面容下在想些什么，但眼前的少年有多不善言辞明日香还是有很清楚的认识的，很自觉的岔开了话题，“晚上人少，我陪哥哥出来走走……亮要一起吗？”见少年微微颔首她才继续轻声说了下去，“我觉得看到熟悉的环境，可能会想起点什么。”  
少女的声音带着轻微的哽咽，让两个少年都有些无措。亮下意识的看向身侧的吹雪，好巧不巧的正好撞上他的视线，那双熟悉的眼睛里此时盛满的无奈让亮又想起方才的决定，于是他什么也没有说，只是再正常不过的移回视线，接上明日香的话，“我也这么认为。”  
吹雪却停下脚步，抬起头看向天上的一轮明月，微不可查的叹了口气。回过神来，他见两个人的视线都集中到自己身上，强撑着露出一个笑容，“好像不早了，女孩子别在外面呆太晚。”  
明日香“嗯”了一声，“那我送哥哥回去吧，亮，抱歉，特意叫上你却……”  
“丸藤君送我就好。”吹雪的声音打断了她的话，比起需要谨慎对待的妹妹，这个少言寡语又对自己相当纵容的少年显然是更好的选择，虽然也略微觉得那些亲密的举动有些不适应，但是总的来说和他相处的还算愉快。  
明日香向亮投去询问的视线，得到了肯定的回答，少女咬了咬嘴唇，“那我先回去了，麻烦了，亮。”  
“无妨。”亮的回答听不出任何感情波动，他目送明日香走向女生宿舍，才回过头来朝卸下了笑容的吹雪低声道，“走吧。”  
吹雪没有回答，而是跟上他的脚步直接朝教学楼走去。亮答应了帮他隐瞒病情，却坚持不让他回到宿舍住，在吹雪的眼里，那个据说按照他习惯布置的房间确实顺眼的很，但是依然给不了他归属感，索性依言继续住在医务室里。  
为了早点回去，他们走的是一条狭窄的小路，两人并行时不时的会撞上彼此的肩膀和自然垂下的手掌。吹雪不禁顿了顿脚步，想要错开少许距离，他没想到自己这点细微的动作全都落在了亮的眼里，孔雀绿发色的少年配合着他的步伐放慢脚步，动作却克制到极点——最显著的证据便是吹雪再也没碰到过他的身体。  
虽然这么说有些自私，但是褐发少年的心里却实实在在的松了一口气。从醒来后他就因为不知名的原因颇为抗拒和人接触，碍于明日香的担心平时不好表现的很明显，此时被亮发现实在是减少了不少负担。

那时吹雪还不知道，就在短短几日之后，名为泰坦的黑暗决斗者带着属于深渊的气息再度潜进他的生命里，让他刚刚开始恢复的精神和身体又陷入彻底的混乱之中。  
当摔倒在冰冷的地面时，他徒劳伸手向掳走了明日香的人影抓去，然而只是狼狈不堪的倒了下去。寒冷和疼痛如同跗骨之蛆侵袭着他的神智，身体本能的回忆起黑暗决斗时的绝望，让他几乎再度陷入崩溃之中。  
无尽的黑暗之中，隐隐传来了熟悉的呼唤声，是你吗……直到被抱进怀里，吹雪才让紧绷的大脑放松下来。他在慌乱的亮怀里艰难的说出了泰坦的名字，然后轻轻握住了那只纤细而不乏力度的手，在那另人安心的怀抱中失去了意识。

 

chapter 36  
如果让天上院吹雪形容的话，darkness的意识就像是一张巨大的网，厚重 且密不透风。  
因为异世界的决斗，他被卷入了这个巨大的意识体深处，成为了darkness的代言人。然而因为那个来历不明的面具，darkness始终没能将他彻底的同化掉，但因为黑暗决斗受损的灵魂还是在日复一日的共处中，不可避免的染上了来自黑暗的气息。  
和十代的决斗中，那坚硬的如同盔甲的意识被彻底的击散了，与之一同受到重击的还有他本就破碎不堪、依靠着darkness才勉强维持着完整的灵魂。  
因而在那之后的很长一段时间，旁人所见的天上院吹雪失去了大部分的记忆，过的浑浑噩噩。  
在明日香和泰坦的战斗后，从封印中探出手脚吞噬失败者的darkness再度获得了力量，朝吹雪吐出了蛊惑的话语，妄图再一次将他拉进自己的意识之中。它没有想到，那个一度在它诱惑下沉沦进黑暗的少年冷漠的看着自己的记忆，决绝的斩断了和它的联系。

这就是……属于我的一部分记忆吗？吹雪注视着那些被黑雾包裹着的过去，内心百感交集。就算他不想承认，他还是和darkness的力量息息相关——就算一时斩断了darkness对他的控制，灵魂上曾经建立的联系也不会消失，就像是会自动流往低处的水一般，无论他们之中哪一个逐渐衰弱下去，都必须从对方那里继续汲取力量，直到一方彻底崩溃的那天，反之亦然。  
在本心沉睡在黑暗中、把身体交由darkness操控的那段时间里，他就像是做了一场长梦，梦里无穷无尽的痛苦和绝望抓着他的身体不让他逃离分毫，几乎将他拖进炼狱之中，这毫无疑问的带来了永久性的损伤……而现在，那个因为吞噬了众多黑暗决斗者开始壮大的意识体反馈了从他那里夺走的记忆，他得以找回些许的自我。  
一切就如同先前了解到的那样，他记起了自己的妹妹，并且呼唤出了她的名字，也模糊的想起了一年前自己是如何堕落进黑暗决斗之中，但是，他还是想不起那个名为丸藤亮的少年。

从那个废弃的宿舍中出来后，吹雪好言安抚了明日香，独自回到了医务室中。一夜未眠，现在他的脑袋里混乱的就像是明日香做出的料理——过去与现在交织，在他的脑海里翻滚着想要分离，却纠缠的越发紧密了。  
翻来覆去许久，他还是难以入睡，只好从卡包里拿出darkness遗留下的那副卡组翻看起来。他的气圈鸟卡组和那张化作了空白的大气圈神鸟都被遗留在了精灵的世界里，是这套以真红眼为主轴的卡组陪他战斗到了现在……即使怀念着曾经的伙伴，吹雪也小心的保养着它们。  
随着卡片一张张的翻开，不同的连锁慢慢变得完善和明晰，但褐发少年的手指却微微颤抖起来。如果关于那个人的记忆也能这么清楚就好了……他苦笑着倚靠在床上，阖上了眼睛。

睡意来的悄无声息，吹雪甚至都不知道自己已经陷入了睡梦之中。半梦半醒之间，他的脑海里闪过了无数破碎的片段，有的陌生有的熟悉，然而无一例外的，主角全是他和丸藤亮。  
那些温暖的、暧昧的、幸福的碎片最终停在了旖旎的画面之上，他清楚的看见自己压着那个面容冷肃的少年亲了下去……  
正因为这个原因，从梦中挣出身来的吹雪看见坐在床边的人时，惊异的几乎跳起来。他的耳根不自觉的红起来，吞吞吐吐半天才朝来人打了个招呼，“……日安，丸藤君。”他强迫自己不去想方才那个过于真实的梦境，但是光是看着亮的侧脸就有些口干舌燥起来。所幸亮的注意力并不在他的脸上，他还不至于太过尴尬。  
“日安。”丸藤亮的声音是他熟悉的平静，他注视着依然被吹雪紧握在手中的卡组，脸上露出几分思索的表情，“吹雪在看卡组吗。”  
吹雪回了一个表示肯定的短音，干笑了几声，“和十代君的决斗之后就没拿出来了，有点怀念。”  
“那么，愿意和我决斗吗？”亮把自己思考了许久的邀请直截了当的问了出口。吹雪和十代的那场决斗他直到结束后才匆匆赶到，自然不知道过程，从明日香那里了解到的情况也不足以判断少女口中的“哥哥完全变了”到底是多大程度的改变。  
考虑到吹雪的身体情况，他一直有所犹豫，但是看到吹雪自然的叫出明日香的名字后，他隐约的感觉到大概到了合适的时候。  
“决斗吗……”褐发少年的神情里闪过一分犹豫，随即却点了点头，“丸藤君稍等，我换身衣服。”  
亮见他答应下来，却又不起身换衣，微微愣神片刻才说了句“抱歉”，起身退到房门之外。他的举动让靠在那里的褐发少年苦恼的抓了抓头发，利索的换了那身燕尾校服。

 

吹雪看了看手牌，眉头微微锁起。“我发动天使的施舍，将手卡里的两只军刀龙送入墓地。然后——”他以食中二指夹起一张卡片，“将场上的真红眼黑龙解放，特殊召唤真红眼暗龙。根据怪兽效果，真红眼暗龙的攻击力上升墓地中龙族数量乘以300的攻击力。”  
“3600的攻击力吗。”丸藤亮微微仰起头，看着那只和大气圈神鸟一样庞大的怪兽。这已经是开始决斗的第五个回合，由吹雪先攻的第一个回合便完成了由黑龙之雏召唤真红眼黑龙的连锁，他特招了手卡中的一张电子龙，又盖下一张怪兽一张后场就结束了回合。  
然而，这套陌生的卡组走的是和气圈鸟完全不同的风格。吹雪通招了猎龙，无视盖卡直接进入战斗流程，他得以发动攻击反射装置无效将电子龙解放，召唤电子障壁龙无效真红眼黑龙的攻击，然而猎龙的撕咬还是将他盖下的那张原型电子龙送入了墓地。  
如果是以前的吹雪……会更谨慎的操作，而非展开这么快的攻势，但是即便如此，透过这些操作也能确定他就是自己曾经的友人。亮这么想着，盖下一张卡，快速的结束了自己的回合。  
而吹雪也没有在意他的保守战法，继续着自己的操作，既特招真红眼暗龙后，他又将一张手卡放入怪兽区，“我通常召唤真红眼飞龙，再从手卡中将黑钢龙装备给真红眼飞龙，提升600点攻击力。战斗了，真红眼飞龙攻击电子障壁龙。”  
此时，毫无疑问只能选择发动怪兽效果。亮收回视线，继续注视褐发少年的操作，那狂风骤雨一般的势头还未结束——  
“真红眼暗龙攻击电子障壁龙！”以攻击表示的怪兽应声击碎，强烈的冲击带起亮的额发，而他的眼神依然是专注的。  
吹雪看过去时，直接撞上了那双明亮而平静的眼睛，让他一下子忘了本来想要说的话，“……就这样回合结束。”  
“我的回合，抽卡。”亮紧绷的唇线像是绷紧的大提琴琴弦，“打开盖卡，生死的呼声，特殊召唤墓地里的原型电子龙。”  
召唤这样低攻击力的怪兽吗……吹雪的眉头微微蹙起，而孔雀绿发色的少年在他疑惑的时候，发动了速攻魔法卡地狱的暴走召唤，“原型电子龙在场上时视作电子龙，我将卡组里的两只电子龙一并召唤出来。”根据效果，吹雪也选择召唤出两只猎龙。  
“然后从手卡发动力量债券，融合场上三只电子龙，特殊召唤电子终结龙，根据力量债券的效果，电子终结龙的攻击力翻倍。”  
在那只通体银白的机械巨兽面前，铺了满场的怪兽毫无作用。明明看起来是那么平静的人，心底里却藏着这么强大的爆发力么……褐发少年微微笑了起来，也难怪过去的自己会喜欢上这样的人。他静静注视着几欲暴起的电子终结龙，垂下了自己的手。  
就在属于darkness的卡组被击溃的那一刻，他的脑海里传来了什么破碎的声音。强大的冲击力迫使他退了几步，单膝跪倒，垂下的额发正好挡住了脸上奇异的表情。  
从丸藤亮的视角只见他低头跪在那边良久，他想像过去那样去拉吹雪起身，却又想起褐发少年对于身体接触的抗拒，一时间愣在了原地。  
然而，就在此时，吹雪的声音传来过来。“亮，这次又是我输了呢。”那声音带着显而易见的疲惫，却褪去了所有的生疏。  
亮没有回答他这句迟到了一年多的笑语，大步向前直接把人抱进了怀里。直到此刻，他才真的有了吹雪回到自己身边的实感。  
“我回来了。”吹雪用力的回抱着亮，把头埋在他的颈窝，几乎贪婪的呼吸属于他的气息。  
亮没有发现的是，褐发少年的掌心已经留下了几个深可见血的指甲印，可在那时，他只当怀中人身体微微的颤抖是重逢后的喜悦所致，“……欢迎回来，吹雪。”

 

chapter 37  
这一年的学院祭就在吹雪恢复记忆后悄悄的到来了。  
然而已经升上三年级的丸藤亮因为各种原因直到当天早晨才发现这件事，和他一样恍然大悟的还有天上院吹雪。  
自灯塔一战后他已经搬回了宿舍，和亮重新作回了邻居。得知今天是久违的学院祭不用上课后，褐发少年兴致勃勃的去找了明日香，一同前往了红院——当年特优生宿舍失踪的学生只有他完好无损的归来了，其他蓝院的同学大多只是粗略知道名字的交情，尽管见到谁都能露出热情的笑容，但在这件事情上，吹雪和亮一样都更喜欢和十代相处。

到了地方后，明日香被拉去cosplay神鹰女郎，吹雪见状立刻跑去找路过的蓝院女生借来相机开始摁动快门，然而没等他再感慨几句自家妹妹已经在他不经意间长成了美人，就被强势的明日香夺回了相机强行删掉了照片。  
金发少女没好气的把相机递给了跟着吹雪一起来到红宿舍的亮，嘴里依然在轻轻抱怨着，“哥哥真是的，老开这种玩笑。”  
“多参加活动不是坏事。”出乎预料的，孔雀绿发色的少年带着一点温和的笑意这么说道。他看了看吹雪，把相机物归原主，“克罗洛斯教授有事叫我，吹雪，相机你拿去还给那个女生吧。”  
“哎哎，只好这样了。”吹雪颇为心痛的翻看着存储卡里的内容，“明日香没有以前那么可爱了呢，哥哥好伤心啊。”  
明日香拿他没办法，只好转移话题看向了亮，“亮等会有什么安排吗？”方才的聊天中，她意外的得知看起来对娱乐毫无兴趣的亮居然也逛过学院祭。  
不……其实也算不上意外吧。金发少女偷偷看了一眼自己仍沉浸在损失照片的伤痛中无法自拔的哥哥，有些复杂的想到。她早在很久以前就模模糊糊的猜测到了哥哥和亮的关系，现在不过是一点点的得到确认而已。  
“回来看十代的决斗。”亮给了她一个再正常不过的回答，他顿了顿补充道，“黄院的小吃很不错，你可以去尝尝那里的章鱼丸子。”  
“好啊，那我去带一点回来分给大家。那么，待会见，哥哥也要记得过来。”明日香爽快的答应下来叮嘱了吹雪一句，三个人就在红院的宿舍后暂时的分别了。

可直到明日香拎回几盒章鱼丸子，和亮一同看完十代与黑魔导女孩的决斗后，吹雪还是没有回到红院。  
亮看着金发少女把章鱼丸子递给决斗完就开始喊饿的十代，轻轻的摇了摇头。虽然十代并不像学院其他大部分学生一样对他怀有敬畏之心，但是有他在，包括翔在内的几个一年级生总是有所顾虑。他无意在这里打扰他们，又有些担心吹雪，和明日香简短的说了几句就回到了自己的宿舍。  
不出他的预料，吹雪正靠在走廊上远远的看着喧闹的人群，听到他的脚步声也只是回头轻轻笑了笑。亮走到他的身边，把路过黄宿舍时随手买的零食都放在手边，却意外的看见了本该被吹雪还回去的相机端正的架在三脚架上。  
注意到亮的视线，褐发少年简短的解释道，“我和小百合说过了，今天晚上再还给她。”  
“那不出去拍照吗？”那个陌生的名字显然是相机的主人。亮没在意他这么快就和别的女生混熟，反而有些奇怪。特意借来了相机，吹雪又为何独自站在这里？他想了想，“你和明日香说好了再拍，我想她不会拒绝的。”  
吹雪有些困扰的歪了歪头，最后还是笑了起来，“那个等会再说吧……亮愿意当我的模特吗？”

“还是红茶吗？”  
“嗯嗯。”吹雪应了两声，继续摆弄着三脚架上的相机，“就是这个角度，亮别回头。”  
答应下吹雪的邀请后他们就一起回了亮的房间，吹雪声称要拍生活照，让亮想做什么就做什么，可以当他不存在。虽然有些无奈，孔雀绿发色的少年还是从厨房里找出了红茶的茶包，按着过去吹雪的口味泡起了红茶。  
身后摁动快门的声音不断，在安静的房间里有些突兀，但始作俑者还是愉快的搬动三脚架拍个不停。  
“刚才我看到小日向了。”打破这份沉默的是亮，他把牛奶倒入瓷杯中，声音很低，“她问我，今年还有没有心情逛学院祭。”  
连贯的咔擦声突然停了一瞬，过了会吹雪的声音才响了起来，“……她还真是执着呢。亮怎么回答的？”  
“我说，这不由我决定。”茶叶在开水中舒展身体，在白色的杯中化出了醇厚的颜色，温暖的就像是谁的眼睛。  
“哎，亮不应该说，抱歉，今年也没有心情吗？”褐发少年的声音里带着调笑，“说起来亮大概不知道吧，星华喜欢你啊。”他调整了一下焦距，又拍下一张照片。  
“我知道。”没等他继续说下去，亮已经截断了他的话头，极其清晰的回答道。“她和我说过。”  
吹雪扶着三脚架的指尖蓦地泛白了，但他脸上还是挂着若无其事的笑容，“但是看起来你们没有在一起？很遗憾啊，星华是个好女孩。让我想想亮拒绝她的理由……恩，我的内心现在只有决斗？”他自顾自的说了下去，不想传来一声清脆的碰撞声——是亮把手中的茶壶重重的顿在了台面上。  
虽然在料理上缺乏天赋，但他茶一向泡的很好，动作行云流水，称其为优雅也不为过。在一年级的相处时，吹雪从未见过他这样，褐发少年不由得停下了手上的动作，注视着亮比两年前更高挑的背影。

虽然通过灯塔之下的那场决斗，他找回了大部分的记忆，但是自那天起他就再也没有睡过好觉。darkness消失了许久的声音再度徘徊在他的梦里，时时朝他怪笑，“你逃不掉的。”  
从狰狞的鬼脸那，吹雪得知了一个糟糕到了极点的坏消息：如果他终其一生都远离决斗，那他或许还能逃离darkness的爪牙，但他不仅进行了决斗，使用的还是那套遗留物。因为他的举动，连接向darkness的门被打开了。本来自发性传递的力量冲破限制，响应他的呼唤不断的朝他涌来。  
只要继续使用这套卡组，总有一天他会再一次陷入darkness的控制之中，到那时，即使有那个面具的保护他也可能会因为过于衰弱的精神被彻底的吞噬进庞大的意识体之中。  
知道这件事情后，天上院吹雪就决定把自己的恋慕全部收进心底。他已经为这种甜蜜又痛苦的感情煎熬了许久，再承受下去也不是什么大不了的事情。但他不能让亮陷入同样的情感之中……毕竟和他不同，亮很有可能要面对的是和的他永别。  
诚然归来之后亮对他很好，甚至远远的超过了两年之前……但他无论如何都不敢想那个曾经被他推导出的可能。  
少年时代的爱恋总有一天会随着时间的流逝消散掉，那么至少让亮回忆起我的时候，想起的都是些快乐的事情吧……抱着这样的想法，吹雪自以为天衣无缝的避开了和亮会有的一切亲密接触，好像他们之间从未有过友情之上的暧昧，只是普通的好朋友。  
就算是今天，听到亮提起小日向，他也故意的岔开了话题。不为此感到痛苦是不可能的，但是……这都是必须隐瞒的事情，就像他依然那么喜欢丸藤亮一样。

“是我误解了吗。”亮没有回头，只是低声的问了一句话。  
“……什么？”直觉告诉吹雪这不是一个理想的问题，他含糊的想要混过去，却不想亮放下手上的茶壶，直接走过来捧住了他的脸，将自己的唇印了上来。  
他并不懂得什么技巧，只是生疏的唇与唇相贴，然而他的指尖带着红茶的热度，和直白的话语一并撞进吹雪心底，打破了褐发少年独自做了无数次的自我催眠，“……你对我并没有这样的心意？”  
怎么可能啊。吹雪在心里大声的反驳，光是看到你我都要花费无数心力去阻止自己拥抱你，怎么会不喜欢呢……他闭了闭眼，最后只是按住亮的后颈，用一个分外缠绵和热烈的亲吻回答了他的问题。

 

chapter 38  
就像是被这个亲吻引爆了积压了许久的思念，吹雪扣住了亮的手掌，继续深入的吻了下去。因为他的动作，两个人跌跌撞撞的向后退了几步，吹雪也就顺势把人按在了厨房的墙上，颇为急切的把手探进亮的衣服里抚摸他平坦的小腹和紧致的腰线。  
他的手在微微颤抖，心里早就做好被推开的准备，然而看进那双孔雀绿色的眼睛里时，他看见的只有自己狼狈的倒影。你一直都这样看着我吗……褐发少年的动作蓦地顿住了，他张了张嘴似乎想说什么，却被亮攀住了肩膀，轻轻地含住了嘴唇。  
他学着吹雪刚才的动作用自己的舌去勾住同样的柔软，动作小心翼翼，可每一次唇舌的相互触碰都盛满了甜蜜。  
还有什么比这个更好的答案呢。吹雪不再犹豫下去，一边回应着亮的亲吻一边伸手解开了他长裤上的纽扣，握住已经有些反应的器物套弄起来。  
早在两年前的春日他就幻想过这样的情形，真的放手去做的时候更是难以自持，无论吻的再怎么深入、贴合的多紧密都觉得还远远不够，只恨不能彻底把怀里的人融进自己骨血里。思绪至此，吹雪的动作又更加的露骨了。  
在他的记忆里，亮一直过得清心寡欲，此时被他握在手里的东西果然是没有什么使用痕迹的浅色，在他的动作下迅速的挺立起来，渗出些许透明的体液。就着这天然的润滑，他快速的撸动了几下，让亮早已开始粗重的呼吸声带上了点惹人遐思的鼻音。  
即使眼角已经有些生理性的水汽，亮依然注视着吹雪——说是注视也不确切，他的眼神因为情动有些迷茫，虽然看着这个方向，但是实际上目光又微微放空，和平日里冷静自持的样子完全不同，和他身上凌乱的衣衫组合成了人间难得一见的极景。  
这副略微有些失措的模样就算是吹雪也见得不多，此刻不由得升起了一些恶质的想法，他恋恋不舍的放开亮的嘴唇，微微侧头含住他冰凉的耳垂，将舌探入在他敏感的耳廓上扫了一圈，声音里带着笑意，“亮有没有听见什么声音？”  
“什么……”亮茫然的问道，然而就在他的声音落下后，走廊上传来了清晰的脚步声。他的瞳孔骤然缩了缩，身体下意识的挣扎了一下，却又被自己遏制住了。  
吹雪贴在他的耳边，轻轻笑了笑。亮的小动作他感知的一清二楚，此时顺着动作抵住他的肩膀，让他紧紧靠在墙上，“就算觉得有什么不对他们也肯定不敢进来……但是，亮还是别发出声音啊。”他的吐息带着潮湿的水汽，让亮耳根发烫。  
含混的应了一声，亮闭上眼睛微微扬起了头。他的脸颊上潮红一片，眉间也皱起浅浅的褶皱，像是抵抗着什么一样隐忍，充满了诱惑的意味。  
这样的表情让吹雪越发的觉得口干舌燥了。他顺着亮下颔的线条吻下去，轻轻咬了咬他滚动的喉结，换来几声急促的低喘。但是亮显然还记得方才说的话，咬住了自己的嘴唇没有泄出任何呻吟，但他勃发的器物却在吹雪手里跳动了起来。虽然是由他的主动招致了这样的事情，但是方才路过的同学还是让他想起这尚且是白天，而他们却在厨房里做这样的事情……吹雪说的没错，不会有人贸然进他的房间，但羞耻感让他绷紧身体差点直接射出来。  
吹雪用拇指的指腹在他开阖的铃口上轻缓的揉弄着，另一只手也握了上来，用恰到好处的力道完整的包裹住挺立的分身，快速的动作了几下，还沉浸在紧张之中的少年腰身一僵，射了他满手黏浊的体液。  
高潮过后亮只觉得浑身都有些发软，勉强靠着吹雪才没滑倒下去。  
而褐发少年也没有功夫等他缓过神来，利索的半褪下自己的长裤，带着亮脱力的手轻轻按在几乎跳出内裤的灼热上，“亮也……摸摸我的？”他的声音因为喘息断不成章，急切和渴望却真切的传递了过来。  
亮垂下眼睛，让急促的呼吸平稳下来，试探性的帮吹雪褪下最后一层着物，虚握住那根直接跳出来的器物。灼热的分身比他想的还要烫手，他下意识的缩回了手，良久才下定决心直接把东西握进手里。  
吹雪伏在他的肩头，随着他的动作发出或轻或重的呻吟，撩拨的亮耳根烫的几乎烧起来。他连自渎都没什么经验，此时只好仿照吹雪的样子简单的上下套弄。他的动作很轻，处处都透着生涩，却像是羽毛扫过吹雪的心间，让褐发少年本就蓬勃的几乎溢出来的情欲愈发的壮大了。  
“光是这样的话、结束还要很久……”他用气音轻轻开口，伸手带着亮一并握住自己胀的有些发痛的分身，“如果想要快一点的话，”他的嗓音里依稀有着笑意，“亮要当个好学生呢。”  
仿佛被那带着蛊惑的话语摄取了心神，孔雀绿发色的少年顺从的学习着吹雪告诉他的一切：茎身后分布的脉络和浅沟是吹雪的敏感点，抚弄几下就可以让他迅速的找到状态；用拇指揉弄顶端的感觉也不坏，甚至偶尔用指甲刮蹭同样是情趣的一种……两只交叠的手从上到下细致的抚弄，然后一并收拢手指握住那根。  
吹雪这一次说的却不是手活时的注意点，而是带着庆幸和眷恋的低语，“但是，如果是亮的话……”他最后一次让那只纤细优美的撸动自己的分身，“现在这样就好。”他热烫的体液溅了两人一手，和先前没有擦去的白浊混在一起，从指间滴落下去。  
吹雪的眼神暗了一下，却微微笑了起来，让两人交叠的手转为了十指相扣的姿势，垂在身侧，“……今天就到这里吧，再不过去的话明日香要担心了。”他在亮的脸颊上落下一个吻，克制的后退了几步。这个时候两人才发现方才的情动让原本整洁的校服上一片狼藉。  
不光是外套和长裤，连贴身的紧身衣上也沾上了些许淡白的体液。这种明显的痕迹自然不能送去干洗，只好先放在一边等晚上回来再处理。两人草草的收拾了下，准备赶在晚饭前简单的冲个澡。  
吹雪借口没劲赖在亮的房间里看他拿换洗的衣物，突然开口问道，“亮，你那次给我的校服我还没还给你吧。”  
得到肯定的回答后，吹雪起身，从背后把人抱进怀里，把下巴埋在他的颈窝里，“我想看亮穿我那件校服的样子。”他故意把声音放的又轻又软，像是猫一般充满了撒娇的意味。  
亮向来拿他这样没办法，干脆不花精力去阻止他这种无伤大雅的想法，以几乎纵容的态度开了口，“那你回房间拿。”  
毫不意外亮会默许自己的要求，吹雪露出得逞的笑容，“在此之前，我还有件事要做。”  
亮回头去看他，声音里俨然有些无奈，但他其实还颇享受这样吹雪这样的拥抱，因而神色依然是柔和的，“那就做了再去。”  
得到亮的许可，吹雪在他脸颊上响亮的亲了一口，然后以极其煽情的动作拉下紧身衣的领口，露出常年包裹在黑色布料下分外白皙的肌肤。  
亮没问他到底想做什么，只是平静用余光注视着他，然而不多时，他发出一声轻微的痛呼——吹雪竟是在他的侧颈上轻轻咬了一口。湿软的舌头顺着牙印舔了一圈，重重的吮吸下去，等吹雪离开后，亮只觉得那一块皮肤火辣辣的，想必是留下了极其暧昧的痕迹。  
他看着吹雪用拇指拭去嘴角的津液，心中一动，忽然就上去咬住了他的嘴唇，直到吹雪也痛呼出声。  
两个人对视了一眼，忽然都笑了起来，又缠绵的吻作一处。

 

chapter 39  
直到两人一起从落地窗回到房间，丸藤亮才有时间思考这过于充实的一晚上。  
从前来商谈签约事宜的赞助商那边回来时，他就在教学楼的正门口看到了闹着要举办第二颗纽扣争夺大赛的吹雪，又一次轻松的击败了拿着胡乱拼凑的卡组的人后，却没有让这场闹剧彻底结束——吹雪遭到了女生们的围堵，慌不择路下褐发少年直接拽着还没反应过来的亮一起躲去了红宿舍，天黑后两人才敢悄悄返回自己的宿舍。  
然而已经过了熄灯的时间，亮只好在吹雪的怂恿下和他通过那棵正对着他房间的树返回房间。  
造成这一切的人现在懒懒散散的靠在组合沙发上，他微微叹了一口气，走到他身边也坐了下来。“上次有人这么进我房间还是上学期的事情。”  
“恩？”吹雪显然来了兴趣，微微坐正了身体“是谁？”  
“十代和礼。”亮想了想，又补充道，“礼就是上次我跟你提起的那个女孩。”  
吹雪点点头，“啊，我记得……为了恋爱对象特地千里迢迢的跑来学院。”他按了按自己的脖子，声音里三分调笑七分漫不经心，“女孩子恋爱以后也会变成勇者呢。”  
“除了他们以外，没有别的人敢这样进我的房间。”亮却看着他，慢慢说道。  
听到这样的话，褐发少年闭了左眼，笑着指了指自己，“我不算吗？”他还记得一年级住在这里的时候他没少爬树，有几次忘带了钥匙更是直接就在亮的房间和他同床共枕。  
“你不是别人。”这次的回答干脆利索，毫无疑问的是丸藤亮的风格。  
真是的……每次都不自觉的说出这种话，吹雪失笑，跪在沙发上捧起恋人的脸颊，吻了过去。

自学院祭之后，亲吻和拥抱就成了家常便饭。吹雪白天要在一年级接受未完成的课程，回宿舍后两个人自然要抓紧分分秒秒腻在一起。  
吹雪的吻一直很激烈，此时也不例外。他以唇舌撬开亮微张的齿列，舔过他敏感的上颚，吮吸他的舌尖，以堪称掠夺的姿态夺取着他的气息。  
亮被他按住了手，却也没有挣扎的心思，只是微微扬起下巴回应着他的亲吻。吹雪为这样自然的索取姿态心头一紧，向前膝行了两步，更深入的吻了下去。他没有注意到自己的衣摆扫过茶几，把上面堆放的小巧礼盒碰落了。  
直到两个人都气喘吁吁的放开了对方，他们才发现掉在地上的盒子。吹雪俯身拾了起来，本想笑问这又是谁送来的礼物，却发现那个颜色陈旧的礼盒眼熟的不行。他沉默着看了一会，才微微笑着问，“亮没拆开看过吗？”那个包装精美的盒子分明是他一年级时送给亮的生日礼物，他从未见过亮戴过这件礼物，只当是他不喜欢，却没想到其实是被妥善的保存到了现在。  
“刚开始是忘记了，后来是舍不得拆。”亮的声音里有些感慨，“我一直在等你问我为什么不拆……”  
吹雪的喉结艰难的滚动了一下，“那么，亮现在看看我送的是什么吧。”他说着，已经拆开了上面的缎带，把里面的半指手套拿了出来。他绕过茶几，在静静看着他的少年身前单膝跪下，执起他的右手，小心翼翼的把手套为他戴上。  
手套的式样算不上精巧，尺寸却刚刚好，贴合着亮的手掌。吹雪垂下眼睛，近乎虔诚的在他的指尖落下比风还轻的亲吻。从指间缓缓向上，吻过每一个指节，最后翻过他的手，隔着手套在他的掌心落下一吻。  
吹雪的动作很轻，落在掌心却仿佛烫到了亮一般，让孔雀绿发色的少年的身体颤抖了一下。  
察觉到了这分不明显的颤动，褐发少年的声音彻底哑了，“我们去床上吧。”

 

全部的衣物都在方才的拥吻之中被甩去了床下，现在两个人身上只有亮身上还戴着那只手套——那是吹雪极力要求的。  
褐发少年握住了尚在沉睡中的器物套弄了几下，然后伏下身体，在顶端上印下一个吻。靠坐在床上的亮因为他的动作猛地蜷缩起来，发出了拒绝的声音，下身的那根却渐渐硬挺起来。  
吹雪继续撩拨着违背主人意愿挺立起来的器物，顺着颀长的茎身吻了下去。他没有张嘴含进去，而是贴着轻轻地吮吸，时不时的发出淫靡的水声。  
亮哪里受得了他这样的花样，不多时已经瘫软在床头，他大口呼吸总算稍稍回了点力气，下意识的就伸手想要推开吹雪。视线下移时却正好看到褐发少年舔去他渗出的些许体液，又用拇指拭去了嘴角的一点痕迹，而后把那根精神的器物直接含了进去。“吹雪……”他腰间一软倒了回去，只好哑着嗓子唤道褐发少年的名字，痛苦的用手背盖住了自己的眼睛。  
看到他这幅样子，吹雪却没有停，他以唇包裹住牙齿，吞吐起嘴里那根勃发的器物。他动的算不上快，但身下的人还是因为汹涌的情欲挣扎起来。吹雪用自己的肩膀架开他光裸的长腿，又一次深深的把器物吞到底，涨红的顶端几乎深入到他的喉咙深处，引起生理性的吞咽，紧缩住了濒临高潮的分身。  
细腻高热的口腔说是极乐也不为过，吹雪又在这之外在有限的空间里活动自己的舌头，两相刺激下亮很快射了出来。吹雪抬头看去，他的脸上绯红一片，微微皱起的眉间是一种介于抗拒和享受之间的情态，勾人的要命。吹雪只觉得心脏跳动的比任何一次都要剧烈，他喉结一滚，把含着的体液尽数咽了下去，而后把手指埋进散乱的额发里，粗鲁的全部撸到一边。  
亮还在剧烈的喘息之中，只听得吹雪发出清晰的吞咽声。一想到他咽下去的是什么东西，孔雀绿发色的少年脸上几乎要烧起来。他固然知道吹雪对他早就抱有这样的心思，可是却没想到他能做到这个份上……当吹雪拥他入怀轻轻吻他的脸颊时，他不由得回抱住吹雪，寻了他的嘴唇吻过去。他的唇齿间还留着咸腥的味道，但亮依然很认真的用这几日里学来的技巧交换彼此的气息。  
吹雪的眼神暗了下去，他一边回吻一边摸索着捞来亮放在床头的护肤乳，在亲吻的间隙低声的问道，“我可以吗？”  
亮的回答是帮他打开了护肤乳的盖子。

淋着半凝固的油膏的手指甫一进入亮的体内，就换来了几声克制的呻吟。吹雪感觉得到融化的护肤乳顺着淌了下去，润滑着有些涩的肠道。炽热柔软的内壁缠着他的两根手指，让他越发的感觉口干舌燥起来。  
抽送了数下，吹雪试探性的又加了一根手指，慢慢继续着扩张的动作，“疼吗？”吻了吻亮的额头，他轻声说道。他的声音因为情欲低得不像话，却仿佛带着蛊惑人心的力量。  
亮摇摇头，攀住了吹雪的肩膀，含住了他微微开启的唇瓣。即使吹雪已经足够小心，他还是疼的连话都不想说。但他既不想吹雪在此停下，也不想吹雪因为他的状况而有所顾虑，只好用持续的缠绵的亲吻来回避这个问题。  
这不是适用于性爱的部位，扩张时几乎没有任何快感，然而在做这一切的人是吹雪……光是这件事就足够让他耐下心来承受可能还会持续很久的痛苦，放松下身体等待吹雪的进入。

然而，当吹雪把他灼热的器物埋进来时，亮还是觉得自己几乎被撕裂成两半。他难耐的揪紧了床单，咬着嘴唇侧过头去。  
吹雪有些慌乱的捧起他的脸，却发现那双孔雀绿色的眼睛连瞳孔都几乎散掉了。他忙不失想要退出身体，却不想腰间缠上一双腿。亮轻轻扣住了他的手，发出极轻的气音，“……别走。”他注视着吹雪，“我已经忍耐到现在了，不介意再忍一会。”  
吹雪闭了闭眼，最终还是什么都没说出口，沉下腰身把剩下的器物全部送了进去。借着先前的润滑，他顶进的极深，火热的内里咬着他的分身，烧的他眼睛都有些红，然而他却不敢顶弄的太快，只是观察着亮的神情缓缓抽送着。  
纯粹的疼痛维持了许久才渐渐消退，取而代之的是酸、胀、麻。都不是美好的感觉，但是一并袭来的时候却足以点燃四肢百骸潜藏的所有欲望。亮的喘息一声比一声急促，伴着湿润的鼻音，似乎也渐渐找到了感觉。  
吹雪探手去摸夹在两人胸腹间的那根，果不其然又恢复了热度，半硬着立在那里。他合着下身的动作有一下没一下的撸动沉甸甸的器物，直到亮发出难耐的呻吟，蛇一般扭着腰身去够抽送间离开的器物。  
顺着亮的意思，他深深的插了进去。这一次，原本还微皱眉头的人却发出了一声低吟，瘫软在床上，只剩下喘息的力气。吹雪没敢抽出继续，顿了顿自己的动作，方抵着深入的那一点小幅度的进出，每次都恰好撞在上面，反复的碾磨。  
亮半闭着眼，没有回答吹雪“感觉如何”的问题，他身前挺立的分身却直白的告诉了吹雪他现在的状态。胀的发亮的头部断断续续的泄出了白浊的体液，顺着茎身流下去，竟是因为刚才的顶弄又一次高潮了。  
吹雪被他绞尽的内里咬的情动，克制了片刻，还是重重的抽插了数下。尚且半硬着的器物因为他的动作，轻颤着又射出了些许存货，溅在亮平坦的小腹上，一片狼藉。  
连续射了两次，又没有熬夜的习惯，亮累的几乎睁不开眼，可他还是勉强抱着吹雪索吻。他陷在情欲中的模样和平日里冷肃可谓反差明显，勾的吹雪差点没忍住。  
褐发少年缓了缓，顶弄了几次，最后还是咬紧牙关，抽出了濒临高潮的分身。痉挛的内里不舍般缠着离去的器物，吹雪方抽身就射了出来。白浊的体液把两人的下身弄得黏黏腻腻，看的吹雪喉咙一紧，低喘了几声，他把亮紧紧抱住，细致的吻他的头发和额头。  
亮在半梦半醒间感觉到他的动作，迷迷糊糊的轻声开口，“不能一起和你毕业真的太遗憾了，吹雪……”  
吹雪几乎被他这句话钉在原地，良久才小心翼翼的在已经睡去的人脸颊上亲了一下，唇边浮起苦涩的微笑。一起毕业吗……他抬手盖住自己的脸，哽咽道，“我也想继续陪在你身边啊，亮。”

 

chapter 40  
丸藤亮颇有些头疼的看着面前的女孩子，尽量让自己的声音听起来没有那么可怕，“……礼，为什么又来了。”  
早乙女礼下意识的摸了摸自己的帽子，眼珠子转了转，最后委屈的垂了下去，“亮大人，有个可怕的人在追我。”有了上次的经验，她已经知道跟亮说再多理由都没有用，但是，只要装的可怜一点可以让蓝院的帝王无奈的帮忙。  
不着痕迹的皱了皱眉，把穿着红制服的女孩挡在身后，丸藤亮朝气喘吁吁的克罗洛斯打了个招呼，然而以严格著称的老师这次无视了他宠爱的优等生，张牙舞爪的朝又一次偷偷潜进学校的礼暴怒道，“这次我一定要处罚你！”  
礼坚决的躲在亮身后，怯生生的拽着他的衣摆，“亮大人……”丸藤亮不敢回头，否则一定会看见一张泫然欲泣的脸。他闭了闭眼，最后痛苦的做出了决定，“克罗洛斯教授，和我决斗吧。如果我胜利了，请当做没有看到礼。”  
“既然亮同学都这么说了。”克罗洛斯站直身体不再跟礼大眼瞪小眼，“输的话，就把那小姑娘交到安保处去。Duel！”  
礼朝举起决斗盘的克罗洛斯做了个鬼脸，趁着亮抽卡的时候悄悄转身跑出教学楼。她已经看过了正在上课的教室，那个人都不在的话一定是在自由活动了……

拜上学期在这里学习过一段时间的经历所赐，礼毫不费力的绕开了巡逻的保安，朝红宿舍跑去。学院所在的小岛上，两侧都有可以决斗的空地，她已经看过了海滩，剩下的只有红宿舍附近遍布礁石的那处……如果还是没有的话，她也不介意闯一次红宿舍。长发少女按了按自己的帽子，小心的跳上一块礁石，却意外的发现一个穿着特优生制服的男生坐在那边，遥望着大海。  
听到身后的动静，那人回过头来，脸上惊讶的神色一闪而过，只剩下灿烂的笑容，“哦呀，今天的运气不错，邂逅了一位美人呢。”  
怎么发现我是女生的……礼下意识的退了半步，“你是谁？”  
“天上院吹雪。”褐发少年站起来朝少女微微欠身，“初次见面，小礼。”  
疑惑在心中越扩越大，礼不由得继续问道，“为什么你会知道我的名字？我上学期查到的资料说学院只有亮大人一位特优生……”少女的眼神落在熟悉的燕尾式衣摆上，露出了非常惊讶的神色，“你穿的是他的衣服？你和亮大人是什么关系？”  
屈起食指刮了刮自己的脸颊，吹雪有些困扰的笑了起来，“这么多问题先回答哪个好呢。”他拍平衣服上的一点褶皱，朝长发少女伸出手来，“不介意的话，坐过来再说？今天天气不错，吹吹海风会很舒服的。”

“爸爸妈妈都不答应我考决斗学院，但是我已经决定了，无论发生什么都一定要成为这里的学生！”  
吹雪托着下巴，唇边依然是无懈可击的浅笑，“那我先预祝小礼成功入学咯。”  
只聊了一会，他就从口风不严的小姑娘那里得知她是和家里吵架后偷跑出来的，去朋友家里借住很快就会被找到，索性乘了海轮跑来找心上人。  
啊啊，真是的……就算你入学，亮也早就毕业了啊。但是能够这么全心全意的追逐自己恋慕的对象，又是个小自己那么多的女孩，让他实在难以生出什么危机感，反而觉得颇为有趣。  
从明日香那边，他多多少少听说了一些关于亮的桃花运。对他抱有心意的除了学校里面的学生，还有与darkness同为七星的吸血鬼卡缪拉。他几乎没有darkness占据身体那段时间的记忆，脑海里只隐约记得那是个爱美的贵妇人，不止一次打过把符合她审美的darkness变为人偶的主意。  
在亮为了守护七星之匙战斗的那段时间，他还在失忆的状态中，因此没能帮上什么忙，但是在事件彻底过去后的现在，他逐渐开始试着通过回忆和记录来正视那段堕落进黑暗的日子。虽然至今还因为缺失的记忆没有太大的进展，却意外的发现了不少有趣的事情。  
褐发少年又看了看自己身边还在抱怨父母无情和展望未来的礼，嘴角的弧度又上扬了几分。从不知沉睡了多久的吸血鬼到还在上小学的女孩，亮的魅力真是比自己想的还要大得多啊……如果有心的话，大概也轮不到自己去握住他的手吧。  
不过非常遗憾的是，他现在是我的了。  
吹雪撑住礁石，轻巧的跳到了地上，“我带你去见他吧。”  
礼被他突然打断了倾诉，脸上有些迟疑，“谁？”  
“你的心上人。”吹雪回答的很轻快。这个时候的话，亮应该结束了早上的课程。他们约好了午饭时一起去买抽卡面包，现在走去教学楼的话时间刚刚好。  
经吹雪的提醒，礼才突然想起来自己来到这里的目的。她急切的站起身，脸上写满了期待，“这是真的吗，吹雪前辈？”  
褐发少年朝她做了一个没问题的手势，心里却暗暗补充道，不过也只是带你去见个面而已。

“原来在这里。”没等吹雪邀请礼一同上路，上方就传来了熟悉的声音。  
吹雪眯着眼睛抬头看去，笑着挥了挥手，“亮。”  
礼也站起身来，嗫喏着喊了一句“亮大人。”  
没等吹雪开口说些什么，孔雀绿发色的少年逆着天光朝避开了他视线的少女开口道，“克罗洛斯教授已经答应不追究了，回家去吧，礼。”  
“亮，人家可是千里迢迢来到学院的。”配合着吹雪的话，礼也目光闪闪的朝亮看了过去，大有不松口就哭给他看的架势。  
两个人一同摆出这样的表情，让亮无比头疼。他按了按额角，叹了一口气，“吹雪，就算你这么说……十代也抽不出时间来看礼。”  
“什么？”吹雪脸上的表情微微僵硬了，为什么要突然提起十代，难道说……？  
察觉到他的迟疑，亮只当是他没能理解这句话的前因后果，耐心的补充了一句，“快期末考试了，他得补之前落下的课程。”说到这件事，他又想起什么，深深的看了一眼吹雪，倒是没把“你又逃课了”这句话说出口。毕竟以吹雪失踪前的成绩，勉强他再继续听过一次的课程也没什么必要性。  
真是差点闹了个天大的乌龙啊。吹雪有些尴尬的笑了笑，又转身去看身后失望的礼，“只是去看一眼，应该还来得及。”  
“吹雪……”亮欲言又止了一会，还是放弃和他纠结，“就按你说的办吧。”

目送着礼蹦蹦跳跳的跑去红宿舍，吹雪伸了个懒腰，声音里还有些自嘲，“她喜欢的不是你吗？亏我还想着带她去找你。”  
“今天谢谢了。”亮看着他，却没头没尾的来了一句。  
吹雪四下看了看，发现没有人，便凑上前去在他唇角偷了一吻，“我是认真的在问你，别跑题。”  
“如果礼过去对我的感情是喜欢的话，那她现在喜欢的人十代。”亮似乎不满这个蜻蜓点水一般的轻吻，扳正吹雪的脸主动的亲了过去，唇舌纠缠好一会才微微分开。就这极近的距离，他的嘴唇微微开阖，“而我喜欢的人是你。”  
吹雪顾不上去问先前那个莫名其妙的感谢到底是什么，含住了他的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸起来。下午还有课，他不敢留下什么痕迹，但持续的亲吻还是让两个人的呼吸都变得急促了。  
“下午要是没课多好……”褐发少年抱怨了一句，意犹未尽的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
“如果你确实这么希望的话，我也可以逃掉下午的课。”亮低声的回答道，两人对视了一眼，迅速的把这个假设变成了现实。  
“那么，先去买抽卡包？”吹雪笑着提议道，两人全然把还有个需要他们监督、按时乘上海轮回家的小女孩忘在了脑后。

因而当他们在宿舍里消磨掉整个下午、吹雪收到了来自明日香的短讯时，才惊觉礼已经错过了当天的最后一班海轮。幸好明日香把人带回了自己宿舍，保证她今晚有地方可住，但是来自金发少女的数落还是一句都不会少。  
“真是的，连亮也跟着哥哥胡来。”挂断电话时，明日香没好气的嘀咕了一句。  
虽然她的声音很低，但是吹雪还是听得很清楚。他捧着联络终端机，脸上满是收不住的傻笑，“明日香说你都被我带坏了。”  
“这样不好吗？”亮靠在床上，声音里隐隐有着笑意。  
吹雪把联络终端机扔在一边，在他唇畔印下一吻，“怎么会……应该说荣幸之至才对。”

 

chapter 41  
就像灯塔有着在其下决斗过就会获得强烈羁绊的传说一样，位于学校西部森林里的某颗巨大凤凰木也有着“在树下告白一定能成功”的说法。  
丸藤亮一直记得在他们还住在特优生宿舍时，吹雪曾经和他提到过不止一次这颗凤凰木。倒不是为了告白，而是这棵树和气圈鸟卡组相衬的名字与花朵。所以、在吹雪告诉他那个曾在聊天中提到的时间胶囊埋在了凤凰木下时，亮一点都不觉得意外。  
他抱着手臂，站在吹雪身后几步的位置，默默地看着褐发少年挖出那枚时间胶囊。说是时间胶囊，吹雪埋下的却是一个不大的玻璃瓶。从亮的角度看不太清里面的东西，隐约像是一张卡片的样子。孔雀绿发色的少年眯了眯眼，等着吹雪擦去了瓶身的泥土，再打开瓶盖。  
“看来保存的还不错。”吹雪站起身来，朝他眨眼，然后准确的把卡飞进他的手里。  
亮接来的时候本以为会是他们组队决斗时用过的卡，一看才发现那只是一张背面印了卡片背景的白纸。在这一片空白上，是吹雪华丽的手写体。  
“if I were fall in love, it would have to be with your eyes,your smile,the way you laugh,the things you say and do  
take it to the places,my heart never knew  
so,if I were to fall in love,it would have to be with you.”  
在亮看的同时，吹雪低声背诵上面的词句，慢慢朝他走来。背到最后一句时，褐发少年抬手把人抱进了怀里，声音里满满的幸福，“埋下它的时候我每天都幻想着能这么自然的抱住你，而不是找各种各样的借口。”  
亮用力的回抱住吹雪，任褐发少年把头垫在他的颈窝。他小心的捏着那张薄薄的卡片，“那么你的现在愿望已经实现了。”  
“可我很贪心啊。”吹雪闻言抬头，唇畔浮起浅笑，“拥有了以后就想要更多……”他的低语淹没在缠绵的亲吻里，纠缠的唇齿交换彼此的气息，让春日偏低的温度似乎也有了提升的趋势。  
结束了绵长的亲吻后，亮轻轻的用自己的额头去撞了撞吹雪，“过几天一起来埋新的吧。”  
“啊啊，不过那是之后的事情了。我们先回宿舍吧。”吹雪笑着应下，褐色的眼睛里翻滚着彼此都熟悉的温柔。

 

决斗学院的每个学期时间都不算长——当然，这是对于现在的吹雪来说。曾经面对频繁月考不时抱怨的少年现在只恨不得学院的每一学年能够长一点、再长一点……这样他和亮在一起的时间也会延长。然而在期末考试结束后，假期还是迅速的到来了。  
想到假期之后格外短暂的第三学期，就算亮表示自己假期也会留在学校还是让吹雪有些隐隐的担心。越来越近的离别时刻悬在他的心头，即便是学院里现在几乎没有同学和老师打扰他们，可以整日腻在一起，这份担心也始终存在着。  
但是，担心归担心，放弃掉眼前的美好生活不是吹雪的作风。以方便为由，他卷着自己的被子彻底搬进了亮的宿舍里，开始了他们的假期生活。

对于亮来说，假期最不方便的就是食堂全部合并去了黄院的宿舍。虽然吹雪早已不再拿他挑食的坏习惯开玩笑，但并不意味着他已经克服了。所幸这回的假期吹雪也在，两个人从教师宿舍那里借来了厨具，把亮原本只用来泡茶的简易厨房堆得满满当当。  
“这回让亮尝尝我的手艺吧。”吹雪这么说着，包揽了两人全天份的伙食，今天自然也不例外。

这样的生活已经过了数天，亮发现即使吹雪早已夸下海口，成品的口味也确实不错，但会的统共也就那么几种，一周不到的时间就足够试验个遍。为了打消他的这种想法，吹雪特意翻出了咖喱的调味包，说是要换换口味。被禁止过去添乱的亮就靠在沙发上和他有一搭没一搭的聊天，权当是打发时间。  
“说起校园七大传说，亮听说过图书馆的幽灵吗？”伴着哗啦哗啦的水声，吹雪的声音有点糊，“图书馆明明是闭馆的，早晨却会发现书被翻动过。”  
亮“嗯”了一声，犹豫了片刻才接话道，“十代说起过，幽灵是三泽。”  
努力的回想了下这个三泽是什么人，吹雪恍然大悟的拧上水龙头，“啊，是那个黄院的学生。因为存在感太低被关在里面了吗？”  
“看起来是这样。”亮的回答很平静，吹雪那边却发出了闷笑的声音。“不知道他过自动门时会不会被夹住……嘶。”  
“怎么了？”听到传来的抽气声，亮起身走了过去。只见吹雪重新拧开水，把通红的手指放在下面冲了又冲。  
“走神被烫了一下，没有大碍。”看到亮有些担心的眼神，吹雪弯起眼睛，“不过，如果亮愿意帮我关个火我会很高兴的。”  
……本来就是你说我会毁掉厨房才不让我来帮忙的。亮暗暗腹诽了一句，拧上开关，又给吹雪递上擦手的厨房用纸，“冰敷一下比较好吧。”  
吹雪四下看了看，无奈的摊开手，“宿舍里可没有冰箱。”  
亮顺手从开放式的小型立柜里摸出一个金属的模具，塞到他的手上，“这个。凑合用下。”  
接来按在手指上面之后，吹雪才发现那是个心形的模具。他看向刚才模具所在的地方，眼神里有些疑惑。立柜里放的都是些零碎的物件，唯独模具是单独放在最顶上的一层。先不说亮会不会自己下厨，这就不像是饼干的模具，倒像是做巧克力的……思绪至此，记忆之门忽然开启了狭窄的缝隙，吹雪盯着手上的金属模具，脸上的表情非常复杂，“亮从哪里拿到的？”  
以吹雪的本事，联系起这件事并不困难，因此亮毫不意外的回答道，“小日向给我的。”  
此时此刻，一贯笑语晏晏的吹雪什么都说不出来，他微微颤抖着手握紧了那枚模具，直到掌心印下一个相同的深印子，“真是的……”他把手指埋进头发里，长长吐出一口气，“我一直在想亮怎么会突然想通，原来是这样。我该谢谢她。”吹雪放下手，紧盯着心形的模具，良久才轻笑了起来。他在亮的唇角印下一吻，褐色的眼睛在明亮的阳光下镀上华丽的浅金，“……我可以吗？”  
亮看进他的眼底，用亲吻作为默许的答案。虽然吹雪问的相当模糊，但是在两人之间这个许可只意味着一件事，光是看吹雪的眼神他就已经心知肚明。

 

蓝院的男生宿舍一向以条件优良闻名，但是通常规格的单人床上躺上两个十八岁的少年还是有些吃紧。但是能够拥住彼此，就足够让两人甘之如饴。  
吹雪喘息了片刻，匀出手去圈住亮身前挺立的分身，上下套弄了数次。  
原本两人都只是半褪了衣裤，没有做到最后的意思。然而情欲汹涌着袭来的时候，尝过甜头的两人都还是迅速的沉溺了进去。那样刺骨的快感体验一次就足以食髓知味，但吹雪还记着这是午饭时间，因而只是把自己热烫的器物埋进亮的双腿之间，在贴合的柔嫩肌肤上进出起来。  
为了方便吹雪的动作，亮跪趴在床上，勉强的撑着枕头才没让自己歪倒下去。虽然没有直接的进入，但是现在的姿势和不断撞击着囊袋的热烫器物倒是比直接深入进来更让他觉得羞耻，不消多时耳根处已是一片令人心醉的绯色。  
吹雪舔弄着他冰凉的耳垂，握住已经硬的发烫的那根，把微微渗出的体液当做润滑，在其上抹开。亮在他怀里挣扎着抗拒，换来他毫不掩饰情欲的低笑声。他顺着亮的意思，不再套弄，而是让器物随着自己的撞击在他手中来回进出，不一会就溅了他满手白浊。  
喉结艰难的滚动了下，吹雪才克制住自己内心叫嚣的欲望。在亮被他磨得发红的腿间又动了十数下，也射了出来。高潮来临的那个瞬间，吹雪也有些腿软，晃了晃，还是搂着亮一并翻身在床上躺了下来。  
亮似乎有些嫌弃的推了他一下，自己伸手拿来床头的餐巾纸擦拭两人身下的一片狼藉。吹雪无声的朝他笑了笑，却是从口袋里摸出那枚已经被他焐热的心形模具，拉过亮的手，轻轻的套在他的无名指上。  
“你是我的。”他像是宣誓效忠的骑士那般，闭上眼睛在模具上印下虔诚的一吻。  
亮等他吻完，颇为不领情的把手抽了回来，“……下次还是正面做。”  
“啊。”吹雪短短的应了一声，笑着答道，“遵命。”像是为了配合他的回答，两人都发出了空腹的鸣响。  
对视一眼，他们不由得都笑出声来。  
吹雪从亮那边抽了几张纸，把指缝间的体液都擦干净，“吃饭去吧。”  
“托你的福，咖喱都冷了。”  
“再热一下就好。那么，我的陛下，我先去点火了。”  
亮对他的入戏行为表示无语，捏着他的下巴亲了一下才没好气的让他去厨房，“去吧，我收拾完就来。”  
“遵命。”吹雪比了个OK的手势，笑着走向厨房。

 

chapter 42  
“我发动手卡中的万华镜-华丽的分身-，特殊召唤鹰身女郎三姐妹，再发动魔法卡三角神迷火花，将鹰身女郎三姐妹的攻击力变为2700。战斗了，直接攻击对手。”  
随着吹雪的攻击宣言，结束了蓝院一年级当天的实战考试。褐发少年朝场地对面的同学露出了没有抱歉意味的浅笑，转身走向了通道。  
见他离开后，聚拢在一旁的女生们的嘀咕声才大了起来。  
“吹雪大人今天又换了卡组呢。”  
“是啊是啊，没想到鹰身女郎他也能用的这么好。”  
“可是为什么要换卡组呢，我好想再看吹雪大人用一次光道……”  
长发的少女赶忙捂住了友人的嘴，小心的看了看才招手大家凑过来，“这件事我听过一点传闻。我的哥哥在三年级，他说吹雪大人以前只用气圈鸟卡组，可是失踪了一年多回来之后再也没人见他拿出来过。”提到那套已经成为传说的卡组，少女的眼睛里仿佛落进了星星，“大气圈神鸟和电子终结龙一起在天空中翱翔的景象……真想亲眼看看呢。”  
旁边的女生互相对视了一眼，脑海里早已为吹雪更换卡组找到了无数言情小说里才会出现的原因，最后全部化作一声尖叫，“吹雪大人太帅了！”

而这一切，默默走向教学楼楼顶的吹雪并不知情。他靠在天台的栏杆上，拆下决斗盘里的卡组，随手的塞进了皮带上扣着的卡包，然后把头埋进臂弯，在阴影里把强撑着挂出来的微笑与从容全部卸下。  
按照克罗洛斯的说法，他上学期缺席的次数到了一个需要被警告的次数，然而无可挑剔的期末成绩让他有了一个选择，那就是和老师们决斗。如果能够赢五位老师上学期的事情即可既往不咎，日后的出勤学校也可以不管；但是一天之内做不到的话就得乖乖接受处分，这学期好好上课，否则就会被退学。  
这样诱人的条件放在以前他肯定会立刻兴奋的答应下来，但是想起残缺的气圈鸟卡组和darkness遗留给他的、以真红眼为主轴的龙族卡组，褐发少年有些困扰的犹豫了一下，选择找旁边的同学随手借来一副卡组开始和克罗洛斯的决斗。  
虽然是刚上手的卡组，吹雪还是颇有余力的赢下了第一场，随后，他还了卡组，又在去找下一个老师的路上借来另外一副，等五战连胜之后，学院里已经开始流传起“天上院吹雪拿什么人的卡组都可以打败老师”这件堪称传奇的事情。然而没有人去细究他为什么不拿出自己的卡组，甚至于今天的实战考试他从多美婶的卡店那里随手拿了一套预组的卡组打完瑞士轮，同学老师看到的也全是他的游刃有余。  
只有吹雪自己知道有什么开始变得不一样了。他慢慢的收紧手指，直到指甲泛白，良久才脱力般松开，又重重的锤了一下栏杆。发出的闷响被呼啸的海风扯散，他内心的郁结却无法随之一同消失。  
破碎不堪的记忆里，和大气圈神鸟一起战斗的时光像是珍珠一样闪着温润的光，而黑暗的深处，散发着不详气息的真红眼却又因为darkness的缘故联系着他的灵魂。然而，他既不可能再用回气圈鸟卡组，也不敢再碰龙族卡组。曾经心意相通互相战斗的同伴被迫离开自己身边，他的心中就像是被人生生敲掉了一块，空空落落的透着风。  
就算看起来还是满不在乎的样子，但是他清楚，那个意气风发的天上院吹雪已经跟着大气圈神鸟一起被埋葬在黑暗决斗里，现在的他满心都是没出息的渴求，只想能够留在亮的身边，让时间平静的走下去，即便这样庸碌的生活会磨去他最后一点棱角。  
褐发少年苦笑着抬起颤抖的手，用力的拍了拍自己的脸颊，让血色重新出现在这张脸上。等他重新抬起头来时，脸上已经浮现了众人所熟悉的浅笑。  
就让我继续做鸵鸟吧……他看着打开的天台门，朝亮挥了挥手，在心底喃喃自语道。

“以亮的成绩，今年的毕业生代表不会有别的人了吧。”吹雪背靠着栏杆，侧头看向丸藤亮。少年平静的目光注视着远方的大海，深沉的蓝色落在那片凝结的靛青色中，仿佛也被染上了寒意。  
兴许是有些走神，吹雪看见他的睫羽颤了颤才转头看过来接上话头，“离最后的测试还有一段时间，每个人都有可能。”  
吹雪听到这个回答笑了笑，继续懒懒散散的把身体的重心放在栏杆上，“每年的毕业生代表都要挑选自己的对手，在全校师生面前进行公开的毕业决斗。”虽然唇畔浮着浅浅的弧度，可那双褐色的眼睛里一点笑意都看不出来。“这件事情，亮应该也是知道的。”  
“……吹雪。”亮低声唤出了褐发少年的名字，却没有了后文。他微微抬起手，似乎想要握住吹雪垂在身边的手臂，却又僵硬的停顿在了半空中。  
“与其到时候再让你困扰，不如现在就告诉你我的决定，这样亮也会轻松一点。我是这么想的。”吹雪盯着辽远的海平线，借此避开了亮的视线，然后自顾自的把对话进行了下去，“毕业决斗的对手由毕业生代表亲自挑选，为了能够给自己的学院生活画上一个圆满的记号，都会挑选和自己势均力敌的对手，无论输赢都争取有一场精彩的决斗。但是亮目前看起来还没有决定好到底是谁呢。”  
“为什么突然要说这个？”虽然承认这些事情都是他也考虑过的，但褐发少年身上笼罩着悲伤的气息，让亮比起内容更在意吹雪的状态。短短的假期里他们同进同出，俨然是热恋的状态，然而开学没几天，吹雪却一改假期里的样子，时不时的露出萧索的神色。  
其实亮并非不知道校园里渐渐开始扩散的议论。因为两年前的那场事故，和他一个年级的优秀学生大多还处于失踪的状态，唯一归来的吹雪也编入了低年级，即便最终测试还没有开始，克罗洛斯教授也暗示他今年的毕业生代表不会有别的人。这是个几乎用不上猜的事情，因而不仅是他的同班同学，学院上下都在偷偷的议论他到底会挑选谁作为自己的对手。  
若是放在过去，答案呼之欲出——和他同为学院双璧的天上院吹雪。然而，吹雪找回记忆之后有意无意的避开了和他正式决斗的机会，总是拿着玩笑一般随便组起的卡组和他对战，输了也是弯着眼睛玩笑言胜利女神抛弃了他。这无疑让亮开始有些摸不准他的意思。  
“因为刚才的考试，让我确定了一件事。”吹雪低下头，将一点失落藏在刘海下的阴影里，“十代君比我更适合做亮的对手。”提起那个把自己从darkness的禁锢中解放的少年，吹雪的声音也稍稍的轻快了些，“他是依靠本能的决斗者，拥有无限的可能性。如果是他的话，一定能够和亮完成最棒的毕业决斗……亮本来也是这么想的吧。”  
亮抿紧了唇线，良久才吐出一句极轻的“抱歉”。七星之门的事件之后，他确实一直考虑着什么时候再和十代决斗一场，却怎么也没想到吹雪早已察觉了这份心思。……确实是他疏忽了，他怎么可能瞒得过吹雪呢。褐发少年笑着说一起做毕业生代表的记忆还鲜活的仿佛昨日，转眼两年已过，毕业的却只有他一个……  
“别露出这样的表情嘛，这不是需要道歉的事情。”吹雪屈起食指刮了刮脸颊，“亮是学院的凯撒啊，不是我一个人的。”他苦恼了那么久，真的说出来之后却发现远没有那么难以继续，于是继续道，“入学考试上第一次看见亮的时候我就想，这个人决斗的样子太耀眼了……就算身处黑暗之中，也是指引着我前行的光。”  
吹雪的声音很轻很缓，落在亮的心头却如同重击。而吹雪却在此时笑着对他伸出手来，“所以，亮不用顾忌我的想法，去找十代做对手吧。”  
孔雀绿发色的少年把心中闪过的一分歉疚压下，在那只不再颤抖的手上轻轻击了下算作应答。吹雪已经为了他做到这个地步，他自当用完美的决斗来回应他的退让。

而那时他们都不知道，下一次有机会决斗时，两个人都已不再是现在的样子了。

 

chapter 43  
和重回学院后过的随心所欲的吹雪不同，亮除了偶尔配合吹雪的要求逃课以外依然是众人眼里三好学生的模样。  
临近毕业季，众多的测试层出不穷，来自职业联盟的邀请也如雪花般飞到了学院。作为蓝院的首席，早早的便有数家实力强大的公司与亮商谈签约的待遇问题，在克罗洛斯教授的推荐下，他接受了其中最为诚恳的一份邀请，定下了未来的道路。  
鲛岛校长对此什么都没有说，彼时他可以为了那个孩子的成长关闭电子流道场，而现在，当年捧着电子终结龙为得到它承认雀跃的孩童已经成长为足以负担起自己未来的少年，他坚信自己曾经的引导和电子终结龙的陪伴会让心爱的弟子继续笔直的前进下去，他只要静静的看着就足够了。  
也正如他期待的那样，亮最终选择了十代当自己毕业决斗的对手。伴着克罗洛斯教授惊异的呼喊声，他慈爱的目光落在丸藤亮的身上，“你有挑选对手的自由，去进行一场彼此都不会后悔的决斗吧。”  
孔雀绿发色的少年微微颔首，却是在感谢之余又开口说道，“还有一件事。”  
鲛岛校长“嗯”了一声，“但说无妨。”  
“十代的寝室门轴有些问题。”  
他没想到亮说的会是这种事，摸了摸头，“看来我对学生的关注还不够啊。明天我会安排人去整修一下红宿舍，时间也不早了，你先回去吧。”

 

回到寝室时，亮发现吹雪正慢吞吞的收拾着摊在矮桌上的几幅卡组。他抱着手臂看了会，发现旁边还留着簇新的包装纸，显然是吹雪刚从多美婶那里买回来的。  
又是预组卡组吗？说起来，已经很久没和吹雪正式的决斗过了……他边想着这件事边向还没注意到这里的吹雪扔下一句“我回来了”。  
褐发少年方才回过头来，朝他露出有些抱歉的笑容，“刚有点走神。欢迎回来。”  
开学以后他们不好明目张胆的住在一起，但吹雪仍然时不时的以补习的名义跑来亮的宿舍，有时错过了熄灯时间更是顺理成章的住下来。  
“学院里的消息传得真快呢，很多人都知道你挑十代当对手了。”吹雪按着肩膀活动了下身体，“刚才明日香还在和同学聊这件事……是你告诉她的吧。”他眼里带着笑，故作伤心的捂着胸口唉声叹气，“明日香现在有事都不和哥哥说了，亮，快把我听话的妹妹还回来。”  
亮把校服外套挂上衣架，回答的干脆利索，“只是之前养成的习惯而已，等我毕业了会有所改善的。”  
毕业随着时间的流逝已经不是两人间不可提起的话题了，然而吹雪听到亮这么说时还是皱了皱眉。他把卡组理好放在桌上，自己起身走到亮的背后抱了上去，“那我宁愿继续现状……”  
他的吐息带着湿热的水汽，只一下便让亮的耳根微微泛起了红。他扣上环在腰间的手，声音里也染上暖意，“我也是。”  
吹雪亲昵的在他的脸颊上蹭了蹭，却只是维持着拥抱，没有更进一步。良久，他才闷闷的说道，“刚才亮是去了十代那边吗。”  
亮应了一声，“怎么了？”  
“不，没什么。”吹雪在他侧过来的脸颊上印下一吻，眨了眨眼，“那亮肯定还没吃晚饭……我随便煮点什么可以吗。”  
亮颔首表示同意，两人又亲昵的撞了撞彼此的额头，吹雪才心满意足的走进了厨房。

走进视线的死角里，褐发少年揉了揉自己的脸颊，让笑的有些僵硬的脸放松下来。是他主动提出让亮去找十代当对手，然而在近来同学的讨论中，那些被他压住的念想还是不时的翻滚这煎熬他的内心。  
这件事他如何能够真的不在意呢。  
从学期伊始借用他人的卡组，到随手买来预组，他始终在寻找能够契合自己的卡片。然而，无论他多灵活的运用战术和连锁击败对手，当初和气圈鸟们共同战斗时的顺畅与安心感却始终找不回来。  
固然，以他的实力用任意的卡组都可以击败同年级的对手，可他清楚地知道，这样简单的胜利并不足以说明什么，如果对手换做他人，无论是十代君还是亮，他都不可能获得胜利。  
失去了与灵魂相交的卡组，等于从根本上丧失了和他们站在同一个水平面的力量。  
与其说他在意的是这一场决斗，不如说在意的是更为长远的未来——冥冥之中他有所预感，他可能再也没办法像过去那样全力的战斗了。  
这么让人遗憾的事情……我大概还要很久，才能从其中走出来吧。他慢慢搅动着电磁炉上煮着的粥，苦笑了起来。

 

chapter 44  
亮和十代的决斗早在数个小时前就画上了句号，然而闪光火焰翼侠与电子终结龙相对而立的那一幕还是顽固的停留在吹雪的脑海里。正如他和亮曾经说过的那样，参加决斗的两人都用极限的力量对决，在他们的控制下，攻击力一再飙升的怪兽于最后的对撞中化作绚烂的光点，点燃了在场每一个人的热血。  
一年级时，吹雪曾经无数次站在十代的位置上和亮对战，那时他就觉得少年的眼睛带着尊敬和纯粹的战意，仿佛寄宿着燃烧的火焰，让他心甘情愿的陷身其中，而作为旁观者看亮不遗余力的战斗尚且是第一次。  
但是，即便不是站在对手的位置上，他还是能够清晰的洞察亮所想的一切。作为对手时他无暇分心于战术以外的东西，而此时，心神却可以毫无牵挂的全部放满他的身影……  
漫长的离别之中，彼此的熟悉从未消退过一分一毫，因此他可以断言亮的每次进攻，但是，当十代打开名为决战融合的盖卡时，他的心脏还是在剧烈的跳动中蓦地停顿了片刻。  
平局吗……怪兽同归于尽产生的气浪席卷了会场，在场外的吹雪也不由得微微眯起眼，模糊的视线里他的思绪仿佛穿越流转的时光，回到初次月考时他和亮进行的第一次决斗。那场决斗同样以平局收场，此时此刻重现于眼前，让他一时心神震动，眼睛里有些发酸。  
我所喜欢的，就是这样全力战斗、闪闪发光的丸藤亮啊。彼时他趴在椅背上同所有学生一起鼓掌，结束后却没有参加聚会，独自回到寝室拉上厚重的窗帘，把自己扔在床上，任尚未平息的心跳在昏暗的室内继续诉说激动与兴奋。

当亮用备用钥匙打开房门时，吹雪仍在静默之中回想过去，直到适应屋内光线的亮走到他的床边，他才伸出手去抓住了亮的手掌。“别走……也别开灯。”他躺在床上，动作便有些吃力，但是也没有坐起身的意思，只是把声音压得很低，“转眼就三年了。”  
“啊……”亮微微倾身，让吹雪能更方便的勾着他的手指。吹雪说的没头没尾，但他还是第一时间就察觉到褐发少年潜藏的意思，“不能一起毕业实在很遗憾。”他也放低声音，摸索着跪在床沿上，用手背蹭了蹭吹雪的脸颊。  
吹雪发出接近于气音的笑声，猛地发力把人拽着倒在床上。这下撞得不轻，他在暗处龇牙咧嘴了一阵后才抱住了亮，“说起来，亮很少到我宿舍里来，都是我过去。”  
亮知道他肯定有下文，于是也不忙回答，果不其然吹雪就着拥抱的姿势让两人颠倒了上下，直接把人按在了床上。“一年级那会我有个说不出口的梦，现在它终于实现了……亮躺在我的床上，这件事格外的让我兴奋呢。”  
手被吹雪带着按上他的左胸，心跳隔着衣服在他的掌下传递过来，虽然是不带情欲性质的动作，一时间却还是让亮有些口干舌燥。  
察觉到这一分动摇，吹雪低下头让自己的唇印在他的掌心，然后将细细密密的亲吻顺着他的掌纹、手腕，一路向上。他一边亲吻一边褪去亮身上的校服，只剩一件黑色的打底，吹雪也不急着脱去它，而是从底部卷起，直到露出亮白皙的身体。  
亲吻还在继续，但是这一次却停留在了乳首上。先是舔舐，再是含住，反复吮吸，逗弄着那粒肿胀着挺立起来，抵在舌尖。吹雪用犬齿轻轻叼住，牙齿微错研磨了下那粒朱红。和往日里纯粹的快感不同，轻微的痛意挟着羞耻感让亮难耐的别过脸去，发出了抗拒的低呼，“吹雪……”  
吹雪却不理会，又吮吸了一下涨立的乳首，换了另一边，将自行立起来的小东西也含入口中。亮只好抵住他的肩膀，阻止他继续下去。吹雪这才松开，用鼻尖亲昵的蹭了蹭，继续将亲吻印遍他的身体。  
这样温吞的动作不能像平日里那样迅速的点燃情欲，却可以将四肢百骸潜藏的欲望一点点全部勾出来，吻至小腹时，亮的喘息已经渐渐的升高，不时的发出浓重的鼻音。比起平时被情欲洗刷的神智，现在他是完全清醒的。那些包含着爱意的亲吻像是要在他身上每一寸都留下主人的痕迹，他无法拒绝，也不想拒绝……

当亮的呼吸急促的几乎断了片时，吹雪伸手解开了他绷紧的长裤。渗出的前液已经将他的内裤打湿，拉开后直接摇晃着竖在吹雪脸颊旁边。  
吹雪在涨红的顶端吻了吻，却不忙着继续，而是起身迅速的甩掉了身上的衣裤，又从床头柜里摸来一支润滑，将冰凉的油膏淋了满手。再度伏下身体后，他贴着亮的耳根轻轻笑道，“时间还早，亮要坚持住啊。”而后，手指就顺着没入了他的身体。  
课业繁重，他们缠绵的次数不算太频繁，因而每次开拓时都要花费不少功夫，但是吹雪倒是颇为享受这一过程，以他的话来说便是“亮这样无措的样子很难得”。他说的不假，就算过去这么久，丸藤亮也依然没办法完全的适应，每每都会因为羞耻和快感在吹雪手里先一步达到高潮。  
吹雪的手指浅浅抽送了数下，寻着记忆里的位置微微弯起，按揉了起来。绵长的快感顺着脊椎向上，亮只觉得腰间一片酥麻，他摇了摇头，喘息道，“……不行了。”  
吻了吻他的鬓角，吹雪匀出手去握住他的囊袋，在手里揉弄了一阵，以延缓他濒临高潮的欲望，“那我只好快一点了。”  
亮闭了闭眼，搂住他的脖子吻了过去，权当是默许。吹雪的喉结滚动了一下，又加入一指继续扩张的工作。  
和着他的动作，亮的亲吻湿软的不像话，吹雪不由得投入进去。几乎深入到喉咙的亲吻持续的掠夺着他的气息，让本就快到极处的亮猛地僵了身体。然而预想之中的高潮没有来临，吹雪以拇指按住了张合的小孔，让几欲泄出的体液全都留在了里面。  
亮挣扎了一下，吹雪却抽出湿淋淋的手指，按住了他的后腰，把自己也硬挺炽热的性器抵在他的腿间，寻到那处，一点点慢慢抵了进去。  
扩张的不算太充分，挤进去时除了快感之外还有少不了的疼，亮却微微送了一口气，借此他总算可以分神想些别的事情，暂缓濒临爆发的欲望。  
他放松了下来，吹雪却还忍得辛苦，紧致的肠道勒的他有些发痛，却又顾忌到亮的身体，只好继续慢慢的深入。没了大半，终于还是克制不住，将剩下的部分尽数插了进去。  
这一下正抵着那处，让亮的眼前蓦地闪过了一阵白光。吹雪方才就松开了手，稍有疲软之意的分身也在强烈的快感中颤抖了数下，将积存许久的体液尽数射了出来，溅了两人胸腹间一片狼藉。因为高潮绞紧的体内也咬的吹雪难以自持，咬牙猛地挺腰进出了数下，让高潮当中格外敏感的亮几乎在他怀里蜷缩起身体。  
“……抱歉。”不待汹涌的情潮褪去，亮已经哑着嗓子勉强着开口道。他的眼里还含着湿润的水汽，目光微微放空，蹙起的眉间三分抗拒在喘息间全都化作沉迷，饶是吹雪见过不少次他情动时的表情，也觉得心口的血液又热了几分。  
低笑了下，吹雪拢起他散乱的长发，在他绯红的脸颊上亲昵的吻了吻，“为这种事情道歉……亮真可爱。”  
因为他的话语，亮逃避似的移开了视线。他没法说出催促的话语，但是暗示吹雪别在这种事情上花费时间还是可以做到的。在他的脸颊上催促般的吻了几下，手却被吹雪捉住，一并带去下身。由于这个动作，本来还稍有空隙的两具身体完全的贴在了一起。挺立的乳首在吹雪结实的胸膛上磨了数下，亮不由的又轻哼了一声。  
吹雪见他情动难耐，却抽出了分身，让两人的手指一并没入炽热的体内。柔软的肠道被融化的油脂将弄得湿淋淋的，贪婪的吞吃进入的手指，亮完全没预料他会这么做，措手不及间难耐的唤了一声他的名字，身下猛地绞紧了。  
这样的反应就说明了他的目的达成，吹雪也没继续逗他，而是抽出自己的手指又将分身抵了进去。亮的手指还留在自己体内，挤进本就粗大的分身就有些勉强，亮下意识的想要挣扎，退出的手指却蹭着自己敏感处刮了一下，电流般的快感沿着脊椎向上，让吸附着分身的肠道又箍紧几分，让吹雪的喘息也愈发急促。  
他闭了闭眼，还是克制住涌动的情欲，把手指埋进亮的长发里，温柔的梳理着被汗水浸湿的发根，声音里听得出极力压抑的情欲，“每次想到亮是因为我变成这副样子，我就想做的更过分一点……是不是太贪心了？”他低笑了一声，小心的抽出自己的分身，又带着亮的手握住了那根濒临爆发的器物，“抱歉，这样就好……”  
亮缓了几口气，没有顺着吹雪的意思帮他做手活。他看进那双写着疑惑的眼睛，扬起下颚在他的下巴上落下一个吻，而后带着那根滚烫的分身重新楔进自己身体里。每次亲热时，吹雪都在高潮之前退出来，他再迟钝也知道吹雪是顾虑些什么。以他的个性，这样的事床笫之外自然问不出口，但是多多少少也能猜到一些缘由。  
他能做的不多，此时察觉到这份被极力克制的心意，更不可能置之不顾。待分身完全埋了进去，亮长长吐出一口气，伸手攀住了吹雪的肩膀，贴在他的耳边低声开口，“射进来。”他的声音因为情欲哑的要命，却又因为这份沙哑带上了奇异的命令式，让褐发少年眼神彻底暗了下去。  
昏暗的室内，吹雪的眼睛本就是深沉的褐色，现如今仿佛被无限的幽冥所侵蚀了，只剩下翻滚的情欲。他已经不想去想亮是如何得知了他的顾忌，但是到了这样的地步，他再也腾不出余力去考虑生性正经、连听到调情话语都会面红耳赤的恋人如何说得出这样的邀请。  
现在他只想让怀里的人彻底染上自己痕迹。  
不再留神于这件事，吹雪重新沉下腰，开始反复的顶弄。情欲烧的他头脑一片昏沉，一线清明只记得别粗暴过头。肿胀的分身在抽搐的体内进出了数十下，狠狠撞进最深处，抵着最炽热的那处泄了出来。  
滚烫的体液喷洒在那处，亮急促的喘息几乎破了音，他僵了几瞬，还是全身失力，瘫软在了床上。

高潮的余韵过后，吹雪也不急抽出分身，而是继续吻着亮的鬓发，就着体内的湿滑触感让半软的器物继续磨蹭，缠绵了一会，那根又起了些热度，渐渐的抬起头来。  
亮打定主意陪他继续，只闭了闭眼，含着他的嘴唇回吻过去。被子早在之前就被他们挤到床下，床单也皱得不成样子，当然，更一塌糊涂的是两人身体上的体液。  
然而谁都没有停下来的意思，继续着离别前最后的云雨之欢。

 

chapter 45  
几日后的毕业典礼，吹雪借来一身蓝院学生的制服也混了进去，挑了个靠后的座位心不在焉的听校长和诸位老师对毕业生依次致辞。老师们长篇大论的客套话时间，褐发少年看着台上靠边站着的丸藤亮，唇畔忽然浮起了明显的弧度。  
亮自然也是要作为毕业生代表发言的，然而让他打官腔说什么临别赠言绝对是想都不要想的事情，能选择的话他宁愿依次打趴趁着毕业前最后的机会来挑战他的挑战者们。但是克罗洛斯教授的请求是没办法拒绝的，亮只好万分别扭的请吹雪代他写了一份，准备蒙混过关。作为交换，吹雪自然又装作一本正经的样子讨来了亲吻和拥抱，在发展到更进一步之前知趣的停了动作，乖乖的去写通稿。  
要不是亮在这里，他无论如何都不会来这里……他打了个哈欠，伏在桌上无聊的弯了弯手指，还是在愈发催眠的读稿声中陷入了睡梦之中。

把他从睡梦之中吵醒的是礼堂前方一声撕心裂肺的“凯撒——！”，吹雪揉着眼睛，发现刚进行到颁发毕业证书的时刻。然而校长的手还停在证书上方没有动作，只喊了一声“丸藤亮”，已经有人情难自禁的吼了起来。定睛看去，那个鬼哭狼嚎的人赫然是铃木。  
吹雪颇有些好笑，支起手肘撑住下巴，看铃木大少爷一把鼻涕一把泪的高呼“凯撒别走啊——！！”破音的嗓子极具煽动性，不多时带着大批男生跟他一同潸然泪下，整个礼堂里都回响着他们的挽留之声。  
真是的，我都有点想做他们中的一员了。吹雪无奈的刮了刮脸颊，趁乱曲起食指凑在唇边，吹了声口哨。听到声音的亮抬头看向他的位置，他才朝人眨眨眼，换来一个有些恼怒的瞪视。  
不过也多亏了他们……褐发少年眯起眼，露出浅浅的笑容来。好像总算冲淡了一点离别的愁绪……

 

毕业晚会是在蓝院的宿舍里举行的，三院的学生都混在一起，有人胡吃海塞试图用食物减轻离别的愁绪，也有人捧着相机到处摁动快门，将留在学院的最后一夜永远的留存在胶卷之中。  
由于铃木的带头作用，倒也没有人敢在这个时候跑去挑战蓝院的凯撒，任孤独的帝王一个人在窗边沉思。  
“我可以请你跳支舞吗？”当柔和的女声在背后响起时，亮还有些惊讶，回身看去，竟然是小日向。  
短发的少女今天上了一点淡妆，卸去了往日里凌厉的气势，看起来颇有几分妩媚，她微微一笑，抬手拢了拢耳畔的发丝，“——就算我这么问了，凯撒的回答也一定是‘抱歉，我不会跳舞。’，对吧？”没有等待亮的回答，她把托盘上的果汁递去一杯，“那么，告别之前，至少陪我喝一杯吧。我想这个请求应该还不算过分？”  
亮无言，接过她手中的玻璃杯，同她轻轻碰杯，“……恭喜毕业。”  
似乎对这样的反应早有预料，小日向只是垂下眼睛，唇边依然保持着无懈可击的弧度。她默默的喝完了自己的果汁，抬起头来直视那双平静的眼睛，“你也一样，凯撒。很高兴能在学院里认识你。”她的视线稍稍偏移了下，“我以为你是一个人，看来还是自作多情了……告辞，祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”少女微微欠身，而后头也不回的回到了人群之中。  
亮有些疑惑的低头看了看自己的手，却有人从背后悄悄的盖上了他的眼睛，凑在他的耳畔低语，“猜猜我是谁？”  
“……别闹了，吹雪。”亮有些无奈，拉下他的手。“你从哪里进来的？”片刻之前他还没有看见褐发少年的身影。  
吹雪却只是摇了摇头，比了一个噤声的手势，轻巧的翻上了窗台，朝他邀请道，“亮愿意和我走吗？”他的笑容在夜风中仿佛染上了什么奇特的力量，让人无法拒绝。  
“你知道我会回答什么的。”丸藤亮低声答道，猛地握住了他的手，同他一起提前离开了热闹的聚会。

毫不意外的，吹雪带着他走向了灯塔。在海浪拍岸的声音中，褐发少年靠着灯塔伸了个懒腰，“刚才我出现的是不是很不巧……小日向在和你说什么？”  
“跳舞。”亮的回答简洁的不像话，让吹雪不由得转过脸去仔细的看了他一会。转动的指向灯在他脸上落下忽明忽暗的光，然而无论哪一种那张仿佛大理石像般冷肃的面容都让他舍不得移开视线。  
“啊啊，亮应该是不会跳舞的。”吹雪盯着他看了一会，忽然又站起身来，“不过没关系……最后一晚了，亮陪我跳一支如何？”  
亮的回答依然是握住了他的手。  
虽说是跳舞，但吹雪只是抱着他晃了一会就没了动静，把自己的脑袋垫在他的肩上，沉默的抱了很久、很久。

 

当夜，两人回到宿舍后，吹雪拿了一件自己的校服过来，递到了收拾最后几件衣物的亮手里。亮抖开看了看，发现吹雪在那件校服的领口钉了颗金色的五角星。他微微皱眉，抓起吹雪的手看了看，果不其然发现了零星的伤口。“不会的话，找明日香帮忙不好吗？”  
“她也没比我好到哪里去啊。”吹雪笑着摊手，“亮把这件校服带走吧，作为交换我也要拿一件亮的回去。”  
亮早就习惯了他种种奇怪的想法，此时只好俯身从行李箱里拎出一件，“这样就行了吧？”  
吹雪却摇了摇头，亮等他继续，褐发少年沉默了片刻，突然把他抱在怀里。“亮去职业联盟以后会很忙吧。”  
“嗯”了一声，亮环住他的腰，安抚性的拍了拍他的后背。“就像去美国那时候一样，我会回你的短信，抽空给你打电话。别那么担心。”  
“亮把我想说的话都说掉了。”吹雪的声音有些闷，“不过……”他微笑着抬起头来，亲昵的撞了撞亮的额头，“放心吧，我只是有点舍不得。”  
两人对视着沉默了一会，还是由亮打破了僵持的气氛。他微微侧头，在吹雪唇上落下一吻，“明天别去送我了。”他不会像吹雪那样将不舍流露于外，但是如果吹雪真的出言挽留，他也很难说自己到底会不会临时改变主意。就像会在宴会时握住他的手一样，这一次同样无法拒绝……  
吹雪含着他的嘴唇厮磨了一阵，“是是……”应答的时候，嘴唇互相磨蹭，让离别前夕的哀愁渐渐升起了旖旎的气氛。但是出奇的，吹雪心头没有任何欲念浮起。我不会挽留你的，哪怕内心无数次的叫嚣过……褐发少年困倦的闭了闭眼，用手指再一次描摹了恋人线条分明的脸庞。你是我的凯撒啊。

是夜，两人挤在吹雪的床上度过了亮在学院的最后一晚。吹雪自然什么也没有做，只是搂着亮闭上了眼。他本以为会辗转反侧难以入眠，却意外的做了个好梦。  
自然醒时，身边的人已经不见了踪影。他摸了下微微凹陷的枕头，又闭上了眼。  
刺眼的阳光穿过皮肤在视网膜上落下一片几欲燃烧的赤色。又是一个灿烂的晴天吗……梦中的情景与现实相互重叠，让吹雪不由得露出了一个复杂的浅笑。  
现在的话，亮应该已经上船了……他闭着眼，任想念在心底抽枝长叶，渐渐将整颗心都盘踞。

那时他还不知道这份想念将伴随他过上一段漫长的难以忍受的时光，直到彼此都面目全非才悄悄的结出果实。

远方隐隐的传来了辽远的汽笛声。  
（上）四时之风 完


	2. （下）光暗之间

chapter 46  
“总共7本，吹雪君拿好了哟。”多美婶把捆扎的整整齐齐的杂志递到了吹雪手上，朝褐发的少年笑了笑，又招呼起后面学生。  
吹雪道了谢，大致查看了下包裹，潇洒的单手拎了起来。  
排在吹雪身后的蓝院生探头看了他半天，最后露出个暧昧的笑容，用胳膊肘捅了捅吹雪，“哟哟，包这么严实，是好东西吧，改天也借我看看啊。”  
朝同学露出了灿烂的笑容，吹雪爽快的答应道，“好啊，等我先翻一遍。”同学顺着他的话意味深长的“哦”了一声，而他也无意解释这是个误会，同多美婶道别后哼着小调返回了宿舍，留下排队领岛外寄来东西的男生们露出心知肚明的笑容。

和同学们的猜测相反，吹雪拿回的只是普通的决斗杂志而已。当然，对于他来说，倒也不失为“好东西”。愉快的用美工刀划开包装，褐发少年不急翻开装帧精美的杂志，而是对着封面上绑着决斗盘召唤出电子终结龙的丸藤亮飞出一吻。  
照片上的人自然不会有所回应，但是吹雪还是颇为满足的坐上组合沙发，开始翻看起这几本以凯撒亮专访为卖点的杂志。

自六月份从学院毕业后，丸藤亮就以职业决斗者的身份开始参加比赛。每年的七八月份是决斗者联盟的休赛期，从学院毕业的新人都会选择在这段时间里找到心仪的公司，以便能够在新的赛季大展拳脚，而亮早已定下公司，也不知是否是凯撒的名声太过响亮，经纪人当月就安排他参加了数场比赛。  
一如学校里战无不胜的履历，亮毫无差错的连战连胜，以电子流磅礴的攻势横扫了决斗场。因为出众的成绩，只短短半个月，他已经获得了足以和摸爬滚打两年的职业选手相较高下的积分，更直接拥有新赛季参加最高一级比赛的权利。闪光灯与欢呼喝彩在他的身边聚集，俨然一颗冉冉升起的明星。  
而这些，一直密切关注着他动向的吹雪自然一清二楚。  
虽然他不能每场比赛都跟到现场，但是记好时间看直播还是可以做到的，于是一到比赛时间，吹雪就蹲守在电视机前，雷打不动的看完比赛。明日香对此尽量持无视态度，但是就像在学院里的最后一学期两人没刻意瞒过她一样，吹雪这样明显的举动让金发少女多少有些头疼——就算早就有所猜测，但是像兄长一般照顾自己的亮和正牌哥哥吹雪在一起这件事，还是让她有些不适应。  
休赛期开始后，吹雪又大批量的往家里搬决斗有关的杂志，力争收集所有凯撒的采访，这让明日香终于爆发了。在学校尚且可以眼不见心为净，家里却得天天看到吹雪挂着恋爱中特有的傻笑顺便八卦她的感情生活，就算是反复告诫自己哥哥好不容易回来了让他开心就好，明日香还是勒令自家哥哥以后不许在客厅里翻着杂志煲电话粥，否则就把他收集杂志的事情告诉亮，吹雪无奈之下也只好乖乖听话。  
而这个习惯随着假期结束自然而然的被吹雪带去了学院。为此，吹雪整理出了一个书架放杂志，又另外腾出一个柜子放他录下的像。这里不用顾忌妹妹的感受，让他大有变本加厉的趋势。

吹雪草草翻过了两本没什么详细内容的杂志，又拎起一本《The Duelist》。打开采访亮的专栏，首先进入视线的就是亮平静的侧脸，他微微抬头看向远方，一点银白的光印在眼底，让身穿着校服的少年看起来多了一分锐利。在这大幅的照片下方，印刷着一排字母：  
He has made his weapons his gods.  
这本杂志据说是面向职业决斗者的女性粉丝们，因而包装上来的更加精巧，采访的问题比起同类杂志也来得更加琐碎，吹雪只大概翻了翻就忍不住弯起唇角。

“这不是丸藤亮第一次出席正式的决斗比赛，但却是第一次像是偶像一样受到关注。在笔者追问粉丝中是否有人热情过头时，这位在学院中以‘凯撒’为名的少年不由得露出了些许无措，低声的建议我们进行下一个问题，全然不见决斗场上逼人的气魄。  
7月12日，在结束了本赛季最后一场比赛后，丸藤亮在青眼巨蛋的休息室里接受了《The Duelist》杂志的独家采访。他尚穿着象征学院出身的校服，以不亚于决斗时的认真回答着诸多问题。‘尊敬对手，全力以赴。’他确实身体力行的贯彻着自己的作风。”

嘛，热情的粉丝确实有点麻烦呢……吹雪刮了刮脸颊，想起学院里追着他又是递情书又是求决斗的女生们，由衷的担心起若是恋人遇到同样的情况能否应付的过来。他边发散着思维边翻过一页，看起了后面的访谈。

笔者：你现在被称为典型的学院派决斗者，这和学院生活有关吗？  
丸藤亮：进入学院之前，电子龙就已经陪伴我面对无数挑战了，现在的决斗风格也是遇到它们时定下的。但是学院生活确实给我留下了很多美好的回忆，我也因为老师的教诲、朋友的陪伴而有所成长。  
笔者：那么，在学院中有什么印象深刻的决斗呢？  
丸藤亮：每一场决斗都倾注着决斗者的努力，给我的印象都很深……一定要说的话，是入学不久时收获的第一次平局吧。

平局吗……想也知道说的是和自己的那场决斗。吹雪露出了有些伤脑筋的微笑，却也没有再看下去，把自己扔到了组合沙发的靠背上，微不可查的叹了一口气。  
他还不至于需要依靠这些手段知道亮的想法，但是想起亮的行程安排：拍摄平面照、接受各类访谈、参加晚宴、应邀进行表演赛……哪怕是休赛期间都非常忙碌。更别提随着新学期开始，新赛季也一并开始了。即使亮不会介意，他也不想让联络成为亮的负担。因此，两人就像是曾经亮远去美国的那段日子一样，只是每天发发短信，所幸这次没有时差，每天晚上也能抽空在电话里聊上一会，再和彼此道个晚安。  
虽说如此，分开时两人正值热恋期，纵使他有心忽视，彻骨的思念还是如同学院里疯长的蔷薇一般爬满了心头，让他不得不借着杂志和录像来平复这些甜蜜又痛苦的波澜。  
事实上翻看杂志时，他也时常升起些矛盾的想法——一方面为了亮所作答的一切他都烂熟于心而快乐，另一方面又为了不能和他并肩或是对立在决斗场上而遗憾，两种情绪纠缠交织，占据着他的心神，甚至开始干扰到他的正常生活。这些念头白天里尚可勉强压下，睡梦中却时时将他魇住，以至于每次醒来都是一身的冷汗。  
虽然没有确实的证据，但是褐发少年也隐约的有所察觉，这正是darkness残余的力量在缓慢的影响着他的证明。但这种事，既不能告诉明日香和亮让他们担心，也不能和师长倾诉，最终也只能听任其发展下去。  
好在吹雪自认是个比起未来更重当下的人，与其花费时间在无谓的烦恼上，他更乐意去再看一遍亮的比赛——尽管不能亲眼所见，但是电子终结龙昂起头颅对天长啸的景象依然带着震慑的力量，远隔万里也足够牵动他的心神……  
放在桌上的手机就在此时震动了起来，打断了褐发少年渐渐跑远的思绪。吹雪懒散的捞起手机，却在看清来电显示时微微一愣，坐正了身体才按下接听键，朝电话那头笑道，“亮怎么这个点数打给我？”

 

chapter 47  
电话那头亮的回答带着少许烦闷，“经纪人刚才通知我，公司晚上安排了宴会。”言下之意结束后很有可能没时间和他互道晚安。  
这样的事情显然不是第一次了，吹雪也不惊讶，自然的笑着应了一声，“那结束后早点休息。”他随手翻动着杂志，声音很是愉快，“放轻松，宴会上不会有人把你怎么样的。”  
亮轻轻叹了口气，他刚打发走经纪人，此刻在吹雪面前也不想掩饰，“还是学院里比较轻松。”虽然尚未成年不用喝酒，但是打着各式各样的名号找他的人从来没有少过，这件事他早就不止一次的和吹雪提过，然则恋人不在身边，也只能无奈又好笑的让他别太放在心上。此时听筒里传来吹雪的闷笑，亮略有些不满的抱怨道，“这并不好笑吧，吹雪。”  
“抱歉。”虽然知道对方看不见，褐发少年还是弯起眼睛耸耸肩膀，“亮这么有人气，这些事情总该要适应的。”书页在他手下发出轻响，“毕竟是‘联盟里少有的外貌与技术并存的天才选手……’”剩下几个字在反面，吹雪只得翻过去继续读，“‘以连战连胜的战绩书写着凯撒的辉煌’，哎哎，《The Duelist》的主编对你毫不吝啬赞美之词啊。”杂志写于七月中，而现在亮已是十连胜，两个多月的不败战绩堪称辉煌，也难怪会那么吸引人的眼球。当然，主编只是稍稍一提，可吹雪觉得那扶摇直上的人气和亮的外表关系更大一些。在看惯了众多爱好与审美奇特的决斗后，以学院风为代表的亮简直是一股清流嘛……褐发少年想到这里有些好笑，向愣了很久的恋人问道，“亮，还在听吗？”  
“……在看采访啊。”亮略微停顿一下，他倒没在意吹雪读的内容，学院内的校报在铃木的要求下写的比这还肉麻，只是他记得自己先前略微一提被采访了，没想到吹雪居然大费周章的把杂志买了回去，“想看以后我把样刊寄给你，在我这里也是落灰。”  
“好啊。不过，比起杂志，我更想直接去看比赛……”按着后颈活动了一下，吹雪尽量让自己的声音听起来轻松点——决斗学院非三个长假之外几乎不允许学生离岛，去现场看比赛这件事自然不可能，所以他只能藏起心中的遗憾，以玩笑的方式把愿望说出口。  
察觉到亮的呼吸微微一滞，吹雪岔开了话题，“这周末就是亮进入职业联盟的第十一场比赛了吧。”  
职业联盟已经成立了不短的时间，规则和赛制也在逐步的完善，如今每位注册的职业选手都拥有自己编号以及排名，每周都要通过比赛赚取积分。Major和Minor两种联赛将选手严格的分成了两个批次，每月更新，积分足够的呆在Major，而不够的就被刷入Minor，比号称竞争激烈的决斗学院来的更加残酷，毕竟胜者从这里可以赚取名声、奖金、赞助，而败者将失去一切。  
“嗯，对手已经确定了。”亮朝催促自己的经纪人比了一个稍等的手势，继续和吹雪的闲聊，“经纪人刚才就在和我说这件事。”他们之间不乏对于决斗的谈论，内容不光是对手的信息，还有比赛的具体情况，甚至卡组的构建。当然，现在时间不太够，他也只能先告诉吹雪对手的名字，“叫做艾德•菲利克斯，听说是今年决斗学院的新生。”  
吹雪摸着下巴想了一会，“哦，我知道他……比亮进军职业圈还要早一些，之前也是媒体争相采访的对象。”他半真半假的抱怨道，“他的人气可真高，女孩子们的注意力都要被他抢走了，连明日香身边的女孩子都在谈论他。”  
亮的声音里也带上几分笑意，“你可以试着把她们的注意力抢回来。”  
“她们怎样我无所谓……”吹雪回答时的嗓音颇为正经，“只要亮还是我的就好。”他回头看了下挂钟，发现时间不早，便抓着手机走到窗前。  
初秋的夜来的很晚，临近晚饭时间天空仍然是一片高远的蓝色，月亮却早已挂在了天边，但也只是淡淡的一抹，落在褐发少年眼底便是一片宁静的浅白色块。“亮也该去准备晚上的应酬了吧，我先收线了。”听得亮的应声，吹雪闭上眼睛，手指在窗框上收紧，“那么，预祝你周末比赛胜利，要连我的份一起赢下来啊。”  
亮不知道吹雪的笑容里暗藏着多少苦涩，也不知道他用了多大力气才让自己的声音依然平静如常，于他而言，这不过是再正常不过的一次通话，所以顺畅的给了吹雪肯定的回答。“当然了。”  
他正要结束通话，却又听见吹雪的声音，“今天的月亮真圆，天气好的话，亮晚上回去的时候可以顺路赏月。”  
知道这是吹雪独有的浪漫，亮低笑着应了一声“好”，才在经纪人焦急的催促下挂断电话。

彼时他刚刚十连胜，一时风头无两，几乎所有人都以为他会和他的电子终结龙一起走向下一个巅峰，可谁也没有想到，凯撒的新人墙会来的那么快，那么的难以越过。  
就连丸藤亮自己，在结束了与赞助商的谈话、独自漫步在商业街上时，也只想着吹雪是否与他共赏那份那皎洁的月色，即使是路遇了一件小小的意外，也没有放在心上。

但制造了那场意外的艾德绝对不在拥有这种想法的人中间。在回到了友人的占卜室时，银发的少年明确的向斋王发表了自己的不满，“和游城十代一样，凯撒终归只是那种程度的决斗者……”缺乏对于战斗的敏锐，就像他的白校服一样干净，或者说天真。  
斋王静静的看着他，手上洗牌的动作也停了下来。没等他说些什么，艾德颇有兴趣的歪了一下头，“你选定他作为我下一个对手也是因为预言的力量吗？”  
“毋庸置疑。”斋王不动声色的回答道，把散乱的塔罗牌收好，摞成一摞，“你看起来对未来还有所迷茫。”  
“哦是的，这是当然的。”银发少年耸肩，“我相信你，只是对我的对手还不够了解。”他蓝色的眼睛里被不屑和焦虑所充满了，可是在斋王看来，那一分被掩藏的很好的好奇还是展露无遗。以相交多年的默契，他没有多言，直接把手中的塔罗牌重新洗切，在桌上摊开。  
他拥有的预言未来的力量不限于形式，因而艾德早已习惯了他没有章法的占卜方式，饶有兴趣的看他向自己伸出手，“那让我来占卜一下你的对手吧。”  
这显然是两人间无需多言的事情，艾德站在他的身手，直接伸手翻开了一张。和斋王相处已久，他对这些东西也算耳濡目染，因此立刻辨认出那是正位的塔：高耸入云的塔被闪电击毁，两个人一起从其上跌落，象征着逆境、背叛与毁灭。  
毫无疑问，这和斋王给他占卜时的那张战车一样，是不需要解释就足够明了的内容。  
得到了这个明确的答案后，艾德身上一直笼罩着的焦虑似乎微微退去了一些。他盯着那堆塔罗牌，嘴角勾起浅笑，“好吧，那就在和凯撒的决斗后把另一个问题也解决了。”  
斋王颔首，接过他递来的牌后同他道别，却在银发少年离开房间时默默的翻开了另外两张牌，神色有些奇异。交予艾德自己占卜的命运仅仅是丸藤亮的“现在”，而他拥有的力量让他看到的也包括过去与未来。而现在，依照顺序排列在他面前的是正位的皇帝与月亮。  
他无声的又盖上了两张牌，慢慢合上了眼睛。在他的手掌下，塔罗牌重新回归到混乱的状态下，一如难以预知的命运。

 

chapter 48  
丸藤亮和艾德的比赛被安排在青眼巨蛋。双方都是人气正旺的决斗界新星，艾德的公司又率先爆料他在这场比赛中将披露自己雪藏已久的真正卡组，一时间吸引了大量的关注，铺天盖地的都是关于这场比赛的宣传，连远在太平洋中央的决斗学院也收到了这个消息。  
为此，亮被要求腾出半天时间去拍摄平面照片以印刷海报、场刊。在摄影师的要求下，他拿着他的电子终结龙面对镜头，目光强势而冷静。后期会在他的背后为他添上那只机械巨龙的身影，就像每次决斗场上，它总站在他身后一般。

步入职业联盟后，亮才清楚的明白职业选手的生活到底有多忙碌，远不是“只要决斗”就好。在他的理念中，既然是自己选择的道路，就没有退缩的理由。他一直在能力范围内做好每件事，力所不能及的也尽力而为之，所以除了和吹雪抱怨几句以外，始终都在全力以赴的去适应自己不习惯的事情，再在空余的时间加倍的练习。  
无论是幼年在电子流道场学习还是后来去了决斗学院，他都是当之无愧的首席，旁人称呼他为凯撒，惊叹于他的天赋，可没有人会比他更清楚，即使被称为天才，如果不付出和天赋同等的努力，那一切都是空话。过去也曾有老师觉得他对黄院乃至红院的挑战者一视同仁是件值得夸赞的事情，可在他看来，那些和他一样付出了努力，只是限于各种各样原因无法更进一步的人和自己并没有什么区别，甚至更值得尊敬。  
所以，赛前经纪人和他说起艾德，并将对方称为天才时，他本能的有些反感——这个世界上从来没有天才，有的只是天赋出众又肯努力的人而已。话虽如此，他在闲暇之余想的不过是对方使用的究竟会是什么卡组。

很长一段时间以后，当丸藤亮终于有空闲去回想这段日子，也不由得对当时浮躁的自己嗤之以鼻。达成三十连胜固然有运气的成分在，但要说三十场比赛中全部像英雄一般绝地逆转都靠的是命运女神的青睐，纵使有人信，那个人也绝不该是他丸藤亮。  
真正站到呼声震天的赛场中央时，能够信任的只有共同战斗过来的卡组与力量本身。清晰的认识到这一点时他已换了一身黑衣，在追求胜利的道路上踽踽独行，而战斗的卡组却一直没有改变，当他把卡片放入决斗盘时，就好像当初那个纯粹的少年——

“我特殊召唤电子龙。”  
和艾德的比赛由对面先攻开始。得知银发少年使用的是英雄卡组时，亮心中首先想起的是那个同样实用英雄卡组、拥有无限可能的十代，其次才是艾德先前的决斗：和少年圆润的嗓音不同，艾德的战术总是精巧又暗藏杀机。在被那个带着笑的声音称作“前辈”时，亮隐隐约约的觉得熟悉，没来及细想，对方已经召唤羽翼人，设置了两张盖卡，选择结束回合。  
他自忖手卡中留有干扰陷阱的连锁，对方使用的又是对战过的英雄卡组，便选择了直接攻击。果不其然艾德发动了排水盾，于是他也按照设想的那样发动陷阱推进器，以一张手卡为cost连锁反制陷阱。会被艾德用陷阱卡干扰的可能性不是没有设想过，但是现在的手牌无法做到更多，以他的个性也不会在此停顿，就这样在激烈的攻防中结束了第一个回合。  
艾德以贪欲之壶补充手牌，融合出凤凰小子攻击，根据效果，被破坏的只有电子龙。设置完盖卡，银发少年的唇线上依然是介乎于冷漠和微笑之间的一点弧度，等待着亮的下一步操作。

“现在艾德的场上留有不被战破的凤凰小子，但众所周知的，凯撒亮的电子流卡组以瞬间爆发为特点，下个回合，战局又将发生怎样的变化呢？！”

丸藤亮沉默着从卡组里抽出了一张卡。同激动的解说员和观众相比，他维持着一贯的少言寡语，也用刚刚抽上来的贪欲之壶补充手牌。新抽上来的两张卡中赫然有一张是他赖以信任的终极融合卡力量债券。  
艾德看起来十分的轻松，似乎早已胜券在握，而他却无法像这样流露出任何一点松懈。场外振聋发聩的呼声和解说员的男中音混合在一起让他的太阳穴隐隐作痛，在紧张的战局之中勾起了些许无关的思绪。

思绪的内容有关吹雪。就在比赛开始的前一天，吹雪在体育课上被飞出界的网球击中了脑袋，这当然是个意外，造成事故的又是女孩子，吹雪自然不会计较什么。然而这看似不起眼的撞击还是让他尚未完全恢复的旧伤有了反复的趋势，当夜，头痛难耐的吹雪就被妹妹塞进了医务室，顺便剥夺了去礼堂看直播的权利。  
好在明日香没有太过绝情，好歹把手机留给了吹雪。于是在赛前的最后一通电话里，褐发少年以温柔的低语告诉亮不用担心，又笑着让恋人连着自己的份一起努力。  
这件事吹雪早已不是第一次提起，尽管他的口气永远轻松的像是三四月的海风，但是次数多了，亮也多少察觉到一些不对。毕业之前褐发少年说“你不是我一个人的凯撒”，那时他温柔的侧脸自那天起时时在亮的心底浮现，那份不经意流露的落寞让他无法对这句话置之不理。  
他是学院的凯撒，而吹雪却只会叫他亮，无论何时都愿意以真心面对真实的他。他也曾疑惑过吹雪是怎么知道他并不喜欢这个称号的，但是看褐发少年的样子那不过是再自然不过的举动，也就顺其自然的接受下来。感激不知如何说起，满足吹雪的愿望却是无论如何也要做到的。  
仔细算来，开始决斗的那么长时间里，这是他第一次出于自己的意愿去追求胜利，而非单纯的恪守尊敬对手这一准则。

将思绪重新归于决斗，亮展示了手卡中的力量债券与两张电子龙，选择了融合。两条银白的电子龙在空中盘旋缠绕，于炫目的白光之中诞生了新的怪兽。被力量债券加倍了力量的电子双生龙静静的垂下头颅盘踞在亮的身后，等待着他的下一步操作。  
走到这一步他已经没有后路可退，就算有盖卡，就算手卡中没有规避力量债券副作用的方法，此处也只能攻击过去。  
赌上凯撒的名号，他要赢。

 

然而结果并没能如他所愿，电子终结龙最终撞上闪光凤凰人化作飞散的光点，900点的攻击力差足以让他本就不多的生命值清空。这是他自己招致的失败，比艾德使用装备了闪电枪的闪电人频繁变换电子双生龙攻守状态还要来的耻辱。  
正式决斗的决斗盘都调整过体感，亮不由得因为疼痛跪倒在地。为了维持身体的重心，他没绑着决斗盘的右手撑在了地上，隔了一层布料，让他的掌心得以不被地面蹭破。当他的视线落在手套上时，孔雀绿色的瞳孔猛地缩紧了。那正是吹雪在几年前赠予他的生日礼物，和那件吹雪的校服被他一起带在身边，共同面对每一次决斗。  
可这一次他失约了……  
耳畔观众与解说员的声音渐渐化作了鲛岛师范的声音，“……所谓残心，即尊敬对手，一击达成也不松懈，而力量债券的使用更要求我们在攻击达成前就做好所有的准备。”  
而他太急于求成，让胜利蒙蔽了双眼，连连犯下了初学者都不会有的错误。  
亮咬紧牙关，良久才低下头去用颤抖的声音轻声道，“我输给了自己……”

赛后，经纪人贴心的帮亮挡下了所有的采访，将他送回了旅馆。独自呆在房间里，他却不知道自己可以做些什么。输的原因很明显，甚至无需花费更多时间去回想，而心态也非一朝一夕就能调整。  
机械的拆下卡包，把卡组小心的放在茶几上，亮露出一个疲倦到极点的表情。这是他第一次在正式的比赛中落败，让他挫败的却与胜负本身无关。摆在卡组旁的手机不合时宜的震动了起来，来电显示是简单的吹雪二字。亮深深的看了一会，最终把手指深深的埋进头发里，第一次逃避了恋人的电话，任手机响了半宿，最终因为没电陷入彻底的沉寂。

 

chapter 49  
通往电子流道场的山路只有一条，曲折又极窄，在丸藤亮的幼年时期那一度是他最畏惧的东西，比严寒与师兄们不带恶意的玩笑还让他苦恼。当他稍稍年长，学成回家时，那条山路依然盘在那里，仿佛和那里终年不化的积雪一般永远都不会改变。  
现在出现在亮眼前的景象似乎正证实着他幼年时的猜测。  
昏黄泛红的天空中没有一只飞鸟，只有呼啸的风卷着流云翻腾出不同的形状。身体里的热量被不断地带走，孔雀绿发色的少年不由得微微皱起眉头，还是下了独自沿山路向上走的决定。  
九岁以后他就再也没有踏足过这片土地了，可是身体仿佛还记得在这里挥洒汗水努力训练的那两年，让他不由得越走越快，好把这条曾经漫长的似乎没有尽头的山路甩在身后。当他站在最后一道关卡前，他却忽然的愣住了。眼前高不可攀的悬崖上已经没有供人上下所用的悬梯——在鲛岛师范封闭道场时，那条唯一的与外界相连的通道也随着他们的离去而废弃了。  
没有等他心生出什么哀愁的情绪，山顶上忽然亮起了灼灼的火光，一同响起的还有亮所熟悉的哀鸣。  
那是电子终结龙的声音！亮的瞳孔骤然缩紧了。他沿路返回，终于在窄窄的山道上看到发生了什么——是电子流道场在燃烧。火势大的惊人，火舌贪婪的舔舐天空，虚幻的光芒之中，银白色的电子终结龙痛苦的蜷曲着身体发出哀鸣。  
不及他思考起火的原因，灼人的热浪便层层袭来，卷着他向身后的悬崖倒去。  
跌落悬崖的那一刻，少年忽然将幼年时的噩梦与此刻联系在一起，他张了张嘴，却发不出任何声音，只得茫然的睁着眼，看山顶的火光离自己越来越远……

直到惊醒亮才意识到刚才只是做了个梦。窗外天光已经大亮，而他正歪在沙发之上浑身僵硬，好似才被从冰窖里拖出来。他不擅长熬夜，在思虑中睡过去也不算稀奇，但是此刻看来着实有些狼狈。  
良久，亮微微苦笑一下，用满是冷汗的手按了按脖颈，起身给手机充上电，走进了卫生间。  
镜子里那个眼里遍布血丝、头发乱糟糟的人毫无疑问是他自己。虽然不像吹雪那样注意仪表，但是以他的个性自然也要求自己时刻保证干净整洁，然而仅仅是一场比赛的失利却让他失态成这样……他掬起一捧冷水泼在脸上，总算让自己清醒了一点，紧接着要做的就是处理昨天遗留下来的问题了。  
简单的洗漱后，亮一边用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的额发一边打开手机，而后露出了一个介乎迷茫和好笑之间的表情。不为了别的，就为了多到几乎把手机卡死的未接来电。毫无疑问的，它们都来自于吹雪……默默的等待着手机终于处理完毕来自吹雪的问候，他流畅的输入了烂熟于心的号码，按下了通话键。

吹雪接到电话的时候还是半梦半醒的状态，却在看清来电显示的瞬间醒了。揉了揉脸颊，他小心的按下接听键，又愣在那里不知道说些什么才好。而不凑巧的是对面和他一样也在犹豫，一时间只剩下沉默在发酵。  
等他下定决心叫出恋人的名字时，亮也轻声的唤出了他的名字。吹雪抬起头望着天花板很没力气的笑了一下，“亮先说吧。”  
“我输了。”亮说的没头没尾，但是此时此刻两人都很明白这是说昨晚的比赛。亮停下手里的动作，等了片刻方听见吹雪“嗯”了声，轻声回答道，“我看见了。”而后，又是一段令人烦闷的沉默。  
吹雪握紧手机，用力到指甲泛白。他昨夜也睡得很晚，独自一人在黑暗中想了很多。在医务室里不能看比赛，他是软磨硬泡让鲇川老师松口才来及看到剩下半场决斗的，可是就像礼堂里的同学一样，他也从未想过亮会输这件事。紧盯着屏幕里跪倒的少年，他的内心里仿佛有什么东西轰然倒塌……  
他已经不能再游刃有余的决斗了，所以才下意识的把希望寄托给亮，迎来的却是这样的结果。这远远不是一句遗憾可以形容的了的心情，它更复杂，更微妙，像是什么带着酸性的东西腐蚀着他的内心，让他一句话也说不出来。但唯独可以断定的是，这份心情并不应该成为亮的负担。  
出于粉饰太平的考虑，他甚至没将不再能决斗的事情告诉给亮，那么此时此刻的想法自然也都只能吞进心底。他不知道的是亮也出于同样的原因没有再去提及刚刚过去的比赛，甚至也一并默契的略过了昨天那无数通未接来电。  
他们都谨慎的想要不成为对方的负担，却不知隔阂正由此而生。

通话最后被明日香的到来打断了。吹雪很感激妹妹前来解围，顺理成章的把手机递给她让亮和她简单的说了几句，而后那边便收了线，留下吹雪怅然若失的消沉了一会，才努力提起精神朝妹妹露出笑脸，“怎么了，明日香？”  
摆出这样的态度很显然是问也问不出结果的，但是并不难猜到原因。明日香迟疑片刻，决定让哥哥去自行解决和亮之间的问题，直接道明了自己的目的，“克罗洛斯临时校长问我哥哥的情况怎么样了，”她望着吹雪，神色有些迟疑，“如果没问题的话去找他一趟……哥哥，头还疼吗？”  
吹雪微微仰起脸让妹妹的手背贴上自己的额头，笑道，“体温不会有问题吧，我住在这里的原因并不是发烧呢。”他俏皮的眨了眨眼，“我想我现在就可以去找他，鲇川老师不会反对的。”  
她怎么会拦你呢。金发少女有些头疼的想到，如果可以的话她甚至会陪你一起去……当然，这些话说出来也只会换来让自己更头疼的回答，于是她干脆没有多言，而是好奇的问道，“哥哥不好奇是什么事情吗？”  
吹雪点头，“他之前让我考虑蓝院的偶像培训课程。”单手按着胸口，褐发的少年以咏叹一般的语调开口，“用爱给女孩子们带来希望——明日香不觉得哥哥很合适吗？”  
“嗯、是啊。”明日香后退了半步干笑着回答道，却不想吹雪又一本正经的继续道，“克罗洛斯临时校长还让我问你的意思，明日香，愿意和哥哥成为组合吗？”  
眼见着吹雪大有直接把她带去校长室的意思，金发少女飞快的丢下一句“我要去看十代和艾德的比赛”就离开了医务室，让吹雪颇为失望的在房间里发出连声的呼唤。她并不知道自己走远后吹雪卸掉了脸上的笑容，慢慢的咀嚼着那个熟悉又陌生的名字，“艾德•菲利克斯……”  
银发少年昨日面对采访的回答在耳畔回响。想要证明自己比十代要强，才在和亮对战时拿出真正的卡组，只因为毕业时他和十代的平手……这样的理由未免太过于傲慢和轻蔑，而他天上院吹雪却什么都做不到。  
并不仅仅因为他现在无法战胜艾德，就算他还能和当初一样意气风发，他又该以什么样的态度去面对这个击败了亮的人呢……报仇？亮并不是那么输不起的人，而他也不能去折辱那份属于丸藤亮的骄傲。  
苦恼的揉了揉自己的脸颊，吹雪缓慢的套上外衣，向校长室走去。

 

chapter 50  
“本场比赛中，凯撒亮依然在前几个回合就做出了电子终结龙，但遗憾的是，这只强大的决斗怪兽并没有给他带来胜利。从这里的回放中我们可以看到，凯撒亮在攻击前有所犹豫，直接选择了结束回合，而这，本应该是致胜的机会。”  
“谢谢您的分析……”  
吹雪盯着电视机里女主持人开阖的嘴唇发起了呆。后面的交流对于他而言都是没什么收听价值的废话，但他也不舍得关掉。明日香为了照顾他的心情总是很少提起亮的事情，而他和翔又完全不熟悉，于是只好一遍又一遍的去看自己特意存下的录像。  
在外人的眼中，丸藤亮的职业生涯就好似一颗流星，在初绽过光芒后迅速的归于沉寂。接连的四次失败让他的积分从Major联赛里闪耀的新星跌落到只能参加Minor联赛的地步，而这种发展似乎还没有结束的趋势……  
与艾德对战后的第四场比赛，亮依然没有获得胜利女神的青睐。  
大概没有人知道亮此刻在想些什么吧……褐发的少年愣愣的看着录像播完，嘴角浮起的弧度仿佛尚未成熟的橙子，又酸又涩。这一个月来他和亮的通话还维持着过往的频率，但是却再也找不回当初无话不谈的感觉。当吹雪用轻松愉快的语调说完学院里的趣事后，两个人就陷入了堪称尴尬的沉默中。  
为了改善这种情况，吹雪绞尽脑汁去再找话题好让他们的谈话没那么无趣，又或者只是把这段通话时间再延长一些——他已经不能陪伴在亮的身边了，那么至少让两个人相处的机会多一点。可是，无论是他笑着提起蓝院的偶像课程还是正经的和他讨论十代的事情，听筒那头的人始终由于迷茫而显得敷衍，纵使认真的回答了也听得出心不在焉。  
吹雪自觉这样下去也没有意思，渐渐的也就少说起这些事情了，两人的例行通话只剩下简单的问候和一点交谈。而最近一次的电话里，吹雪接起后听到的仅有亮清浅的呼吸声，他踌躇许久，正当想要说些什么时，对面已挂断了电话。  
事后亮发来邮件解释那天是因为太困才在通话时睡了过去，吹雪自然而然的顺着他的话建议把通话的次数减少到一周一次。他努力的让自己看起来通情达理善解人意，可是只有独处的时候他才会无数遍的责问自己：为什么不多说几句呢？  
明明发生了那么多事情……明明想要告诉他，就算学院里的女生因为偶像课程投来再多爱慕的目光他的心里也早就写满了丸藤亮的名字；就算他已经不能决斗也想要努力下去一直站在丸藤亮身边；就算继续失败下去丸藤亮都是他心里的凯撒。  
可是最终，他还是像是被魔法封住了嘴巴，什么也说不出来。

吹雪并不敢相信有着相同困扰的不是他一个人，事实上，亮所迷茫的事情确实比这个更多。  
退到下一级联赛后，本来只负责他的经纪人被分配了别的任务，他不得不自己去参加赛事以及面对媒体的采访。除此以外每天的训练也不能耽搁，但陪同他训练退役职业决斗者被调走，他能做的不再是反复的对战以测试卡组，而是自己思考构建，再模拟它们的运转。  
当这些事情全部忙完，他才能拥有一点点空闲，精疲力尽的去面对尚在迷茫中的一切。  
在他受到的教育里，师长所给予的只是引导，而解决问题的应当是自己。幼年时他便凭着自己的意志去了道场，并恪守着在那里学习到的一切走到了现在，尊敬对手、尊敬卡组、尊敬自己……他以这样的准则时刻要求自身，用胜利来向所有人证明它的正确，却在碰到艾德时彻底的被颠覆了。  
他碰到的对手无论目的如何总是全力以赴，而银发少年却在卡片的碰撞之外使用了别的技巧。毫无疑问，这是符合规则的，艾德在心理战上也确实是个天才，可这并不是他丸藤亮急功冒进的理由。  
那场比赛的后果影响至今。就在前不久结束的比赛中，他呼唤出了赖以信任的电子终结龙，却在进攻前犹豫了。对方场上只有守备怪兽和始终没有发动过的一张盖牌，依靠电子终结龙给予穿透伤害的怪兽效果只要一击达成便可获得胜利。  
但他犹豫了……  
这样的场景远不是第一次发生，若是在过去他还不在意输赢的时候，此时一定会选择用攻击表达自己的敬意，而现在，他却分不清胜利与尊敬的区别。他开始会为了输赢畏手畏脚，以至于错过了进攻的时机，被对方解场、击败。  
长达月余的失利让他除了反复的自我诘问外又给自己定了加倍的训练，枯燥的练习之中他的心却怎样都无法安定下来。除了卡片之间的连锁，占据了他其余空闲的是吹雪……  
多少次他都是在期待中按下接听键，在吹雪带着笑意的声音里消除一整天的疲乏，然而不知为何远在决斗学院的褐发少年越来越少的和他提起学院生活。猜测着可能是光听不说让吹雪觉得索然无趣，但他自忖现在充满了压抑和失落的生活也没有什么可说——如果他不能带给吹雪值得期待的东西，那么至少别让这份迷茫传染过去——也就默认了吹雪减少联系次数的提议。  
两边都是一片关切回护的心意，然而谁也没有说出口，使得误会在不经意间悄悄的萌生了。  
日益简短的通话被缩减到一周一次后，亮除了失落还感到些许庆幸。如果不听到恋人温柔的声音，他也可以在长时间的训练后让自己完全的投入进决斗的世界里。殊不知，正是这份偏执让他越走越远。

当一切终于开始好转，亮回首这段笼罩着迷雾的日子总是不屑的发出哼笑声，偶有机会也向随着时间流逝日渐沉凝稳重的吹雪问道，“我连败的那段时间你都在想些什么？”  
褐发的青年回之以一个复杂的笑容，“很多很多……”深色的眼底酝酿着怀念，如同陈年的红酒一般令人心醉，“从你的失利想到我的无能为力，从丢失的卡组想到黑暗决斗，从我不能陪在你身边想到该死的三幻魔计划……最后只剩下痛苦反复煎熬我的内心。”他小心的把恋人拥入怀中，耳鬓厮磨间声音里的遗憾一览无余，“如果当初是我们一起面对该有多好。”  
“遗憾的并不只是你一个人。”亮用力的扳正吹雪的脸，郑重的在他的眉心印下安抚性质的吻，“你失踪的那一段时间我同样是这么想的。”  
这个回答换来吹雪的浅笑，他把头抵在亮的肩上，伸手轻轻拢起半长的发丝，“我知道。”他眨了眨眼，如释重负的叹了一口气，默默的重复道，“我知道……”在说清楚那些误会后这些遗憾都化作了一抹青烟，而他却不由得后怕，好在此时恋人顺从的让他继续将身体大半的重量都靠过去，给了他无言又安心的慰藉。  
他没看见的是，亮轻轻扬起眉梢，朝回忆里的自己露出机械般冷而平静的表情。  
出于最后一点的矜持，孔雀绿发色的青年并没有提起自己当初的所思所想，但是他早就清楚的知道了连续失利的原因——当他想要赢而不是尽力而为之的时候，他就已经不再是那个强大的仿佛没有弱点的凯撒了。  
而当初焦虑急躁的自己，离下一道在他生命中刻下永不磨灭痕迹的打击还有很远的路要走……

 

chapter 51  
“说起来，好久没看到十代君的身影……明日香上次和我说他正为看不见卡图和精灵的声音而苦恼，他们帮不上忙只好由十代君一个人出去散心，结果到现在人也没回来，让大家都很担心。  
“克罗洛斯老师，啊，现在应该叫克罗洛斯临时校长，他还没放弃取消红宿舍的事情。为了保护红宿舍，明日香和翔都搬去住了。妹妹真是长大了，我这个哥哥完全留不住她。  
“……亮，还在听吗？”  
孔雀绿发色的少年闭着眼，慢慢的应了声权当是回答。吹雪便仿佛得到了什么首肯一样，又轻声的说了下去。然而就和之前的每一次一样，他绝口不提决斗的事情。  
这样已经多久了呢？亮忽然觉得这段日子过的太过于盲目了，一时间他居然想不起月份，只记得自己连续九场的败绩……并且、如果明天的比赛他仍然无法取得胜利的话，这个数字将变成十。  
多么嘲讽的事情。在两个多月前，这个数字还意味着无限的荣光，现在却如同诅咒如影而随。随着他的连败次数进一步增加，公司委婉而强势的告诉他合约解除，以免进一步影响到公司的形象。失去了经济来源，他剩下的只有几身换洗衣服和一箱子备用的卡片。为了减少开支，他不得不搬去开在地下室的出租房，只为那低廉的价格可以进一步的减少生活开支，好让他还有余力担负比赛的报名费。  
这段足以用穷困来形容的日子却让他渐渐看清了自己所处的位置，可这对他找寻决斗的意义仍然没有任何帮助……无论如何都要达成自己所坚信的决斗，可是纯粹的尊敬又能换来什么呢？当生活都难以继续下去的时候，坚持所谓的“道”有何意义……  
他不知道问题的答案，更不知道自己为何会找到电话亭拨通那个久违的号码。之前他和吹雪的说法是近期太忙，有空再联系，可事实上是他的手机已经欠费，而他也不可能去续费等待吹雪一周一次的电话。  
所以，自己到底是为了什么才打了这通电话？不是下定决心不把这种苦闷带到吹雪的生活里去吗？电话里蓦地传来续费的提示，他的思绪才蓦地回归现实，一边投下硬币一边低声回复吹雪的问题，“嗯，我没事。”  
“真的吗？”吹雪的声音听起来还是有些不放心，继而叮嘱道，“你那边不比学院岛，这个季节已经开始降温了。记得给自己加衣服，别等感冒了才想起来。”  
如果说之前的闲聊还只是让他心情复杂，这一句关心给他的感觉就如同被对手操控的决斗怪兽将生命值清零。孔雀绿发色的少年握紧听筒，可是直到手臂微微发抖却也说不出应答的话语。  
他很想问吹雪“为什么”。为什么不问他决斗的事情；为什么不问他现在的想法；为什么不责问他还不将胜利带回来……  
张了张嘴，.亮发现自己根本无法将这些话问出口。因为所有的问题他根本是知道原因的。  
“亮？”他隐约听到吹雪叹了口气，“明天还有比赛吧，早些休息。”很显然，他的心不在焉完全的被听了出来，以至于温柔如吹雪都忍不住提出结束通话的请求。直觉告诉他，有些话如果再不说就再也不会有机会了，可这些事情根本无从说起。  
他的沉默让吹雪也默然了，良久，褐发少年见他还未挂断电话便低声道，“不管怎么说，比赛加油。”  
亮没有想到等来的会是这句话。微微愣神的时候却又不禁苦笑起来。是啊……吹雪总是那么顾忌他，所以才会让他产生那些疑问。而他又做了些什么呢？没有尽头的失败与迷茫。此时恋人的体谅和宽慰只让他愈发觉得自己没用。比起这样温暖而没有任何棱角的祝福，他更希望恋人能直白的、尖锐的点醒他，将他从这片泥淖中救出去。  
“……我以为你知道我想要什么。”最后的最后，丸藤亮抓着听筒用几乎万劫不复的语气绝望的喃喃自语道。而后，余额耗尽的公共电话响起了通话结束的忙音。少年摸了摸空空如也的口袋，最终收起了所有的表情轻轻将听筒归于原位。  
在他不知道的远方，吹雪早已浑身冰凉。学院岛的天气还暖得很，可他却仿佛身处北国的冬天。他确信自己没有听错亮最后一句话，那种从未听过的虚弱与绝望几乎透过声音传递到他的面前，让沉睡在他心底的darkness都蠢蠢欲动起来。他猛地扼住自己的喉咙，竭力压制下那种浑身血液都在翻滚的感觉，却失手将手机碰落到地上。  
膝行着勉强将手机捡起来，吹雪下意识的反应就是按下回拨键，可他颤抖的手指真的做出这步操作，表示错误操作的提示音才提醒他刚才亮是用公共电话打来的。他焦急的按下亮的手机号，期间还连续的按错了数次，真的输完后却迟迟不敢按下通话键，僵硬着身体犹豫了半晌，手臂还是缓慢的垂了下来。  
就算打回去又如何呢，他还是什么都做不到。明明早在很久以前他就经历过这种无力感，可是转眼过了三年，一切都没有变。他依然离丸藤亮那么远，连给他一个拥抱都做不到……  
这本是一个阳光明媚的午后，可褐发少年却跪坐在太阳照射不到的地方，目光放空的看着阳光一点点偏移，最终完全的没入海面下。双腿已经失去知觉，可他始终没有动，任自己陷入越来越深的消沉之中。

那一夜，亮又做了一个梦。说来也是嘲讽，他过去总是不记得自己梦见过什么，可如今的梦境却总是清晰的仿若现实，即使醒来也难以分辨身处何地。  
这一次的梦却好似接上了许久之前的某个梦境。闪现之中，他看见山巅燃烧的道场和哀鸣的电子终结龙，而等他伸出手去抓时，却从山崖跌落。那是一场看不到尽头的旅途，只有无数熟悉的人或物从他的身边消逝，留他继续向着未知的地方坠落。  
清醒的前一瞬他看见的是吹雪朝他比出再见的手势，他以几乎是恳求的口气让吹雪别走，可褐发少年的身影还是离他渐渐远去，淹没在黑暗之中。然后他就醒了，对着斑驳破旧的房顶露出了一个迷茫的表情。  
那太像是一个预知梦，真实的让他手脚冰凉……吹雪是对的，他应该给自己添件衣服。机械的从箱子里挑出一件厚些的外套，亮却又忽然放弃了。他微微扬起下巴，注视着挂在墙上那件他带出学院、由吹雪亲手订上金色五角星扣子的校服，决定今天继续穿着校服去面对他的下一场比赛。当然，也不会少掉吹雪赠与他的那只手套。  
少年郑重的把手套戴上，布料严丝合缝的贴合着他的手掌，给他带来了些许安心。他学着吹雪曾经的样子在自己的掌心落下一个亲吻，仿佛这样就能将胜利掌握在手，而后将卡组小心的放入决斗盘中，开启了比赛前最后一次练习。  
“我的回合，抽卡！”

 

chapter 52  
从地下决斗场出来的时候夜已深了，零星点缀着天幕的星星在淅淅沥沥的雨丝中渐渐隐去了身形，只剩下半轮惨白的月亮挂在空中。丸藤亮走在除他外空无一人的街道上，昏黄的灯光照在他的身上，拖出摇曳的影子。  
电击的疼痛仿佛还停留在皮肤上，烫的要命。可这比起电流穿过身体还是要好过得多了……亮艰难的喘了几口气，再度缓慢的迈开步子。决斗时全神贯注的投入进去尚且不觉得，走出地下决斗场他才发现自己半边身体都是麻木的，可是此时此刻必须得走下去……他得在彻底脱力之前回到那个破旧的地下室，如果在这里倒下，他甚至不确定自己是不是还能站起来。  
心脏的跳动蓦地停止了一瞬，他用力的隔着衣服按上去，发出了像是过载风箱一般的喘息声，几乎跪倒在路旁。眼前的视线渐渐的模糊起来，痛苦的抬起头，他发现下弦月正幻化成一片朦胧的光晕充斥着整个天空，而后又像是被破坏的电子终结龙那般猛地碎裂成无数光点。  
他勉强着又走了几步，还是因为四肢乏力摔倒在泥泞里。冰凉的地面、迷蒙的雨丝、隐隐作痛的伤痕……疼痛与疲惫混合成一种铺天盖地的无力感，让他本就不甚清醒的意识陷入了半昏迷中。  
亮不知道自己在那里躺了多久，只觉得身上的热量随着时间慢慢散去，然而他也无力思考第二天被人发现时会遭遇什么事情了。  
在他即将彻底昏迷过去时，他的眼前停下了一双皮鞋。

“是认识的人吗，艾德？”艾梅小心的撑着伞，替银发少年遮挡住雨丝。他们刚刚从某个名流聚集的晚宴上回来，连番的应酬已经让她疲惫不堪，因而当同样的疲惫的艾德让司机停车时，她不由得对路旁那个倒下的人投去了好奇的视线。  
那个总是以微笑示人的少年却出乎预料的没有给她回答，只是自己撑了把伞，在那人身旁站定，低声道，“你应该比我更熟悉他。”  
艾梅走去一看，这才发现那个人是艾德曾经击败过的对手，丸藤亮。她快速的回忆了一下，很是惋惜的开口道，“我看过他连败的新闻，没想到已经沦落到这种地步了。”  
抬手扯了扯束缚的有些紧的领带，艾德的声音很冷漠，“因为失败一蹶不振，比起凯撒，败家之犬才是更适合他的称呼。”  
那双蓝色的眼睛里带着显而易见的不屑，而正当艾梅以为银发少年会丢下人不管时，他却突然走向保姆车，扣了扣车窗示意司机出来帮忙，两人扶着亮就近找起了旅馆。  
按照日程表，他们本应该在某位赞助商特意为他们准备的酒店入住，可看艾德的意思他不准备承这个情了。算了……反正他自己会处理好这种事情的。艾梅摇了摇头，快步跟上了他们。

直到在司机的帮助下把丸藤亮扔上床，艾德的眉头依然是紧缩的状态。因为未成年的缘故，晚宴上自然是没人会要求他喝酒的，可他的心里始终很烦躁，并且在匆匆一瞥看见眼前这个人的时候爆发了。  
救人对于他来说无非是举手之劳，可被他打败后的人数不胜数，他也不知道自己为何会突然做出救人的决定。他盯着躺在床上的人，眉梢扬起嘲讽的弧度。  
不难看得出丸藤亮睡得不安稳，或者那根本称之为昏迷比较恰当。艾德看着他的眼珠下眼皮下快速的转动，虽然陷在柔软的枕头里却好似正行走在炼狱中，眉宇间写满了痛苦。  
这不是他第一个击败的对手，更不是第一个陷入迷茫无法获得胜利的决斗者，虽然理智告诉艾德这和他并无关系，可是情感上仍然有着某种类似愧疚的情绪在他心底悄声道，你该帮帮他。  
可这又有什么用呢，银发的少年出神的想着。他一直想要找到杀害父亲的凶手，但即便在斋王的帮助下，也是靠着比常人辛苦百倍的训练才拥有了现在的胜绩。他坚信任何职业选手都不会有超过他的求胜心，丸藤亮亦然。  
想到这里，他又将视线移到了床上。你又是为了什么才想要胜利呢，仅仅是为了保住那个名号的话，那就永远也拥有不了超越我的觉悟。  
突然之间，躺在床上的人挣扎起来。艾德措不及防被他一惊，正要上前察看亮的状况时，却发现他根本是被魇住了。他的动作很快停了，只剩那双原本抿紧的嘴唇微微开阖。艾德分辨良久才发现那个一个不熟悉的名字。“……吹雪？”  
他自觉在无意之中堪破了丸藤亮最大的一个秘密，连带着浑身都有些不自在起来，好在门口传来了些许响动，让他脱离了那种尴尬的状态。  
“艾德？”艾梅推门而入，发现说好了要回房间睡觉的银发少年居然还在，顺着少年的目光看向丸藤亮，经纪人的眼里有些担忧，“他的情况很糟糕……”  
“哼，是啊。就像他的决斗一样。”艾德整了整领带，熟悉的话题让他不至于把惊讶露出来，以带着三分嘲讽的语气慢慢道。她没想到站在这里的艾德并不是出于关心，一时也不知如何接话。只见银发少年从脚边的箱子里摸出一张借记卡放在床头柜，俯身用旅馆的圆珠笔在背面写下了密码，“明天的比赛我自己去，你留在这里别让他死掉。”他想了想又补充道，“问起来的话就说你也不认识救他的人。”  
“好。”艾梅答应下来，又叮嘱了几句比赛时的注意事项，两人便关上灯退出了房间，留仍在昏睡中的亮独自面对漫长的夜晚。

 

“终于醒了。”艾梅朝亮微微一笑，把手里的杯子放下。“你的烧已经退的差不多了，但是电击的伤还需要静养。药和热水都在这里，能起身之后记得吃。你的外套太脏，洗不出来，我就帮你扔掉了。换洗的衣物帮你放在了卫生间，希望它们合身。”她似乎很笃定对方能够接收完全这些信息，拍了拍手，“我马上要走了，还有什么需要我做的吗？”  
“请留步。我还没来及向你道谢……”亮艰难的撑着床沿想要起身，却换来了艾梅的掩唇轻笑，“救你的好心人可不是我。这不是什么大事，别在意。” 她说到这里，又将艾德留下的银行卡放下，“他留给你的。密码在卡背，不用还了。”大概是对亮猛地被刺伤般的表情有了兴趣，经纪人又补充了一句，“这种时候就把自尊什么扔掉吧，活下去才是最重要的。”话说到这里，再意识不到她也没有办法了。  
她见少年已经低下头去，刘海的阴影盖住了表情，便低声道了句“告辞”，准备离开。却不想本该无法下床的丸藤亮仍然扶着膝盖缓慢的站了起来，向她深深鞠躬，“无论如何，您帮助了我。丸藤亮无以为报，至少请让我正式的道谢。”  
艾梅对他的死脑筋无可奈何，却也不想继续纠缠。可那个少年身上却隐隐的展现着那种出自良好教育和自律的风骨，即使现在穿着睡衣头发凌乱，也可想象这份从容与坚持若是在他衣冠整洁时该是什么样，让她不由为之动容。走出房门的那刻，她还是回头朝无力支持自己、摔倒在地的少年笑了笑，“好吧，你成功了。我会转告那位好心人的。”  
而后她带上门，赶向艾德比赛的赛场——虽然得到了许可，可她也没办法丢下那个过于早熟的少年。

亮喘息着攀住床头柜，勉力坐起身。他确实很感谢好心帮助了他的人，可这个人的种种作为都让他的帮助看起来像是施舍，或者说怜悯，更可悲的是，他连拒绝的能力都没有。  
持续了一整晚的高烧几乎耗尽了他最后一分体力，现在连自己站起来都要费尽全力。他用颤抖的手拿起水杯，近乎贪婪的补充完水分，方才觉得自己从地狱爬了回来。  
那个女人说得对，活下去才有无限的可能，为了这个，他可以放弃一切。就着最后一点温水吞下药片，他把自己扔上床，在疼痛与头昏脑涨中再度陷入昏睡。  
梦境中他就像之前很多次那样，又看见身处火焰之中的电子终结龙。这一次，他毫不犹豫的跳进火焰，抱住它巨大的身躯。“我想要胜利……”他如同梦呓般轻声说道，“你还愿意帮我吗，电子终结龙？”  
机械巨龙回之以震天的咆哮，火焰不灭反升，明晃晃的火焰深处仿佛有什么致命的吸引力让他越走越深，最终完全没入火光中，只剩下垂下头颅的电子终结龙。  
如果丸藤亮回首的话，一定会发现那双无机质的眼睛里也染上几分哀愁。  
可他只是头也不回的走了下去。

 

chapter 53  
自噩梦中惊醒的吹雪心有余悸的睁眼瞪了一会天花板，慢悠悠的伸手去捞手机。明晃晃的凌晨三点看得他不自觉的长叹一声，捡起地上的外套随便套了起来。  
也就是他没有夜游校园的兴致，否则学生里肯定会流传起英俊男鬼白衣夜行的传说……无力的扯起唇角，褐发少年翻身下床，走到了堆放杂志与报纸的矮柜前，静静地看了一会。  
那些纸制品的内容全部与丸藤亮相关，数量繁多，是他几个月来独自整理收集而来。放在过去，这是件甜蜜的事情，可在与亮断了联系后，就只剩下无尽的苦涩……  
是的，从他不敢回拨的那个电话起，他们之间的联系就彻底被斩断了。白天时，他努力用各种事情填塞自己的生活，可是回到房间后，立刻就被打回原形，变成那个忧郁又畏手畏脚的天上院吹雪。  
被亮挂断电话后，思念与担忧反复煎熬着他的内心，让他在忍耐了几天后终于还是拨通了亮的手机，可已欠费停机的提示音给了他浇了盆冷水……他再也没办法听到恋人的消息了。  
是不是干脆连这样称呼他的立场都没有了呢？想起亮最后留给他的话，吹雪唇畔的弧度越发苦涩。他伸手摸了摸杂志堆，眼神微微放空。  
从连败开始，外界关于亮的消息就愈发的少了，他最初还能通过那些惋惜的报道得知昔日学院帝王的声音，后来则连这些声音都不见了踪影了——大概是已经失去了话题性吧。  
为了得知亮的近况，他只得拼了命的去收集各种报纸杂志，只为可能在豆腐块里出现的关于亮的报道……短短半月，收集回来的已比他过往几个月买的都要多了。  
虽是半夜，但是思及这些事情，吹雪顿时睡意全消。为了打发时间，他拎起一本杂志，草草翻看起来。可是清晰的印刷字在他眼里全都如同天书般晦涩难懂，短短一段看了数遍才知道说了什么。他捏了捏额角，却始终无法凝神，最后只好又把杂志放了回去，讪讪的躺回床上。  
他知道自己最近的状态很差，可是旁人看到他的笑脸根本想不到他有多少没有说出的烦心事。就连明日香也不知道他整夜整夜的失眠、勉强入睡了脑子里也全是混乱的回忆闪现。虽然这是他想要的效果，可独处时被黑暗侵蚀过的身体就让所有的负面情绪瘴气般散了出来，仿佛永远不会消散般笼罩着他。  
就连现在也不例外……褐发少年用手背搭着额头苦笑起来，对自己轻声说道，别胡思乱想了，什么用都没有。天上院吹雪，你可是在读生，明天还要上课的。  
然而他的自我催眠没有任何效果，他又一次在深夜辗转反侧。  
这一定是个死循环……褐发少年抱住脑袋，痛苦的想到。纵使他想要做到头脑放空，可每次到了睡不着的时候就会想起亮，继而想到那个满心满念只有决斗的笨蛋此时在经历些什么，然后愈发睡不着。往复循环下往往就到了天亮，他只能强打精神去上课。  
但他如何才能不想。没有人会不期待胜利，更别说是那个几乎将一切都投入在决斗中的丸藤亮……正是因为见过他有多热爱决斗，见过他挥洒汗水训练的每一天，才越发的为了现实而痛苦。旁观尚且如此，亮自己又该如何呢？  
他原以为他会有很多时间陪亮慢慢走过这段迷茫的日子，可现实无情的打了他的脸，让他只能在遥远的海岛上悔恨自己的退缩。  
照这个势头下去，明天的课不用去了……望着窗外渐明的天色，吹雪茫然的眨了眨眼。

 

“哥哥，在房间吗？”明日香敲了敲门，发现屋内毫无动静。想起哥哥在对战七星时的失踪，金发少女心里的不安又增加了几分，拿出钥匙直接打开了吹雪的房门。  
万幸，她要找的人还躺在床上，由此可见是睡过了头才翘了上午的课。“吹雪哥哥真是的……”低声的吐出一声抱怨，明日香推了推还在睡梦中的吹雪，提高嗓音呼唤道，“哥哥，起来吃饭了！”  
褐发少年猛地睁开眼睛，眼底犹存一分惊慌。直到他看见明日香叉腰站在床前才慢吞吞的摆出他惯常的笑容，“呀，明日香，早安。惊喜能够让恋爱保持新鲜度，对男朋友也要这么浪漫呢。”  
习惯性的忽视掉他的后半句话，明日香板着脸开口道，“已经中午了。”见吹雪依然笑嘻嘻的样子，她忍不住开口道，“就算克罗洛斯临时校长说过不追究你的考勤率，也不能这样翘课吧。”  
别过脸咳嗽了两声，吹雪坐起身作捧心状，“原来明日香这么关心哥哥，”说到一半，他又不住地咳嗽起来，断断续续的把后半句说完了，“哥哥……咳咳咳……很开心。”  
明日香看着他咳完，面色如霜，“别打岔。”她后退半步，打量了一下吹雪此时的打扮，身上披着校服，被子压在身下……学院岛地处太平洋，可是临近圣诞，晚上的气温也不容小觑，这样睡觉如何能够不感冒。  
“哥哥几天没好好睡过觉了？”金发少女微微垂下眼睛，轻声问道。吹雪自以为掩饰的天衣无缝，可是她当然看得出自家哥哥短短几天里彻底憔悴了下去。做妹妹的不好太多干涉他的生活，可是都到了这样的地步，她如何能置之不顾。  
其实原因大概也猜得到，除了亮，谁还能让哥哥那么伤神呢……她看了看那堆报刊杂志，眼神复杂了起来。谁都没想到那个以凯撒为名的丸藤亮会撞上这么一堵难以跨越的新人墙，她也不例外，可哥哥这样折腾自己亮难道就会开心吗？  
大约是很少看到明日香这样严厉的样子，吹雪不由得愣了下，就在明日香以为他会老实作答时，褐发少年居然一脸认真的问她，“我的黑眼圈很重吗？”不待妹妹反应，他下床冲去了卫生间，开始对着镜子长吁短叹眼下的青黑色有损形象。  
明日香跺了跺脚，正欲把他从卫生间里拎出来，却听到吹雪忽然收敛了所有笑意轻轻唤了她的名字，“明日香。你想说的事情我都知道。”他不再说笑，声音里的疲倦就显得尤其明显，“但有些事情，情难自禁。”  
“……哥哥真是个笨蛋。”明日香哽咽了一句，摔门跑了出去，空留吹雪与镜中的自己相对无言。良久，褐发少年露出一个惨淡的笑容，拧开水龙头泼了自己一脸冷水。  
他居然让妹妹也这么难过，真是太没用了……

 

chapter 54  
坐在离开地下决斗场的私家车上，丸藤亮的脸上没有任何表情。相反，副驾驶位上的男人看起来很兴奋，不住地调整帽檐，“势头不错，才三个星期就已经升到了黄金级……在你身上下注的人也随之增多了，这正是让你的才能发挥的地方！”  
根据这段时间的相处，亮将这样的话归于不用去理会的范畴。深碧色的眼睛闪过一分不屑，慢慢的阖上了。

如男人所说，丸藤亮和蒙奇猿山的合作开始在半个多月以前，更往前数的时间里，他因伤在旅馆休养了一个星期。因为伤是在地下决斗场所受，他甚至不能去医院，只能靠着感冒消炎药自己恢复。猿山正是在这个时候重新找上门来，直接带来为他诊治的黑医，将他从时好时坏的病情中拉了出来。  
作为问诊的代价，猿山与少年签订了一份口头上的契约——他作为经纪人，让丸藤亮以地狱凯撒的身份在地下决斗场出道。他本以为亮会拒绝，为此还串通了医生准备说出一个堪称天文数字的医疗费，好让对方接受他的要求，以报酬还债。可孔雀绿发色的少年却果断的答应了下来，三天后就参加了又一场地下决斗，以嵌合超载龙狂暴的攻击清空了对手的生命值。  
再之后，地狱凯撒的名声就在地下的世界里响亮了起来——再没什么比纯粹又粗暴的力量更能让人心神震动了。

回到入住的宾馆，亮自顾自的拿了房卡开门，丢下猿山一个人吃力的拎着装满现金的保险箱朝他的房间走去。房间里自然是没有人的，又黑又静，全无半点人气。亮却毫不在意，放下卡包后就靠在床头，就着窗外的一点月光找到了手机。  
如他所料，重新开启了服务的手机没有收到任何消息。他哼笑一声，把手机扔到床上，走进卫生间开始洗漱。

猿山也拐弯抹角的问过他到底是为了什么才愿意答应下继续地下决斗，他的答案很简单，“无论是哪里的决斗都可以，我只想要胜利而已。”在眼镜的反光里，他看见了疯狂的自己，可这又有什么所谓呢。那次闲谈以他朝着男人露出狂妄的笑容、询问下次比赛在何时告终，之后两个人就再也没有交流过日程安排以外的事情了。  
现在想起来，亮已经记不得过去他到底是怎么坚持了那么久了。自幼年为了获得电子终结龙的认可起，他日复一日的锻炼自己的技术，提升自己的力量直到极限的地步。他曾以为他会和电子终结龙一起踏上下一个高峰，与之相伴的自然还有“尊重对手”的信条。  
可是到底什么才能算得上尊重？难道同样花费了时间与精力的艾德就不尊重他的卡组和对手吗？这种虚无缥缈的概念太难以抓住，一旦被打破就如同破灭的肥皂泡，只留下美丽的幻影，而与之相对的，胜利来的那么肯定、那么直接……  
躺在床上静养的那几天里，他彻底的与过去的自己做了一个道别。自此以后再也没有那个会朝着电子终结龙投去欣喜注视的白衣少年，取而代之的是身着黑衣，磨砺的像恶鬼一样的地狱凯撒。  
就像猿山说过的那样，没有能胜过比生死攸关的比赛的东西，他在骨子里就潜藏着对力量的渴望与追逐，否则不会冒着风险使用力量债券这样的卡片——固然鲛岛师范的教导与稳重的个性让他在留有后手的时候才使用这张卡，可不能否认的是，与艾德一战后，对胜利的渴望压倒了一切。  
促使这一切的，自然不光是猿山与犬饲，还有地下那些戴着面具仍透出狂热神情的观众。与地面上的观众相比，他们要更直白更粗暴，前一刻尚在喝彩、抓着大把的钞票向铁笼内扔，下一刻扔进来的可能就是昂贵的红酒酒瓶。情感的宣泄毫无疑问是最大的精神暴力，在这个胜利才能活下去的世界，也就把他朝追逐胜利的路上推得更远。  
比起他惯常接触的决斗，这种将生死托付于决斗上更让他兴奋，也让决斗更深的与他的生命连接在一起。在那时，他就隐隐约约的有所预感，他会为此送上性命。  
吹雪过去曾感叹过他这么大了还和小孩子一样固执又认死理，他一度不以为然，现在回想起来，可能褐发少年早就预言了今天会发生的一切。  
思绪牵扯到吹雪，亮的心神也有些波动。他能够将所有曾经相信并且坚定不移的东西都扔在脑后，眼里只执着的追求一样东西。可吹雪……  
大抵是在大人看来太过早熟的缘故，他一直与父母不甚亲近，年幼的弟弟也与他有着深深的隔阂。所以在经历这些事情的时候他从未想过要和父母求助，倒是想从吹雪那里得到指引，毕竟，是褐发少年陪伴着他经历了那么多的苦恼与烦闷。  
但是，这都是之前的事情了……好心救起他的女士扔掉了吹雪给他的校服与手套，也扔掉了他内心的软弱与留恋。他一开始还偶尔想起这些东西，可是接踵而来的高频率决斗让他无暇去想，并决心不再寄希望于恋人的帮助，而是用战斗至今的卡组与力量本身支持自己走下去。  
这本就是一条孤独的道路。

 

“地狱凯撒，有没有重回职业联盟的打算？”又几场比赛过后，猿山双眼放光的提议道。眼前的少年似乎对这个话题没什么兴趣，让他心里有些没底，可还是大肆谈起他的苦衷来。  
亮听了一会拣出重点，无非是他最近赢的太多，已经找不到合适的对手了，为了满足他对胜利的渴望，猿山愿意帮他报名地上的决斗。  
地下决斗场的决斗频率很高，两三天就有一场，连着算下来他已经远远地超过了十连胜。在这种每决斗一次都会废掉一个决斗者的地方，纵使每天都有不要命的人参与进来，也是不会安排给他的小角色——职业联盟会讲究公平公正，但是这里只会在意决斗是否精彩，猎物挣扎的是否激动人心。孔雀绿发色的少年哼笑了一声，丢下“随便”二字，低头继续检查起卡组，任猿山兴奋的立即起身安排相关事宜去了。  
就和黑拳比赛一样，也多得是在他们这些决斗者身上下注的人。他不去关注不代表不知道，连胜的选手背后往往有着金主支持，愿意在他们身上一掷千金，但是并不是每个经纪人都有拿这些摇钱树和其他家决斗者相撞的勇气，就比如猿山。  
就算是挣钱的工具，也要注意不要磨损过度吗……亮露出一个讥讽的笑容。与其在地下决斗场受他安排击败那些不入流的小角色，他不如再度站到那个光芒聚集的舞台上，至少那里还有着值得他打败的对手。

 

chapter 55  
万丈目扭捏许久，鼓足勇气挥开了在自己耳边嚷嚷的扰乱三兄弟，朝吹雪正式的鞠躬道，“师父，请告诉我正确邀请天上院君的办法吧！”  
吹雪严肃的双手环抱，点了点头，“有这样的勇气就很好，万丈目君！”他四下环顾，朝满脸期待的少年招了招手，而后贴在他的耳边低语几句。  
黑发黑衣的小少爷喜出望外，留下一连串的感谢后就跑去实施“邀请天上院大作战”，空留被他堵在去教室路上的吹雪抓了抓自己的头发，也慢悠悠的朝原地的目的地出发了。

吹雪告诉万丈目的方法很简单，只邀请明日香一个人会被拒绝的话就多叫几个人，但凡其他人稍有眼色就不会打扰他的搭讪。可他怎么也没想到，万丈目拿来邀请人的理由会是看决斗比赛……  
今天明明是圣诞节，在晚上的聚会上邀请明日香跳支舞不好吗。想起几天前的指教，褐发少年一边扼腕叹息一边应付着妹妹的催促，“是、是。我马上就起来。”  
明日香见他还是磨磨蹭蹭的样子，正欲发作，可吹雪立刻朝她露出一张可怜兮兮的脸，“明日香要看我换衣服吗？虽然哥哥不介意……”  
“你换完就赶紧出来！”金发少女赶在吹雪说完前截住了他的话头，再次叮嘱后走出了房间，留他一个人换衣。  
真是的……今天是亮复出以后电视台第一次直播他的比赛啊，我还准备看的……吹雪把脸埋进手里深呼吸一口，再抬起头时却已经是满脸的笑容。没有什么事情是不能习惯的，失去亮的消息这件事自然也不会例外。对方完全失踪的那一个月他都已经艰难的熬了过来，现在还有什么不能撑过去呢。他下床给电视设置了定时录像，随手在衣柜里拎出一件校服套上，朝门口等待着的妹妹笑道，“出发吧。”

万丈目的宿舍被彻底的改装过，坐了将近十个人也不嫌挤，只是没有那么多凳子，吹雪便坐在了台阶上，明日香和两位闺蜜靠着他坐下，其余几个男生坐在前面，所有人都顾不上询问万丈目在今天约他们出来是为了什么，而是一起聚精会神的看向电视。  
主持人的声音慷慨激昂，“今天是圣诞节，到场的观众却很多，大概是因为今天的选手吧！”镜头从座无虚席的观众席扫过，定格在戴着决斗盘站在场中的选手身上。只是背影，却熟悉的让吹雪几乎站起来。他用力的握紧了拳，近乎贪婪的看着屏幕上那张熟悉的脸——正是丸藤亮。  
和他的记忆不同的是，恋人换了一身黑衣，脸上的表情也不复平静，深碧色的眼睛里写满疯狂与偏执，整个人就像是一柄脱鞘而出的名刀，透着锋锐与戾气。  
他愣愣的看着，耳边的解说声断断续续的听不真切，“……就像大家知道的那样，丸藤亮选手在过去的一个多月内没有任何消息，有人戏言他是去地狱走了一遭。哈哈，他复出的表现就让我们拭目以待吧。他的对手是……”  
想起那些简略的报道，吹雪的心猛地纠紧了。按照常理来说，这种等级的比赛本不该有直播的资格，可不知是哪家电视台相中了这场比赛，执意选择它播出，而更巧合的是，万丈目邀请他们来观看的正是这一场。不管怎么样，他要感谢少年的无心之举，让他能第一时间看见亮的身影。  
回来就好。褐发少年猛地掐了掐自己的虎口，盯着屏幕自言自语道，“回来就好……”  
没人注意到他低声说了什么——决斗已经开始了。

丸藤亮曾经是媒体的宠儿，不仅是因为他的外貌，也因为他的风格。电子流的决斗气势磅礴，极具观赏性，那种迅猛与优雅结合起来形成了一切尽在掌握的笃定感，缔造了凯撒的传说，让无数人为之欢呼，而现在，这种风格却荡然无存了。  
他的卡组依然是以机械族怪兽组成的电子流，可是却来的更加迅猛与狂暴，他不再坚持于以电子终结龙作结，甚至也不再尊敬对手。当他逐一击破了对手的封锁，微微冷笑着以超载融合呼唤出他最新的王牌超载嵌合龙时，全场鸦雀无声。  
吹雪着看黑衣的丸藤亮与他背后那只仿佛带着万钧雷霆之力的暗属性怪兽，神色有些恍惚。那是一只他从未见过的怪兽，会从庞大的身躯里钻出头颅，无机质的靛青色眼睛里满是对胜利的渴望——就像现在的亮。比起一击定胜负的电子终结龙，这只怪兽的攻击来的更嗜血更残忍。防壁怪兽被一只只击破的感觉是什么呢，大概就像身居逐渐加热的温水之中吧……  
让吹雪来形容的话，现在的亮太疯狂了，可在这疯狂之中，却又有些别的什么……他深深的看进那双碧色的眼睛，却发现亮的眼睛印着那只怪兽，空茫的找不到任何焦点。即便已经响起满场的欢呼，他也只是沉浸在自己力量中那般，扫了一眼跪倒在地上的对手，面色如霜的由选手通道走回休息室，任身后呼声震天。  
这场决斗结束的太快，完全是他的个人秀。场边的观众几乎为这种压倒性的力量疯狂，统一的高呼着他的名字，就连解说都不住的感叹，“好强，真的好强！从地狱中回来的丸藤亮，在这里复活！地狱凯撒亮，这份强大是真正的！”  
可吹雪只记得那个孤零零的背影……好像所有的感情都投注进刚才的决斗，现在留下的是个空壳，周遭的人和声音都与他没有任何关系，就那么孤独的走进了一片深沉的黑暗之中。  
见比赛结束，万丈目才想起来还有礼物要送给明日香，急忙冲去了楼上，而其他人没他这样的心思，仿佛都还沉浸在刚才的比赛里。三泽本想说些什么，可看众人都若有所思的样子只好也保持沉默，唯独吹雪摇摇晃晃的站起身，干笑了两声同众人告别，独自走出了房间。  
明日香咬了咬嘴唇，起身追了上去，等她在门口拽住失魂落魄的哥哥时，突然发现少年那身校服惊人的眼熟。她略一迟疑，并没有把疑问说出口，可明晃晃的视线却收之不及。吹雪顺着看去时，燕尾式的下摆正顺着风微微舒展开。  
用力弯了弯唇角，吹雪低声道，“亮毕业前夕，我和他换了件校服……真是巧合，对吗。”他很想给妹妹一个温暖的笑容，可想起这是自己随手拿出的衣服，一瞬间心如刀绞，唇畔的弧度也显得苦涩起来。  
就算是之前，他也从未这么明确的将这份悲伤流露于外。被吹雪这幅样子吓了一跳，明日香竟一时忘了阻拦，任他朝蓝院走去。等到回过神来，褐发少年的背影已经消失在视线里了。

今天是圣诞节，每个宿舍都有自己的活动，一路上张灯结彩好不热闹，而吹雪却没有心思关注，回房间后直接打开了一个锁起已久的柜子，露出了一副卡组。  
那正是他堕落进darkness世界里的证明，是那个强大的意识体给他的钥匙。他本已下定决心永远告别这副卡组，只求尽量拖延他保持自我的时间，可方才的那场比赛还是将他妄图逃避现实的心思彻底粉碎了。  
我无法逃脱你的掌控吗，darkness？褐发的少年凝视着卡组，眼里的痛苦渐渐化作磐石般的坚定。那也没有关系……我只是还想战斗，还想站到他的身边，就算堕落进黑暗也无所谓。  
他伸手拿起卡组，将它按在心口，无声的询问道，你愿意和我一起战斗吗，真红眼？  
卡组当然不会有所回应，他却如释重负的长舒一口气，慢慢的闭上了眼睛。这个圣诞节他已经收到了最好的礼物，那么，作为对命运的回礼，他定会将这份力量重新掌握在手中。

 

chapter 56  
丸藤亮站在山道前，久违的注视着天空微微走了会神。他来的时候在下雪，细碎的雪花纷纷扬扬，被凛冽的风挟裹着几乎灌进他的登山服里。三月的天气，山下已经暖和了起来，可山上还是那么冷……就像是他记忆里那样。这会风雪都停了，沐浴着夕阳的余晖，才能稍微感受到一点热度，让他留恋的停下了脚步。  
那种华丽的玫瑰金色流云无论是他幼年带着电子龙坐在房顶看天时，还是后来在学院独自伫立在灯塔下时，都毫无二致，变得只是丸藤亮。他冷漠的勾了勾唇角，继续往山下走去。  
已经过去了那么久，也无数次的梦见过这里，可是真的站在这里还是难免想起“物是人非”这个词。但他是不会回头的……追逐胜利的道路就像眼前狭窄的山道，一旦选定前进的方向就再难回头了。  
熟悉的道路和梦中重合在一起，孔雀绿发色的少年毫无畏惧的迈开脚步，将这条曾经让他心生畏惧的小道彻底征服。  
这里是现实，而他并没有看见精灵的能力，电子终结龙的哀嚎与悲鸣自然不会出现在耳边。他忽然忆起鲛岛师范之前提起的比赛，也就顺带着回忆起明明发生在不久前、却遥远的似乎要褪色的学生生活……比起那些在职业联赛终将碰见而且肯定会被他打败的对手，学院里还有让他在意的人。  
按了按放在卡包中的两副卡组，那双深碧色的眼睛里浮起了一点近似于温柔的情感。大抵是这里的环境太容易让人想起旧事，下山的道路又漫长的很，他也就无可不可的想起了一些无聊的事情  
用媒体的说法，他摆脱了一时的低迷重新像个帝王一样君临决斗场，可没人知道他再次站到青眼巨蛋与人决斗时心情如何。他从最底端的联赛打起，如同地狱爬上来的恶鬼般，重新回到那个闪耀的舞台上。这看起来励志又传奇，足以被大书特书，也确实不乏拿他的堕落做文章的人，但每个与他决斗的对手都被他打败然后踩在脚底，甚至因为那狂暴又毫无遮拦的攻击躺进了医院。  
这样的战斗方式对他自己损耗也很大，但是时至今日，那颗千锤百炼的心脏只有在疼痛与胜利时才会久违的在沉寂的胸膛里跳动，告诉他自己尚且活着的事实。他并非不知道这样的后果是什么，越来越容易作痛的心脏也证实着他的猜测，可对于丢弃了一切只身追求胜利的丸藤亮而言，这都是小事。  
要说他还有什么放不下心的，除去还没进行一场令他满足的决斗外，就是那个人了吧——从他地下决斗开始就再也没有联系的恋人，天上院吹雪。  
不光是联系，他近来也越来越少的会想起褐发少年了。一开始是没有精力，后来是没有必要。一方面，空想不是他的作风，另一方面，吹雪温暖的微笑和话语就像是塞壬的歌声，只是在脑海里匆匆掠过就会打消他的战意，绊住他的腿脚，让他难以坚定下去。  
哼，我真是败给你了啊，吹雪。他露出一个几乎没有愉悦意味的笑容，忽地停下了脚步。  
这是他第一次站在不同的角度去思考这段起于学生时代的恋情，发现过去的自己确实忽略了太多，比如吹雪回来后再也不认真决斗，也没拿出过他的气圈鸟卡组……当时他没有放在心上，现在却要嘲笑自己的迟钝。他们明明早就有了找对方测试卡组的习惯，并将分享彼此的卡组构建作为一种独有的交心方式，可他却对吹雪的反常无知无觉。可能、也许……连续用上两个不确定的词语来描述自己的犹豫，亮皱起眉，在他没在意的地方吹雪有更多他没发现的问题，而这些吹雪从未向他提起过。  
思绪至此，决斗大赛的邀请又浮上心头。亮轻轻舒了一口气，白雾隔着茶色的风镜仿佛也被染成了温暖的褐色，他困倦的眨了眨眼，对着已经暗下的天幕下了决定。他会去GX大赛，无论是为了胜利，还是找吹雪测试他的新卡组——决斗以后，他总会知道自己想要的东西的。  
托之前只有口头约定的福，猿山被他炒了鱿鱼，再也没人会对他的行动指手画脚了。

 

鲛岛坐在蒲团上，愁云满面。空旷的道场内几乎没有家具，又熄了大部分灯，明明暗暗的火光不住的晃动，显得尤其苍凉。他年纪有些大了，没法像亮那样连夜下山，就决定在这里住下。可是……摸了摸头，他自嘲的笑起来。年纪大了就容易想起旧事，也更容易后悔。  
看着眼前飘摇的烛火，他仿佛能回到亮和其他门生在这里训练的日子，可是那不过都是幻觉——这里早就因为他的关闭而没有人烟了。电子流不是彰显于外的流派，所以当年聚集在这里学习的门生下山后大多再无联系，唯独在他出任决斗学院的校长后巧之又巧的碰见了亮。可这并没有阻止悲剧的发生。在学院时为了避嫌，他从未提起过这段师生经历，毕业后也无心去照顾曾经的弟子。过去的一个学期里他为了筹办GX大赛，连着几个月连学校都没回过，也就错过了关门弟子令人扼腕叹息的经历。  
如果不是专注于手上的事情，而是把时间分一点给亮，是不是就能早点把他从黑暗的深渊里拉出来呢？那孩子过去太让他放心，可过于纯粹与认真反而导致遇到失败时难以走出迷茫。  
他心爱的弟子到底是因为什么才变成现在的样子呢，虽然对师范仍然使用着敬语，可那双眼里已找不到任何名为尊敬的情感了……不过，即便他不知道原因，有件事也可以确认。一个人就是很容易走歪路，然后撞得头破血流，就算从地狱里爬了出来，也是厉鬼一样满身锋锐的气息，为人师长不得不为其担忧。  
方才他只想起了十代与翔，前者是每个决斗者都看好与祝福的希望之星，而后者是与他血脉相连的弟弟……他不是刻意漏掉那个失踪后又回来的吹雪，而是看到亮留在道场没有带走的木雕象才突然忆起这件小事。彼时吹雪刚刚失踪，他纵觉得不妥也没直白的把忧虑说出来，七星事件后，吹雪回到学校，他也忙于处理失踪学生的问题渐渐的把这件事忘在了脑后。如今倒得庆幸还有这样一个对亮知晓甚多的人，可以帮他一起把人从黑暗中救出来。  
拍了拍麻木的腿，鲛岛苦笑着站起身来，朝道场后的房间走去。算了，他无力插手孩子们的感情，只由衷的希望，有人能把亮从黑暗中解救出来。

 

chapter 57  
在房间门口撞见亮对于吹雪来说完全是个意外，他看着前几日制造了数次偶遇却总是擦肩而过的对象，一时间张口结舌，连一句“午安”都说不出来。  
他们现在正处于蓝院平时无人居住的那一块地方，现在被用来安排参赛的他校学生与职业选手，而吹雪与那些满脑袋都是光之集结社的白色制服生无话可说，在大赛开始前就搬了过来，两人便又在命运的指引下成了邻居。  
那场以吹雪失败告终的决斗后，他花费了大量的时间用在闲逛上，可是失去参赛资格后，亮根本对他不闻不问，又加上明日香因为斋王的控制彻底迷失了自我，他暂时性的没有空闲思考亮的事情，这两天也就没有再费尽心思找机会与亮见面。但偏偏在十代打败明日香后的一天，他在毫无准备的情况下撞见了亮。  
眼前的人看似没变，可那双眼睛里却多了太多他看不穿的东西，显得尤其的陌生。吹雪用力弯了弯唇角，朝沉默的少年露出一个勉强的笑容，“是亮啊，好巧。”  
他尽量说的轻快，可对方只用了一句话就揭开了他所有的伪装，“我一直在等你。”像是没有意识到自己这句话会造成多大的影响，亮皱着眉毛开口问道，“你到底想要做什么？”  
“我吗……”吹雪脸上的表情是悲伤与犹豫结合的混合体，让那张英俊的脸都显得忧郁起来。  
亮见他没有回答，上前半步，按住他的肩膀直接亲上去。这是个不得章法的吻，就和过去他每次主动一样，可按在吹雪肩上的那只手却稳定又不失力道。  
唇齿交合的间隙吹雪听见亮轻声的问，“是这样吗？”他什么都不说的反应被理解成默认，下个瞬间就被反手扣住，直接拽进房间里。  
吹雪想要挣扎，可制住他的力气大的惊人，亮的目标又十分明确，扭打了一阵，褐发少年还是被直接扔到了床上。站在床边的人也喘着粗气，手上的动作却没停，流畅的脱去外套，又蹬掉了长靴，做完这一切，他跪在床沿，强硬的扳着吹雪的下巴吻了下去。这一次吹雪彻底放弃了反抗，任气息被完全的掠夺走。  
哼笑了一声，亮低声道，“不是这么想的话，为什么不拒绝我。”他的眼神在阳光下燃起了一种奇异的光芒，脸上的表情狂妄又冷漠，全然不是吹雪记忆里那个平静又冷肃的丸藤亮。  
是啊，亮已经在我不知道的地方变成我陌生的样子了……褐发少年微微眯起眼睛，抬起手来摸了摸亮的脸颊，声音飘忽的就像窗外的风，“能这样看着你就很好了。”  
发出了近似于冷笑的气音，亮跨坐上他的身体，揪着他的领子强迫他正视自己的双眼，“仅此而已？”他伸手解开吹雪的制服纽扣，撑住他的腹部，微微扬起唇角，“那就别移开眼睛。”他说完，手指就顺着肌肉的线条向下，利索的解去皮带，按了按他尚在沉睡中的器物。  
吹雪这才意识到他想要做些什么，满脸惊愕，“这还是白天！”他本还想继续说些什么，可亮的眼神却露骨的透着嘲讽，“白天又如何。”脑海里过往的欢爱画面一闪而过，亮的眉头再度缩紧了。  
他俯下身来，将灿烂的阳光全甩在身后，整张脸都笼罩在阴影里，而他的声音就如同从光与暗的罅隙间挤出来那样直直戳进吹雪的心底，“你不敢找我，不敢问我发生了什么，现在就连拥抱我都不敢了吗？”  
吹雪瞳孔猛地一缩，良久才回之以苦笑，“……我就是个胆小鬼啊。”  
这个回答让亮的心脏猛地传来一阵强烈的钝痛，他很想说那你哪里来的胆子用darkness的卡组和我决斗，可话到口边却化作剩一声叹息。最后他什么也没说，只是重新堵住了吹雪的双唇。

隔了几个月不曾见面，亮的动作一开始还很生疏，但是在彼此身上磨练过的技巧很快就让他找回了熟悉的感觉。他将吹雪紧身衣卷起，顺着裸露的腹部向下轻轻揉按。他的手干燥且温暖，可却比不上那鼓胀的分身。隔着贴身的织物，热度似乎要透出来，落在亮的眼里，又让他发出一声哼笑。  
吹雪本还依照亮的要求注视着他的面容，可内裤被拉下、跳出的分身被他屈指轻轻一弹后，不由得用手背盖住了眼睛，发出一声带着哀求意味的呼唤，“亮……”跨坐在他身上的人并没有理会他的求饶，用双手握住那根硬热的器物上下套弄起来。  
这次分别不比当年，吹雪根本没有多余的精力去发泄脑海里那些旖旎的念头，只有偶尔做了有关亮的梦后才不得不焦头烂额的处理被弄脏的床单。他以为自己没有那么渴求与亮的进一步亲密接触，可下腹的欲火却顺着血液烧遍全身，清晰的告诉他这都是他的自欺欺人。  
亮用指腹在茎身的浅沟与张合的小孔上揉弄，刺激着手中的那根濒临高潮的器物，而吹雪却始终不敢睁眼看他。胆小鬼么……他恶劣的笑着，伏下身体贴着柱身低声道，“你跟这家伙一点都不像啊。”  
湿热的呼吸落在敏感的顶端，吹雪猛地喘息起来。他试着推了下亮的肩膀，却摸了个空，手指在空中茫然的收成拳，又无力的落下了。到现在在说什么其实不想要未免太虚伪，哪怕现在的样子发展下去更像是亮会颠倒他们过往的体位。但是这样也好……褐发少年听着些许暧昧的水声，苦笑着放松了身体。  
可下个瞬间，分身被纳入一个温暖紧致的地方。吹雪慌乱的睁开眼，发现自己坐上来的亮脸色煞白。他一时也顾不上别的事情，焦急的想要起身察看亮的状况，却被直接按了回去。  
“躺下。”近似于低吼的声音这样说着，吹雪被他眼中的冷漠一刺，只好尴尬的停在原地，任亮缓慢的提腰动作起来。  
扩张的毫不充分，亮动作起来的时候吹雪只觉得又痛又爽。肠肉缠裹上来，像极无数细密的亲吻，逼得他几乎就这么射出来。  
可汹涌的情潮袭来时，也带来了铺天盖地的悲伤。吹雪静静的看着亮，少年仰起头喘息的时候整个人都沐浴在阳光下，整个身体都笼罩在一层朦胧的金色光晕里，同他在决斗里看见的样子重叠在一起。他眼睛一酸，泪水忽然就滚落下来。亮连败的时候他不在，复出的时候也不在，明明什么都不知道还义正言辞的说要把亮从黑暗里救出来，可到头来要不是亮击败了darkness把他拖出来，他甚至又会迷失自我……  
亮冷冷的看了他一眼，沉默的继续着身体的起伏。他刚刚和翔决斗完，比起伤害增幅装置，这点疼痛真的算不上什么，一开始的胀痛过后他就渐渐适应了。但吹雪这幅样子却看得他格外愤怒。曾几何时那个轻狂的天上院吹雪也变成了这种唯唯诺诺的样子？  
既然吹雪不想说，那索性他也不去听……他咬紧牙关，让那根热烫的器物完全抽出，又重重的坐下，感受那热烫的体液尽数灌注到体内，才叹了一口气，伸手粗鲁的擦掉了吹雪的眼泪。见吹雪闭上眼睛微微侧开脸，他便甩开手，任软下的器物滑出身体，下床清洗去了。  
吹雪听着浴室里响起断断续续的水声，茫然的瞪了许久天花板才如梦初醒的冲去浴室。不待他敲门，亮已经穿着浴袍从里面走出来。擦肩而过时，那双靛青色的眼睛转过来在他身上一扫而过，“都冷静一段时间吧。”  
“好。”吹雪听到自己这么回答道，而后机械般走出房间，把自己扔回一墙之隔的房间里。这大概就是最后了……看着同样装饰的房间，褐发少年苦笑着拉起被子盖住自己，鸵鸟般选择了逃避。

 

chapter 58  
“天上院……吹雪……”艾德重复了一遍这个名字，朝刚刚从自己手上得到签名的女生询问道，“方才你们围住的那个学生是叫做这个名字吗？”见女生点了点头，银发的少年露出玩味的笑容，几步追上沿着人工湖旁小路漫步的人，举起了绑着决斗盘的手臂，“我可以邀请你决斗吗？”这还是他今天第一次决斗，对方不能拒绝他的挑战。  
背对着他的人身体猛地一僵，转过身来却是一脸抱歉的浅笑，“真遗憾，”这句尚且还是轻快的语气，下一句却迅速的变得痛苦，“我已经输给过别人了。”  
“无关比赛。”艾德紧盯着吹雪的表情，天蓝色的眼睛里神色介于天真和残忍之间，“是我个人对你有点兴趣。”他确认对方的变化是因为认出自己是谁，便进一步询问道，“可以吗？  
吹雪用力的握紧拳头，可他的手还是因为无名的恐惧和雀跃不受控制的颤抖。他努力镇定下来，声音却生硬的像是从牙缝里挤出来，“抱歉，我现在没有心情。”  
艾德扬起脸直视着吹雪的眼睛，脸上浮起浅笑。他看的吹雪心里发毛，说出的话更是难以预见，“地狱凯撒不准备找我复仇，而你连与我决斗都拒绝了……这确实让我觉得遗憾。”他说完耸耸肩，“既然如此，再见。我得去找我下个对手去了。”  
光是听到那个名字就足够让吹雪浑身一震，更别提说话的人是艾德。他猛地转身朝离去的银发少年喊道，“等等！”对方却只是朝他挥了挥手。看着他手臂上那个尚未展开的决斗盘，吹雪犹豫了一瞬，还是放弃了叫住他这个想法。  
且不论艾德为什么要专门来找他决斗，他有什么立场来回应这个挑衅呢……是作为一个失败的决斗者，还是替亮复仇的笨蛋？想起那天发生的事情，他仿佛能感觉到被亮驱逐出他身体的darkness又重新附身上来蠢蠢欲动。亮说得对。吹雪挫败的揉了揉脸。他是该冷静下来好好想想自己能做些什么了。

 

沿着蓝院旁的路一直走下去就到了海滩。这个时候参赛者都散在校园各处决斗，这里的人很少，因而半空中那只狰狞的组合机械怪物就显得很突兀。艾德踏上沙滩时，丸藤亮刚刚干脆利索的结束这场决斗，正踩着败者落下的徽章望向大海。  
“不去寻找下一个对手吗，地狱凯撒。”艾德站到他旁边跟着看了看海面，觉得眼前的海面实在是无聊透了，便开口道，“我刚才在蓝院前碰到了天上院吹雪。”他用余光注意着亮的表情，果不其然那个原本像是空壳一样的人皱起眉，他便愉快的继续道，“他可真受欢迎。”而这个话题显然并不能提起亮的兴趣，他依然一言不发。  
艾德侧头看了亮一眼，眉梢扬了起来。  
他来到学院参赛已经是比赛开始几天后的事情了，当天正好在教学楼门口撞见了丸藤亮。那次雨夜的偶遇后他就再也没见过这个曾经的手下败仗，倒是经纪人偶尔会提起这个复出并横扫了职业联盟的奇迹。  
出于自己恶劣的个性，他明知对方眼里没有任何复仇的情绪，却依然询问亮是否想要再次与他决斗。反应算不上有趣，但接下来的兄弟间的对战却足够打发时间……他在一旁观看了全程，亮自顾自的离去后又陪着十代把翔送去医务室。他原没有多想，回自己的房间时一时兴起，本准备顺路看望下同样带着伤害增幅装置并且被消减了不少生命的另一位决斗者，却在他的门口听到了一些暧昧到让人脸红的动静。他知趣的没有逗留，却忍不住猜测起另一个人的身份。  
少年在昏迷中呢喃的名字自然是最可能的选项，所以遇到天上院吹雪的时候，艾德故意的说出了亮的名字，成功得到了自己想要的答案。而同样的方法在亮那里也奏效了。  
啊啊，看起来不好亲近的地狱凯撒真是个好懂的人……不回避问题，但是只有在意的事情才会给出反应，简直像个小孩。不过他也无意戳探别人的隐私，只是想找个人随便聊聊，这个话题不行那换个便是。艾德松了松领带，提起另一个会让亮有所反应的人，“听说十代又赢了职业选手。”  
“他的可能性远远不止这些。”意料之中的，亮低声的说道。  
终于提起劲了吗……艾德狡黠的眨了眨眼，“听起来你对他很有好感，老实说，他不管跟谁决斗都笑得出来这点还挺让人羡慕。”  
亮的眼神看起来有些怀念，沉吟了片刻接话道，“那是他的另一个优点。”  
“哼，还有一个是不用脑子决斗么……对他的评价这么高的话，你为什么不去找他决斗？”艾德的问题很尖锐，“难道地狱凯撒认为自己会输给他吗。”  
亮终于侧头看了他一眼，那视线由上而下，带来强烈的压迫感，而艾德只是毫不示弱的看回去。这换来一个没有愉悦意味的笑容，“就算是恶鬼也有不愿毁掉的东西。”他似乎终于厌烦了这种对话，露出那种有关决斗时才会有的、压抑着疯狂的眼神，“要在我离岛前进行那场被打断的决斗吗？”  
艾德微微一愣，“你要走了？”他问完后想起自己还没回复，果断的拒绝道，“我来参加这个无聊的比赛有自己的目的，而且确定它与你没关系。”盯着亮看了一会，艾德补充道，“如果在正式的比赛里遇见的话，我会全力以赴的。”  
得到这个答复后亮哼笑一声，转身直接离开了。艾德注视着那道背影直到亮消失在树林里。感谢这件分散他注意力的小插曲，无论是吹雪还是亮的反应都足够有趣，可以暂时缓解他心底的焦虑。他俯身拾起亮落下的那枚硬币，光滑的表面倒映着他的小半张脸，眉峰又隆起褶皱。究极的D，这张卡到底在哪里……少年猛地将硬币掷进海面，自言自语道，“我一定会找到杀害父亲的凶手，无论如何……”

 

chapter 59  
艾德刷新着网页，朝上面显示的排名挑了挑眉，“真是个疯狂的家伙……”他虽然这么说，口气里却没有什么抱怨的意思，反而笑了笑，抱着手臂靠在椅背上沉吟起来。  
GX大赛的结束时间离学期末很近，也就意味着那年的赛季同样快结束了。地狱凯撒离去的时候已经是大赛尾声，像是为了发泄多余的精力一样趁着赛季尚未结束又狠刷了一波排名。艾德当时还在和十代解决破灭之光带来的危机，等到他们成功救出斋王、解除世界毁灭的危机，GX大赛已经结束了。为了照顾好友，也为了给自己一个足以充分放松的假期，艾德索性推掉了后续的所有比赛，连着休赛期歇了一个长假，直接导致排名连续下滑了不少。而超过他的人中，毫无意外的有着丸藤亮的名字。  
新赛季开始后艾德继续参加比赛，可同样在Major联赛中，只要按时参加比赛彼此的积分相差就不会太大，他因此长时间的落后于丸藤亮。虽然排名不意味着一切，可艾德还是为了追回排名而又给自己加了几场比赛，然而这一周再去刷新时，其他选手确实被他甩在了身后，但丸藤亮的名字还是排在他的前面。  
斋王并不知道他在为了什么谈起，好奇的撑着椅背俯身去看屏幕上的排名，“你近来的成绩上升的不太稳定。”  
“没有人能一直胜利下去，斋王。”艾德有些无奈，转过椅背看向自己的友人，“虽然不太乐意，可我得承认，之前的成绩有一部分原因要归结于你的预知能力。现在的起伏是正常的。”  
斋王笑了笑，“你是对的，可能我还没习惯。”  
艾德摇摇头示意没事，朝他比了个抱歉的手势，抓起桌上震动起来的手机按下接听，“你好，这里是艾德。”这是他的私人号码，知道的人不多，所以接起电话时还保持着轻松的口气，可很快那副从容就从他的脸上褪去。“是，”他抬头看了眼斋王，“我这里没有外人，请说。”  
斋王见他应了几声后开口道，“我会赶过去的，但是比起我还有个更合适的人选。好，我直接联系他。”而后眉头紧皱着挂断了电话，开始在桌上翻找起东西来。  
“要找什么东西？”斋王见他把桌子翻得乱七八糟不由得有些好笑的问道，“或许我会记得。”  
“电话簿，我要联系地狱凯撒。”艾德继续着翻找，顺便简短的概括了一下刚才的电话。原来是贝卡索斯打给他的，告诉他学院离奇的带着学生失踪了，临时赶去的研究人员推测他们可能被带去了异次元，为了打开次元的裂缝需要强大的决斗者提供能量，贝卡索斯便找上了艾德。  
斋王把艾德翻乱的文件整理好后准确的在他重新制造的混乱中抽出一本本子，翻开递到他的面前，“我记得在这里。”  
艾德顾不上向他道谢，抓着手机就开始输入号码，但斋王很快又开口打断了他，“用这个方法你可能联系不上他。”  
“恩？这不是你记下的号码吗。”艾德特意对了对本子上的笔迹，虽然事态紧急他还是笑了笑，“记错可不像是你会做的事情啊。”  
“那是他经纪人的号码。”淡淡的解释了一句后斋王就不说话了，艾德很快反应过来，“他把自己经纪人踹掉这件事不是传闻啊……”把电话册扔在一边，银发少年突然问道，“斋王，你对地狱凯撒的印象如何？”  
斋王沉思片刻，伸手拿起放在桌上的塔罗牌——失去预言的能力后他不再给艾德当经纪人，甚至也不占卜，但是艾德还是在自己的房间里留了一副牌。他展开牌面，在里面挑出了三张，按照顺序排在桌上。分别皇帝、月亮和塔，都是正位。  
艾德撑着下巴回忆道，“正位的皇帝代表自律和努力而来的成功；正位的月亮代表要面对恐惧；正位的塔代表毁灭与失败……这是你给他占卜出的完整内容吗？”  
颔首以示回答，斋王把牌收了起来，“如果更详细一点，就是人如其名。”他看起来有些疑惑，“后来我也见过他，他和过去完全是两种样子，可是本质似乎没有变化。”  
“他就是这样才让我觉得有趣的。”艾德笑着回答，又抖开了电话册，“好了，让我想想还有什么别的方法能够联系上他吧。”

 

十月的威尼斯天气渐凉，正午时分晒着太阳却也暖洋洋的让人犯困。吹雪简单的解决了自己的午餐，在蓝天白云下惬意的眯了眯眼。这是家露天的咖啡馆，店主人还十分有情调的放了架钢琴在路边任游人弹奏。而现在坐在那里颇为生疏的按着琴键的是个衣着光鲜的金发美人。  
吹雪侧耳分辨了一会，发现那是首耳熟能详的曲子。微微一笑，他拉开了行李包，把乌克丽丽拿了出来，就着钢琴声拨动了几下弦。  
察觉到有加进来的乐音，弹着钢琴的丽人朝他展颜一笑，随着他的琴声弹奏起来，一曲临近结束时，两人已配合的亲密无间。这合奏吸引了几个观众，更有个大胆的女郎被吹雪低头拨弦的样子吸引，待他放下琴便暧昧的贴着他坐下，朝他手里塞了支唇膏。  
吹雪不解其意的朝她笑笑，那女郎直接就着他的手拧出膏体，朝他伸出晒成健康小麦色的手臂，风情万种的眨了眨眼。  
做到这个份上，再不懂的大概就是傻子了。吹雪的笑容里带上了些许困扰，见观众们发出哄笑渐渐的散了，只好捏起唇膏在女郎手臂上简单的涂了一下，而后，他指了指手表，面带歉意的起身，拎着行李包留下一句“再见”。  
女郎低头去看，一个散发着蜜桃甜味的粉色三角形正静静的躺在手臂上。抬头寻找时，褐发少年的身影已经没入了人流，只剩下模糊的影子。

直到走进又一条小巷，吹雪才舒了一口气放松下来。他的行程没什么计划，根本不赶时间，但方才的情况也只好如此脱身。抬手摸了摸脸颊，他的脸上露出了些许自嘲。唯独这种时候他才会想念darkness的面具。  
本该在学校上课的时间一个人出现在威尼斯是因为他早在学期没有开始前就提交了休学申请。他本来准备了大堆医院开的证明来说明自己糟糕的情况，可申请书交到校长室，校长什么都没问就签下了自己的名字。他望着仿佛苍老了很多的校长一时无言，故作潇洒的拿着文件转身离去时却听见鲛岛低沉的声音。  
他说的是，“亮的事情，谢谢了，吹雪君。”褐发少年很想告诉他其实自己什么也没做到，可最后只回了一个苦涩的笑容。再之后，他就收拾了行李买了张飞去欧洲的机票，过上了逛腻味了就随便买张火车票、坐到哪里算哪里的旅行生活。  
告诉明日香的理由是散心，可他也不知道这段旅程过后他会得到些什么……或许能在异国他乡找到让心沉静下来的方法吧？正了正行李包的袋子，吹雪发现前面不远处的某家酒吧刚刚开门，向窗外的电视上正播出着一场决斗比赛。他驻足看了几眼，发现那正是昨天某场比赛的复播，而这一段却有着他昨天没有看到的内容——操纵着铠黑龙击败对手的丸藤亮在回休息室的路上被记者拦下，询问他暂离赛场的事情是否属实。  
吹雪愣愣的听完回答，看着他留给镜头一个黑色的背影，突然发了疯一般拿起手机拨通了明日香的电话。忙音充斥着他的耳朵，好似一桶冰水浇在心上。正午的艳阳天里他居然微微颤抖起来。那个隐藏着无数秘密的学院为什么会突然失踪……明日香还好吗？  
掐了掐自己的虎口，他迅速的转身走回大路，直接下了赶回学院的决定。就算这一次他还是什么都做不到，至少也得回去等待妹妹归来的那一刻——哪怕他还没有做好和亮再次见面的准备。

*粉色三角形是同性恋的标志。

 

chapter 60  
艾德百无聊赖的用树枝拨弄篝火堆，让干裂的枝条在火焰里发出噼里啪啦的爆鸣声，好像能够借助这些声音让寒冷的夜晚不那么难熬一般。他身侧靠着树闭目养神的队友对此报之以一声嗤笑，艾德没生气，反而扭头过去跟他搭话，“在野外生存的技能也是决斗学院的课程内容吗，为什么我没有遇见过？”仿佛完全忘了自己一个学期都上不了半个月的课。  
把自己罩在斗篷里的人赫然是丸藤亮。他冷定的目光在艾德身上停留了片刻，“是师范教我的。”他深碧色的眼睛印着火光，几乎让艾德产生了这个人很温柔的错觉。  
银发少年为自己的想象打了个寒颤，又一次确定亮没有继续说下去的意思，终于长长叹了一口气，“你真是个话题终结者。”他继续拨弄火堆，冥思苦想了好一会才又开口问道，“你不担心天上院吗？”  
这次亮终于有了一点别的反应，用那双在解说员口中“蕴藏着火山般可怕爆发力”的眼睛盯着艾德看了一会，“你看起来比我还关注我和吹雪之间的关系。”  
艾德不置可否的耸耸肩，“放轻松，我只是想打发时间……事实上你也只对这个话题有兴趣不是吗，亮？”他故意用上亲昵的叫法，本指望可以让对方纠正这个称呼，却发现这回终结话题的人变成了自己。哦上帝，他在心里不雅的翻了个白眼，这个队友真是有够无趣的。  
但抱怨归抱怨，没有亮负责生火他可能早就冻死在寒夜里，也别提互相合作击退袭击的精灵了。  
现在离异世界的大门再度开启已经过去了三天，换句话说，他们来到这个没有太阳的世界三天了。艾德拢了拢他们刚从攻击他们的精灵那里剥来的斗篷，用那根已经烧得焦黑的树枝在地上简单的划下了几道痕迹。  
第一道指向天空中仿佛象征着不详的彗星——那是这个世界里唯一的非人造光源，也是他们身处异世界的证明。第二道指向亮扣在手臂上的决斗盘。  
艾德手里的树枝顿了顿，“按照精灵的说法，决斗是战士之间崇高的战斗方式，只在我们那个次元才是无关生命的儿戏。”他忽然想起什么似的抬头去看亮，“这里决斗的感觉和地下决斗场比怎么样？”  
他的问题问的尖锐又恶劣，但是亮却没什么太大反应，平静的回答道，“没什么区别。胜者获得生存的权利，而败者迎接死亡。”  
拉长声音“哦”了一声，艾德继续在地上写写画画，嘴皮子也没停，“斋王和我提起过，你还在校时学院就差点被毁掉过。”  
谈论到正事的时候亮不再寡言，很配合的接话道，“你指七星袭击学院？”他露出思索的表情，“那个时候发起的决斗确实和这里一样以性命相博……你是想说他们都是异世界的来客吗。”  
“不排除这个可能。”艾德扔了树枝，用脚尖指了指他刚才写出来的一堆东西，全是他们讨论过的关键词。“如果这个猜测没有错，找到他们或许就能找到穿越次元的方法。说实话，比起研究这个世界为什么一副即将毁灭的样子，我更关心怎么回去。”  
亮的唇角浮起一个很浅的弧度，以至于艾德甚至不能分辨这到底是个笑容还是只是他习惯性的嘲讽，“你最好不要期待这条捷径，除了吹雪，七星里的黑暗决斗者几乎都因为输掉决斗而死亡了。”他话音落下没多久，突然伸手按住胸口，发出一声怪异的闷哼。  
艾德皱着眉，却也没有再像前几次那样询问他的身体状况——反正也不会有回答。“那天上院为什么没有死？”他想了一会又问道。  
“darkness代替他被封印进了卡片里。”提起那段往事，亮的声音难得的有些烦躁，“同一具身体里有两个灵魂，作为主导的darkness同时承担了决斗失败的责任。”  
“那我只能祈祷天上院还记得些什么了。”艾德拍拍手把树皮的碎屑抖落，“不管怎么说，首先要和十代他们汇合。上帝保佑他们没有被分散开来。”  
亮默认了这个结论，却不想那双湛蓝色的眼睛又黏了上来，“你对外宣称暂离赛场的原因是回母校帮忙，可在我通知你的时候你应该不知道这里是什么情况。”言下之意他想知道以胜利为食粮的地狱凯撒为什么要请一个长假。  
亮难得的犹豫了一下，没把“包括十代在内所有人都是事故高发体质”的事情说出来，有些不耐烦的道，“就像你猜测的那样。”  
艾德第一次见他这么坦诚不由咋舌，“真的是因为天上院？”他抱着手臂把新队友从头到脚打量了一番，良久才慢吞吞的开口，“你和我见证赌约结果的时候，我还以为你完全不在意他了。”

他说的是两人还在学院的事情。那会阿尔伯特教授联系不上身处异世界的师生们，他们帮不上忙就一边等一边闲聊打发时间。当然，说是闲聊，其实基本只有艾德在说，亮看心情偶尔回他一句两句。  
呼叫持续了两天，就在那个让人昏昏欲睡的下午，艾德突然发现远处的树林里有个在研究人员里显得非常突兀的身影，仔细看去才发现是吹雪。出于这件事可以打发时间的考虑，他把这件事告诉了亮，然而黑衣的决斗者连眼神都吝啬给他，直接无视了这件事情。后来他再去看时，吹雪已经不见了。他虽然无聊，可也没到出去找人的程度，渐渐地就把这件事忘在了脑后。重新想起来还是在和亮打赌的时候。  
学院回归了原本的小岛，可操纵着虹龙为他们架起桥梁的约翰却留在了异世界，这件事艾德和亮自然是知情的，甚至学院会再度开启通往异世界的通道这件事也在他们的了解范围内。在那辆多功能发信车里，亮淡淡的说了一句“看来事情还没结束”，艾德觉得不会有人再傻乎乎的冲回去便和亮打了个赌，亮无可不可的接受之后，当晚就在附近等待十代的出现。  
艾德至今记得亮那副笃定又淡然的样子，哪怕吹雪使用真红眼黑龙帮助十代打开通道时，这个人的目光也平静的很，好像那里根本没有一个叫做天上院吹雪的人，又或者他已经完全不在意了。  
到达异世界后艾德没少拿这件事刺探过他，一直没有得到什么回应，然而现在，他却又承认了。

亮的手依然按在心脏的位置，不动声色的长舒一口气。他不在意吹雪？这怎么可能。他不是心血来潮的人，选择留在学院更不会靠着玩笑般的预感，只是频繁的决斗让他的心脏越来越不堪重负，而在它彻底停止工作之前，还有必须要做的事情……比如说一场让他满足的决斗，比如说和吹雪把所有的事情摊开说清楚。  
只是这些话他永远也不会和他人提起，更别说是身旁这个比恶魔更像恶魔的艾德。  
心脏缓过了方才的骤停，又开始沉重而缓慢的跳动。亮感受着手下的起伏，眉间的褶皱渐渐舒展开来。吹雪尚未从那种莫名的颓废中走出来就来到了这里，那个没有他就不行的家伙……一阵担心混着隐隐的愤怒涌上心头，却被突如其来的呼喊声打断了。  
“哼，看来今天晚上不用愁没事干了。”他将卡组放入决斗盘，冷笑着起身面对聚集来的黑暗精灵。艾德颇为不情愿的也摸出卡组，“真是的，你只有在提到吹雪和决斗的时候才能这么热情吗……”  
回答他的只有决斗盘的启动音。

 

chapter 61  
“亮？”艾德慌乱的跪坐在亮身边，“喂，振作点！”他努力搜索脑海里的急救知识，试图把人扶起来缓解这突然发作的病症，手却被猛地扣住了。他闷哼一声，好歹没有痛呼出声，“我该怎么做……你的药在哪里？”箍住他手腕的手却好似铁铸，根本不给他寻找药物的机会。  
良久，丸藤亮才脱力似的微微放松了一点力道，用虚浮的声音轻声道，“别那副丧气的脸，不是什么大事。我现在还不会死。”  
艾德恨不得用决斗盘敲开他的脑袋，“这是你开的玩笑吗，我告诉你，根本不好笑！”他气的脸色发红，连手都在抖，却意外的没有继续发作下去。见亮没有拿药的意思，他似乎明白了什么。狠狠抽回自己的手，他解了披风团成一团给亮垫在脑后，站起身来，“让隐蔽见鬼去吧。”  
亮按着胸口想要叫住他，银发少年却头也不回的展开了决斗盘，呼唤出他的命运英雄。“血魔，在这里守着。”他生硬的朝战士下达了命令，“我去处理掉前面那座公馆里的东西，有个人再这样风餐露宿下去就要把自己折腾死了。”  
血魔无声的做出守护的姿势，艾德最后瞥了一眼尚不能起身的亮，直接走出了树林。  
亮紧皱眉头，心脏处的疼痛在停顿了一瞬后愈演愈烈，他艰难的喘息着想要熬过这段痛苦，不堪重负的身体却无力支持。失去意识的前一刻，他的视野里只有那颗仿佛永远也不会改变的蓝色彗星在树枝的缝隙间燃烧……

再醒来时，头顶的夜空已经换成了久违的天花板。亮不甚清醒的眨了眨眼，那华丽的吊顶几乎让他产生了自己还身在决斗学院蓝宿舍的错觉，好在也只是错觉而已。他困难的坐起身，发现艾德正背对着他摆弄着壁炉里的柴火。犹豫了下，他用干哑的嗓子开口道，“……架空放，没有足够的空气烧不起来。”  
艾德似乎被他吓到一般猛地回过头，见他清醒过来立刻扔了手上的打火石，颇有些咬牙切齿的意思，“你为什么还能一副没事人的样子？”  
亮听着他的数落，无非是那些医生跟他说过无数次的话。他不耐烦的打断了艾德的长篇大论，低声道，“这和你无关。”将艾德盖在身上的披风放在一边，深碧色的眼睛偏移了下，“昨天的事情谢谢了。”  
经过这几天的相处，艾德也大致明白这已经是亮的退让了，但他还是坚持着继续这个话题，“这也是凯撒堕落的表现之一吗？不用谢，我照顾你是因为我有这个责任。”  
他说的如此明显，以至于亮忍不住发出一声冷笑，“就为了你击败过我？我以为你早就放弃这个愚蠢的想法了。”他的眼神赫然是轻蔑的，清楚的写着“你没有做任何值得我去在意的事情”。  
气氛紧张的对峙中，艾德却忽然有点走神，他想起遇见弟弟之后这位临时队友展现出的可怕行动力，一时不慎，差点就把“难道天上院要救你的时候你也是这副样子吗”问出口。  
亮却洞悉了他的想法，“你又想问吹雪的事情吗，我都不知道他的魅力何时对男人也起效了。”他看着银发少年满脸的震惊，冷笑着继续道，“我不知道你从哪里得知我和他的关系，但是你大可以扔掉你对我的、任何与他相关的联想。”  
银发少年脑海里顿时冒出些不好的预感，可没等他阻止，亮已经把那个冷冰冰的消息说出口，“他已经死了。”  
连着赶了半夜的路，亮始终对他和弟弟的聊天绝口不提，原来是因为这个……艾德多少有点觉得良心不安，可说出这件事的人反而没什么更多的反应，而是站起身来，朝壁炉走去。艾德暗自懊悔间听见他突然停下脚步，自嘲似的低声道，“就算他还没死，我也没像你想象的那么想他。”  
火星从火石上迸溅出来，点燃了那堆艾德如何摆弄都燃烧不起来的树枝。印着光的眼睛变成了一种华丽的金绿色，遮掩去了那一闪而逝的悲伤。

如果不是艾德时时提起吹雪的事情，亮自觉并没有那么频繁的想起他的身影，只是偶尔有些担心罢了。  
在他的记忆里有着深深的断层，仿佛就在他从地狱底端爬上来的时候，吹雪与此同时也失去了自己的笑容。久别后的对战，褐发少年抱着必死的觉悟说要救他出来，可因为他丢弃卡片的举动一下子就放弃了抵抗darkness的控制，陷入绝望；后来被他按倒在床上，望着他哭泣的样子更是窝囊又没用。  
他本以为一段时间的分离可以让吹雪借着这个机会走出来，至少别老沉浸在莫名其妙的失落和纠结中。可传送虹龙时匆匆一瞥，吹雪依然是那副失魂落魄的样子，看着就无名火起。  
这幅样子让他想起自己的弟弟。他们之间那种仿佛没有任何联系的相处模式是在多年的磨合后找到的最佳模式——互不关注。他没想到和吹雪也会变成这样。  
来到异世界以后需要烦神的事情不少，他一度也以为自己没那么在意吹雪，可现在想来只是下意识的以为他们不会出事。听到万丈目的死讯时他看起来无动于衷，内心深处却又什么东西猛地崩塌了。  
他知道自己就快要死了，但是现在还不是时候……如果吹雪已经先一步去了那个世界，他值得牵挂的事情就又少了一项。不过，在一切结束前，他必须得弄清楚十代身上发生的事情……

想到这里，黑衣的决斗者把火石抛给了面色有些尴尬的艾德，“靠过来一点，夜里很冷。”  
艾德神色复杂的看了他一眼，倒也没有再提出抗议。方才的对话过后他身上那种咄咄逼人的尖锐气势忽然就褪去了，“接下来你有什么打算？”  
亮几乎为这种小心的态度发笑，“按照之前说的，找到十代。”他知道如果是过去的艾德，一定会冷嘲热讽“我还以为你会选择死在这里”。  
可银发少年只是应了一声，继续岔开话题，“在公馆里的这批士兵和我们之前遇见的都不一样，有完整的编制。他们称自己是霸王军……”  
没有承受这份好意，亮直截了当的开口，“根据精灵的叙述，吹雪他们正是作为牺牲品死在甄选霸王的决斗里。”没等艾德露出更多的惊讶，低沉的声音缓慢的继续，“而对战两人中有一个正是十代。”  
“你推测霸王是十代吗？”艾德见他脸色如常，硬着头皮接话道。出乎预料的，对话开始流畅的进行下去。  
“可能性很大。霸王军不会忽视掉这里失踪的士兵，等待下几批斥候前来，就可以得到准确的关于霸王的消息了。”  
艾德挑了挑眉梢，终于还是恢复了他惯常的说话方式，“感谢你提了一个不那么危险的方式。”从亮的举动里他读出一个明确的信号，那就是别再去提已经过去的事情。这个建议确实会有助于他们更好地合作，艾德想。“希望你下次可以早些共享信息，这样我刚才就不会团灭他们而是留一个回去报信了。”他很快又想起什么似的小声抱怨了一句。  
亮的视线在他身上扫了一圈，“你可以趁这个机会早点睡觉。”  
察觉到视线和隐藏的台词，艾德索性坐下来靠着壁炉取暖，让身高的差距变得更大，“那还不如想想我们在这里的身份……执事和主人怎么样？”  
“随你的便。”

 

chapter 62  
了解十代内心的黑暗是件说起来容易做起来困难的事情，比起深究这位学弟身上到底发生了什么，亮更愿意去面对那些奇形怪状的霸王军——尽管这会让他的心脏愈发疼痛起来。  
不过比起他们要做的事，他的病痛只能算作小事……连续几天的狩猎后，他和艾德已经通过士兵的口供拼凑出了现在的局势，并且踏上了新的旅途。  
在离开那座公馆前，艾德颇为遗憾的留恋了一会不用吹风淋雨的日子，亮则难得的有了聊天的兴致，问他当初为什么会对这件事那么感兴趣。就算是学生们讲述的异世界也绝对不是个美好的地方，很难想象养尊处优的艾德会主动想要来到这里。  
艾德不去揭他的伤疤以后两人也算相处愉快，至少行动力匹配，分头行动时不用花多余的精力在担心对方是否出事上，效率很高，也就渐渐的发展出一种奇特的默契。但亮总是对所有事情兴趣缺缺的样子，此时一问艾德不由得先惊讶了下才回答，“哦，GX大赛的时候你走的早……十代救了我的朋友，我也想帮他点什么。”他眨巴着眼睛，装出一副在观众前时常表露出的天真与无辜，“你呢，亮？”  
亮当初只是哼笑了一声把话题揭过，可事后想想他的答案其实与艾德差不多，无非是想要尽自己所能的，帮上一点忙。不过，这个回答他注定不会对任何人说起……地狱凯撒是追逐着胜利而生的怪物，这些温情又天真的想法早该随着丸藤亮一起被断送在地下决斗场里了。

丸藤亮后来回忆起这段经历，总觉得时间过得太快。总是上一刻还在他和艾德解放收容所里决斗怪兽的精灵、并带他们去了最后一个幸存的城市，就下一瞬跳到了同奥布莱恩发动对霸王的奇袭。一切的一切几乎在转瞬间就过去了。  
他还记得在霸王的城堡里艾德愣愣的站着说，“双方的生命同时归零，消失的却只有奥布莱恩”时，自己久违的想起了吹雪。那时的黑暗决斗里也是darkness代替吹雪被封印进了卡片里，才让他有了重新见到吹雪的机会……  
可无论是那时还是与尤贝尔战斗时，这都只是他脑海里一闪而过的片段，没有留下任何的痕迹。比起吹雪，他的眼前有更重要的事情……

奥布莱恩有觉悟以生命换取十代的归来，艾德也为了拖延时间留给所有人一个英雄般的背影。反倒是心脏早已在负荷运转的他活了下来。这多少让他觉得世事无常，以至于显得有些讽刺。  
跟在十代身后前进的时候他忽地想起几日前他们救出十代时的场景。霸王的头盔下，紧闭着双眼的脸是属于十代的、少年的脸。裹在夸张的盔甲之下，那张脸显得尤其的苍白。  
自学院一别他们已经很久没见了，可谁都没有停下来怀念过去的时间。城堡下即将出征的士兵正等待的霸王的号令，他们必须得赶在军队的暴动前离开这里。当时他果断的起身，把霸王的头盔扔下城堡，冷淡的看着聚集的军队如鸟兽散，可身后的少年却无法随之恢复原本的样子。他彻底失去了自己的笑容与勇气，完全不像是亮记忆里那个游城十代了。  
这件事让亮难得的有些焦虑。他很清楚自己的身体就要坚持不下去了，但是在生命结束之前，至少还要做些什么……为了这个，他才在败者会死亡的情况下向十代提出决斗。  
重新和十代面对面的决斗时他忽然觉得时空流转。尽管他自己早已不再是学院里高高在上的凯撒，十代也独自经历了无数的战斗，可好似一切都没有变……他不知道十代是否也这么想，可那个连连操作失误的少年毫无疑问的还需要他的当头棒喝。  
他已经做惯了恶人，也不介意再继续做下去。

因心脏的缘故中断了决斗后，亮苦笑着反驳了克罗洛斯教授的称赞，“我才没有那么好心。”他低声说道，带着深深的倦色。  
把能做到的事情算在责任之内是强者的自信与自觉。若是换作其他的任何人，他决不会这么要求，可对于恐惧力量无法前行的是十代，他只能斥之以“愚蠢”二字。  
他早已把十代视作自己继承人一般的存在，要不然也不会那么愤怒。决斗者之间的交流是卡组与卡组之间的对战，心与心的碰撞，过往和十代的决斗他都能看见十代身上无限的可能性，和红衣少年的笑容一般闪闪发光，可方才的战斗中他只看到了无尽的迷茫与痛苦。虽然程度完全不值得一比，可亮还是好像看到了当初因为失利彷徨的自己，连带着萌生出深深的遗憾。  
心脏的跳动逐渐趋于平缓，他的心情却久不能平复。在学院时老师愿意将他称为引导者，可在此时他给自己的定义只是一道前车之鉴。死亡并不可怕，可怕的是失去自己的心，他已经这么堕落过一次，绝不会放任十代在这里继续消沉下去。为了让那个寄宿着希望的少年重新鼓起战斗的勇气，他愿意付出生命。

因而在与尤贝尔决斗的最后一刻他选择了自灭，让陪伴自己至今的电子终结龙与力量债券来结束一切。  
明知不可为而为之的后果是可以预料的，他早就做好了迎接这样结局的准备。虽然仍然没有把约翰从邪恶的意识中拯救出来，但至少，他传达到了想要说出的话语。而狼狈的支撑了那么多回合之后，电子终结龙也响应了他的呼唤。  
这副卡组曾陪他一起走向辉煌，见证了他从云端之上跌落的过程，又陪着他东山再起，即便一度被他丢弃在一边也默默的支持着他的决斗，早已和他的生命融为了一体。在电子终结龙的身边，他就始终像是九岁时刚获得它的样子。生命的最后能获得相伴多年的精灵再一次认可并一起战斗，他已无悔。  
庞大的机械族怪兽在他的背后发出震天的哀鸣，随着他心脏的骤停消失在空中，而他却连悲伤的余裕都没有——他还有要告诉十代的事情  
所幸，十代的眼泪告诉他他拼上性命的努力没有白费。只是无论如何，他无法亲眼见证这趟旅行的结局了……

都说人在临死前会看到一生的过往走马灯般在眼前闪过，可亮的眼前只有那片沙漠渐渐幻化作无边无际的大海。回顾过去的生活，他总是很执着的追逐着什么东西，譬如电子终结龙的认可，譬如尊敬对手的决斗，又或者胜利本身，可到头来追逐力量的末路上什么也没有……倒是这片永远宁静又宽广的海，看见的时候就会让他想起那个人。  
到那个世界就能重逢了吧，吹雪……他微笑着阖上眼睛，陷入永恒的黑暗之中。

 

chapter 63  
鲇川惠美抱着病例板惊呼了一声，“吹雪君，这是怎么了？”吹雪勉强的朝这位大惊小怪的开始找药的校医笑了笑，“和决斗盘做了次亲密接触……”他摸了摸脸颊，摸到了一手几乎凝固的血。暗红色的痕迹黏在指腹，看得他胃里一阵一阵的泛着酸水，几乎控制不住脸上的表情。  
幸而鲇川老师的手脚足够麻利，替他清理掉了脸上的血块，让他从刺鼻的血腥味里脱离出来一会。伤口不大，但是伤在额头这种危险的地方，吹雪还是被建议呆在医务室观察一下午。他自然没有反对的意思，可怎么都提不起劲去应付这位兼任亲卫队队长和老师的女士。  
鲇川本来还在打趣是不是有男生为了心仪的女生倾心暴雪王子才对他愤而出手，却得到了吹雪“是我先出手”的回答。  
提到这个话题，褐发少年脸上的笑容全部化作了淡漠，眼底倏忽升起了什么浓重的情绪，“那几个家伙说亮死了才会这么久没消息。”他说的很轻巧，可想来能让他愤怒到动手的也不会是什么好听的说法。  
这个名字鲇川并不陌生，那个白衣少年虽然从这里离开已经快三年了，可学院里再也没有人当得起凯撒的称号，只要是见过他的人也不会轻易忘记他的事。而对于面前的天上院吹雪来说，丸藤亮的意义似乎并不止于此……  
她本来在整理学生们的病例，顺便好和吹雪聊聊天，此时却突然拍了拍手里的病例本，笑着提起了一件往事，“吹雪君知道吗，亮君当年也做过差不多的事情呢。”她满脸都是回忆过去的柔和表情，“每年和北方分校的交流赛你记得吗，对，就是你一年级参加的那个……亮君在第二年的时候把对面的学生打到认输不说，比完赛还丢下人直接跑了。后来他被校长叫去罚站，一站就是大半天。我那天正好去找校长批东西，借口要找他帮忙才把他拉出来。我就问他怎么那么倔，这件事道个歉就好了呀，你猜他怎么说的？”  
被女老师的目光盯的有些不自在，吹雪屈指蹭了蹭脸颊才挤出笑容来轻声回答，“总不是因为人家又去打机械族的针对卡组吧？”  
鲇川摇摇头，“亮君和我说，那个人拿吹雪的事情挑衅他，不可饶恕。我当时看着他就在想，吹雪君失踪这件事，最难过的除了家人应该就是他吧。”她平时总是很爱笑，看着就像是吹雪他们的同龄人，甚至混进了吹雪的亲卫队，可现在却完全是年长者的样子，“感觉你也在这里呆不住……图书馆有这场比赛的录像，去找找看吧。不过记得，如果头晕犯恶心要来医务室。”  
吹雪接过她写好的假条，匆匆道了句“谢谢”，便头也不回的跑出了医务室。鲇川轻轻叹了一口气，拿出了终端联络机，联络人列表里鲛岛校长的邮件还停在最上方，不用点开看也知道是那句“我已经告诉他了”。我这样做到底是对是错呢……她看了很久，终于神色复杂的按下了删除键。正好门口又传来了几声呼唤，她转身面对趁着下课时间来问诊的学生时已经是一脸温柔的笑容，“过来点，让我检查下。”

 

此时距离吹雪一行人从异世界归来已经过去了一个月，除了十代以外，大部分的人的生活都已经渐渐回到了正轨。可这个名单里，没有亮的名字。  
同样是来到学院帮忙的艾德回去后在职业联盟里狠狠的刷了一波积分，连着超过了不少因为他告假那段时间爬到他前面的选手，这里面当然也有亮。可亮却始终没有消息……就像是他的出现一样，他的消失也非常迅速。媒体大肆谈论了一阵便不再提起，转去报道别的选手了。  
吹雪也想了很久，如果没有任何消息的话，亮之于他是不是就像是死了一样呢？就像是亮在地下角斗场里失联的那一个多月一样，他每天都在煎熬中度过，生怕哪天起来会收到那条噩耗。那个噩梦随着地狱凯撒的诞生化作了齑粉，可现在却又缠上了他。  
忆起校长拿出的、印着失踪字样的档案，吹雪颤抖的手几乎无法把录像带塞进机器。他重重的锤了一下地面，只觉得狂奔过后失血过多的后遗症几乎让自己看见了幻觉。喘了一会，他总算打开了录像，屏幕上那个白色的背影正缓缓走向赛场，如同帝王巡视自己的领地。他也没劲再起身去沙发上坐好，就那么狼狈的靠着组合沙发仰着头，看那个和他隔着时间与空间的丸藤亮因为对方的言语挑拨而愤怒，召唤出了一只暗属性的机械龙。  
那是一只他完全陌生的怪兽，有着银白的身躯和黑色的甲胄，无机质的眼睛里闪烁着红光……就和里电子里那些狰狞的机械部件属于他陌生的范畴。吹雪愣愣的看着机械巨龙的三只头颅一同对天长啸，而后破坏了对手的三张盖卡，突然苦笑了起来。那副卡组与亮心意相通，是因为感受到他内心的痛苦和愤怒才助他召唤出这只怪兽吗？  
屏幕上的影像仍在继续，很快就到了对方认输、亮直接回了选手休息室。吹雪按下暂停，注视着摄像机捕捉到的亮的侧脸。不知是不是错觉的缘故，他仿佛看见了亮的眼眶有些微微的发红。  
似乎被这个表情刺伤了眼睛，吹雪把头埋进手掌里，失落的垮下了肩膀。鲇川老师是好心，可他也不知道自己到底是为了什么要去把这份录像翻找出来……确认亮在他失踪的时间里，和他现在一样烦躁和苦闷吗？可那已经离了现在那么远，他连亮是否还愿意面对自己都不清楚了。  
或者、更悲观的想……吹雪猛地晃了晃头，把脑海里那个不吉利的设想晃了出去。还是去把录像带还掉吧，放在手上只会让他更加难过，就像上次分别之后他疯了一样继续收集着有关亮的杂志又一篇都不敢看。  
在亮的事情上他一向缺乏自制力。

出门时却看见丸藤翔正垂着头经过他的宿舍，手上还捏着一张纸。吹雪拍了拍脸，尽量轻快的向少年打招呼道，“呀，下午好，翔君。”  
翔完全沉浸在自己的世界中，被他的声音吓了一跳，连手上的东西都掉在地上。吹雪只好帮他捡起来递回去，本想关切的问一句怎么了，眼神一扫却看见抬头上就是个熟悉到闭着眼都能描绘的名字，丸藤亮。  
他顾不上这是别人的东西，直接一目十行的扫了下去，看到最后一行已浑身冰凉。翔没写什么东西，只是简单的写了下这一个月来大家的生活，可字里行间的那个意思却让他浑身发冷。他努力平复了心情，用颤抖的声音问翔，“这是写给亮的？”他用力的捏着信纸直到纸张皱起，“他不是应该在帮忙传送过虹龙以后就回去了吗？为什么你要用这样的口气给他写信……”  
翔嗫喏着看他，眼神抖了抖才很小声的说，“哥哥和我们一起去了异次元，在和尤贝尔的决斗中……”他努力的试了几次，也没办法把那个词说出口。还是吹雪用飘忽的声音帮他补完了，“在异世界的决斗败者会直接丢掉性命……亮死了。”  
他的最后一句话轻的只有自己能听见，比起帮翔补充，这更像是一个宣言，给他的自欺欺人判了死刑。  
早该发现的不是吗？为什么鲛岛校长会给他看那份亮的资料，又为什么不去处理打架事件——那本来足够让他背上处分。亦或者，更早之前，他就该去问本来不在队伍里却和他们一起去了异世界的艾德，为什么他能够在职业联盟里面继续着决斗，而同时期与他宣布来学院帮忙的亮却再也没了消息。  
到头来，唯有他一人被蒙在鼓里。  
耳畔还回响着翔的劝阻声，他摆摆手示意自己没事，然而无论如何都挤不出来自己惯常的笑容，只好摇摇晃晃的走向图书馆。可真的面对图书管理员的笑脸时，他吐出的却是“他死了”这句意味不明的话语。图书管理员差点把他再送进医务室打支镇定，还是明日香也在图书馆里，把他领了回去。  
面对着自己的妹妹，吹雪鼻子一酸，却什么都不能说，只无力的低声道，“让我自己呆一会吧……”

 

chapter 64  
吹雪漫无目的的在校园里闲逛着。午后三时正是上课的时间，偌大的校园里似乎只有他一个闲散人士因为修满了学分而翘了课。其实在哪对他而言都没有区别，这个世界上已经再也没有那个让他牵挂的人存在了……  
后来吹雪从翔那里逼问亮到底怎么了，才得知见过他的人并不多。其中三泽与塔尼亚留在了异世界，而克罗洛斯只劝他别追问下去，他自忖不该去揭人伤疤——尤其他还是伤疤的制造者之一——也就没去向十代询问异世界到底发生了什么，至于翔，那孩子保证自己不要先哭起来已经要用掉全部的力气，别提和他讲述经过了。  
而剩下的最后一个知道内情的人……是艾德•菲利克斯。他虽然仍是决斗学院的学生，可一学期也来不了几天。吹雪曾打过出岛寻人的主意，但还在批假条的时候就受到了阻碍。他还记得鲛岛校长轻轻的推回了他的申请，用低沉的声音说，“亮肯定不想看见你这个样子。”  
至此他所有的动力都随着这句话被抽干了。接下来的这半个月他开始逃课，作息混乱，每天都要自虐一般的去播放过去存下的亮的录像。尽管看似还能朝人露出灿烂的笑容，可他知道自己的心中早已空空荡荡，还时不时的看着录像昏睡过去，由录像独自播放到结束，屏幕上只剩雪花。  
因此，在走出树林、看到艾德捧着一束几乎遮掉他半个人的红玫瑰时，吹雪没有任何反应，还是他站在那里的身影引起了艾德的注意，换到一句平常的招呼，他才久违的感受到胸口的心脏开始剧烈的跳动起来。简短的回了句午安后，他又叫住了艾德，可关于亮的问题却如何都问不出口。  
艾德捧着花颇有些费力的样子，看着吹雪这样子便有些不耐烦，“下定决心和我决斗了？”他微微扬着下巴看吹雪，语气很不客气，“这可真是迟来的回复啊。不过看你也没有带决斗盘的样子……”  
那双蓝色的眼睛里显而易见的写着“拦下我到底要做什么”，吹雪垂下眼睛低声道，“我想问你异世界的事情。亮，我是说地狱凯撒，最后去了哪里？为什么只有他没有回来？”  
听到这个问题艾德突然就笑了，“什么啊……看来你全都不知道啊。”他把花的重心挪到另外一只手上，声音顿时轻快了起来，“这里不是说话的地方，跟我来。”他没等吹雪回答就自顾自的走了，背影里透着笃定。  
这份从容与了然实在让人气的牙痒，若是放在过去吹雪绝不会理会，可牵扯到亮，他到底还是忍不住跟了上去。艾德对他的反应报之以意味不明的浅笑，却什么也不说，任吹雪内心焦急万分。

就这样压抑着走了一路，到达了艾德的目的地。那是建立在远离教学楼的温泉疗养所，节假日时不乏过去纾解疲劳的老师学生，可这个时候应该是关闭的状态才对。吹雪有些狐疑，却见艾德直接走了进去，带着他去了三楼。  
和建在教学楼里的医务室相比，这里的医疗设备堪比大型的医院，然而空荡荡的大厅里不见人影，就显得有些鬼气森森。艾德倒是不介意的样子，默念着一个房间号绕了一圈，终于在某个房间前站定。他两手都用来捧花，吹雪都准备好帮他开门的准备，却发现那门根本是虚掩着，被轻轻一踢就打开了。  
也不管自己粗鲁的动作与形象有多么不符，艾德大步走进房内，把那一大束玫瑰花扔在了茶几上，“祝你手术成功，亮。”  
半倚在床上看书的那个人赫然是丸藤亮，闻言抬头看了看艾德和愣在门口的吹雪，又扫了一眼被艾德扔在那里的玫瑰花，只简单回了一句，“谢谢。”  
震惊和喜悦瞬间充盈了吹雪的内心。他有无数的话想说，可到头来脑海里剩下的只有一个念头——回来就好。  
亮的视线很快就移了回去，仿佛吹雪根本不存在一般，让褐发少年的心猛的沉了下去。艾德到了这里就不再理会吹雪，轻轻甩动着酸痛的手臂走到亮的床前，用亲昵又熟稔的口气朝还准备继续看书的亮道，“看在我专门绕路来看你的份上，放下书，好吗？”他在病房里找了找，“有没有花瓶？”  
让吹雪意外的是，亮真的照做了，“有，但是放不下那么多花。”  
艾德顺着他的指使找出了收在柜子里的小花瓶，抽了枝玫瑰放在里面，很正式的放在床后的仪器上。“没关系，能够传达到我的心意就好。”他故意去看了眼吹雪，眼里明晃晃的写着示威，然后又拉着凳子在亮床边坐下，“我本来还想建议校长送你出岛来进行手术，但是他说那会你的身体根本吃不消旅途颠簸……好在校董帮忙联系到了愿意进岛的医生，真该谢谢他。”  
提到这两个熟悉的名字，亮的表情显得很放松，“海马只会说，如果活不下来的话也就不配做电子流的继承人了。”  
“倒是很有他风格的回答。”艾德笑着回答道，又歪了歪头，“现在感觉怎么样？我能期待在下个赛季重新在决斗场上碰到我的老对手吗。”  
听到这个与生命相联系的词，亮的眼神总算脱离了先前如死水一般的平静，显得稍微有一些生机了，“你赶时间？”他指的是艾德时不时看表的动作，果然换来了肯定的回答。  
“晚上还有场比赛。”艾德略有些不满的抱起了手臂，“别回避问题，亮。”  
亮的唇角挑起了算不上是笑容的弧度，“让人羡慕的日程安排。”  
察觉到这句话背后的意思，艾德的脸色稍微变了下。他皱着眉沉默了一会，低声道了句抱歉。  
好在亮也没有很在意的样子，深碧色的眼睛看向那一束鲜红似火的玫瑰，“谢谢你的花。”他依然只是用花来指代那一束玫瑰，显然根本不关注那到底是什么。  
艾德夸张的叹了一口气，“我早发现你是个无趣的人了，可没想到你能连玫瑰的含义也不知道。要开个能让你有所反应的玩笑真是越来越难了。”见亮依然是那副平静的表情，他又笑了笑，“不管怎么说，感谢你从死神手里逃了回来。下次赛程间隙我还会来看你的，再见。”  
说完这番话他就匆匆出了门，按照艾梅给他定下的时间表他只能在这里停留十分钟，不过，临出门前给吹雪一个挑衅的眼神尚且在能力范围内。

吹雪的指甲几乎没入掌心。他本来有无数的问题想要问艾德，比如那束花到底带给谁，又比如难道耍人就那么好玩吗，可直到方才那双蓝钻一样美丽而冰冷的眼睛又在他的身上停留了片刻，他才发现那些所有的问题都可以归于一个……为什么是艾德•菲利克斯。  
无论那束玫瑰是不是如他所说是个玩笑，专程绕路来学院只为了十分钟的探望、亲昵的交谈着旁人完全无法介入的话题……还建立在他天上院吹雪对情况一无所知的基础上，这种亲密足够彻底搅乱他的心绪。这是你的目的吗，艾德？他苦笑着想。那你成功了，我现在被你逼的要发疯。  
他按着闷到喘不过气的胸口，任脑海里的思绪飞快的流过。是什么时候亮和艾德的关系变得这么好了？传送虹龙的时候，还是在异次元互相扶持互相战斗的时候？想起自己在异次元的所作所为，吹雪的手微微颤抖起来。他是那个队伍里最年长的一个，本该照顾保护其他的人，可事实上他什么都没有做到，还带着他的乌克丽丽，简直像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。而在他被邪心玉附身、作为祭品陷入沉睡那段时间，亮却在拖着病体勉力战斗……如果他足够强大的话，和亮并肩的本来应该是他啊。  
吹雪说不清自己此时的心情该归结于悔恨还是嫉妒，但是无论是哪一种都足够引动darkness栖身的卡片。那个一度消失了的声音最近又时常在他心底蛊惑着他去获得力量，此时也喋喋的笑着问，“你后悔吗？后悔当初没有借用我的力量……如果你带着我一起 去精灵的世界，就算不呼唤我的力量也不会被邪心玉侵蚀。”那张古怪的面具渗出的黑气在他眼前幻化出一张怪脸，贴着他呢喃道，“别挣扎了，天上院吹雪。你那残破的灵魂已经离不开我了。”  
他几乎被幻象逼到后退，房间里却忽然响起了一个熟悉中又带着些许陌生的声音，“……把门带上。”  
吹雪这才猛地从幻象中脱力出来。他擦了把冷汗，确定亮是在跟自己说话，脸上的苦笑怎么都压不下去。也是，我们之间还有什么可谈呢？亮早该对我失望透顶了吧。他小心翼翼的最后看了一眼那个曾描摹过无数次的样子，缓慢的把门关上，把自己的思念和痛苦一并关在了外面。

 

chapter 65  
很少有人知道蓝院的宿舍顶楼是可以爬上去的，因此，明日香找遍学院也没想到应该抬头看一眼。等她被好心的同学提醒吹雪正在蓝院的顶楼上时，她找了半晚上的人正喝空了最后一罐啤酒，在四时不变的海风里醉醺醺的发着呆。  
好不容易借到了钥匙爬上顶楼，明日香强忍着愤怒绕过排成一排的铝皮罐，“哥哥！不是答应过我不会再胡闹了吗？”  
吹雪勉强抬起头来，用醉鬼特有的那种浑浊的视线打量了一下来人，抿紧的唇角弯起了点微小的弧度，“是你啊……”他举了举手里的空罐子，“可惜，来的早点还能陪我喝点酒……就像你过生日那会一样。”  
“我15岁以后就没过过生日了。”明日香低声说道，在褐发少年身边半跪下来，“哥哥以为来的是谁？”她的神情很认真，“能让你陪着过生日还想方设法的弄来酒的人，亮吗？”  
吹雪这才困顿的眨了眨眼，努力分辨了一下站在身前的人。发现自己认错了后他很疲倦的笑了笑，“我家明日香真是个聪明的孩子。”他竖起手指比在唇前，“不过有些事不说出来比较好呢。”  
明日香直接拍掉他的手，“像哥哥这样装傻难道就好了吗？”她眼眶微微发红，不一会就有泪水聚集起几乎滚落下来，“这个样子有谁会高兴啊……”她梗咽着用手背拭去眼泪，可一贯疼爱她的哥哥却没像小时那样递给她手帕。  
透过朦胧的泪眼，明日香看见吹雪神色萧索，好一会才露出个既像哭又像笑的奇怪表情，轻声说，“明日香……哥哥真是没用啊……”褪去了伪装的面具，他第一次在妹妹面前露出这种颓废又失落的样子，和着满身的酒气显得格外狼狈。  
金发的少女忍了一会，还是扑进他的怀里，“十代已经不再对我们笑了……连哥哥都变成这副样子，我该怎么办？”  
吹雪揽着她的肩膀，却久久的没有回复，任温热的泪水打湿了自己的衣服。即便是此刻，他依然盯着温泉疗养所的位置，只是随着灯光暗下，那里什么都看不清。沉默了片刻，他用一种虚浮的随时会断掉的声音说，“如果我知道就好了……”

他不敢再去疗养所才找了这么个迂回的方法，可命运女神似乎失去了对他的兴趣，很快就和他开了一个巨大的玩笑——和十代的决斗之后，为了进一步确认他的身体没有问题，他被塞进了那个他避之不及的疗养院，且正好就在亮所住的房间隔壁。  
想见不敢见的人就在与自己一墙之隔的地方，对于他来说简直像个折磨。找回那段被尘封的记忆之后，他也忆起了那个本来总是和他们笑闹的少年，藤原优介。彼时三人相处的记忆美好的就像是darkness用以诱惑他呼唤力量的幻象……越是清晰的回忆起这些过去，越发衬托的现在的生活苦涩的难以忍受。  
因为使用过那股力量的缘故，吹雪很清楚darkness的力量还在进一步的扩张中……到头来、他们还是要靠十代来阻止新的威胁吗？  
恢复了记忆后，他的睡眠质量依然没有提高，反而会更加频繁的闪现当年在七星时经历的事情。他看不真切，只是依稀觉得手上沾着浓重的血腥气，半夜惊醒后都要洗上很久的手——这一次醒来时也同样。活动着被水冲到冰凉的手，他走到大厅，沉默的盯着窗外的大海。  
他是在晚饭时分昏昏睡下的，此时约莫八九点的功夫，隐隐约约的能听到一点来自教学楼方向的声音。仔细辩听了一会，褐发少年笑着摇了摇头。这一届的三年级即将毕业，因此剑山他们举办了这个给毕业生的决斗大会。邀请函也曾经发到了他的手上，可他实在也提不起参加的兴致。  
组队决斗啊……吹雪喃喃自语着从口袋里摸出了邀请函，折了折，捏出个简陋的纸飞机，还没扔就看见前方的阴影里有一道熟悉的影子。此时在这座疗养院的人还能有谁呢……他沉默着收了动作，想要避开这次见面，却听到对方轻声说，“没什么想说的吗。”  
吹雪脸上的笑容有些挂不住，“……亮。”  
被他唤出名字的人向前走了几步，让窗外的月光印在自己脸上。他穿着睡衣，像是临睡前出来随便走走的样子。脱离了那身黑衣，他看起来又像是过去那个强大又不带侵略性的丸藤亮了。那双孔雀绿色的眼睛盯着吹雪看了一会，“那就听我说吧。”  
上次两个人独处还是GX大赛时，就算亮看起来好像毫不在意之前的事情，吹雪也觉得有些尴尬。他愣了片刻，便看到亮继续朝他走来，“不愿意吗？”他如何能够摇头，苦笑着跟人走到组合沙发上坐下。他们坐的很近，肩膀和腿就自然的靠在一起。他们曾经那么亲密过，而如今这些接触都已经很遥远了……  
想着这件事情的不止吹雪一人，亮侧头看着吹雪的侧脸，忽地提起了往事，“你刚从七星归来的时候一度很讨厌和人有身体接触。”他的语气很淡，“现在也会这样吗？”  
吹雪沉默了下，表情似乎有些纠结，过了会才轻轻摇头。  
亮哼笑了一声，扶着沙发就着他们的姿势亲了过去。这算不上一个煽情的吻，因为一方的毫无反应而结束的很快。亮用指腹很慢的揉按着吹雪耳后的皮肤，看他微微垂下眼睛，低声问，“不喜欢吗？”  
这是过去吹雪很喜欢的小动作，此时却显得恍如隔世。“怎么会……”吹雪回答的很轻，依然避开了亮的视线。他看起来想要开口说些什么，可始终没能说出来，所有的酝酿最终全都化作一个无力的笑容。  
亮就烦他这副有话又不说的样子，皱着眉看了一会，心脏隐约传来一阵钝痛。他松开握住吹雪肩膀的手，转而按住心脏的位置，呼吸逐渐变得粗重。这种疼痛比起手术前已经温和了很多，近几日发作的也少了，此时突然袭来就有些吃不消。来的真是不合时宜……他用掌根死死压住胸口，有些自嘲的勾了下唇。  
吹雪本就只是回避问题，心思依然全在亮身上，此时立刻慌乱的抓住了他的肩膀，“亮？！坚持一下，我去叫鲇川老师！”他还没来及再说些什么，那个疼的满额冷汗的人却坚定的握住了他的手，缓慢的带着他隔着衣服触摸刀口和其他伤疤。  
隔着衣料，那些狰狞的伤口只能摸到一点点轻微的凹凸，可这也足够让人胆战心惊。但是伤口的所有者却放缓了语速，“这是在地下决斗场被碎掉的酒瓶划伤的，缝了几针。”接着停留在手臂上的手又移到侧颈，“这是伤害增幅装置留下的。”他的呼吸渐渐回复了正常的频率，可还是听得出虚弱。  
吹雪觉得自己的声音和手一起在颤抖，在亮继续讲下去之前打断了他，“别说了……”那些都是他未曾经历过也百般探寻不得的事情，此时听来就仿佛一把锋利的尖刀，按着五脏六腑的位置挨个捅下。他哽咽着握住亮的手掌，轻轻盖在自己的脸上，良久才从牙缝里挤出一句“对不起”。  
亮却没有如他那样停下自己的叙述，而是简略的讲述了他在异世界的经历——包括和艾德的同行，以及最后败给尤贝尔、灵魂被收入异空间的罅隙。  
说到这里他的掌心已是一片湿意，他看着把头埋在他手里的吹雪很轻的叹了一口气，疲倦的开口，“那个时候你也是这样，为了完全没必要的事情向我道歉。”他颇为强硬的抽回自己的手，扳正了吹雪的脸，让那双满溢着悲伤和泪水的眼睛看向自己，“想知道的话，为什么不来问我？”大概是觉得吹雪不会给出正面的回答，他眉峰间的褶皱愈发的深，“就因为我说彼此都该静静吗？”  
吹雪的瞳孔猛地一缩，“是啊……我以为你再也不想看见我了。”他很狼狈的笑，任泪水顺着脸颊滚落，“这几天我都很怕到晚上，睡着了就会梦见过去的事情，醒来身边却是空的。真没用，对吧？”他很努力的让笑容不要掺进去更多的苦涩，可到底还是失败了。  
亮有些头疼的样子，粗鲁的擦掉了他的眼泪，口气强硬的命令道，“过来。”见吹雪没有动，他的眼睛里闪过了一些很复杂的情绪，“既然知道了我不是那个意思，你还是不愿意改掉这张哭丧的脸么。”他低下头来，将自己的嘴唇又贴上了吹雪的。这次不再是简单的触碰，吮吸、噬咬，一步步深入，逼得吹雪不得不有所反应。  
用拇指拭去溢出的津液，亮哼笑着松开了手，“都不知道你哪里来的那么多胡思乱想。你以为我会对很多人这样么……”他用自己的额头撞了下吹雪，“不喜欢你为什么要跟你废话。”过去的他绝对不会有这样咄咄逼人的气势，可吹雪却仿佛看到时空流转，眼前的人皱着眉问他是不是误会了他的意思。  
他猛地把人抱进怀里，“还能这么抱着你太好了，亮……”

 

chapter 66  
十代若有所思的坐在茶几边，他的对面，亮正行云流水的泡着茶。用热水冲淋茶具、将茶叶置于沥干的茶杯、再缓缓注入沸水，动作不急不缓，颇具古风。淡淡的茶香从茶杯中飘出，氤氲的水汽后，那张没什么表情的脸也显得柔和了一点。  
亮此时泡茶所用的并不是最为传统的抹茶道，只是普通的煎茶道。前者他倒也不是不会，但修身养性，讲究的是心境而非形式，于是对面的少年大大咧咧拿了茶杯啜饮他也没什么要说的，轻轻放了茶壶，让房间里恢复另彼此都觉得安心的沉默。  
羽翼栗子球从卡组里挤了出来，见两人都不说话，扑闪了几下翅膀，“库里库里”的飞到了亮头顶，在那头孔雀绿色的头发里趴下来。十代一时没注意，看到这幕差点把茶咳出来。  
“又看到什么了吗？”亮很平静的问道。他脸上没什么惊讶的表情，显然这个话题显然进行过不止一次。  
栗发少年憋着笑摆摆手，好一会才用不复跳脱、却也颇为放松的声音说，“伙伴说你的头发很舒服。”异世界一行，精灵的存在已经不是秘密，他便没有隐瞒。  
亮“嗯”了一声权当回答，没去理会自己头顶那只蹭来蹭去的毛绒生物，取了卡组继续察看起来，十代也放下茶杯靠在椅背上，一副懒散的模样。

这个奇妙的下午茶组合还要从一个月之前说起——十代某次午后在校园里闲逛，跟在他身边的羽翼栗子球突然焦急的带着他跑向沙滩，在那里，他们发现了呼吸微弱的凯撒。  
从异世界分别后一直没有他的消息，而同期输掉决斗的人却早已回到了以前的生活。知道他身体状况的人都以为他死在了异世界，就连在异世界进行了又一场旅行的十代也没有想到会重新看见这位曾经的学长。  
谁都不知道他经历了什么，可拖着病体出现在这里一定是执念太深吧……就连鲇川老师都说他的求生欲望太强，否则也无法从鬼门关里闯过来。  
一番治疗后，校长将亮归来的消息告诉了翔，让他血脉相连的弟弟来照顾他，自那之后十代就来的少了，只是偶尔趁着翔上课过来坐坐，两人即使不交流，喝喝茶也能消磨一下午。

而这项活动在念力流继承者的挑战后变得稍微频繁了那么一点。虽然十代不曾说过，但是亮知道他多少也有点担心，可那张褪去了稚气的脸上不仅有关切，还有些微的急躁，似乎事情并没有那么简单。他们之间本来保持着不多过问彼此生活的状态，也因为这个十代才会时不时的到这里寻个清静，可此时他还是敏锐的察觉到事件发生的预兆，“十代，你察觉到了什么事情吗？”  
少年脸上原本就很微弱的笑意立刻消失了，沉默了会他才道，“吹雪前辈有没有和你说过我与他的决斗？”  
提起吹雪，亮很自然的就回忆起了之前那个夜晚。那时吹雪抱着他说了很多很多，直到支持不住沉沉睡去，可是却一字未提这场决斗。后来明日香和翔发现他们两个靠在大厅的座椅上睡了一夜，才在这里住了几天的吹雪就被自家妹妹又领了回去好时时看着，自然更没有和他说起的机会。  
想到这里，他摇了摇头，十代却没有直接说起那件事，而是低声的问，“那凯撒，你记得藤原优介吗？”  
这是个熟悉的仿佛可以脱口而出的名字，可是脑海里却怎么也搜索不到相关的记忆，就像是生生被人拿去了一块的拼图。十代见他皱眉思索的样子继续道，“我托奥布莱恩查了他的资料。藤原优介和你们曾经是一届的同学，与你们关系匪浅。”他拿出几张照片，都是三人的合影。  
亮拿起照片看了看，依旧想不起那个微笑的少年。一年级时的记忆现在已经有些模糊了，可吹雪拉着他跑这跑那的样子却清晰无比……然而照片提醒他，那些他视若珍宝的回忆里缺失了重要的一环。  
“藤原的卡片精灵之前曾经扮作他的样子来到学院，想要查明藤原失踪的真相。与此同时darkness污染了很多卡片，为了让吹雪前辈想起过去的事情，我和他决斗了。”十代简略的说着，突然抬起头来直视亮的眼睛，“我曾经以为吹雪前辈是因为自身的经历才想不起来藤原，可凯撒也是这样……看来你们的记忆是被人为消除的。”  
亮仍在思索，良久才道，“我和吹雪在一年级的时候有过一次莫名的昏迷，昏迷前后的记忆一直有些对不上，应该就是这个时候发生的事。”  
证实了自己的猜想后十代依然没有放松的意思，神情如同板结的石膏，“我怀疑也是darkness做的。”接下来的话他说的很模糊，因为本身也只是他的预感，“吹雪前辈没有细说他被darkness掌控的时候经历过什么，只说这是一个庞大的意识集合体。虽然我已经击败了darkness，可是总觉得事情还没有结束。凯撒，可以的话，出岛修养一段时间吧。”他说到这里，眼神颇有些决绝的意思，“如果我离开这里也不能避免事件的发生，那只好彻底的解决问题了。”  
他一边说一边起了身，挺直的脊背虽然仍是少年的样子，可内里蕴藏的力量已不可同日而语。亮看他的眼神有些欣慰，只点了点头，由十代匆匆离去，提前结束了今日的下午茶。

晚饭时间，亮和前来看望自己的弟弟说了声他想见次吹雪，翔有些犹豫，可看他不容反驳的样子只好答应下来。再晚些时候，吹雪气喘吁吁的推开门，却见他日夜思念的人正坐在轮椅上，背对着他轻声道，“陪我出去走走。”  
吹雪拍了拍自己的脸颊，走上前小心扶住轮椅，“想去哪里？” 翔早就知趣的回了自己宿舍，大厅里只剩他们两人，独处时他的语气就如透过玻璃的月光，温柔的让人不舍。  
“灯塔。”亮的回答显然早就准备好了，“很久没去了。”  
吹雪轻轻应道，推着他走出疗养院。

时间已晚，路上没有什么人，两人一路无话，到了波涛声阵阵的海边，亮才低声道，“我听十代说你想起了以前的事情。”他的表情很淡，月光抚平了时光的痕迹，让那张微微扬起的脸看起来就像是数年前一般雅致。  
从异世界回来后，他就不再有那些疯狂的表情了，看起来就像是变回了那个吹雪熟悉的丸藤亮，可吹雪知道很多事情一旦改变就再也不会回来，就像凯撒还是会接下所有的挑战，可这一次天上院吹雪没有了旁观的资格。  
吹雪在轮椅边半跪下，握住了亮的手贴在自己脸颊上，“恩……想起了很多。”  
亮低下头来看他，那张轮廓分明的脸看起来满足且幸福，好像握住了全世界。他用拇指指腹蹭了蹭相贴的皮肤，“比如？”  
“比如，过了这么久，我还是这么喜欢你。”吹雪把声音放的很轻，那副小心的样子就像当初看不见未来的单恋时一样。  
真是狡猾的说辞啊。亮哼笑了一声，却没有追究这个过分圆滑的回避，俯下身来亲他，“还是第一次听你这么说。”  
吹雪攀着他的肩膀回应着这个缠绵的吻，在唇齿纠缠间轻声道，“以前总觉得时间很多，所以不急着说……”  
亮勾了勾唇，又低头去亲他，拉着他的手按在自己胸口。那是心脏的位置。合着平缓的跳动，他的声音也郑重的响起，“我爱你。”  
这是句太突然的话，仿佛带着万钧之重。吹雪愣了一瞬，颤抖着双手紧紧抱住他。方才他努力表现出的温情与留念都化作了对未知的慌张，可即便是此刻，他也没有再提起那段让彼此都痛苦的回忆，只是用压低到沙哑的嗓子开口，“我有预感……学院很快又要出事了。亮，暂时离开学院好吗？我真怕你出事。”  
亮挣开一只手，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，算作答应了他的请求。他没有提起他本来就是准备告别的，就像他也没有追问吹雪为什么不告诉他藤原优介的事情。每个人都有自己的选择，他无权更不想去干涉，而吹雪……他对他有足够的信心。

 

chapter 67  
欧尼斯特记得，在他的主人藤原优介尚且年幼的时候，曾在某次噩梦后问过他一个奇怪的问题，“思念是什么颜色的？”那时优介才不过六七岁，辗转寄宿于不同的亲戚家，算得上饱受欺凌。可是从那双紫水晶一般明净的眼底，天使族的战士依然能看到思念与羁绊的影子。那时的回答他已记不清，可心中的信念直到此刻也没有改变过——他想守护着这个让人怜惜的孩子直到人类短暂的生命完结。  
然而那个日益俊美的少年却在成长的过程中头也不回的踏入了无底的深渊，把默默在他背后守护的光之精灵垃圾一般丢弃了。  
就像绝大多数存在于这个世界的精灵一般，欧尼斯特没有化出实体的力量，因此只好绝望的在那一方囹圄中等待时间的流逝。他是诚实的使者，光的化身，力量全都来自于对本心的坚持，但久居于黑暗之中，他的内心仿佛也被染上了褪不去的阴郁。这本该是自灭的道路，他会在思念与痛苦中逐渐衰弱、化作太一消散在空气之中，可漫长的时光中，他心底种种激烈的情感竟沉淀凝结成足以支撑他化出实体的力量——不仅是思念，还有恨。无论哪一个都与司职诚实的天使无关，但为了优介，他依然跨过了这条划分精灵与人类的界限。  
脱出那只盒子后，他马不停蹄的追寻着当年发生的一切，却还是在成功前透支了所有的力量，不得不袒露心声后栖身于卡片中，在十代身边见证一切。  
透过临时的安身之所，他看见了那个褪去孩童式圆润、变得纤细的身影，“Master……”那个语气悲伤的问题忽然在他耳畔浮现，而答案这次呼之欲出。  
思念是黑色的，厚重的让人透不过气，又因为混杂了无数或喜或悲的情绪复杂的难以辨别……

藤原优介缓缓摘下面具，他的脸上挂着介于嘲讽与怜悯之间的笑容，让那张吹雪久违的脸显得有些扭曲。他凉薄的笑着，看昔日的友人一瞬间放下了戒备、用欣喜的声音向他确认他尚在人世的事实，笑容愈发扩大，“那是当然，把躯体交给darkness并不是自灭。”  
你还真是老样子啊，吹雪。他冷冷的盯着继续劝说自己的人，伸手让darkness的面具散去。天真的家伙，在我做了这么多事情之后还指望我能放弃么……如果我能够回头的话，一开始就不会踏入这个世界啊。  
和darkness化作一体意味着共享那种庞大的力量，而他作为解开封印的人拥有保持本我的资格。在吞噬学院学生的过程中，他特意留下了学院里唯一和他相处过的友人，为的就是让那个世界里能够多一个同伴。  
你和他们不一样的，对吧，吹雪？同样拥有这股力量的你能够理解我的痛苦我的挣扎，也愿意到我的世界里来。他敷衍过十代和约翰的质问，继续以言语拉拢过去的友人，却发现褐发的少年已经低下了头，让刘海完全遮住了自己的表情。  
要成功了吗？优介露出了些许自得的笑容，“吹雪，我很清楚你是那种拥有‘相信羁绊’个性的决斗者。说实话，在我获得darkness的力量之前就和你是朋友了。你可是个整天嚷嚷什么伙伴之类的的麻烦的家伙呢，但是那种想法已经没有必要了。”来吧，和我一起，来到darkness的世界吧。这里没有孤独也没有恐惧，是个绝妙的世界啊。  
然而吹雪却以他从未见过的表情怒斥出声，信誓旦旦的要将击败他。无聊吗？些许笑意全部凝固在唇边。到头来，连你也无法理解我……他特意带上了面具，只抹去了吹雪记忆里的真红眼黑龙，以那副darkness给他换上的卡组作为切入点蛊惑他，却不想十代和约翰的到来解除了本来已经成功的催眠，并让吹雪借由这个契机想起了更多的东西。  
痛苦到浑身颤抖也要与我为敌么……想要救我？这副自身难保的样子能救到谁？既然你这么坚持，那就让我看看，你到底在为了什么而痛苦吧。他恼怒的策划了接下来的发展，冷漠的看着吹雪狼狈的拼尽全力想要通过同归于尽的方式给予他陪伴与救赎。这就是你拯救人的方式么？靠牺牲你千疮百孔的灵魂和疲惫不堪的身体？他冷笑着解除了术，却看见了一个所有人都不熟悉的消沉的吹雪。那不是他操作的幻象，而是吹雪的内心世界，褐发少年正坐在一座展翅欲飞的木雕下面无表情的看着外界的一切。  
大气圈神鸟吗……优介微微仰起头望向那只永恒的存在于时光之外的雕像，突然张狂的大笑起来。他当然记得这张卡片，和欧尼斯特守护着他一样，这只华美的鸟兽族怪兽也一直陪伴在吹雪身边，而现在，吹雪空荡荡的内心世界荒芜的就像被火烧灼过，唯独存在的就是这尊摇摇欲坠接近崩毁的木雕。  
通过那张面具的联系，他开始窥探吹雪的记忆，脸上的表情越发的扭曲起来。原来是这样……经过darkness的附身，你的精神已经接近崩溃了么。  
真是可悲啊。他走上前去，在那个封闭了所有情感的吹雪身旁蹲下。因为太痛苦也太虚弱的缘故么，已经到了这种地步……也难怪一开始会因为他的话语彻底陷落。  
在现实的世界里，他已经通过提前得知的战术击败了过去的友人，而心灵的世界里时间是扭曲的，他还有足够的时间与吹雪道个别。  
他捏着吹雪的下巴，让毫无反应的人看向自己。“没有救到我的那种遗憾就让你这么难过吗，吹雪？”他的声音放的很轻，却隐隐有着愉快的意味。他本来并不准备用上这种抹灭所有希望的方式对带吹雪，要不是这家伙一直不死心的想要反抗也不至于落到这种地步。  
你是我的朋友啊。他极近温柔的拢了拢吹雪散乱的发丝，像是摆弄自己心爱玩具的孩子，又把额头贴上吹雪的。来吧，来吧。他无声的说道，到我这里来就再也不会有人伤害到你了，很快我会把亮也接过来，这样大家就可以永远在一起，再也没有遗忘、误会和抛弃……  
然而那双失去了焦距的眼睛里却没有印出他的影子。优介有些慌乱的抓住吹雪的肩膀，却发现温柔的褐色之中浮起了灼灼的火光，一个黑色的背影正在火焰中渐行渐远。那是个他陌生的背影，可吹雪吐出的那个简短的音节却熟悉到深入骨髓，“亮……”  
优介的手突然有些颤抖。什么追求力量的身影是美丽的……透过我，你看的到底是谁？他暴怒的把人甩在地上，低吼道，“你朝我伸出手来的时候，想的也是亮吗？”  
像是不死心一般，他疯狂的开始翻找起吹雪的记忆，那些黯淡的、痛苦的回忆全都挤成一团，纠缠不清，混杂的片段中，他看到自己离去的背影，看到换了一席黑衣的亮，看到在吹雪怀里化作碎片的金发少女……拨开那些纷乱的回忆，他看到独自行走在空无一人的校园里的吹雪，正喃喃自语道，“……没有要保护的人，也没有需要我的人……”那副失落的样子，完全不是他认识的天上院吹雪。  
心中难以遏制的愤怒突然全部消散了。优介神色复杂的重新俯下身去，握住了吹雪的手，“我的朋友啊……”他半张脸上忽然写满了悲切，以至于留下一行眼泪，“放心吧，以后你再也不会为此而痛苦了。”  
吹雪却依然没有任何回应，只轻轻开阖嘴唇，吐出了几个又短又轻的音节。而后化作了无数飞散的卡片，彻底和darkness的意识融为了一体。  
“优……介……”优介试着拼读了一下，神情猛地变了。叫了我那么久藤原，到现在来改什么口！他一拳砸上正在消散的木雕，让它和吹雪一起彻底消失在虚无之中。“你和其他人没有任何区别啊。”他盖住了自己的脸，呼喊的声音像是哭又像是笑，“友情，思念，回忆……都是骗人的！都是被我忘记的垃圾！”  
发作过后，他才脱力般跪倒在地上，而最后一个会轻声唤他名字的人也已经消失。  
他终于彻彻底底的孤身一人。

 

chapter 68  
离岛以后的事情，亮都是从十代那里得知的了。  
他修养的地方是离家几十公里的某个温泉旅馆，店主人是位上了年纪的老妇人，与丸藤家算是远亲，可以说是看着亮从小到大，听闻他需要修养便乐呵呵的腾出一间朝南的房间邀他过来常住。  
他住在这里的事情只告知了寥寥数人，正巧又是旅游淡季，不主动去了解外界信息的话几乎可以算得上与世隔绝。明日香忙着申请留学资格，只一开始发来了问候，翔之前倒是常常打来电话，可兄弟二人在电话里无话可说，后来也渐渐少了，唯二固定的只有十代和吹雪。前者打来照旧是当初下午茶时的样子，有新的消息便说上几句，没有也不介意，简单的说几句当成是问好，而后者，则将所有的交流都放在了纸上。

“后天就是毕业典礼……时间过得真快。”十代的声音比起之前稍微轻快了一些，按照他的说法，是事情已经彻底解决，他即将踏上旅程了。  
亮沉吟了片刻，用肯定的语气道，“你不准备参加学院的最后一场活动。”虽然少年的声音不再焦虑，但是努力放松与真正放松的区别不难听出来。他想了想，试着用了一种让自己的建议听起来不那么生硬的口气，“晚会会上有很丰盛的晚餐。”  
十代发出了爽快的笑声。亮听到那里发出了一阵稀里哗啦的声音，似乎是碰倒了什么东西，于是少年有些敷衍的回复了一句“我会考虑的”，开始用听都听得出来的潦草手段收拾东西。  
好像是有点管的太多了。亮自忖着刚才的反应，一边等待十代一边走到桌边，从信封里取出一张信纸——正是吹雪寄来的。  
“喂，凯撒？”十代的声音过了片刻又响了起来，“刚才忘了问，你还会在这个地址常住吗，我也许会寄明信片过去。”  
这次是亮停顿一会，才用难得的犹豫的口气说，“我准备回学院。”他也没有解释太多，只是将那一瞬的犹豫掩饰过去，“如果要寄就寄过去吧。”  
电话那边给了个肯定的回答后便结束了这个不长不短的通话。  
亮慢慢的把手机放在桌上，和那张已经被他阅读过数次的信纸摆在一起，眉梢微微扬起。比起电话，写信是更传统也更缓慢的交流方式，在等待的过程中，好似时间也变得漫长了。用几天的时间写，再用几天的时间等待对方收到并回信，要是当初恨不得天天黏在一起的状态肯定无法想象，但是对于久别已久的他们，这种方式倒是比之前在学院里的相处要来的让彼此自在。  
你当初是抱着怎样的心情去联系我的呢，吹雪……他很淡的挑了一下唇角，把信按照时间顺序放好，慢慢的走出了房间。  
穿过庭院里爬满紫藤花的花架，就到了接待客人的大厅，亮走到店主人身旁，见老人家正有一下没一下的摸着怀里的猫闭目养神，便等了一会，直到老人家发现身边多了个人、用老人特有的浑浊的眼睛看向他，“怎么啦，亮君？”她招了招手，好似身前的青年还是当年那个不及她肩膀的幼童，“来，来，过来说。”  
亮很顺从的走过去，在她的摇椅旁边半蹲下，尽量兼顾照顾她的听力和保持礼仪的要求，“谢谢您的照顾，我该告辞了。”  
老人仔细分辨了会他的话语，像是过去那样轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“这次、也是去找一直追求的东西吗？”  
亮颔首，却没再说什么。老人便笑了，颤颤巍巍的拉开柜台上的抽屉，拿出一瓶金平糖，“小时候啊，你就不喜欢说话，也不说自己想要什么……说要去道场的时候，大家都吓了一跳呢。”她把糖放进亮手里，“但是，知道自己想要什么就是好事。”  
玻璃瓶里的金平糖是各种半透明的彩色，亮记得自己小时不爱吃饭，母亲为了哄他常常拿出这些在孩童眼里如同星星一般的糖果，倒没想到居然还有人能记得。他小心的握住了瓶子，再次感谢了老人的照顾。瓶身冰凉，贴在掌心就好似什么让人静心的魔法道具，也确实打消了他心底最后一分顾虑。  
吹雪曾为了他的心意做了许多，那么这次，轮到他了。

重新被那熟悉的海风吹拂时，亮才有了回到学院的感觉。这里与GX大赛时并没有什么区别，因为临近毕业前的晚会，码头处空空荡荡。他站在灯塔下又一次注视着夕阳落下，方才踏上前去宿舍的小路。  
他回来的这件事已经提前告知了鲛岛校长，曾经的老师虽然不知道弟子回到这里的原因，但亮的回归显然让他很高兴，在电话里就安排好了他在学院的住所。电话里不好推辞，亮便答应下来。  
这段路算不上短，走着走着亮突然想起来一件往事——他刚刚进入职业联盟的那段时间正好是一个赛季的末尾，作为赛季结束的那场比赛碰到了当赛季的某位势头正盛的选手，打的颇为辛苦。回到休息室后，他发现吹雪给他打了个电话，说门口有份惊喜。他打开门，正看见恋人捧着花束等在门口，一开门就给了他一个灿烂的微笑。那天是学院放假的日子，但是谁也没想到吹雪会带着行李直接从学院赶到东京来。  
当时你的心情如何？哼……为了你，我也开始想些无聊的事情了啊。思绪落定，他已经站在了吹雪的房间门口。吹雪曾给过他一把备用钥匙，因为是私下复制的，离开学院的时候他也就存着私心没有上交，此时正好派上了用场。  
房间里自然是没人的。床上摊着几件衣服，一旁的行李箱开着，看来是收拾到一半就匆匆去了晚会。亮俯身从箱子里拎出两件放在一起的校服，抖开一看，果然有一件带着燕尾的下摆。  
好在他因为这场大病清减了不少，过去的校服还穿的上。

毕业晚会是在校生最后的活动，他并没有去掺和的打算。连着一天奔波在路上，他也有些疲乏，简单的收了床上的衣服就开始闭目养神。躺在这里，一瞬间有了回到过去的错觉——只是这次等待与被等的人和两年前相比是颠倒的。  
穿着过去的校服，被褥里熟悉的味道随着呼吸占据了胸腔，不知不觉间，他慢慢的陷入了半梦半醒的状态。吹雪回来的时候他听见了那些细碎的动静，包括对方带着惊喜的呼唤和轻声的试探。大概是发现他还睡着，吹雪只在床边坐下，轻柔的拨开了他的发丝，用掌心贴着他的脸颊。又等了一会，吹雪才弯下腰，小心翼翼的在他唇畔印下一吻。  
亮抬手勾住了他的脖子，让这个亲吻逐渐深入，吹雪措不及防的差点被他拉到床上。  
“原来亮醒着啊。”亲吻的间隙，吹雪贴着他的嘴唇缓缓道。嘴唇和嘴唇相互磨蹭，不带任何情欲，却依然亲昵的让人身心放松。  
亮没对他这个并没有什么接话必要的短句做出回应，而是坐起身，用手掌贴上吹雪的胸膛。隔着衣服也能感觉到心脏跳的飞快，让他不由得露出个揶揄的笑，“你在紧张什么？”  
吹雪的脸上浮起一个怀念的笑容，“想起了很久以前。”他本想就这么结束，但亮的眼神写着不会善罢甘休，只好叹了口气，“还记得一年级那会你生日吗？那次我送你回宿舍，也趁着你睡着偷亲你来着……”他半真半假的摆出张写满不好意思的脸，“没想到这次被发现了。”  
灯塔一别，两个人还是第一次靠这么近。一时的惊喜过后吹雪又有些不知道说什么好了。他盯着亮的校服下摆，良久才露出个微妙的笑容，接着方才的话题继续道，“这是我收到的最棒的毕业礼物……我都觉得这是我做的一个梦。”  
这句话背后的意思再明显不过了。亮看了他一会，觉得有些好笑，“为什么你还是这种态度。是我表示的不够明确吗？”  
“不……相反，我太清楚亮对我抱有怎样的情感了。不过，比起当初觉得‘亮不会喜欢我’，现在更像……”吹雪说到这里有些卡壳，苦笑了下换了种方式表达，“这段时间我一直在想，我不了解你的痛苦，不了解你为了重新取回自己的决斗付出了多少……有darkness的时候，我甚至没办法像以前那样决斗——抱歉、这件事我也一直瞒着你——我是说、这两年时间里，我一直以为逃避就可以永远不去面对了，但是，问题依然在那里，没有解决。我离自己所定义的强大还有很遥远的距离。”他的笑容随着这些苦涩的话语说出，却渐渐的变得明快了，“本来还没下定决心，看到你来了倒是全都想通了。我会接受职业联盟的offer，去体验一下你经历过的事情，也为了看看自己能走到多远。”  
亮那双孔雀绿色眼睛里见不到别的情绪，只是平静的注视着眼前的人。吹雪又笑了，“是不是很任性的说法？”  
回答是摇头，“如果你觉得确实有必要，就去做吧。”  
吹雪把人抱在怀里，轻声道，“可能我还会消沉，还会继续失败，但是我答应你，一定会带着全新的答案来找你。”  
亮攀住他的肩膀，也露出个清浅的笑容，“啊，我拭目以待。”

 

chapter 69  
温暖的阳光落在走廊上，为来来往往的学生身后拖出长长的影子。行走在他们中间，亮久违的感受到一点不适应。  
早在GX大赛时，他就有类似的感受——学生们的目光对于他来说太温吞，又夹杂着诸如恐惧和遗憾之类的感情，提醒着他身为地狱凯撒的事实。然而此时此刻，落在他身上的目光更多的是好奇——  
“那个是新来的老师吗？以前没见过哎。”  
“嘘，你小声点……那个是已经毕业的学长，之前在职业联盟注册的职业选手。”  
“我知道我知道，地狱凯撒嘛。可他失踪好久了，原来是在学院里面啊。”  
“快走，他看过来了。”  
女生们像是被惊扰的鸟群哗啦一声散开，走廊上顿时空出一段，留下亮和某个低着头自顾自走路的学生擦肩而过。那学生戴着耳机，对身边发生的事情毫无知觉，也不知道亮停下脚步正是因为他。  
被额发盖住了半张的脸在亮眼里依然是那么的熟悉，以至于那个短而亲昵的音节很快就被低沉的声音念了出来，“优介？”亮转身追上他，“等等。”  
还是少年模样的优介这才猛地抬头，瞳孔骤缩，下意识的退了半步。  
他们靠的很近，亮也就听见了耳机里面吵得让人头疼的音乐声。他皱了皱眉，太多话都积压在胸口，最后只无奈的提高了声音问，“你不上课吗？”  
声音开得再响，这个时候也不可能装作听不见了。然而优介却没有回话，像是亮记忆里那个爱笑爱闹、说起话来总是不给人留情面的人已经彻底消失，留在这里的只是个影子。沉默维持了一会，优介选择了最方便的中断对话的方式，转头就跑，还差点撞到去上课的别的老师。  
老师回头看看优介露出很头疼的表情，发现亮也在看那个方向，便和他打了招呼又开口抱怨道，“藤原君老是翘课，督导部抓了几次都没抓到人，也不知道都是躲在了哪里。明明成绩那么优秀，真不晓得为什么不愿意好好上课。”  
亮终于收回视线，却听身侧的老师打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝的说着，“……现在的特优生都这么奇怪吗？天上院君之前在校的时候也老是逃课……”  
“你是说吹雪？”亮轻声问道，老师点头，“可不是，就是职业联盟最近风头正盛的天上院吹雪。”他又看了看亮，总算反应过来，“哎呀对不住，忘了丸藤君以前也是这里的学生了。”老师抓抓头发，有点尴尬，好在已经快到了上课时间，他便匆匆结束了对话，“你是第一次来代课吧，别太紧张，没问题的。”  
亮不置可否的微微颔首，按照原定的计划走进了他代课的班级。

来帮临时有事的老师代课是鲛岛校长的主意，亮在修养期，无可不可的就答应了下来。不过学院最近又聘请了不少新的老师，真的轮到他也是开学后一个星期以后的事情了。  
他看着座位上坐的稀稀拉拉的学生，忽然就想起第一次作为年级代表发言的情景——那时候吹雪帮他写了稿子，优介努力教他微笑着读稿，结果到头来他还是板着脸用同样没有波动的声音念完了稿子，让两人大失所望。  
提到这件事，就不得不提起优介……趁着离上课还有一点时间，亮的思绪又飘回上个学期结束的那天——

因为他的到来，吹雪便多留了一天。两人在校园里闲逛的时候，去了些过去两人发现的幽静处，而在废弃的特优生宿舍旁，他们无意中发现了不知何时起跟在他们身后的优介。那时他也是惊慌失措的跑掉，留吹雪面带犹豫的道，“有些事情大概真的回不去了……”  
后来，亮才知道临近毕业那段时间里优介和吹雪形同陌路的相处状况，虽有心改变却又被优介逃掉。对他的这种想法，吹雪倒是难得的有点反对，“他主动避开我们，是不想重提旧事吧。何必再去找他。”  
联系不上优介，又隔着颇为漫长的暑假，这件事几乎被亮忘在脑后，此时见到，亮才忆起自己对吹雪的回答，“那也要问过他再说。”  
现在就正是去询问他的机会吧……伴随着上课铃的声音，亮打开课本，收敛心神开始上课。

考虑到亮的身体状况，鲛岛校长安排给他的是节很轻松的理论课。在学生时代他擅长的是实战，与之相对的则是擅长理论考试的吹雪。现在想起吹雪帮忙复习时风趣又简洁的方式，亮深深的觉得大概吹雪会比他要适应这个位置。  
话虽如此，他也没有消极怠工的意思，一节课上完，居然还有半途中跑来听课的学生。不过他心思不在于此，下课后便匆匆赶往了校长室，调了走廊上的录像去看优介到底去了哪里。  
看着绿发少年的身影，亮久久没有开口。就在鲛岛校长以为他会沉默着离开时，曾经的学生却低声道，“师范，能帮我一个忙吗？”

 

最近俘获了大批女性粉丝的职业决斗者天上院吹雪要来学院作指导，这个消息一传出就炸了半个学院。男生们哀叹他怎么又回来了，女生则满心欢喜，几乎为了那个指导决斗的名额抢破头。  
和吵闹的同学们相比，优介看起来就仿佛是把自己包裹空气墙里，虽然也微笑着和同学们聊天，可是始终独来独往，就连吹雪到达学院的当天，他也没去看旧日好友的决斗，而是满身阴郁的去了他逃课常去的地点。  
为了不被抓到，也为了欧尼斯特不用担忧的眼神盯的他后背发毛，他并没有去废宿舍下那个魔法阵，而是去了温泉疗养院。这里连接着一个小小的空间裂缝，因此居住着众多的精灵，和学生们丢弃卡片的井一样都是让他感到舒适的地方。  
去的路上很安静，想来是因为吹雪的缘故……优介撇了撇嘴，绕出教学楼，却看见一个气势惊人的身影堵在眼前，“藤原优介，你又逃课了诺捏！”  
优介神色微微一变，却也没去争辩这次活动是自愿参加——说服克罗洛斯是小事，被拖延时间等到督导部的人就麻烦了。虽然他有不被抓到的方法，但是既然已经决意脱离那个不正常的世界，他还是选择了在此处逃跑。  
好在去疗养所的路上有一大片森林，只要绕进去就可以甩掉这位烦人的老师了。

熟门熟路的翻进二楼以后，优介本以为自己放下心好好歇了一会，却忽然听见楼下传来了熟悉的声音。他仔细辩听了片刻，面色微变。“欧尼斯特，是克罗洛斯带人来了吗？他们怎么找到的。”  
司职诚实的天使说的有些犹豫，“他们没有被master绕的路干扰到，是直接往这里来的。”  
优介“啧”了声，也没在这件事上继续花费时间，转身就想撬开病房的门从窗户离开。可他的手刚刚握住门把手，本该无人的房间里却有人先他一步打开房门，把他拽进了房间里。  
这个瞬间优介脑里闪出了无数种可能性，但是看到亮面色如常的带他去了套间里面的小房间，又给他泡了杯红茶后，他忍不住捂住脸在内心哀叹了一声，“虽然我也没指望过神还会眷顾我，但是这也太折腾人了！”比起面对这位较真的友人，他宁愿被督导部抓去写检讨……  
然而透过手指的缝隙，他看见亮只是轻轻掩上房门，忙自己的事情去了。又等了一会，他听见亮用他惯常的、正直的语气告诉克罗洛斯他谁也没看见，直接送走了这个大麻烦。  
这是想干嘛……优介盯着茶杯看了一会，薰衣草色的眼睛微微眯了起来。“这里面只是红茶吗，欧尼斯特？”得到肯定的答复后，少年顾不上烫猛的灌了半杯，而后轻巧的从窗户里翻了出去。  
管他想做什么呢，都和我没关系了。  
直到躲进备用的逃课圣地，优介才得空舔了舔被烫的有些红肿的上颚，低声喃喃道，“还是以前的味道啊……”

 

chapter 70  
“你说要我过来的时候我吓了一跳，还以为你出了什么事……”吹雪解了领口的扣子，把自己扔在沙发上，对亮那句带着点笑意的“很担心？”认真作答，“是啊，说好少用电话联系的。”  
吹雪听到电话那头传来熟悉的哼笑声，知道亮又想说他胡思乱想，便轻声道，“没办法，你晓得我有心理阴影。”眼见着话题又要往不可收拾的方向发展，吹雪干咳一声，转过话题，“所以，优介后来还有出现过吗？”  
“来过几次，不过都是翻窗去套间，呆一会就走。”过了一会亮又补充道，“留给他的甜点倒是都吃掉了。”  
吹雪埋头闷笑，“听你这办法就像是要捉只野猫回来。”  
亮还真想了想这个说法，给了肯定的回答，“优介确实很像猫。”  
两个人一同想象了一下友人过去生气时的样子，吹雪率先开口笑道，“他要是知道又会张牙舞爪的说我们合伙欺负他了吧。”  
“那等他愿意和我说话以后告诉他好了。”  
“喂喂，亮这是认真的吗？”  
“当然。”

收线以后，亮走去了窗边，站在窗前静静的看着四时如一的海面。通话末尾自然是吹雪那些“状态不错，不用担心”的老说法。  
说完全不在意是骗人的，可两个人还在寻找一种不同于以往、更适合彼此的相处模式，亮只好留给吹雪足够的空间，静下心不去关注他的职业生涯。  
更何况比起吹雪，还有更值得他去关注的事情……听到房间里隐约传来的一点动静，亮扬了扬眉。  
优介自那次被他领进房间后连着失踪了快小半个月，后来才偷偷来看过一次。大概是怕亮追去找他，又是好久没来，见没有后续反应才隔三差五的来逛一圈。不过两人始终没有碰面，就算亮同在房间，也隔着一道房门，只能凭借消失的甜食判断他是不是来过。

知道亮又回到学院里修养、偶尔来代课时，礼也来探望过他几次。亮还记得她偶然有次说起这件事，名为感激却带着深深的遗憾，“凯撒大人愿意回来真好呀……大家都选择了不同的道路，不知道何时才能重新再聚在一起了。”虽然没有明说，但是亮知道，少女最记挂的人是那个早已踏上旅途的英雄。  
心有所归之处才叫旅行，而有些人，无论在何处都扎不下根——前者如十代，后者则如优介。  
亮后来又调过几次有关优介的录像，绿发的少年即便站在人群里也显得格格不入，好像那段经历已经为他打上了深深的烙印，尽管曾经神采飞扬的少年脱离了黑暗的掌控，阴郁和冷漠也如影随形。  
说优介像猫确实是没有说错，他本就和猫一样敏感又轻灵，天才如他，本该不被任何东西束缚的……

估摸着时间差不多了，亮上前几步打开房门，尚未来及关上的窗户透进一阵海风，吹起了窗帘，也吹乱了那头像是海藻一样的绿发。  
“早上我去做检查，没来及买东西，这里只有巧克力了。”亮甚至没有拦看到他就想跳窗的优介，抬手从柜子里拿了一罐茶叶，“吹雪前些日子寄来的，说是比赛的时候正好看见了你喜欢的祁门红茶，顺手就买了。如果不愿意常来，就自己带回去喝。”  
如果没有记错的话，快一个月了，两个人还是第一次有所交流。优介垂着头静了好一会才从牙缝里挤出声音，“你为什么还能一副没事人的样子。”  
亮不为所动，“茶是新茶，提神效果比较好，别在晚上喝，容易睡不着。”他见优介不接，便俯身把茶罐放在矮桌上，“修整校舍的工人告诉我这扇窗月牙锁坏了，准备帮我换掉。你下次来记得走门。”  
优介的手一直在抖，指甲在掌心几乎掐出血来，就在亮以为他要转身离去时，他却突然蹲了下来，捂着脸抽噎起来。  
若是生气可能还好处理一些……亮犹豫了片刻，拿了纸巾在他身边半跪下来，一手搭着他的肩膀一手递上纸巾。  
优介毫不客气的抢过去，边擦边继续掉眼泪，手忙脚乱的抹了好一会，整张脸都红了，也不知道是太用劲还是哭的。他从darkness的世界里回归以后，外表看起来还是一年级那会纤细的样子，比亮矮了半头不说，肩膀也单薄的只有一层，这会一哭就显得格外可怜。  
亮最终还是没说出什么来，倒是优介色厉内荏的开了口，“我没哭，这是海风吹的。”  
这个时候，除了应一声还能怎么办呢……亮继续给他递纸巾，又听他用恶狠狠的口气说，“我不吃黑巧克力，苦的要命。学校的甜甜圈也没以前做的好吃了。只有你泡的红茶味道还没变。”  
继续应声并且考虑着下次买些什么的亮突然被人扣住了手腕，这时他才看见优介通红的眼睛和满是泪痕的脸，全然无法把他和那个要同化世界的darkness代言人联系在一起。  
他这一看，优介又有点慌，吞吐了一会才改成抓住他的袖子，低声把刚才想好的后文说出来，“……你真的原谅我了吗，亮？”那双眼里写着企盼，口气也小心翼翼，像是生怕把人吓跑了。  
这回亮真的无奈了，“我不记得你有做什么需要原谅的事情。”他顺着优介的思路推测原因，“你是因为这个才不来见我和吹雪的吗？”  
原本听了他前半句话的人还露出一些欣喜的神色，听完面色立刻阴沉了下去，喃喃自语道，“也对……亮你没有接触过那个世界，如果像吹雪那样，就不会说原谅我了。”想起毕业典礼上吹雪说什么母校是包容人错误的地方，他垂着眼睛勾起一点唇角，露出个比哭还难看的笑，“darkness可不只是戴个面具玩小孩子过家家而已。利用别人的心理阴影煽动他们，让他们陷入绝望的深渊，失去心和灵魂……这种事情我对太多人干过了。继续呆在我身边这样的事情还会发生——”就是这样的吧，吹雪，要不然你也不会一直对我视而不见……  
他赌气一样说了一串，可蹲在他对面的人却改了原本耐心的样子，颇为嘲讽的扬了扬眉梢。“做得到就试试看吧。”  
跪久了，腿隐约有些发麻，亮便不再拖延，借着身高差顺手揉乱了优介的头发，“你做的那些事情我没兴趣，也不想知道——要喝茶吗？”  
优介被他的力量按的又低下头去，听声音居然又开始掉眼泪。  
这次亮没给他拿纸巾了，而是静静的看着他。因为害怕失去，害怕被抛弃，所以在一开始的时候就拒绝掉别人的好意和关心么。然他越是把自己说的不堪，越是显示出他的本意……原来还是因为害怕一个人吗？  
优介做的那些错事不能简单地归结于年少失足，然而作为朋友亮自认并没有追究的责任，与之相比，陪伴在他身边别让他再陷进去才是更应该做的事情。他不能理解那种悲观到了极致的思维方式，个性使然也说不出“我会陪在你身边”这种话，但是至少，还能提供一个让他安心的地方。至于他和吹雪之间的问题，还需要他们自己来解决才是……  
想到这里，他扣了扣矮桌，“你再这样哭下去还有力气翻窗户吗？”  
优介被他噎的几乎说不出话，带着哭腔很委屈的问，“你不是让我走门吗。”  
亮终于笑了下，又看着人把问题重新问了遍，“到底要不要喝红茶？”  
优介那张脸被自己抹的花了一片，却再也没闹，只爬起来红着眼睛道，“要。多放点牛奶。” 他到底没得到自己最想要听到的话，可心里某个角落砌成的高墙还是悄悄的崩塌了一角，透进了些许的阳光。

 

chapter 71  
欧尼斯特在优介身后露出实体，朝亮轻轻鞠躬，而后便隐去了身形，守卫在门口。精灵将让人看见自己视为最大的尊重，虽然亮不是很在意，但光天使还是坚持使用力量来表示自己的态度。一开始亮多少还会被突然出现的身形惊到，最近几天已经越来越习以为常了。  
优介一进门就忙着喝水，这会突然咳嗽起来，指着亮“你你你”了半天，说不出一句完整的话来。  
亮顺着他指的方向回头看了看，什么都没看到，便也知道又是精灵的事情，随口问道，“怎么了？”温泉下方有着精灵的聚居地这件事，他曾听十代偶然提过一次，类似的事情也发生过不少，因此毫不惊讶。  
优介也不回答，放下水杯就办了个凶恶的鬼脸，而后又和亮摆摆手，“没事，仗着你看不见他们在你脑袋歇脚呢。”他一边说还一边愤愤不平，“明明你都看不见，为什么他们还都那么喜欢你？”还都是毛茸茸的小可爱，和现在的亮根本不般配好吗！若是以前笑笑也就算了，现在怎么看怎么奇怪……  
他知道亮看不见，所以也就没再理会被他吓得缩在床头瑟瑟发抖的精灵们，仔细研究了一会亮的脸色，“感觉好点了吗，要不要我叫岛上的精灵再帮你看看？”说完他又觉得亮不会答应，自己摇了摇头，叹气道，“我以为你的心脏已经不会再出问题了，现在看来还是会有影响吗？”  
“海水太冷了，有些吃不消。”亮放下手里的书，让优介在探视的椅子上坐定，“石田君有好点吗”  
“你管他做什么，决斗掉到水里这种事情简直是搞笑，你还去救他！”提起这件事眼见着优介又要跳起来。

这件事的前因后果还要从那名叫石田的学生落水说起。几乎没人知道他怎么在决斗期间掉进了海里——后来优介说是惹恼了岛上的精灵——当时在海滩上的都是女生，亮在楼上正好听见呼救声便下水捞人，虽然费了不少功夫成功把人救了上来，自己也开始发烧。  
那学生本来非常过意不去想要来照顾救命恩人，却被匆匆赶来的优介以“自己都照顾不好添什么乱”为由赶了回去，而他则一下课就跑来，先前两人还有些隔阂的关系在几天照顾的时间里渐渐回到了过去的样子。  
不过这件事依然是优介的雷区，提起便要发作，见亮没有反应还是嘀咕了一句，“你到底记不记得自己还是病人啊……”  
见亮不去再提他也没话可说，翻了翻自己的挎包，找出几张刻录的光碟和厚厚一沓报纸，“给，吹雪的比赛录像和相关的报道。杂志过两天才到，我拿到了再给你送过来。”  
亮接来却连看的意思都没有，直接放在了一边。优介又有些急，“上次我来给你赛程你也说不看，到底怎么了？上次我撞见的时候你们不是还好好的吗？”他想了想，似乎上学期不能算是什么近况，便把眉头皱起来。  
虽然被他这么一套弄得有点莫名，亮还是很认真的回答他，“吹雪说他自己需要调整一段时间，不用我费心，如果有事他会和我说的。”  
“他说调整你就给他调整？调整不过来又不告诉你你还能怎么办。”优介语速很快，一点插话的机会都不给亮留。“他也不是第一次了，你怎么还这么信任他？”这句话脱口而出后他才意识到有些失言，“啧”了一声转过头去看窗边飞来的海鸟了。  
亮自然是不会放过他的，盯着他看了一会才道，“因为是吹雪这么和我说，如果是你也一样。”甩了个侧脸给他的少年明显震了一下，但是依然不肯回头，亮多少觉得有趣，按照优介所说的思路推测了一下，“因为吹雪对我有隐瞒情况的前情，所以你认为他不可信任，那我呢？”他挑了就近的事情举例，“是不是会觉得，如果掉进海里的是你，我不会救？”  
优介猛地回头看了一眼，眼神充满惊惶和诧异，片刻之后又全部转成愤怒，“你能不能不要拿这种事情开玩笑？！”他看起来几乎想扯着亮的衣领，好在理智尚在，只难以置信的高声道，“我不会掉进海里，退一万步，就算发生了也有欧尼斯特，你好好养病行不行。”  
可病人却坚持要把这个话题进行下去，“我记得你说过，我和吹雪心虚的时候都有一些自己不会注意的小习惯……其实你也一样，优介。”孔雀绿色的眼睛迎着天光有些透明，优介仿佛也被那种坚冰一样的视线刺伤了，不由自主的退后了半步。而亮的声音仍在继续，“你心虚的时候就会提高声音，比如现在。果然还是很难释怀吗，我和吹雪没有救你的事情？”  
握紧拳头努力保持冷静，可心底那些被压抑已久的情绪还是沸水般翻滚起来，良久优介才哑着嗓子否认，“是我自己拒绝了你们的帮助。你当时不在可能不知道吧，吹雪见到我的时候一直在劝我——上次的事件里也是一样——不是你们没救我，是我拒绝了你们的帮助。”  
他以为自己的回答天衣无缝，毕竟真假参半的谎言最难拆穿，可当他看到亮的眼神，他知道自己蒙混不过去。那双孔雀绿色的眼睛明确的写着“我要听实话”，尖锐的像是刀，把他欺骗自己已经长好的伤口又划了开来，流出脓血。  
“丸藤亮你这个人真的很讨厌。”优介死死盯住倚靠在床上的青年，咬牙切齿道。他们之间隔着五年的时光，然而却是面貌未变的那个彻底变了样，由少年成长为青年的那个则一如既往地死脑筋。“我还以为你这些年会稍微顾忌一下别人的感受，可是居然还变本加厉了……别人想隐瞒的事情自然有他的理由，为什么你一定要说出来？”他焦虑的在房间里转悠了半圈，猛地转身低吼道，“好我承认，我一直在想为什么你们当时不更努力一点来找我，哪怕再提前那么一点，我就不会投入darkness的世界了——这种话说出来于你于我有什么好处？”他语速很快，可还是掩盖不了发抖的声线，“把仅剩的那么一点尊严留给我，不行吗？”  
优介越说越难过，低着头又有点梗咽，可到底没让眼泪掉下来，挥手赶走了担心的欧尼斯特就准备走，哪想门一打开，堵在那里的是一张熟悉到不想再见的脸。  
吹雪显然也有些尴尬，可是好歹反应过关，伸手就把他拦住了，两人僵持了一会，亮下床把手轻轻按在优介肩膀上，低声道，“对不起。我确实应该多去找几次，也许就发现你在哪里了。”  
“我当初说的话也都是真心的。”吹雪眼眶也微微有些红，“能看到你还活着真的很高兴……再往前说的话，我当时也该拉你出来，无论发生了什么。对不起。”  
优介的眼泪早就绷不住，哭的脸都不肯抬，好一会才装出一副凶狠的样子吼他们，“少说废话，不会原谅你们了！”可那把带着哭腔的嗓音如何都装不出来逼人的气势，更别说说话这位还掉着眼泪。  
不管之前有多少误解与隔阂，此时都随着滴落的泪水化作了消散的烟云……  
抽了抽鼻子，吹雪已经恢复过来，“哎呀”一声故作惋惜的道，“既然如此的话……亮不怎么吃甜食，我要保持身材就更不能碰了，看来买来的奶油小方只好送给多美婶……”  
优介恼他这会都要说些俏皮话，抬脚就踹，两人登时在门外上演了一出你追我打的好戏。  
等两人都跑累了瘫坐在地上，亮已经泡好了茶等他们回去了。

吹雪临回去前又被优介叫住了。这次绿发的少年看看他又看看亮，末了扔下一句话，“我不管你们现在是什么关系，总之别再拿我当傻瓜耍。”他很郑重的拉着两个人的手交叠重合，“就算是为了我还愿意相信所谓的感情与羁绊……我要你们一直在一起，否则就真的永远不原谅你们了。”  
他说的任性，可这件事谁都不会反驳……吹雪和亮对视一眼，都笑着答了一句“好”。

 

chapter 72  
KC大奖赛后，越来越多财团效仿KC集团举办决斗大赛，为了能够制定出更加正规的规则、创造出全新的竞技体育模式，职业联盟应运而生。一开始的决斗仿照其他风靡世界的运动设置了不同等级的联赛，也安排了休赛期，但是漫长的休赛期越来越无法满足观众的需求，为了弥补这段空档期，陈旧的赛场中吹拂过一阵新风——  
赛制变得更加频繁，等级分的计算也更加人性化。赢得排名在前的选手可以获得更多的等级分，而输给排名在后的选手也会相应的失去大笔分数，强者与弱者之间的差距进一步的拉大了。而除此以外，不再以单纯的力量折服观众，在决斗里使用各种花哨的手段吸引掌声与支持的决斗者也变得越来越多。

“娱乐决斗的盛行给决斗界传播造成的伤害是令人担忧的。娱乐决斗埋葬的不仅仅是决斗本身，它埋葬的是观众对于主流决斗的观赏兴趣。其后果，娱乐决斗最终埋葬的是决斗的真正意义。世界上一流的决斗者在决斗上，长期以来，以坚持本心为目的，无论是联盟初期还是百花齐放的时代都坚守着以决斗为主的模式：有着‘决斗界贵公子’美称的艾德•菲利克斯选手即为其中的代表……”  
优介读到一半直接把杂志摔在茶几上，“艾德•菲利克斯到底给这些撰稿人灌了什么迷魂汤？从他的决斗里我可没看出来什么……”他又瞄了一眼杂志，用一种让人牙齿发酸的语气念道，“华丽优雅，又能像是真正的英雄从绝境里把胜利带给他的支持者——前盘放水后盘发力的小把戏有什么好说的？”当然他也知道这种掌控赛场的能力绝对不是小把戏，但还是忍不住为友人愤愤不平起来，“吹雪最近的状态那么好，到他们嘴里就变成风格浮夸性格轻浮——对胜者都这么挑剔，他们眼里输掉的人是不是该把自己填进东京湾？”  
这种事情显然不是第一次，亮把批改完的作业摞在旁边，走过来收拾被优介摔的到处都是的杂志，“艾德的背后有个拿他当摇钱树的公司，请人撰稿再正常不过。”  
“哼哼，那是，要不然他在女孩子里面的人气就都要被吹雪抢走了。”优介抱着手臂口气依然算不上很好，“不过我听吹雪说过，你还在职业联盟里面的时候也多的是看不惯你的人，觉得你的战斗方法太过暴力毫无美感……他们到底懂什么？”  
亮依然不为所动，“你管他们做什么。”他的口气很平静，眼底却透出一种自然而然的不屑。那是他少年时代绝对不会流露出的神情，此时看来却格外的合适，“能够胜利就好了。”  
优介歪头看了他一会就笑了，挥手赶走在沙发里打滚的精灵们，毫无形象的躺下，“就是，他们拉再多人说吹雪只注重形式、打的好看却毫无章法，也改变不了他等级分攀升的势头。”他那副得意的样子不晓得的人简直要以为那个把排名排进前三十的人是他自己。  
亮知道他一直恼艾德有意无意在采访里向吹雪下战书的事情，只恨不得自己顺着信号爬到艾德那里去真人决斗一番，可跟个小孩子有什么好计较的……想到这里他回头看了眼对着空气张牙舞爪的优介，在心里下了结论，赖在他这里的也是个小孩而已。  
和精灵玩闹了一会优介突然想起来忘了件事，又提高声音喊了一声，“亮！刚才来的时候看到有给你寄的明信片，我帮你放在外面了。”

会在此时寄到的明信片自然是十代的。男孩子大大咧咧的字迹还是老样子，就连口气也未曾改变过，隔着纸面仿佛都能看见他的笑脸。

Hi，这里是十代。好久没联系了，最近身体还好吗？  
挪威的峡湾很漂亮，约翰说这里的海面就像翠玉龟龟壳的颜色，不过我倒觉得更像棱镜侠。  
听说吹雪前辈最近战绩不错，也替我向他祝贺吧！  
又及，上次看比赛时发现吹雪前辈身后的黑龙影子越来越淡了，凯撒知道是怎么回事吗？

几行字都是不同颜色的笔写就，亮估计是想起时就添上一句，在离开时才匆匆寄出。明信片到达他的手上时十代已经不知道又到了何处，根本无法收到回信，最后的疑问与其说是他想知道倒不如说是个提醒。  
亮捏着明信片想，他大概是知道原因的……但是要说为什么无法肯定，还是因为吹雪不知为何又没有和他提起这件事情。他把明信片收好，正好优介开了电视看起了比赛，他也就有了一点功夫整理现在的情况。

就像优介说的那样，职业联盟的赛制在逐渐的改变，他无法断言这种方向是好是坏，但是至少是适合吹雪的。在恢复了开朗爱笑的模样以后，亮想不出还有什么人比吹雪更能适应那个灿烂的舞台——和褐发青年近乎天生的镜头感相比，他缺乏考虑观众的情商，当然本人也不在意，因此向来毁誉参半，而吹雪却能把快乐带给观看决斗的大部分人。并且，在前一年只能算作一般的战绩下，今年他也开始走向提高胜率和排名的路。  
但是就像十代提起的那样，亮也多多少少的能够察觉到一点不同。他看不见精灵，甚至也很少能见到吹雪，可比赛间隙对方抽空来看他时他还是发现一种微妙的改变着的东西……这不能说是预感，也许只能归结于他们太过于熟悉彼此了。  
踏入职业联盟以后吹雪没有更换他以真红眼黑龙为核心的龙族主题卡组，并且为了决斗的观赏性又添加了更为花哨的连锁，在对方回合进行连锁与干扰的样子几乎让亮想起久远的过去。那时吹雪使用的还是更华丽的气圈鸟卡组，而此刻，站在黑龙身前的青年却与过去重叠在一起，意气风发的让人移不开视线。  
因此那些隐藏在流畅战术之下的一些东西就更容易落入眼中——吹雪太拼命了。  
得到这个结论的时候亮也有点惊讶，因为他印象里吹雪好像总是未尽全力的样子……只除了想要救他出来的时候。这回你又想要做什么呢……亮下意识的摸了摸扣在腰间的卡组，会是我猜想的那样吗？

房间里传来一声抱怨，“亮，你再不来看又要错过吹雪翻盘的机会了。”自然是优介看他在外面呆了太久又出声来叫他了。  
亮走过去时正值赛点，吹雪在对方的回合进行了一系列复杂又花哨的操作，把对方逼得满脸冷汗。  
“他最近打的很顺手嘛。”优介抱着薯片咔擦咔擦的吃，“照这个势头下去打破你当初的连胜纪录也不是不可能啊。”  
装作没有发现优介偷瞄过来的视线，亮微微颔首，“对方的爆发完全被限制住了，很棒的连锁。”他听见优介嘀咕了一句“决斗脑”又开始吃薯片，可肩膀却绷紧了。过了好一会，他终于等到后文。  
“如果，我是说如果啊，吹雪能够拿到某个世界级别比赛的冠军，你会高兴吗？”见亮看过来，优介立刻补充道，“只是假设，我随便想想的。”  
就是这件事吗……亮挑起眉梢，却也没有戳穿这种拐弯抹角的试探，只淡淡的答道，“为什么不会？”  
优介抓了抓头发，“哎很难说，反正只是个假设你就当我胡思乱想嘛……啊，吹雪赢了！”他立刻转过话题把抱枕抛到天花板上，欢呼道，“亮，为了庆祝我们晚上吃芝士火锅怎么样，我来做！”  
“……只是你想吃而已吧。”亮无奈的接过抱枕，却没有拆穿这个转移话题的方式，只盯着屏幕里对观众席飞吻的吹雪片刻，最后舒展眉眼轻轻摇了摇头。这两个人联手瞒他的总不会是坏事……

 

chapter 73  
那一年的职业决斗赛场上新秀频出，而处于风口浪尖的正是天上院吹雪。直到数年之后，艾德再次在这个爆冷输掉的赛场集齐他的世界冠军时，银发的少年还依旧会想起他两位花火一般转瞬即逝的对手。即便是他已经攀登上了决斗界的最高峰，记忆里那两只截然不同又神似的巨龙也时时略过他的心间，留下一道浅浅的阴影……

“没想到我的对手是你。”艾德从容的调整了一下决斗盘的位置，趁着开场前的几分钟时间朝对面微笑着的青年开口道。“一年之前没有人相信你会有来到青眼巨蛋参加世界级别决斗大赛决赛的资格，说实话，我都要怀疑你的对手是不是给你放了水。”  
吹雪竖起食指，那是他的习惯性动作，配合着那张笑的灿烂的脸，一瞬间就让艾德有了不好的预感。好在他没摆出后续，只是用轻快的语气道，“这种事情，待会你就知道了。”他没理会艾德微微皱起的眉峰，朝观众席上的粉丝们挥手致意，“呀，有了大家的支持我就如同身负百人之力。”就连轮到艾德粉丝的方阵他也笑容不减，“为了你们的心意，今天我也会打出精彩的决斗的。”  
优介把遥控器抓的死紧，“他能不能稍微安分点，静心不懂吗！”眼看着比吹雪还紧张。而他身边靠坐着的人却面色如常，要不是目光专注，那样子简直像是在发呆。  
发现亮没搭理自己，优介转向欧尼斯特，“你说吹雪能赢吗？我给他整理的艾德对战资料他也不看，太没良心了。”  
光天使垂着翅膀轻声道，“吹雪大人没有和艾德•菲利克斯对战的经历，不好推测。”  
提到这件事，优介又扑去抓着友人的肩膀轻轻摇了摇，“亮，他们之前没决斗过吗，我看他们之间那个气氛以为这是什么复仇之战呢。”  
这回亮终于给了他一点反应，“你都不知道的话就是没有了。”他面对优介那张写满“你怎么这么不关心他”的脸，简单的解释了下，“我不记得他们有私下决斗的交情。唯一有可能碰上的那次，吹雪也被我打败失去了晋级资格。”  
拉长声音“哦”了一句，优介良久才冒出一句，“……可他们确实认识吧？”电视里艾德正好说到一句“之前一直未能进行的决斗现在终于有了机会，别让我太失望了。”验证了他的猜想，他就回头看看亮又看看吹雪，牙疼一般的皱着脸抱怨道，“你们俩又搞什么鬼！”  
然而专注的看着决斗的人这次也省略掉了应有的回答。

正如优介所说，吹雪和艾德之间尚且是第一次对战。在彼此的行程表都安排得塞不下休息时间的情况下，这种巧合简直是命运女神故意而为之，而两人又都拥有着超高的人气，这场比赛尚未开始就已经炒得火热，几乎让艾德想起两年前，他和凯撒之间的决斗。  
不过，比起电子流纯粹又极具压倒性的力量，吹雪的战术更加华丽，飙升的攻击力也足够满足观众的需求，让他的决斗看起来赏心悦目。但是从对手的角度而言，也同样的难缠……  
艾德不动声色的盖下两张牌，选择了结束回合。他的血量已然不多，盖下的两张中一张是防止效果伤害的陷阱，一张则是普通的魔法卡，用来迷惑对手。能否撑过这个回合呢……银发的少年暗自思忖着，却见整个场馆随着一声轻微的爆鸣陷入了黑暗。居然在这种时候停电了吗？好在决斗盘和投影系统都是独立电源，决斗还不至于中断……  
就在此时，场馆的正中的赛场里腾起了一对艳红色的火焰，紧接着火焰流动成龙形的线条，朝着艾德扑去。一片黑暗之中，只剩下龙啸回响。  
等应急的电源重新通过电灯，所有人看到的已经是站在艾德身前那个神色复杂、格外严肃的吹雪。他以真红眼暗刚龙达成了最后一击，却没有像过往那样询问观众他手指的方向是什么，而是冷冰冰的说，“我赢了。”  
这份状态甚至维持到他接受采访，一贯让媒体满意的暴雪王子只看了一会镜头，没有回答任何记者的提问，而是对着直播的镜头忽然笑着说，“我走到这里才发现一件事……没有你的世界太寂寞了。”  
那口气亲昵又熟稔，俨然是对情人所说，惊得一片记者都小声低呼，“这是要做什么？”吹雪终于看了他们一眼，“所以，我决定退役。”

“哎呀他做这么大决定怎么也不和我们商量一下。”优介装模作样的拍了拍怀里的抱枕，“真是太过分了！”他偷偷瞄了一眼亮的表情，却见友人直接起身披了件外套，丢下一句“帮我请个假”，直接冲出了房间。  
绿发少年目瞪口呆的看着他的背影消失，如梦初醒的对着守护在背后的精灵喃喃道，“亮的行动力还是老样子……”他摇了摇头就去摸手机准备给吹雪通风报信，结果那边一直是占线状态，他便试着又去拨了亮的手机，听到的也是忙音。  
“这两个人好麻烦！”优介甩了手机占据了整个沙发，从他的脸上也看不出到底是真的生气还是撒娇，语气倒是恨恨的，“我再管他们闲事我就是笨蛋。”  
收拢翅膀站在沙发后面的诚实天使默默地想，这话好像早就听过来着……

对吹雪来说，亮这个举动就像是公开处刑，可他不舍得挂电话，就听着执行人一路风尘仆仆的赶往自己所在的地方，直到一脚踹开了房间的门。  
“你说想要给我看的，就是这个？”孔雀绿色的眼睛在灯光下泛着华丽的金色，显得尤为咄咄逼人。  
吹雪很努力的勾了勾嘴角，“说起来有些复杂……”他困顿的眨着眼睛，求饶道，“等会再说好吗？”结束决斗后他就已经很累，硬绷着一张脸等到了结束采访又接到亮的电话，此时终于可以放松下来，疲倦就如同涨潮的海水，彻底的淹没了思绪。  
在过去的决斗后他也经常发生类似的状况，而且常常失眠，身体几乎垮掉，第一年的成绩因此不断地波动。不过和优介尽释前嫌后，在绿发少年的帮助下，他与真红眼黑龙签订了一个意在守护的契约，用以填补darkness抽离后他愈发脆弱的精神。  
在倒进亮的怀抱的瞬间，吹雪模模糊糊的想起了签订契约时的场景。那时红色眼睛的巨龙告诉他，契约的代价是不断地胜利，那道直接在心底响起的声音陌生无比，却突然让吹雪想起了铠黑龙……那只机械巨龙较之真红眼黑龙更狰狞，但那双无机质的眼睛里面，闪烁着的对鲜血和胜利的追求却和他面前的巨龙无比相似，一瞬间，他就那么鬼使神差的答应了下来。  
再然后就是不断的决斗与最终的胜利……在失去意识前的最后一刻，他紧紧拥住了怀中的人，满足的沉入黑甜乡。

亮小心的扶住吹雪，把他送到床上，又绞了把热毛巾帮他擦脸，拭去了他脸上的一层妆。脱离了化妆品的掩饰，陷入睡梦的青年看起来格外的憔悴。  
这种状态还能问些什么呢……亮用指腹轻轻蹭过他眼底的一抹青黑，低头在他唇畔印下一吻。“晚安。”  
就算有再多的事情想问，那也是明天的事情了。

 

chapter 74  
对于吹雪来说，这一觉睡得绝对不能算安稳。梦境之中，他身陷在面目狰狞的怪虫堆中徒劳的挣扎，然而倾略性极强的力量还是从七窍灌入他的身体，任求救的手彻底垂下……眼前的场景一黑，他转而走向未知的前方，四周不断重复的片段都是在darkness附身期间倒在他手下的决斗者。垂死的面孔和方才他自己的面容重叠在一起，令他痛苦的抱住头跪倒，用劲扼住自己的喉咙，试图从炼狱中脱离出来。  
“……吹雪！”  
濒死的痛苦之中他隐隐约约听到了熟悉的呼唤声，随即一双有力的手环住了他的身体，将他从那个令人恐惧的世界拖了出来。  
亮把床头灯开到最暗，小心的把手指探入吹雪的发间按摩他的头皮，试图让他放松一点，“你又被魇住了么……”他俯下身贴近吹雪，发现青年微微散开的瞳孔虽然印着他的身影，却没有任何反应，过了好一会，吹雪才猛地挣扎起来。  
他的眼睛依然没怎么聚焦的样子，仿佛还沉溺在自己的梦中。不得已亮只好彻底把他拥在怀里，直到他渐渐的安静下来，才低声问，“你一直睡得很不安稳，梦见什么了？”  
怀中人声音虚浮的即将散在房间里，“值得和不值得回忆的一切……”他抬起手臂环住亮的肩膀，微微颤抖的手反复的抚摸着恋人的脸颊，“你没和我一起来合宿真的太好了。”  
……什么合宿？亮有些疑惑，可吹雪已经半阖着眼睛亲了过来。久违的亲吻并不深入，厮磨之间亮甚至能感觉到对方嘴唇上因为干燥而起的死皮，但吹雪并不在意，用一种介乎于悲伤和绝望之间的语气轻声道，“就算是梦，我也觉得自己是个流氓呢。亮会讨厌我吗？”  
亮总觉得他方才的话耳熟，此时也反应了过来，带着点不耐烦哼笑了一声，喃喃道，“看样子你好像以为回到了过去啊。”他撑着床铺居高临下的继续亲吻，主动的探入舌让气氛逐渐升温。被他压在身下的吹雪似是不满意现在的体位，微微发力让两人的位置颠倒过来，他便伸出手解开了吹雪的睡衣纽扣，露出他热的有些发烫的身体。  
肌肤相贴的瞬间抵在下腹的那处就变得更加灼热了，亮也惬意的眯了眯眼，任吹雪用很重的力道在他的侧颈和胸口留下吮吻的痕迹，又舔湿了他挺立的乳首。  
这本该是没有什么感觉的部位，但是，至少由吹雪来触碰是有快感的。亮低喘片刻，探手去摸吹雪愈发灼热的那根，借着对方褪去他衣服的动作把自己的也一并纳入手中撸动，两个人都为此发出了愉悦的低吟。  
又套弄了数下，亮察觉到肩膀上的力道微微一松，便用指腹在吹雪即将爆发的器物上揉弄起来。开合的小孔吐出更多体液，甚至有些滑精，亮却挪开了手指，转而扼住了根部，让伏在自己身上的青年露出一丝痛苦的神情。  
他兀自喘息了一会，又半撑起身体去亲吻吹雪，低声的问，“看着我，吹雪。”注视着吹雪微微散开的瞳孔，他用手指圈住胀热的器物，从下而上快速的撸动，用喑哑的嗓子继续，“还觉得这是梦吗？”  
仿佛终于被这一声呼唤拉回了神智，吹雪浑身的肌肉下意识的绷紧了，而亮也在此时紧紧握住了那根柱身，直到满手都是黏腻的体液。  
一时间房间里只剩下两道急促的喘息声。吹雪翻身躺在旁边好一会，终于开口打破了沉默，“……我又开始做梦了。”他伸手把刘海全部撩上去，用手掌盖住额头，“所有的不好的回忆都被糅在一起，制造出一个比现实更让人恐惧的世界……明明很久都没有梦见过那些事情了。”他苦笑，语气有些茫然，“我还以为不会复发了。”  
“因为你一直都在逃避吧。”亮的回答听不出什么感情，似乎一如内容般只是阐述事实。  
吹雪拉长声音“嗯”了一声，“真红眼黑龙昨天完成了契约内容离我而去了，大概是因为这个吧……”  
这显然并不是亮先前知晓的内容，而不去问也是他自己作出的决定。虽说如此，他平静了许久的心境还是泛起了波澜。他们之间那么多时间被用在分离上，时至今日还是有所隔阂，这显然不是个好的征兆。但是回首过去，就像他将不去询问作为彼此尊重的方式，吹雪是不是一直也将有问必答作为对他的态度呢……  
真是的，我们之前到底为什么要在这种事情上浪费时间……思虑至此，亮半撑起身体去亲吻身侧阖上眼睛的恋人。他的头发顺着肩线滑下，透过发丝的间隙，床头的一豆灯光便显得更加昏暗与暧昧，也让稍稍平复的气氛又向着旖旎的方向倾斜。  
吹雪还沉浸在方才的余韵之中，多少有些倦怠，即便是不间断的回应着亲吻与爱抚也有些犯困的样子。然而没让这种状态持续太久，亮的声音很快让他彻底清醒过来。  
“优介后来和我提起过，说你一直在为了没能救他而愧疚。”  
吹雪摆出很困扰的表情，“这种时候提起别的人真的好吗……”他搂住亮的肩膀，微微扬起脸去亲吻他的脸颊和下巴，“我会不高兴的。”  
哪想亮却颇为强硬的捧着他的脸，不顾他的发言低声问道，“当时我没有多想，现在却想知道，你是不是也觉得我变成地狱凯撒有你的责任——比如没能第一时间领会我的心意之类的。”  
那张英俊的脸上彻底失去了表情，像是一尊完美的大理石雕像僵在了原处。亮坚持又问了一遍，吹雪才叹了一口气，“这个问题不是显而易见吗。”他抬头望进那双孔雀绿色的眼睛，“我怎么可能不去那么想……”他似有千言万语，最终却只是抽了抽鼻子勉强笑道，“别说这个了，多没情趣。”  
他闭了闭眼，继续着方才的调情，而亮却探手握住了他半硬的器物又抚弄了片刻，而后抵着那处慢慢沉下了腰身。  
这个动作惊的吹雪几乎想要把他掀下来，慌乱的扶住他的腰，“你的身体——”  
“知道就别乱动。”亮的语气有些不耐烦，成功的让吹雪停住了动作，任他艰难的吞下半根器物，兀自喘息起来。  
就算是第一次两个人也没搞过这么艰难的状况，一时间两个人都是疼痛大过快感。可彼此的视线依然都聚焦在对方身上，仿佛再也不愿错过一分一秒。  
还是亮打破了微妙的气氛，率先开口，“后悔当初握住我的手吗？”他的声音带着颤抖，虽然仍然低沉却不复以往的气势，让吹雪心口的血液仿佛要沸腾。  
急切的扶住了他的腰身，吹雪回答的非常果断，“怎么会。我现在能够回忆起的最美好的记忆就是和你在一起的那段时间。就连被darkness附身的时候，也是怀着对你的思念才坚持下来的。”  
“我成为鬼的时候，也有人说着要和我一起从黑暗的世界里逃离啊。”亮的眼底浮起很浅的笑意，伏下身体去亲吹雪，“你没有陪我度过最艰难的那段时日，但是我同样也没有帮到你什么，你一定要算的话，就当我们两清了。往后的时间还长，足够重新开始。”  
吹雪眨了眨眼，放松了表情轻声道，“怎么感觉话都被你说完了……”他抱住了身上的恋人，让两人交合的部位连接的愈发深入，而后把人压在身下，居高临下的从他的额头一路亲到喉结，最后才贴在他的耳边低声道，“那么，这里是天上院吹雪，初次见面，请多关照。”  
回应他的是更加火热的亲吻。

一番云雨过后吹雪满足的搂着亮，低头去亲吻恋人微微汗湿的发际线。亮嫌热伸手推了推，发现吹雪不肯松手，只好皱着眉头接受了这个姿势。  
见亮懒得反抗，吹雪便得寸进尺的在他颈窝里蹭了蹭，任情欲冲刷过后的身体褪去热度。  
又歇了会亮总算缓了过来，却也没有再推开吹雪，只是轻声道，“处理完手头的事情跟我走吧。”  
吹雪在他掌心轻轻一击，笑的仿若初见时那个少年，“啊，恭敬不如从命。”

 

chapter 75  
再然后，就是很久以后的事情了。

吹雪在熹微的晨光中醒来，意外的发现身边睡着的人还没有醒。他摸来放在一边的手机看了眼时间，发现已是早上六点，便狡黠的弯了弯嘴角，关掉闹钟，伸手抱住了亮，亲昵的蹭他的侧脸和脖颈。  
他动作很轻，奈何已经到了亮平时起床的时间，很快就把人闹醒了。亮把手指埋到他的发间，轻轻按摩着他的头皮，“……早安。”  
回答自然是一张见牙不见眼的笑脸和一句相同的“早安”。  
因为是难得的机会，亮也没有急着起身，而是就着两人现在的姿势有些懒散的问，“你今天怎么醒的这么早？”末了还去研究了一番吹雪的气色，喃喃道，“还是……？看起来也不像是一夜没睡的样子啊。”  
哪想吹雪伸手抱住他，笑着宣布道，“因为前一夜没再做噩梦了。”  
亮扬了扬眉梢，却到底没有直接的把心底的那份不亚于吹雪的快乐表现出来，只低声道，“那么要决斗试试看吗，看看还会不会头疼。”  
“真是的……”吹雪眯着眼睛抱怨道，“亮就不能直接点说一句恭喜嘛。”话虽如此他还是答应下来，玩闹一般的扣住了亮的手指，“不过决斗是个好主意，先攻归我了。”他装出副一本正经的的样子继续道，“我的回合，抽卡。通常召唤手卡里的传说的黑石，根据效果特招卡组里的一只真红眼黑龙，再从手卡发动黑炎弹，对你造成2400点伤害。盖两张卡，回合结束。”  
而后他敏锐的发现恋人眯了眯眼睛，抢在对方开口之前又道，“亮可别力量债券直接融合电子终结龙啊。”  
亮自然只是不屑的勾了勾嘴角，“我的回合，抽卡。特招电子龙——”  
“发动盖卡奈落的落穴，将电子龙破坏并除外。”  
“那就特招第二只。”  
“哎哎，亮这不是耍赖嘛。”最先开始耍赖的人一脸无辜的叫着，手脚并用的缠住亮的四肢率先阻止他武力镇压，“要来点什么惩罚比较好呢？”说完还真露出思考的表情。  
亮“啧”了一声，手脚都不好发力，便直接用额头撞他。吹雪痛呼了一声威胁他再这样就要咬他，可在他话音落下之前，亮已经在他挣开的领口旁不轻不重的咬了一口，留下一个浅浅的牙印。  
两个人在愈发明亮的阳光中闹了好一会，眼看着就要发展成真人决斗，吹雪却突然放松了身体任亮把他压在身下，然后笑着说，“这样真好。”  
亮不说话，只是抚摸着他在阳光下仿佛镀上一层金箔的褐发，低声道，“是啊，真好。”  
两人对视一眼，不约而同的忽视掉刚才的玩闹，让唇与唇相贴，来了一个迟来的早安吻。

洗漱并用完早饭后，两人坐在木质的回廊上，看着去年翻整过重新种了花花草草的后院里面一片春意盎然。山上已是四月末，可那株不知道多少年的八重樱才刚刚开放，而其他花还只是打着花骨朵。  
吹雪伸了个懒腰，“自己种起来才知道有多辛苦，不过看她们开花还是挺有成就感的。啊啊，说到这个突然想起来，我以前送你的玫瑰肯定都被你扔掉了吧。”  
“知道就别送我这种麻烦的东西。”亮倒也看不出什么不高兴的样子，就是淡淡的道，“优介说能活，但是我种了几次都在土里烂了根，最后只好处理掉。”  
“原来亮还试着种过吗，我好感动。”吹雪说着又要扑过来，以往肯定要被格开，这次亮却由着他抱上来，他不由得有些吃惊，“我是不是还没睡醒？”  
亮哼笑一声，“不愿意抱着就算了。”  
“怎么会。”吹雪把头埋在他颈窝坚决不抬头，誓要将亲密接触进行到底，但是静了一会又有点闲不住，便问，“昨天看你在整理信件，算算时间，是不是又到他们来信的日子了？”  
他说的模糊，但是两人显然不会弄错这件事，亮慢条斯理的抽出一只手臂，从身旁的木盒里拿了几封信，“已经到了。”  
吹雪试了下发现不好抱着他拆信，只好松手，还有些疑惑的问，“为什么我都不知道？”  
“趁你做早饭的时候收的。”亮半眯着眼，语气很放松的总结了一下信件里的消息，“翔和万丈目最近的战绩都不错；明日香说她可以提前毕业，问我是留在那边还是回决斗学院教书比较好——在哪里都一样吧；十代还是只寄了一张明信片，现在人肯定已经不在美国了。”  
吹雪一边听亮简述一边翻看他还没来及提起的来信，翻到优介的直接打开一看，而后差点把信纸撕碎，“优介这家伙，写上一堆他要吃什么东西算什么意思，要我飞过去买给他吃吗？”他抖了抖信纸，又好气又好笑，“自己一毕业就不知道跑哪里去了，隔了两三个月才来个电话说跑去散心结果看当地的小孩子太可怜就留下来陪他们玩——不知道别人很担心么？”  
说归说他还是一目十行的扫完了信件内容，嘟哝道，“这会晓得要回来了。”  
亮看着好笑，也没说什么，等吹雪小心的把信纸叠起收好才看着后院里的八重樱，轻声的道，“师范也来信了，问我们最近过的怎么样。”  
吹雪知道这对于亮来说并不止是简单的拉家常，便握住了他的手，“信里说不清楚，要不要去学院看看他？”对于这位亦师亦父的长者，吹雪心中也有着无限的感激。虽然上次告别时他尚且是双目炯炯有神的中年人模样，可是到底不年轻了。此行一别已是一年有余，吹雪也能理解亮内心些许的担忧，便提出了这样的建议。  
亮轻轻摇了摇头，“不急，等学生们都放假吧。那个时候优介也就快要到了。”  
“好啊。”吹雪也不再看信，撑着地板俯身在恋人唇畔又印下一吻，“都听你的。”

此时阳光正好，落在后院里的八重樱上便晕出温柔缱绻的粉色，纷纷扬扬的散落。漫天的花雨中，两道身影渐渐重叠，任风挟裹着艳色的花瓣卷向不知名的远方，却谁都没有心思去看那樱吹雪的奇景，毕竟能够拥住彼此已是生命中最大的奇迹。  
昔年一句同看樱花的约定终于实现，而未来，他们还有无数的机会去许下更恒久的誓约并一一履行——  
这一次，谁都不会再错过了。  
=END=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是个不善言辞的人，实在不知道在这里应该说些什么。但是写了那么久那么久，敲下最后一篇番外的结束句时还是百感交集。也就，稍微记上几笔吧。  
> 这个漫长的故事其实只源于一句和基友的玩笑，当初说这两人之间简直可以脑补一个20W的狗血大长篇，却没想到真的能由自己写出来。应该说我从来没有想到会有真的写完的一天吧。  
> 写了那么久，想到以后都不用再打开这个文档都觉得有些不适应。比起一气呵成的前半部，后半部就和吹雪与亮之间的感情一样磕磕绊绊，但是就像我终于完成了它，他们的感情也有了一个相对完满的结局。经历过那么多事情，错过彼此那么久时间，最后终于可以一起面对接下来的一切，这种感觉至少我自己感觉是很棒的。  
> 我所书写的故事就到这里为止了，但是他们的未来还有很远很远。  
> 感谢大家一直以来的支持，有缘再见了。  
> 忆灵  
> 2016.5.15


	3. （番外）家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 74章至75章之间发生的故事。

吹雪是被冻醒的。他一贯怕冷，学生时代长时间的呆在四季气候温和的岛上尚且不觉得，跟着亮回了老家才发现冬天原来是这么的难熬……前一夜他就以此为由把两床被褥放在了一起，可一觉醒来还是手脚冰凉。尚未完全清醒的大脑里只剩下取暖的欲望，他便自发的朝身边的热源靠了过去，恨不得直接抱着身边人滚作一团。  
亮发出一声鼻音浓重的梦呓，显然还未醒，吹雪就得寸进尺的把头埋进他的颈窝蹭了蹭。放在以往，这就是擦枪走火的预兆了，可他实在太冷，暂时只想汲取一点热量。  
本来就是清晨时分，亮又一贯作息良好，睡得自然也不沉，被这么一折腾也醒了。他本来摸索着想要找到放在枕头附近的闹钟，却被吹雪死死抱住，手完全伸不出去。看了眼吹雪，他无可奈何的低声道，“抱这么紧做什么。”  
吹雪像是八爪鱼一样缠住他的四肢，连头也不抬，“别动，被窝里好不容易有点热气了……”他裹紧身上的被子，几乎整个人趴在亮身上，却见恋人勾了勾唇，露出个教人分不清是嘲讽还是撩拨的笑容。  
不消亮开口，吹雪也知道这个笑容背后是什么意思了。抵着自己下腹的热度像是效率惊人的燃料，连带着他的身体也渐渐热了起来。  
晨勃这种事情，不管在什么时候都是情趣。两人对视片刻，吹雪也顾不上别的事情了。微微一笑，他用手指缓慢的梳理着那头孔雀绿色的头发，低下头去含住了亮的嘴唇。他没有深入，只是相互磨蹭了一会，又极其暧昧的顺着下颔骨和颈部的线条往下，在锁骨之下的位置吮出一片花瓣似的吻痕。  
亮克制的喘息着，借着吹雪的动作用膝盖很轻的磨蹭着他尚且没什么反应的地方，换来吹雪一声很轻的抱怨，“……你不是说有事要出去？”  
发出一声短促的音节以示肯定，亮的动作却没有停。他环住吹雪的肩膀，亲吻他略微冒出胡渣的下巴，“现在还冷吗？”  
“好多了，但是我觉得还可以再暖和一点……”吹雪撑住被褥，注视着那双因为情欲而变得湿润的眼睛。正待要吻下去时，门外忽然落下一道影子，紧接着一道平和优雅的声音就响了起来，“亮，吹雪君，醒了吗？”  
所有的气氛瞬间像是被戳破的肥皂泡。吹雪尴尬的瞄了一眼时间，亮却很自然的攀住他的肩膀把他搂在怀里，让两人的身形重叠在一起，回答道，“是，我们马上起来。请母亲先去准备早饭吧。”  
等丸藤夫人离开，吹雪才把僵硬的身体放松下来。可不待他说什么，被他压在身下的人却露出一个可以称之为恶质的笑容，继续用膝盖顶弄着，甚至还加大了力道，“三分钟能解决问题么……”  
吹雪气不过，也不管痕迹可能会被看到，在他肩膀上咬了一口。亮微微痛呼一声，抬手按住了自己裸露在外的皮肤。尚且湿润的眼睛和嘴唇让他看起来没有平时的气势，但是吹雪知道，再继续磨蹭下去大概就不是这个样子了……“你以前可不会这样啊，亮。”  
亮任他爬起来换衣服，自己也有些懈怠的起身拢好了睡衣，“言下之意是不喜欢现在这样吗。”  
“怎么会……”吹雪吻了吻他的唇角，“但是真的很怀念啊，那个我做什么都不会反抗的亮。”他做出一副伤心的表情，亮哼笑一声，整理好睡衣就出去了。吹雪一个人觉得没趣，也套好衣服跟了出去。

其实吹雪也不知道亮为何要特意带他回家一趟。但一来他刚刚宣布了退役确实无事可做，二来又不愿放过见见亮的家人的机会，虽然摸不着头绪也果断的答应了下来。

许是儿子太久没有回家，丸藤夫人准备的早饭颇为丰盛，用餐时还反复确认这次会用过中饭再走，亮回答的不能不算是敷衍，倒是吹雪为了活跃气氛一直对女主人的厨艺赞不绝口，才没让气氛彻底冷下去。一顿饭结束，吹雪正欲去厨房帮忙收拾碗筷，答应了教他料理的女主人却婉言拒绝了他的提议，吹雪只好和亮坐在一旁陪丸藤先生喝茶。  
父子俩眉目并不相像，以吹雪的眼光来看无论是翔还是亮更多的都是继承了母亲的容貌，但是论个性，沉默的父子俩看起来倒是如出一辙。捧着茶杯暖了暖手，吹雪忽然趁着丸藤先生闭目养神轻轻敲了下亮的手指，而后低声玩笑道，“母亲大人果然厨艺极佳，要不然也不会有你这样挑食的儿子。”  
亮不冷不热的看了他一眼，当着父亲的面不便反驳，他居然就直接无视了吹雪的调笑，转头和父亲开口，“午饭过后我去拜访小林夫人，晚上就借住在那里了。”  
一路的行程都是亮在安排，吹雪此时自然也是安静的接受了这个安排。但是看着亮和家人交谈，总归还是有些莫名的情绪在心底翻腾，直到和亮坐上了老旧的火车，依然没有平息下来。

火车通往的地方算是个有名的景区，但是现在是旅游淡季，一路上都没什么人。火车很旧，据说已经运行了快三十年，摇摇晃晃还透着风，吹雪一边裹紧了外套一边打量窗外的景色，却听到亮很简略的说了目的地到底是个什么地方。  
他所提及的那位小林夫人算是丸藤家的远亲，早些年他回家休养便是在她的温泉旅馆里借住。老人家孀居多年，子女都在外地，不少事情都是丸藤家帮忙操办，亮小时自然也常去她那里。他年纪几乎可以当老人家的孙辈，主动拜访倒也正常，而老人家听到他回家的消息很是开心，这一趟就更是不得不走了。虽然亮的脸上看不出来什么表情，但是吹雪能感受到他对这位小林夫人感情深厚，便上去握住了亮的手，“你想做什么做就是了，我也没什么事，陪你走走也不错。”  
对此，亮只回了他一个缠绵又不带情欲的亲吻。他那件黑色的风衣早就不知道被扔到了什么地方，这次回家自然穿的也只是平常的衣服，看起来毫无锐气。吹雪有时候不禁想，如果亮真的从未接触过决斗是不是就会一直这幅样子，但是没有这么一个契机，他也就不会认识亮了。

到了旅馆已经是午后三时。旅馆和丸藤家一样都是典型的和式建筑，吹雪想起前一夜在榻榻米上冷到发抖的经历一时觉得身上加厚的外套也有些不够，亮看着好笑，和小林夫人打过招呼后把自己的围巾系在了他的脖子上，“我出去一会。”  
吹雪摸了摸尚带余温的围巾作势要取下来，“你要出门，还是自己带着吧。”结果又被握住了手——那温暖的掌心似乎正无声的说着“没必要”。吹雪只好“啧”了一声，报复般把冰凉的手往亮的衣领里塞，“真不知道你怎么锻炼出来的。”  
亮慢悠悠的把他冻的微微发红的手拉出来，捂在手心暖了一会，“道场比这里冷多了。”他捏了捏吹雪的手指，觉得温度差不多了便收回手，“觉得冷就回房间吧，我晚饭前会回来的。”  
他们在这里小打小闹，老人家也只是抱着猫笑眯眯的看着，等亮出了门才朝吹雪温言细语的笑道，“吹雪君和亮君的关系真好呢！”她露出很怀念的表情，“这么多年了，还是第一次看他带朋友来。”  
吹雪朝她露出微笑，“之前就一直听亮提起这里，只是现在才有时间来拜访您。”提及亮，他忍不住多说了几句，“我和亮认识是他十五岁的时候，倒是这几年才知道他从小生活的地方是什么样子。”  
小林夫人分辨了一会，点头笑道，“是呢，亮君从小就是不怎么说笑的性子。”她朝人招招手，示意他坐过来聊聊。  
想起亮先前也是凑近了才和她说话，又加上这么个有些跑题的回答，吹雪心里也有些明了，从善如流的在老人家身边坐下，稍稍提高了声音，“真可惜，我没见过他小时候的样子。”  
老人家安抚着怀里的虎皮猫，藤椅发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，本就有些含糊的声音登时更有些听不清，但是好在那是句自言自语，很快她就指使着吹雪在矮柜里翻找了一阵。  
拿出来的东西是本厚重的相册，已然陈旧发黄，里面的照片倒是保存的不错，吹雪忍不住多看了几眼。从那些被定格的时光中，他首先认出了尚且年轻的丸藤夫妇，尤其是丸藤夫人……他不自觉的想了想恋人的容貌，不禁笑了起来。虽然气质上差别甚远，但是母子俩五官倒是有着血亲特有的肖似。  
照片的时间跨度很大，寥寥几页一晃便是十多年。照片中的亮从襁褓中熟睡的婴儿到包子脸的幼童再到穿着短褂的少年，渐渐的和吹雪记忆里的亮连接在一起。  
这些都是他未曾了解过的丸藤亮啊。  
他小心的又翻过一页，却发现后面排着的数张照片换了个主角，是个粉雕玉琢的小姑娘，穿着华丽的和服，看眉目与亮有七分相似，不由得问道，“这是亮的妹妹吗？我还是第一次知道。”  
小林夫人闻言笑了，指着那几张照片道，“你再看看。”  
照片上的小姑娘拿着千岁饴，一身红底缀白花的和服几乎可与身后的枫树比艳。单人照没什么可说，吹雪又在另一张照片里看见小姑娘拉着更年幼一点的翔的手，弯着腰给他擦眼泪，突然就“啊”了一声，“这是亮？”满脸的难以置信。  
他不禁翻回了几页对照之前的照片，不得不承认那个一本正经盯着镜头的小姑娘似乎就是被套上了女士和服的恋人……  
小林夫人乐得看他这副讶异的样子，好一会过去才回忆道，“这应该是亮君七岁时候照的，他本来怎么都不答应穿母亲在他出生前就准备好的女装，可年后就要去道场，为了让母亲不那么难过，只好在最后一个三五七节打扮成这样——纱弥加一直想要个女儿呢。”  
谁小时候没被父母打扮成自己不喜欢的样子呢，可和服与亮，这两个放在一起就足够让吹雪思绪翻飞，更别提他直接看到了照片。眼神在相册上黏了好一会，他才继续着和老人家的聊天，“我家里有个妹妹，这么说来倒是很幸运，没被父母打扮成女孩子的经历。”  
他一贯很会说话，没一会就把老人家哄得笑逐颜开，直到亮回来两个人还在大厅里说笑。亮本有些好奇，可吹雪却故意岔开话题，亮便没有再问，同他一起回了房间。

晚饭过后开始飘雪，一开始是零星的几点，不一会就纷纷扬扬起来。吹雪本来嫌冷不肯出去，可看见雪景又有点心动，在门口做起了思想斗争。亮自顾自的褪了浴袍往身上泼水，然后踏入温泉，满足的舒了一口气。  
见吹雪还在那里磨蹭，亮也不去催，只熟练的把鸡蛋放入网兜系在池畔，又取了放清酒的瓷瓶，在漂在水上的木盘中斟了两盏温热的酒液，大有吹雪不来就自斟自饮的意思。  
雪花未及接触到水面就融化了，一时间整个温泉都笼罩在氤氲的水汽之中，在月光下颇具情趣。吹雪终于还是忍不住，一边念叨太冷了一边学着亮的样子往身上泼水，一进温泉就把整个身体没在水里。  
亮的脸色已有些微微泛红，被酒精与热气柔和了轮廓的侧脸映着雪景就如同一幅工笔画，甚是雅致。他端着瓷盏浅饮一口，忽然轻声念道，“枝上留残雪，看来也似花。”①这是首浅白的和歌，以他那副低沉的嗓音念来虽无缱绻之意却也不觉得突兀。  
吹雪笑着取了另一只瓷盏，学他的样子靠在石头上，啜饮温热的清酒。过了一会总算从寒冷中脱离出来，慢悠悠的开口道，“残雪若花么，确实风雅。”清酒印着半轮月亮，让他有些不忍下口，便放下瓷盏继续道，“早些年在神社里帮忙的时候曾听说过依风樱吹雪的奇景，不知何时才能有缘见到。”  
天上院家一直过得很西式，他对于这些传统的事情自然只有一点书面上的印象，但是这不妨碍他很向往和式的生活。这次同亮回家，也是想着体验一下。  
亮的声音很是放松，“我和你说过吧，电子流的道场在山巅。明年八重樱开时你就能看见了。”  
他说的很平静，对于吹雪来说却如同惊雷炸响。自他退役后，两个人还是第一次提及未来的打算。吹雪本就没什么计划，只要他还要决斗，头痛的状态就不会改善，可要他主动提出再分别一段时间去修养他无论如何都做不到——他们已经错过了太久太久，再多一天的分离都无法接受。抱着这样的心思，他便什么都没提，全部听从亮的安排，只等不得不作出决定时再做选择，可没想到，亮早已看穿了他的想法。  
“虽然你怕冷，但是那里三季气温相对温和，也远离人烟，很适合静养。道场的房子都是最传统的和式，尽管年代有些久也足够住人。后山就有山泉，别的东西可以下山采买。如果你愿意，还可以养些解闷的东西。”他说了很多，最后都化作一句简短的邀请，“你愿意和我一起去吗？”  
这个计划肯定不会是临时起意，甚至可能在最开始提及那株八重樱时就已经在亮的心中落下一个浅淡的影子……就算还有诸多问题，吹雪此刻也不愿去想，用微微颤抖着的手端住瓷盏将酒一口饮尽，而后彻底放松下来笑着答道，“我有什么拒绝的理由呢。”  
这个回答显然也不让人意外。两人对视一眼，吹雪率先凑上前去轻轻含住恋人的嘴唇。耳鬓厮磨间，他发出一声抱怨似的嘟哝，“你再不拒绝我都想继续了……”  
当然，只是说说而已。热气蒸腾的温泉里绝对不是个好选择，为了照顾亮的身体，他决不会如此放纵。

稍稍分开后亮借着酒意，难得的提起了幼时的趣事，“山上的春天来得晚，五六月才有野兔跑出来，师兄捉了本想加餐，可是谁都下不了手，最后是师范带着一起放掉的……也不知道后来有没有又被上山的人抓住。”他一副认真的样子，惹得吹雪不由得低笑出声，“为什么不留下来养着？”  
亮只是摇摇头，“能把自己照顾好就不错了。”他又斟了一盏酒，神色有些怀念，“那会打水劈柴做饭都是师兄们轮流，每天吃饭就像打架，就算不合胃口也得抢着吃，要不然就会饿肚子。”他说到最后也带上了些许笑意，“有位师兄的厨艺实在难以恭维，每次轮到他做饭，半夜总有偷偷摸去厨房加餐的。”  
寥寥数句就生动的勾勒出了一堆半大小子的生活，吹雪忍不住笑着摇了摇头，“真不知道你有过这段经历怎么还能那么挑食。”  
亮哼笑一声，掬一捧水泼在他身上，“这件事你还准备说多久？”  
吹雪连连摆手求饶，却趁亮找酒瓶时也泼了他一身水。这下可好，两人像是倒退了十几岁在水里一阵玩闹，还是热气上脸有些头晕才停下。亮重新拿了酒瓶，却递给了吹雪，自己有些出神的望着天上的半轮月亮。  
这副景致他已经久违了，但是明月与雪花却仿佛从未改变过，还和他记忆中一模一样……刚才的话题他没再继续，好在吹雪也没再问，否则真不知道该如何说下去才好。  
他是道场里最小的孩子，刚去的时候打水的木桶就有他半人高，踩着矮凳才能够到灶台，这些粗活自然轮不到他头上，其他男孩子早就野惯了，可他文静又秀气，性子最急的师兄和他说话也会放慢语速，几乎是道场里一致爱护的对象。后来实力渐渐显露出来，差不了几岁的都对他钦佩有加，年纪更大些的则喜欢拿些糖果玩具逗他。  
尽管下山后就渐渐不再联系，可现在想想，他在道场里简直像是所有师兄的幺弟。而这幅样子，既不像是家里的长子也不像学院的凯撒，也与那个厉鬼一般满身锐气的地狱凯撒无关，即便是十数年后的现在，提起时也有些不好意思。

在水里又消磨了片刻，亮估摸着时间差不多了便准备起身。可吹雪撒娇般拽住他，“再陪我泡一会吧，外面太冷了。”  
亮看了看还在飘落的雪花，又提起了一件往事，“翔小时候也用这个理由不肯出温泉。”  
吹雪“嗯”了一声，一本正经的道，“看来你当时也没阻止。后来呢？”  
“后来他晕过去了。”亮拍掉他的手，在吹雪的疑问声中踏出水面，“你自己晕一次就知道我会不会背你出去了。”  
吹雪见央求无果只好跟着他起身，趁着身体还没冷下去赶紧换了衣服。  
趁着他回了房间，亮草草的套上浴袍，拎出系在一旁的网兜，靠在回廊上继续望着雪景。  
吹雪回来时首先摸出一枚带着余温的鸡蛋暖手，而后缩手缩脚的坐在靠后的位置同他一起望着落雪纷飞，“我家乡很少下雪，每次看到都觉得很稀奇。”  
“看得多了就不觉得了。”  
“真是有亮风格的回答啊……不过有些事情不管看几次都会觉得很有趣的。”  
“比如？”  
“比如这张照片。”吹雪把手机里翻拍的照片拿给他看。  
结果亮盯着屏幕上那个穿着和服的小姑娘看了片刻，脸上没有任何波动，“下午你和小林夫人就是说这个啊。”  
这个反应也实在太平淡了点……吹雪只好摸了摸鼻子，“说起来，认识以后还没看过你穿和服。”他摆摆手机，颇有些遗憾的样子，“男式的都没有。”  
亮勾了勾唇，就在吹雪以为他会无视掉这个话题的时候他却突然道，“帮我把下午那个包裹拿过来。”  
吹雪闻言便笑，“不是说不告诉我里面是什么吗？”他找来包裹，在亮的授意下打开一看，不由咋舌。  
躺在包裹里的是三套和服。两件是颜色华丽的女式，一件则是男式。吹雪发现里面夹了一张写有“祝翔君成年”的卡片，翻了翻还有写给明日香的，不由得问，“这是你给他们准备的成人礼物么？”他小心的取出一套捧在怀里，也不再追究亮自己怎么不穿，表情三分认真七分玩笑，“哎呀，亮从哪里得知明日香的尺寸的？”  
他也没指望得到什么回答，以亮的个性甚至不会理会他。却不想靠在回廊上的人扬了扬眉，慢悠悠的道，“你拿的那件是我的。”  
吹雪本想说亮你不是可以很有幽默感嘛，亮却没有给他这个调笑的时间，动作流畅的褪了浴袍，赤裸着站在他的面前。  
月光下的身体就像是一尊玉像，但是横跨过胸前的那道刀伤又为其增添了几分真实感、提醒吹雪这并不一场梦。他喉咙发干的看着亮款款走来，俯身从他手里拿起和服，从底衣开始一件件穿上。这个过程绝对算的上漫长，时不时要停顿下来整平衣料，但是当完全穿戴整齐的时候，高挑的身影被完全的裹在衣料之中，正红的颜色与华丽的图案也压不住他的锐利，整个人看起来无比冷艳。  
吹雪恍惚想起当年在学院时女生们的笑语——那会她们都说单论容貌亮不及他与优介，但是因为眉宇之间的独特气质看起来并不落得下风。他与亮相知相伴多年，早已超过了这些外在的东西，可这个瞬间他只想找到当初那群女生，告诉她们大错特错。  
在他眼里，这身繁复的和服仅仅是好看，没有什么别的意义。倒是亮抚平了振袖，在他身侧正坐下来，微微扬着眉问他，“满意么？”他问话时侧着头，从吹雪的角度能看到他孔雀绿色的发丝下白皙的后颈。亮不是女孩子，没有那种浑然天成的柔美，但是印着落雪与蒸腾的水汽，那份不协调似乎也被柔化了。  
伸出的手在半空停顿住，半晌吹雪才低声道，“如果此时还能说出不满意的话，这个世界上还有什么能让我满意的事情呢。”他终究还是没有把手落在亮的身上，生怕弄乱了这身华丽的着物。  
这个反应让亮勾了勾唇，向前膝行了一步，伸手按住吹雪的肩膀，直视着那双盛着月色的眼睛，“给明日香的那件和服是‘中振袖’，而我穿的是‘色打褂’。”而后他贴上吹雪的嘴唇，在唇齿纠缠间轻轻道，“这是在传统的和式婚礼上新娘穿的衣服。”  
所有的事情都在这个瞬间串联起来。为什么突然带他回家、为什么把他介绍给亲人、为什么穿上这件和服……吹雪神色微微一动，用劲握住亮的肩膀，深深的吻了回去。  
亮被这股力道一撞有些支持不住，两人便一起倒在榻榻米上。他露出个略带挑衅的笑容，攀着吹雪的肩膀吮吸他的舌尖，换来对方更急切的动作。  
然而越是急越不得章法，层层叠叠的色打褂仿佛永远脱不完。亮难得见他这副样子，故意停顿了片刻，最终还是在吹雪的亲吻之下阖上眼睛，自己解了腰带，任汹涌的情潮淹没所有思绪。

一夜缠绵自不用说。早晨起来时吹雪依然冷的直哆嗦，全然不见暴雪王子的风采。可他还是裹了几层衣服，小心的拉开半扇门，看向庭院里的积雪。  
亮醒了也没起，躺在被褥里困倦的眨了眨眼，过了半晌才用沙哑的嗓音问，“外面不冷吗？”  
回答的声音已然有些抖，“还、还好……”然后就是一声响亮的喷嚏。  
对此亮从喉咙里滚出一声低笑，拢了拢自己的衣服遮住肩颈上的痕迹，“雪一时半会不会化的，吃完早饭再看也不迟。”  
吹雪恋恋不舍的移开了目光，回来时想起昨夜的荒唐事，又特意出去想把落在外面的色打褂拿回来。可看到那套衣服，之前的种种便浮上心头，连着衣服上些许沾染的痕迹都变得有些不能正视。饶是他一向开放也有些脸红，吞吞吐吐的捧着衣服问，“这个要怎么办？”  
他再不懂也看得出这件和服做工精致，恐怕不是能扔进洗衣机随便搅的类型，可要他拿着这样的衣服送去干洗更是个大挑战……想起那些洗不出来可以直接扔掉的床单，吹雪一时有些头疼。  
亮“嗯？”了声，似乎没领会他的意思，“买都买了，找个地方收起来就是。”  
“倒不是这个问题……”吹雪苦笑道，“我是说——”  
“还想我穿么。”亮看不到吹雪的表情，便随口问道。  
这个应答呛的吹雪只好干咳，但是被这么一提，他心里确实有些不可言说的想法探出头来，“说不想也没什么可信度吧。”  
亮这次却没理他，自顾自的穿戴整齐，走上来要收衣服。  
这个反应……莫不是生气了？吹雪揣测了一会他的想法，猛地伸手把人拉到怀里来，也不去管那件衣服，低声笑道，“亮想看我穿就直说嘛……”  
被他抱住的人挣扎了一下，到底是疲乏难耐，还是没能挣开，只好有点恼怒的道，“说了难道你会照办么。”  
吹雪还真思考了一下作势要脱衣服，却又被按住了动作。他摆出一张颇有些无赖的笑脸，“到底想看还是不想？”  
“……这会你又不怕冷了。”亮又试着挣了下，却被吹雪用力抱住。  
这次吹雪把头埋在他的颈窝，声音里都是满足，“我很认真的，亮想看我穿也未尝不可啊。”他等了片刻，终于等到对方无可奈何的一声轻叹。  
两人互相温存了一会，吹雪终于被脸皮相对薄上几分的人甩在走廊上。他靠在那歇了一会，还是忍不住，便凑过去问，“你定衣服的时候到底是怎么说的？”  
亮一边把茶杯重重的顿在矮几上一边答道，“我说，内子身材和我差不多。”  
这次吹雪终于毫无顾忌的大笑起来。

在旅馆里用过早饭，亮便带着吹雪去了附近的景区。他们都无心游玩，就挑了条漫步的小路。走着走着吹雪看到一座神社，步伐登时慢了下来。  
亮顺着他的目光看了过去，“这座神社很灵验，你可以去给家人求下签。”  
“好啊好啊，我去给明日香求个姻缘。”吹雪点了点头便要走过鸟居，越过门才发现亮还站在原地，眉峰微微聚拢，又笑，“怎么了？”  
“你知道我说的不是明日香。”亮低声道。  
这副担心的样子我该如何是好呢……吹雪曲起食指蹭了蹭脸颊，简单解释了几句，“我家情况你也是知道的。父母离异之后都不管我们，我对他们也没什么感情。”他回头去望了望内里的建筑物，又笑起来，“不过，我还是很乐意替你的父母求签问平安的。”  
他一边说一边朝里面走，亮只好跟上。

回去的时候两人换了条路。路旁交错着白色与褐色的石块，在蒸腾的水汽下显得尤其狰狞。  
亮发现吹雪很有兴趣的盯着看，便提起他刚从道场回来时发生的事情。那时乡里的孩子欺生，故意在试胆大会上出言挑衅，要他夜半独自来这里取东西——这里在当地人的口中叫做“地狱谷”，每逢夏日的夜晚都是鬼火阵阵，足够吓退不少人，可对于亮而言，这比起道场里故意捉弄人的师兄们不知好到了哪里去。他自己不怎么介意，倒是担心哥哥跑来找他的翔被吓的直哭，最后是他背回去的。  
吹雪抄着口袋听得很认真，“……明日香小时候也怕这些东西。”腾起的云雾带着浓重的硫磺味，但是在他眼里依然是温柔的形状。“那会她一到晚上就不肯睡觉，一定要我陪着，到大了一点才改掉了这个习惯。”他的口气很淡，听不出来到底是怀念还是伤感，“想来我这个做哥哥的很不合格啊，她哪里会突然不怕了呢？也是为了不让我担心才让自己坚强起来了吧。”  
“所以呢，你到底怕不怕？”亮捏了捏他的手指，想让他从那种低落的情绪中走出来。  
察觉到他的意思，吹雪很配合的答道，“怕，怕的不得了。”他笑起来的时候口气总是半真半假教人分不清楚，还是住进道场以后亮才知道这句话是认真的……

他们买的是下午的火车票，因为还准备回家一趟，去小林夫人那里取了东西便直接走了。亮本意只是通知一声，哪想吹雪一本正经把求来的御守送给丸藤夫人，惹得女主人又微红着眼眶硬把他们留下来用了中饭。

直到上车吹雪还在遗憾的感叹道，“母亲明明很希望你在家多住一段时间的……结果你只是回来拿东西。”  
亮为他的称呼盯着他看了一会，见他又在嘀咕下次再来不知道是什么时候，便扬起眉，“你不是已经改口了么，想来随时可以来啊。”他放松的靠在椅背上，“不过下次还是别住家里了。”  
“你这样讲母亲会很伤心的——”吹雪刚这么答了一句，便看到亮按了按手指，唇角微微带着笑，“未必。”  
“她吃饭的时候一直在梗咽……”  
亮打断他的话，“她又不是为了这个才掉眼泪的。”发现吹雪仍然有些迟疑，他便凑上去，在恋人唇畔落下一吻，低声道，“我告诉她了。”  
吹雪被这句话惊的愣在原地，良久才想起自己那些讨好人的举动，不由得检讨起来，“……那我岂不是让她很为难？”  
“所以下次住在外面，别让她看见心烦。”亮压低声音，“尤其是早上……你觉得呢？”  
吹雪被他揶揄的耳根微红，咬牙切齿的道，“这种事情下次早点告诉我啊。”  
“知道了下次有事就别瞒着我。连优介都比我早知道你退役的消息，下次是不是出了别的事情我也是最后知道的？”  
“我确认一下，亮这是在吃醋吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
火车在低声的对话中开始启动，而吹雪也扣住了亮的手，再度封住那双唇。  
他们无暇去关注车外的景色，但两人都坚信着，这一次，一定会开向值得期待的未来。  
End.

①取自《古今和歌集》，《无题》，佚名


	4. （番外）限制解除

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后日谈之一。

从上方袭来的亲吻带着潮湿的水汽，有如电子流无声而强大的攻势，迅速而熟练的席卷了口腔的每个角落。  
吹雪发出愉悦的短吟，反手扣下看到一半的书，攀住了亮的肩膀，闭上眼睛吻了回去。  
身居上位的丸藤亮不明显的勾起了唇角，并没有拒绝他，只是借着地利夺回了掌控权，唇舌纠缠间让本来就缠绵的吻染上几分难舍难分的意思。  
“亮……”唇甫一分开，吹雪就微微蹙起眉头，抬起了自己的下颔贴近恋人。褐发的青年低声呼唤着恋人的名字，手指在他尚有些潮湿的发间逡巡，低声渴求道，“再多一点。”气氛正好，他不介意再吃点亏。  
可是亮显然不会如他所愿。孔雀绿发色的青年先是摘去了吹雪脸上碍事的眼镜，又把自己的手掌按在他的小腹上，直接跨坐了上来。  
临近睡觉时间，吹雪身上只套了件黑色的紧身背心。透过这层薄到几乎不存在的衣料，恋人的体温源源不断的传递过来，他不由得像猫一般享受的眯起眼睛，“这是要做什么？”  
深碧色的眼睛里闪过促狭的笑意，亮伏下身又在恋人唇上印下一吻，末了还舔了下他的唇角，“你不知道今天是什么日子么。”  
吹雪当然记得这是自己的生日。但是以他对亮的了解来说，这个人即使记得每个季度的禁卡表和每一张限制卡准限制卡，也不会费心记一下节日和本人的生日——自己的生日尚且如此，他又怎么会期待亮会知道今天是他的生日。于是，吹雪选择了继续装傻，“不知道呢……亮洗完澡还没吹头发吧，我来帮忙。”  
然而，摸向床头柜的手被亮按住了。一贯没什么耐性的人看起来不想再跟吹雪绕弯子，顺手抽了他搭在床头柜上的皮带，把吹雪两只手都绑在了床头。  
他的动作幅度略有些大，露出了浴袍下的身体——竟然是真空的，连一件底衣都没有穿。吹雪的喉结滚动了下，声音已然有些哑，“……你在诱惑我吗，亮。”这个发现给他的惊讶实在太大，比起询问原因他更想知道目的。  
丸藤亮哼笑了一声，“你还可以再迟钝一点。”他说完，再度伏下了身体，含住了恋人的嘴唇。

这已是吹雪在决斗学院担当讲师的第二个年头。  
他毕业后只在职业联盟呆了两年，就宣布退役和亮一同前往了电子流位于山顶的道场。那里终年积雪，又封闭了多年，早已人迹罕至，正是适合修养的好去处。两个人在道场里住了一年有余，直到吹雪稍有思虑就头痛难耐的症状的有所缓解，亮的心脏也日渐好转，才一齐动身前去拜谢鲛岛校长。  
未婚无子的前任电子流掌门人一面感叹着“回来就好”，一面热情的邀请自己的得意门生和曾经的学生代表去学院任职。两人暂时都没有重回职业联盟的打算，于是顺水推舟的答应了下来。而这一呆，又是一年。

如果说方才的亲吻还不足以让吹雪意乱情迷的话，那么现在的抚慰已经足够了。  
亮的手指熟练的越过了胸腹，沿着肌肉线条继续向下滑去，最后停留在那个隐隐透着热度的地方，用不至于带来疼痛却足以挑起情欲的力道揉弄了一下。  
吹雪喘息了起来。他极力克制自己的声音，然而身体的反应却骗不了人，原本只是稍有反应的下身已经充血勃起，在内裤的束缚下露出显眼的形状。  
“我要做的事情，你现在知道了吗？”露出少年时代绝对不会有的恶质笑容，丸藤亮抚弄着手下半硬的器物，低声的问道。  
这撩拨让身下的人挣了一下，临时绑上的手腕却依然在皮带的束缚下。吹雪的唇畔勾起一点浅笑。他此时尚且算得上游刃有余，只是声音越发低了下去，“啊啊……”情欲为他褐色的眼睛染上更为深沉的颜色，昏黄的灯光下隐隐印出惑人的金色，“是‘那种事情’。”  
亮扬起眉梢，勾住吹雪贴身的最后一层织物下拉，露出勃发的茎身，用指尖拈住了涨红的头部，指腹紧贴着揉了揉。吹雪的喘息骤然停了一瞬，立刻急促了起来。亮这才用手掌包裹住手中东西，套弄了几下。  
他早已不是当初那个连自渎都没什么经验的少年，和吹雪相知相伴了这么久，他比恋人更清楚用什么方式能让他进入状态。更别提，对于吹雪来说，用手比任何一种方式都要容易让他兴奋起来。  
“亮……”吹雪的眼睛彻底暗了下去，“还不放开我吗？”  
“如果你刚才答对的话。” 放开手中已经颇有分量的器物，亮向前膝行了两步，让灼热的那根抵在自己的臀缝上。他撑着吹雪的胸口，低下头来，声音里一点笑意都化在了渐渐升高的体温中，发酵成深沉的欲望。  
“那么、”褐发的青年凝视着恋人的眼睛，“答案是什么？”  
“是‘这种事情’。”亮轻声答道，握住热的有些烫手的分身，缓慢的坐了下去。

进入的那个瞬间，两个人都有些控制不住，一时间房间里只能听见两个人愈发粗重的喘息声。吹雪喘了几下，顾不上说些什么，耳根已经慢慢红了起来。  
平日里顾及到亮的身体，他们鲜少会做到最后一步，因而每次情动之后都要花不少的时间在开拓之上，虽然不乏情趣，但是耳鬓厮磨间，汹涌到几乎喷薄而出的情欲全都在克制中化作长流的细水，即使每次做完两个人都累到抬不起手指，但是潜藏在四肢百骸中的渴求一直叫嚣着更激烈的情事，这一次，这些欲望全都被亮的主动点燃了。  
恋人比平时更紧致火热的身体包裹着他的分身，顺畅的将挺立的器物整个吞吃了进去，深入到底之时，隐隐有些液体顺着交合的部位流了下来——竟然是早已做好了润滑。  
吹雪意识到亮在浴室里花了那么长的时间是为了这个，浑身的血液几乎都涌上脸来。他甚至不消细想恋人自渎那令人血脉偾张的情景，下身的热度就有了越发升高的趋势。然而这种时候，他却被亮拷在了这里。褐发的青年颇为不甘的又挣动了一下手上的皮带，最后重重的倒了回去。  
丸藤亮很轻的勾了勾唇角。方才的动作太急，他刚从被充满的快感之中缓过神来，不过恋人的反应完全在意料之中，他扫了一眼自己扣上的皮带，什么都没说，直接提起腰身套弄起身下的硬物。  
他动的算不上快，但是胀痛和快感在自己的动作下一并袭来，饶是他向来冷静自持也不禁闷哼一声。  
恋人的声音带着浓重的鼻音，像是羽毛一样扫过吹雪的心头，又酥又痒，挠的他几乎按捺不住。可是此刻他只能选择将视线黏在亮的身上，贪婪的看那白皙的肌肤在昏黄的灯光下闪着蜂蜜一般甜蜜的色泽。每次看到这一幕，他都觉得无论是亲吻拥抱还是更深一步的接触都不够满足他的占有欲，只恨不能将人拆吃入腹。喉结艰难的滚动了一下，吹雪越发的觉得口干舌燥起来。  
然而兀自动作的人并没有因为露骨的视线分神。似乎不满足于下身的快感，亮又解开了浴袍的腰带，将赤裸的身体露了出来。吹雪看见他的乳首在粗糙的衣料下磨得充血发红，而在之上揉捏按压的，正是丸藤亮那双将胜利和命运都掌握住的手。  
少年时代，他就倾心于亮将电子终结龙按上决斗盘的动作，直至今日，那双牙白色的手掌仍然是他记忆里最美好的瞬间之一，也正是因为这个原因，每次让亮用手帮忙发泄出来的时候，他都分外难以自持。然而，今天他才第一次知道，这双手在亮自己身上游走的时候是什么样子。  
他痴迷的注视着亮的手缓缓的下滑，越过了平坦的小腹，最后握住了半硬的分身，慢慢撸动起来。脑海中那根紧绷的弦终于断裂了，他的脑海里瞬间只剩下恋人潮红的脸颊和急促的喘息声。  
不光是吹雪，亮也几乎沉溺在情欲里。他听见恋人近乎悲鸣的低喘，缓了几息时间，慢慢俯下身来，把自己的唇瓣轻轻贴上吹雪的嘴角。他挺立的性器戳在吹雪的小腹上，给黑色的打底衣染上些许透明的腺液，在灯光下闪着分外淫靡的光泽。  
没有给他离开的机会，吹雪抬起头含住了他的嘴唇，温柔而不失强硬的撬开了紧闭的齿缝，勾住他湿热的舌尖狠狠地吮吸了一口。  
亮下意识的扭身挣了一下。他们本就贴的极近，一挣之下亮整个人都贴了上来，吹雪早已濒临高潮，来不及享受肌肤相贴的美妙触感，直接在恋人猛然绞紧的体内泄了出来。  
热烫的体液喷洒在体内，亮的眼前也是一片绚烂的白光。他伏在恋人的身上，继续着方才那个缠绵的热吻，只不过这一次主导者换成了他。  
吹雪尚在高潮的余韵之中，被他持续的掠夺着气息，分开时急促的喘了半天才低声求饶道，“亮，放开我吧……”  
从喉咙深处滚出一声浅笑，亮撑坐起身，语气平淡的听不出喜怒，“我本来就没锁死。”他深碧色的眼睛微微偏了一下，落在吹雪的手腕上。那里已经留下几道红色的印子，衬着吹雪因为情欲微湿的眼角显得格外糟糕。  
吹雪的瞳孔骤然缩了缩，他抬起手，换了个方向又挣动了起来。果不其然，皮带顺着他的动作滑落，掉在床上发出一声闷响。吹雪很难说清自己现在的心情到底是什么，而亮也没给他整理心绪的机会，抓住他微凉的手，拉到自己身前，虚握住还挺立着的分身。  
颀长笔挺的性器在两人的手心微微跳动着，热的有些烫手。吹雪的手还有些麻，生怕自己动起来不知轻重，僵硬着任由亮带动他的手上下滑动起来。  
一起动作比不得往日里吹雪做的那么花样繁多，只是单纯的撸动，十指纠缠着磨蹭了好一会，亮才长长地舒了一口气，收拢了自己的手指，让吹雪也握紧了那根。他微微弓起腰背，难耐的闭上眼睛，自己的拇指重重的揉了揉开合的铃口，终于射了出来。  
说是射也不尽然，涨红的器物只开头射了一点体液，然后颇不尽兴的流尽了存货，黏糊糊的体液沾了两人满手。  
亮垂着眼睛看了一会，才抬起有些脱力的手，和吹雪扣成了十指相扣的姿势。吹雪再如何迟钝，也想起了这相似的一幕正是他们第一次时最后的动作。他闭了闭眼，终于无法再克制下去。猛的坐起身来，把人抱进怀里，深深地吻了过去。

 

吹雪搓热了手掌，轻轻按在亮的腰上，以熟稔的手法按压起来。他们方才又缠绵了好一会，却也只停留在亲吻，没有更进一步。并非是吹雪不想继续，但是仅剩的良心阻止他再去折腾恋人，亮对此的回应是一个看不出愉悦意味的浅笑，褪下浴袍任他为自己做按摩。这正是此刻吹雪强自压抑住欲望的全部原因。  
“下次换领带怎么样。”趴在那边的人忽然开口问到。吹雪没反应过来“啊”了一声，亮回过头来看着他，又重复了遍，“我是说，你手上的印子太深了，下次换领带怎么样。”  
吹雪被他还想有下一次的想法噎住了，刚想笑着岔开话题说我不用领带，却忽然想起晚上拆的生日礼物——来自异性同事的一条领带。他试过之后就随手挂在椅背上，现在去看果然已经叠好放在了一边。他本以为亮不会在意这些小事、就像他不会在意今天是什么日子一样，然而，这次他又错算了。  
“亮吃醋了吗？”吹雪颇有些无赖的笑起来，他没有做亏心事，自然也不怕提起，事实上他更期待恋人为此生气。但是以他对亮的了解，这大概是不可能的。  
“说什么废话……”  
果然吧，天上院吹雪心说，可他就是忍不住想要讨些口头便宜……  
然而恋人的声音并没有就此停住。亮直接起身，扳正他的脸亲了一口，“这么明显的事情，还要我说出来吗。”  
这种时候再深究为什么亮今天这么主动实在是太死板了，天上院吹雪自认是个情趣和浪漫并存的男人，此时欣然接下了亮直白的诱惑，“用别的方式告诉我也可以的……”他重新把人压了回去，贴在恋人耳畔轻轻笑道。

热烫的亲吻顺着微微凸出的脊骨一路向下，最后停在腰窝上。  
天上院吹雪一直很中意这里，不光是触感极佳，每每看到体液顺着弧度滑进深陷下去的腰窝，总能最大限度的激发他内心的施虐欲。看着那片诱人的阴影，他突然觉得有些渴，于是又低下头去，带着一点噬咬的力度把亲吻烙在上面，留下几道暗红色的痕迹。  
身下的人颤抖了一下，却依然维持着跪姿，“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”亮没有回头，但是吹雪已然看见那渐渐染上一片醉红的耳根。  
无声的勾起唇角，褐发的青年把手指探了进去。恋人的体内那么炽热，那么湿润，柔软的内壁咬着他的手指，不住的痉挛着。一想到这都是他留下的痕迹，吹雪就有些按捺不住。他顿了顿，深入的手指摸索着找到了记忆中的那点细细抚慰起来，激的亮发出深深浅浅的低喘。  
年轻的身体哪里承受得住这样的撩拨，光是听到这样的声音，吹雪的声音就有些哑。他低笑一声，“亮太心急了……”话虽如此，他内心也有一个声音隐隐催促着再快一点。原因无他，今天格外顺从的亮实在是太难得了。  
丸藤亮一直有着固执的坚持，即使是体力不支他也很少答应吹雪换体位的请求，哪怕那会让他轻松很多。能够看到恋人沉迷的表情固然不错，但是吹雪从来都没有放弃过让亮接受这件事。不光是顾忌到亮的身体，他也怀有深深的私心。  
俯视和仰视看到的东西完全不同。尽管亮对他已经堪称无底线的迁就，可他依然迷恋着恋人在情事中才有的几分脆弱和生涩，毫无疑问的，这会让他想起意气风发的学生时光，想起那个时候还不懂得反驳他的丸藤亮，哪怕现在这个即使是言语方面都不会落下风的地狱凯撒才是接受了他一切的人。他无意把亮分割成不同的人来看待，但是并不妨碍他希望借此怀念早已逝去的年少轻狂。  
当然，他承认这是自己肤浅的掌控欲作祟。

离前一场情事结束还算不得太久，远不用像平时那样扩张太久。褐发的青年抽出手指，把自己的分身深深地埋了进去。  
先前手指感觉到的一切换做更为敏感的器物，甫一进入就让吹雪觉得几乎要被融化了。他克制的抽插了几下，俯下身去，拥住有些颤抖的恋人。“还好吗？”  
因为他的动作，本就进极深的器物又向前了一些，亮只觉得眼前一阵恍惚。他兀自喘了喘，凝定心神，然后反手勾住了始作俑者的脖颈，把自己的唇送了上去。  
知道这是“少说废话”的意思，吹雪低低笑了声，终于不再克制，沉腰开始缓慢而不失力道的进出。他存着故意的心思，每次都从亮体内那点足以让人失神的地方擦过，没几下恋人垂软的器物就隐隐有了勃起的趋势。吹雪匀出手把那根握进手里，用拇指轻轻揉了揉涨红的顶端。方才他怕掌握不好力道，现在总算可以百般抚弄。  
前后的敏感点一并被吹雪掌握在手中，亮的喘息声渐渐被呻吟所取代。他想要躲开那只灵活的手，却意味着要把自己送往吹雪那里，前后夹攻下没一会就几乎跪不住，被吹雪按着小腹捞进怀里才勉强没有倒下去。  
吹雪啄吻着亮的侧颈，湿热的呼吸连续的喷洒在他的耳后，连带着脸颊上都是一片酡红。“吹雪……”孔雀绿发色的青年在停不住的喘息中艰难的开口，声音几乎被身后的动作撞碎，“再重一点。”  
闭了闭眼，褐发的青年含住恋人的耳垂，轻轻舔了一下，“那么我就不客气了。”然后抽出分身，重新抵了进去。

丸藤亮用手肘支着自己的上半身，尽量承受着身后的进出。微微沁出的汗水越过眉骨流进眼里，让有些发红的眼睛直接渗出些许生理性的泪水。  
本来就不是为了性爱所专用的部位，无论如何经历过多少次总归是痛的。但是、就像他愿意任这个人在自己身边吵吵闹闹一样，他也早就习惯了从胀痛之中找寻快感。前者也好，后者也罢，都给了他依然活着的感觉。  
察觉到亮的走神，吹雪颇有些不满。“还不够满足你吗。”他抵着敏感点厮磨起来，摆胯的动作带着身下的人和他沉甸甸的性器一并颤动起来，强烈的羞耻感让那个至今未曾失态的人发出喑哑的呻吟，“吹雪！”  
像是终于发现了恋人的弱点，吹雪用手背蹭了蹭晃动着的器物，用力把那根推着抵上他自己的小腹，极其煽情的喘息道，“亮的爱好真是奇怪呢……” 字里行间都是调笑的意味。  
就像是在被玩弄一般……耳后的气音带着笑，还在继续，“明明更过分的事情都做过，却因为这种事情不好意思……”  
“闭嘴。”亮低声吼了回去，自己也觉得低哑的声线毫无威慑力，然而吹雪并没有放过他的意思，那只手又向上游走，挟住挺立的乳首轻轻一掐。突如其来的疼痛让他腰身一僵，竟然差点射了出来。  
然而这回依然是那只让他又爱又恨的手扼住了分身的根部，“这回等我一起吧，亮。”眼里有些奇异的神色，吹雪低低说道。

他难得像这样不顾及亮的感受，但是今天持续的放纵让他忍不住就想着再过分一点。更何况，刚刚亮的反应并不是第一次……  
在他少年时代的尾巴上发生那些事情至今是他心中的梦魇，每每忆及都让他心底一片冰凉，那些黑白的记忆不仅在他身上留下了永久的伤痕，也给亮带来了几乎无法恢复的伤害。他一度以为能像现在这样把人抱在怀里将成为永远无法实现的幻想，幸而他的运气不算太差，虽然发生了那么多事，最后还是获得了从少年时就期待已久的一切。从这点来说，他和亮一样，从身体接触中获得的心理快感远大于生理快感。  
但是，看到恋人因为疼痛获得快感还是让褐发的青年蓦地一阵心慌，只得更用力的把人抱在怀里，确认他的存在。  
亮被他阻止了高潮，痉挛着绞紧的内里缠裹着肿胀到极点的性器，逼得他几乎又要缴械，喘了片刻吹雪才复又动作起来，每次都进入的极深，挤压着上次还未清理的体液和润滑剂发出了淫靡的水声。  
汹涌的快感逼迫着亮，让他的瞳孔几乎散开来，情天欲海之中唯有一线念头还是清晰的，“转过来……”  
“什么？”吹雪吻了吻亮的肩膀，故意低笑着问道。恋人汗湿的发丝顺着圆润的肩线滑落到身前，露出了背后凸出的蝴蝶骨，随着他的颤抖，好似一只真的蝴蝶那般翩跹欲飞。吹雪见他没有回答，又印了一个不带情欲性质的亲吻上去。  
仿佛被这个轻而又轻却滚烫的吓人的亲吻唤回了神智，亮勉强的握住了吹雪的手，“就算疼也没关系，让我转过来。我要看着你的脸。” 他的声音无比清晰，虽然仍带着情欲中特有的沙哑低沉，却微妙的和吹雪记忆里少年时代的丸藤亮重合在一起。  
褐发青年愣了一瞬，随即抱怨似的在亮的后颈又留下一个吮吻的印子，“亮真是的……”他揉捏着恋人有些颤抖的大腿，又坏心的贴着腿根把手向上滑去，握住囊袋抚弄了几下，“都这么说了，我怎么还拒绝的了。”趁着亮还因为他的动作有些晃神，吹雪抽出自己的分身，带着几乎脱力的人翻过身来，然后重新把热烫的器物抵了进去。  
顾不得去和吹雪说些什么，亮已经勾住他的脖子吻了上去。他吻得很急，像是要把刚才的份全都弥补回来一般，没一会就气喘吁吁的松开了手。然而这还不是结束，光裸的长腿直接缠上了吹雪的腰身。  
吹雪低头看去，青年潮红的脸上写满了意乱迷乱。这都是为了我才流露出的神色……这个念头只是在脑海里过了一遭，吹雪就觉得心如鼓擂。他俯下身去，含住了亮的嘴唇，身下狂暴的抽插了起来。  
他动作了十数下，直到热烫的体液溅了两人的胸腹间一片狼藉。强烈的快感想要把人绞死在其中一般，吹雪咬了咬牙，复又抽送了几下，也射了出来。  
被热烫的体液一激，那双深碧色的眼睛紧紧闭了起来，连带身体都在吹雪怀里蜷缩着，良久，亮才从那潮水一般将他淹没的快感中寻回神智，伸手揽住了恋人的后颈，在他唇角印了一个吻，然后浮起很浅的笑意，“生日快乐，吹雪。”  
听到他的祝福，吹雪才发现今夜的一切都可以用他期待却不敢说出的愿望解释……微微愣神了一会，手机却突然响起了简单的生日歌，他看过去才发现是先前为了第一时间祝亮生日快乐设定的闹钟，在两人翻来覆去的肢体纠缠中早被他忘到了脑后，此刻尽职的响起，让吹雪心中升腾起了万般复杂的情绪，在尚未退却的情潮中全都化为幸福二字沉淀了下来。  
“啊，你也一样。生日快乐。”褐发的青年在机械的电子音中低声的回答道，再度低下头去。  
两人又吻到了一起。  
End.


	5. （番外）回忆的乐声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后日谈之二。

午后三时的天空因着连绵的细雨蒙上了一层灰。淅淅沥沥的雨水落在屋檐上，发出了细碎的声响。每逢这个时候，道场里就满是一种潮湿且令人安心的气息。  
在电子流道场还没被关闭那会，这样的日子里所有的门生都可以减少那么一点修炼的时间，师兄弟们齐聚在空旷的大厅中，听师范用琴拨奏响三味线，用那单薄的乐音为这沉闷的雨天增加一丝乐趣。  
……难道真是年纪大了，才容易回忆起往事吗？绿发的男人坐在被褥中，注视着门外被打理的井井有条的庭院，蓦地流露出一丝浅笑。  
许是流动的风带来了初秋的寒意，廊下的风铃叮叮当当响起的同时，吹雪也发出了几声梦呓。方才的情事过后他就陷入了浅眠，赤裸的肩膀还落在被子外面，觉得冷也是难免。亮轻轻的移开了原本搭在他身上的手，帮他拉好了被子。  
他见吹雪的眉头渐渐舒展开来，也懈怠的想着要不要一起睡一会。风再小一点就好了……困意袭来的时候他喃喃自语道，不晓得风铃的声音会不会把吹雪吵醒……

 

“亮，今天楼道里的灯怎么没有开，我还以为……啊——！”

把亮从梦中惊醒的正是这样的一声惨叫。他微微眯起眼睛适应了一下面前的光源，发现先前放进DVD的碟片还在尽职的播放着刻录的影片，他则是不晓得什么时候睡了过去。房间里自然没有开灯，除了面前的屏幕外没有别的光源，也难怪玄关处会多了一个吹雪，还是需要特别备注“吓软了腿”的那种。  
顺手按了暂停，他走了过去，把还没爬起来的吹雪抱进了怀里，问，“怎么这么晚才回来？”  
吹雪却没有答话，放松了身体往他怀里靠，好一会才出声抱怨道，“走廊里的灯坏掉了，房间里面你也不开灯，还一个人在那里看鬼片，偏偏都聚在今天，真是吓死我了。”  
这事显然是亮不对，虽然他完全体会不到鬼片的可怕程度，但还是通过过去朝夕相伴的那两年知道吹雪对这些东西是真的没辙，只好收拢了手臂，陪吹雪继续坐在玄关，听他继续对那一大叠鬼片原本的所有者——已经毕业的礼——发出一长串不那么像吹雪的抱怨。  
大概是那个放低的声音太过熟悉，亮的思绪不合时宜的飘远了一瞬，距离上次看到吹雪露出这副模样，是多久以前？  
对了，应该是两年前——

 

不同于湿润的早春时节，道场的夏天是干燥的。这里几乎是纯木质的结构，保险起见，每天晚上临睡前，亮都会独自拎着灯巡视一遍，察看那些古老的建筑里有没有忘记熄灭的明火。  
起初他都在吹雪洗漱的时候去，后来偶有一次，他散着半湿的头发、穿着宽松的浴衣赤脚走在地板上的样子被吹雪瞧见了，嚷嚷着实在风雅也加入了进来，夜巡就变成了两个人的事情。再往后一段时间，等吹雪彻底熟悉了这座对于两人来说稍显庞大的道场后，这项工作成了轮班制。  
而那件事，正是发生在吹雪独自巡夜的那天。

“啊——”堪称惨烈的叫声响起后没多久，亮就急匆匆的在道场里搜寻起吹雪的所在。最后，人是在厨房外找到的。小巧的提灯被扔在地上，而发出尖叫的人靠在了廊外的柱子上，戒备的盯着黑洞洞的厨房，听到脚步声后立刻转过头来看了一眼，紧张的制止了亮靠前，压低声音说，“亮先别过来，里面好像……好像有鬼。”说完又转回头去，仿佛里面真有什么的样子。  
这么煞有其事反而让亮想起了当年拿鬼故事骗他而装的一惊一乍的师兄们，他叹了口气，走上前把灯捡了起来，“不会吧，应该是老鼠之类的小动物。”  
“可不是小动物哦？不如说，有那么大的老鼠也够吓人的……”吹雪小声的嘀咕着，见亮毫不在意的走进了厨房，只好也跟了进去。

绕了两圈，自然是什么都没有。吹雪有点不好意思，毕竟是他信誓旦旦的说这里面有着什么，但是……没有才是好事。他大方的承认了自己其实怕鬼怕的要命，小时候全靠“做哥哥的要保护妹妹”这个念头才努力克服的。至于亮问他这种情况是不是在他从七星那回来后才复原，乃至加重，他又笑眯眯的岔开了话题，只说不用再担心了。  
当然，哪怕这种谎话能够骗过明日香，也绝对骗不过丸藤亮。当时绿发的男人只是再正常不过的应声权当回答，第二天却去尘封已久的库房里翻出了一套做木工的工具。

“亮还真是会不少神奇的东西啊。我是说，只晓得你会刻木雕，不晓得你连木工活都会做。”吹雪毫不掩饰自己的惊讶之意，“现在你告诉我你会修电器我都不会再露出更吃惊的表情了。”  
亮把手上的动作停了停，“如果有必要的话我也会去学的——别靠我那么近，不怕被误伤到吗？”  
“可是我很好奇嘛。”吹雪笑容不减，“说起来，这是要做什么？”他努力的分辨那些长长短短的木条试图猜测亮的想法，“你准备拿它们拼成……恩，笼子吗？”  
“一个作为老鼠会大的有点可怕的东西，你是这么说的吧。虽然我大概能猜到是什么，但是为了让你安心……”绿发的男人咬住了布带，把和服的袖子挽起再绕过背后，一边打结一边继续道，“还是让你看看到底是什么东西吧。”  
吹雪用看魔术师的眼神看他，“我可能要收回前言了，亮，你刚刚是怎么把袖子挽起来的？”他眼神明亮的仿佛落入了星星，学着亮的样子折了折宽大的袖子，“我想学这个，虽然和服的穿法脱法都很有趣，但是做事的时候还是有点麻烦，能绑起来就再好不过了！”  
“喂。”反抗的声音不那么强烈的响了起来，“你好歹等我干完手上的活吧……”  
“那种事情等会再说啦。”

那几日的巡夜也变成了两人一同。久违的在夜晚并肩同行，只能听见微弱的虫鸣和衣料互相摩擦发出的轻微声响，如果天气再凉爽一点的话，大概还能感觉到同行人身上的热量吧……吹雪漫无目的的想着，却突然发现身旁的人悄悄的停住了脚步。  
因为怕黑怕鬼的是自己，所以灯也是自己拿着的，吹雪稍稍提起灯，朝亮递去了疑惑的眼神，却看恋人比出安静的手势，指了指厨房。这回连吹雪都注意到活物扑腾的声音了。  
虽然得到了亮的再三保证，吹雪还是下意识的缩了缩肩膀，跟在亮后面走进了厨房。关在那个亮用边角木料钉成的简易捕兽笼中的，赫然是一只炸了毛的狐狸。  
即使并不是很恰当的形容，但是亮觉得小家伙瞪着他们的样子活像那天的吹雪。他借着月光，在厨房找了一阵，翻出来一点肉干，递给了吹雪，“这回不害怕了吧？道场里时常有些小动物过来，习惯就好了。”  
吹雪得到了许可便蹲下身来，小心的打量起这位把自己吓得不轻的不速之客，“你这家伙啊，可是害我把面子彻底丢净了。”他把肉干从木条间的缝隙塞进去，“明明夏天的猎物还算多，前两天出门还有傻乎乎的兔子撞到我腿上来，稍微勤快一点也不用跑我们家来偷吃吧？”  
亮听到这里，却想到了什么，伸手打开了笼门，在吹雪“喂你当心点”的背景音中把那只狐狸捉了出来，借着灯光打量了一下，用很平静的声音说，“刚生产完吧。”然后又扬了扬眉，“不用那么担心我的。”  
吹雪干笑，“来这里之后才觉得，我对亮的了解真的完全不够啊……”他苦笑着用手指蹭了蹭面颊，“会那么多奇怪的东西是一方面……”他凑过去，想要望进那潭几乎可以将他溺死的孔雀绿中，声音低到俨然是情人间的私语了，“你最近好像也变得越来越恶劣了。”  
他并没有得到什么言语上的回答，两个人的嘴唇就这样贴在了一起，像是得到了一个确认，又更深一步的纠缠起来，要不是亮手中那只无辜的母狐吱吱叫着挣扎起来，两人怕是短时间内都不准备分开。  
略有点烦躁的“啧”了一声，绿发的男人指使起一旁忍笑的恋人来，“再去找点吃的，然后把挂在那里的细线也拿来。”  
他的意思很明显，于是吹雪直接拿细绳把剩下的肉干串起来，再挑了点小巧的瓜果系在绳子上面，“抱歉啦，天这么热，肉类都放不长久，没有更多的了。”  
话音落下，亮也轻轻松开了手。那狐狸胆怯的缩在原地，看看他们，又看看放在地上的吃食，猛地蹿过去，叼起就跑，留下两个人在提灯昏黄的灯光下露出无奈的微笑。  
“我之前说过想养点什么吧？但是，有狐狸的还是算了，真怕哪天没注意被这位来去匆匆的女士叼走。”吹雪看起来兴意阑珊的样子。  
建议他养点什么的亮也有些失望，只好提议，“再种些花好了，动物太吵闹，也不利于你休养。”

 

思绪中断在吹雪微笑着回答“也只好这样了”的脸上。亮试着活动了一下腿，发现有些发麻，便按了按吹雪的手臂，“差不多也该起来了吧？”  
“好累……亮再让我靠一会嘛。”吹雪扒着他不肯松手，大概也是觉得自己已经没有面子可言，直接撒起了娇。  
“至少让我去把灯开一下……你不是怕黑吗？”亮勉强妥协了一点，却换来吹雪一声小小的惊呼，“亮提醒我了，明天要去给走廊里的灯报个修。啊啊，我觉得自己今天的运势真的不怎么好，亮不多陪陪我可能真的会再出什么事啊。”  
好像之前吹雪也说过什么“偏偏是今天”，亮不禁皱起了眉，“发生了什么？”  
吹雪就猜到他会当成什么严重的事情，但是存心跟他撒娇，拉长声音说，“下课的时候听到学生在聊校园怪谈，有点好奇，就去详细的问了一下。好几个都是老故事，我们在校的时候都听过，可是还是很让人害怕啊。”  
……半夜跑去废宿舍那会也没见你害怕过。亮暗暗腹诽，却也没有去拆台，嗯了一声，等吹雪继续。  
“然后啊，有一个，让我非常非常的在意。绫子说，早几届的学生半夜偷用决斗场时发现教学楼深处有钢琴声，可绕路去音乐教室看的时候发现门是锁着的，通过门缝也看不到里面有人。除了音乐教室哪里还有钢琴呢，又是什么人，在弹给谁听？”复述完吹雪明显打了个寒颤，“真是又浪漫又恐怖。”  
亮的问题很直接，“具体一点是早几届？”  
“亮的关注点能不能对一次。”吹雪很无奈。  
“……”这大概是“有什么就直接说”的意思。  
吹雪一本正经的抬起手臂，声音里带着笑，“不知亮君可愿与我一同去探险呢？”  
亮很想扶额，忍了很久还是低声抱怨道，“又来了，你的老毛病……明明那么害怕，到底为什么要执着于这种事情啊。”说归说，他依然把自己的手放进吹雪手心，“我也只有陪你胡闹这一个选项吧。”

第二天早上两个人都有课，探险便推迟了一天。而这个本该养精蓄锐的晚上，亮也睡得不是太安稳。兴许是吹雪睡前在那念叨了多次怪谈的缘故，他刚入睡，就清醒的意识到自己在做梦。

他独自身处于一条漫长的看不到尽头的走道里，而两旁的墙壁上除了华丽的墙纸外什么也没有。他在不算明亮的灯光下仔细的观察了墙纸上的花纹，放弃了根据它们计算长度的想法，直接向前走去。  
这样的旅程他并不陌生，在追求胜利的道路上他就是这样孤独的前行的，而这既然是他的梦境，总不会有比现实更糟糕的结局。  
约莫走了半个钟头的时间，亮第一次停下了脚步。就在这个瞬间，静谧的连脚步声都被地毯吸收的空间里却突然传来了一点点隐约的声音。寻着声音看过去，前方不远处的墙壁上开了一扇小小的窗户，而窗后那个低声歌唱着摇篮曲的年轻妇人……是他的母亲。  
驻足片刻，他继续向前走去，在不远处再度停下脚步，身旁果然又出现了窗户，而这一次，响起的是咿呀学语的翔叫他“哥哥”的声音。  
反复尝试了几次，不同的声音穿越时空被缀连在这条奇异的走道上，像是命运女神手中的线团，理不清头绪。亮抿紧的唇线却稍稍放松了些许，甚至流露出一丝笑意来。  
他蓦地闭上了眼睛。原本没有一丝声响的走道瞬间被剥去了障眼法，变得极端嘈杂。他听到了无数声音，欢喜的、愤怒的、悲伤的……犹如海面下汹涌的浪潮。而其中唯一明晰的是一首钢琴曲。  
那也是不熟悉音乐的丸藤亮唯一能够准确叫出名字的曲子。  
他就这样闭着眼，坚定的向前走去，直到那首曲子越来越明晰。等他睁开眼，走道已经消失了，他正站在一个空旷的老房间中。  
老旧的钢琴和坐在琴凳上的少年都和他记忆中一模一样。  
还真是费了不少功夫啊……绿发的男人用怀念的目光扫过这间房间，满足的阖上眼睛，任那钢琴曲伴着自己陷入真正的睡眠中去。

 

虽然吹雪兴致勃勃的把这次探险当成了重要的事情来准备，但是对亮而言，无非是在没人也没灯的情况下去教学楼走一圈而已。他一贯是不怕这些东西的，或者说是生活在自己的世界里太久，很难像常人一样体会到这些幻想之物的可怕，能让他体会到惊喜和惊吓的存在，很多情况下都与身旁的那个人息息相关。  
不过看起来吹雪是完全不记得了，只是一间教室一间教室的闲逛。

“我们毕业也有几年了，设备什么都更新换代的挺快，只有女生的数量，还是老样子啊……如果女生能多一点，明日香也不用老被傻小子们缠着了吧？”吹雪声称走累了，随便挑了个教室坐了下来，“说起来亮当时也很有人气啊，不过都是男生中的人气，我可是担心了好一阵子。”笑嘻嘻的完全没有他才是大部分女生中意者的自觉。  
亮懒得理会这种调侃，“你当心一点，别把学生落在这里的东西碰乱了。”  
“没关系，这个座位上东西本来就很乱。”言下之意碰乱了也不会被发现。吹雪一边笑一边做了个手势，谁想桌子里本来就掉出来半边的杂志真的掉出来了，他只好吐吐舌头把东西捡起来。“哎呀，这还真是……”  
掉出来的杂志撕掉了封面，但是凭借男人的直觉吹雪还是很快明白了这是什么。他把杂志拿在手里，有些无言的看了一会，“这个年纪的男生……”  
“你当时有看过吗？”亮难得的起了点兴趣，忽然问道。  
吹雪闻言一愣，“怎么可能。”他想起当年放在宿舍里的那一大堆杂志，耳根有些红，好在夜色很深不会被发现，他便流畅的把下面的话接上了，“我对亮是一心一意，从来没有想过别的人。”他一边说，一边把杂志放回男生乱七八糟的抽屉，没想到那堆书里又掉出来一本，一看，却是校内杂志，一本有关亮的特刊。  
这次吹雪忍不住又笑了，“啊，这种奇妙的感觉，好像回到过去，看那个小少爷带着后援团帮你写稿子一样。到底该说亮人气这么高我也与有荣焉还是作为恋人吃一下醋呢？亮在同性和异性间的人气都那么高，可真让我头疼。”  
“这么说起来，前几天我也在课上没收了几本杂志，现在还躺在办公室的桌子上。”亮按着手指，慢慢道，“里面好像都是某人的采访和写真来着……是好几年前的东西了，价格恐怕不低吧。”  
某人非常得意，“那是当然，我的人气也是很高的。”  
亮盯着他看了一会，那双绿柱石一般的眼睛在夜里显得非常深沉，“都不晓得你是装傻还是真的傻，每次都在这种时候特别迟钝。”他微微叹气，“我不是为了帮你扳回一城才告诉你这件事的，明白吗？”  
“这种事情我认输也没关系的……哎哎哎，所以，亮这是吃醋的意思吗？别走啊亮，我很高兴！不对，别留我一个人在这儿啊，我很害怕的！”

等把教室逛完一圈，又回到起点时，吹雪很失望的垮下了肩膀，“还以为会有什么有趣的……看来鬼先生不想见我们呢。亮，我们回去吧。”  
亮却摇摇头，“在那之前，陪我去个地方。我向你保证，你不会觉得无聊的。”  
“我可不是在担心这个哟？亮给我带来的，一直都是很有趣的事情啊。”吹雪握着他的手，“那么，请你带路了。”

于是亮接过了手电筒，带着吹雪走上了他白天特意走过一次的路，来到了那间被废弃许久的、藏在视线死角里的储藏室。  
吹雪站在门口，一瞬间回忆如同潮水一般涌来，将他淹没在过去的时光里。

 

就算是自认体力不错的亮，在经过方才的狂奔后，也不得不扶住膝盖喘息起来。拉着他跑了一路的吹雪也没好到哪里去，好不容易才在呼吸的闲暇中找到机会说话，“不跑快、快一点的话，会被发现的。”褐发的少年给自己扇了扇风，“不过，到这里就好了。”他灿烂的笑着，抓住了亮的手，和友人一起推开了面前的那扇门。  
“我也是无意中发现这里的，本来只想找个翘课睡觉的地方，没想到这里会有一间废弃的仓库，连锁都没有上。”吹雪简单的解释道，“亮知道的吧，我还挺喜欢乐器的，所以，想要带亮过来，听听我自学的曲子。”  
房间里堆放的杂物应该是被吹雪整理过，那架褐色的钢琴周围非常的干净。来都来了，再埋怨吹雪为什么要带他过来也晚了，于是亮同吹雪一起走进房间，轻轻掩起了门。  
不同于亮记忆里漆着白色或者黑色镜面漆的钢琴，摆在他面前的是一架不晓得什么年代的老古董，清漆斑驳露出了底下原木的花纹，牙白色的琴键上也染着时光的痕迹——应该说，正是因为这样，才会扔在这里无人问津吧。  
吹雪喘匀了气，小心的搬来了琴凳，一本正经的坐好，又极其正式的按下了琴键——

 

吹雪猛地眨了眨眼，从回忆中脱身，而后立刻用力的推开了那扇门。那架掉了漆的钢琴还在原地，月光落在上面，显出一种时光特有的神秘与古朴。他不由得快走了几步，过去轻轻的抚摸琴身，过了会，才低笑着开口道，“没想到……亮还记得。”连他自己都要忘记的，珍贵的回忆，还有人好好地记着呢。  
“也不算记得，是昨晚突然梦见的。还能弹吗？”  
“当年这架琴就老的有几个键都按不出声音了，现在一定会走音的更加厉害吧。”  
亮摇摇头，“反正我也听不出来，只是想听而已——鬼先生愿意时隔多年后再为我弹上一曲《水边的阿狄丽娜》吗？”

是了，那正是吹雪发现了这个仓库以后，偷偷的画了琴键模拟练习的曲子。塞浦路斯国王向爱神祈祷让他心爱的雕像化作美丽的少女与他共度一生，他又何尝不是偷偷的在向神明祈愿，希望着满心都是决斗的少年哪一天能够回应他的爱意呢。  
那本来应该只是一场可望而不可即、最后无疾而终的暗恋，终其一生都将躺在他心底最隐秘的角落里，可偏偏是他失踪的那段时间里，神明回应了他的愿望，让亮在漫长的等待后，紧紧抓住了他的手，即便中间有过分离，亮最终仍然抓住了他，与他一同走到了现在。

可是，可是啊……吹雪嘴角勾起苦笑，手指在琴盖上微微发力，直到指尖泛白，“我已经弹不起来了。就算身体还记得当时的苦练，也没办法准确的按出那些键。就像、就像……”他的眼底有些晦暗的东西在翻腾，又被他自己用力的压下去。  
亮知道他想说就像他最糟糕的那段时间里作出的决斗，但他的目光依然平静，“我说过，吹雪。那不重要。”  
吹雪叹了一口气，揉了揉自己的脸颊，“那么，如你所愿。”他一鼓作气的掀开了琴盖，试了试音，用力的按了下去。

让吹雪自己评价的话，他所奏响的甚至不能叫做曲子了，只有一些断断续续的旋律，能勉强的勾勒出一点原曲的形貌，证明他不是在胡乱的按动琴键。手指有违意愿的在黑与白的色块上舞动，很快就发出了悲鸣，酸痛无比，然而吹雪抬头去看时，站在钢琴后的男人依然是认真又专注的模样，让他能够坚持着把曲子弹完。  
最后一个音符落下后，他仿佛经历了一次长跑，却没想到安静的房间里响起了掌声。是亮很认真的在鼓掌，好像刚才那并不是什么拙劣的演奏，而是一场正式且精妙绝伦的音乐会。  
“再被人听到的话，怪谈会不会变成奇怪的东西？”吹雪沉默了一会，终于开口道。  
亮走过去，俯下身从背后抱住他，“那种事情，随便怎么样都可以。”  
吹雪握住了他环住自己肩膀的手臂，将身体放松的向后靠去，在感受到令人安心的体温后，闭上眼睛，露出了一个微笑。

 

第二天吹雪的实战课被安排在下午，是以他得以靠午睡再补一次眠，精神充沛的面对班上那堆每次都摩拳擦掌想要胜过他的学生们。“这个年纪的男生啊……真让人招架不住。”他在办公室颇有些不情愿的绑决斗盘，又想起了昨夜的经历，努力的回忆起那个收藏了亮杂志的男生到底是哪个，是不是要重点“关照”一下。  
亮过来拿教师专用卡组——那是为了让鲛岛校长和吹雪同意他来上实战课的退让，看到吹雪这幅样子，俯身帮他把决斗盘的位置调整好，“快上课了，别再发呆了。”  
吹雪拽着他不给他走，“我还没想起来昨天那个男生的名字，不行，亮别打扰我，让我再想想。”  
“都一个学期了，你也该记住学生的名字了吧。”亮拿他没办法，但是也干不出提供名字让吹雪瞎折腾的事情，只好换了个别的方法，“你认真起来对待实战课这件事对他们来说就足够可怕了。”  
“好主意。”吹雪大笑，抬手抱了他一下，“那么，出发吧。”

据经历过那节课的男生们回忆，这节课的天上院老师活像是被过去赛场上的自己附身了，拿了自己过去打过比赛的圣刻卡组，以真红眼暗铁龙为核心，场场都以极暴力的输出把对面的打到鬼哭狼嚎，一时间教室里仿佛提前一周进入了月考日，气氛极其压抑。  
而始作俑者站在场上潇洒的拿手指梳理着刘海，“热身结束，还有要来的吗？没有的话——”他华丽的转身，“丸藤老师，愿意陪我打一场真正的比赛给学生们看看吗？”  
亮那边的女生们都发出小声的尖叫，满怀期待的等待接下来的比赛，而一贯没什么表情的老师也以一贯的铁石心肠拒绝了邀约，“卡组分析还没做，等会再说。按学号排个队，一个个来，没轮到的可以先去旁边休息。”后半句已经转过来，继续面对身旁的学生了。  
这个结果并不意外，吹雪却依然夸张的叹了口气，回去点了几个发挥失常的男生起来，“你们几个也别在场边发呆了，刚才那个可不是你们的真实水平啊。”他晃了晃记分册，“我还没有记住你们的名字，你们就要换去黄院了吗……我说你们，也稍微固定一下班上的人选怎么样？”  
于是又一轮的狂轰乱炸解开了序幕。

“吹雪老师，现在有空吗？”打断了吹雪再拎几个反面典型出来决斗的是一道怯生生的女声。  
吹雪记得这女孩叫做绫子，就是她是那天和他说起了怪谈，正好手上的工作已经告一段落，便卸下了决斗盘，朝那些恨不得立刻逃跑的男生挥挥手，转身过来朝学生绅士的微笑道，“好的，绫子有什么想说呢？”  
女孩红了红脸，又望了望周围的人，被闺蜜推搡了几下才小声说，“吹雪老师别对外说哦？”见褐发的男人点头，她才继续道，“我们昨天晚上去教学楼里面探险了，想看看那个弹琴的鬼先生长什么样，结果真的听到了钢琴的声音。”她的眼神明亮了一瞬，又黯淡了下去，“可是弹的好糟糕哎……根本不像学长说的那样。”她的手指互相纠缠着，活像是少女现在的内心活动，“怎么说呢，有点失望吧？我们都以为会是更华丽更深情的演奏呢……要说的就是这个啦，因为老师好像很在意的样子。”最后半句已然低到要努力才能听清的地步了。  
“现在有空吗？”这句声音在背后响起的时候，绫子明显的瑟缩了一下，嗫喏着向身后的人打招呼，“丸、丸藤老师！对不起……”  
亮没有让她把话说完，似乎也并不在意她们翘掉了他的卡组分析过来说了些什么，只是递来一张纸，“你的卡组……防守的魔陷太多了，进攻性略差——考试不会有组队决斗，月考前朝着一个人也能胜利的方向稍作改动比较好。”  
绫子接过了那张写满了建议的便签，低着头道谢，按她的经验，丸藤老师不会再和她多说什么……应该说，就因为这样，她们才老觉得丸藤老师有点可怕的。  
谁想男人的声音并没有停下来，甚至难得的放得很轻松，“另外……我认为，鬼先生会弹奏那样支离破碎的曲子，是因为听众根本不懂音乐。”

吹雪忍着笑把吃惊的下了课都没反应的女孩们送走，回来的时候还是忍不住笑出了声，“亮呀，意外的会在这种事情上较真。”  
学生们陆陆续续的都离开了教室，没人留意还站在那里的两位老师，吹雪也就稍微凑近了一点，压低声音调笑道，“不过既然你提起了……鬼先生现在想要知道唯一的听众对昨天的音乐会满不满意。”  
极力为他维护的观众哼笑了一声，“明知故问。”

END.


	6. （番外）血浓于水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后日谈之三。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于这两个人家庭的设定和讨论，勉强算是原作向，加之用了同一套私设，姑且也算《时不我待》相关？  
> 起因是在P站扫了一篇十代/亮相关的文章，里面提到了亮的家庭，觉得非常有趣。正巧以前也有过比较破碎的推测，索性抽时间整理了一下。  
> GX可以说很少提起各人的家庭情况，就连十代也只是一笔带过，这可以说是动画里不必要的信息，但是，于我而言，却无法不去想。  
> 说是如此，不过最终只是写了个无聊的故事，希望能把想要说的东西传达到吧。

丸藤亮时常觉得自己的人生寻不到什么成长的轨迹，每每回忆起来，总是从上一阶段的某个时点突然的跳到了下一个。在通完与翔的电话后，这个想法又悄悄爬上了心头。  
昔日习惯跟在人后的男孩如今改了怯懦的模样，已成了决斗界的新星，但是面对他这个兄长还是过去的态度——生疏的叫他哥哥，如公式汇报一般说完自己的近况与对兄长的关心后就陷入无话可说的境地，还是他主动说了有空再联系才把如往常一般尴尬的通话结束掉。  
从什么时候开始变成这个样子的呢？大概是一开始。亮放下了电话，出神的想着。他的面前放着一排相框，是吹雪用来纪念共同生活的日子留下的痕迹。他现在所看的那张是上次带吹雪回家时照的。位于北海道的小城市里每条街都是他过去的人生里看惯的景象，通过底片的定格却有些陌生……也许也有他久别的缘故吧？正是在这个安静的城市里，他度过了他的孩童时代——是和他的家庭一样，平凡又安稳的时光。

彼时他刚刚准备升入小学，日后成为他人生一部分的决斗怪兽正在全国范围内风靡，但消息闭塞的小城市尚且不在这次浪潮的风口浪尖。亮记得他起初是在电视上看到一场比赛的转播，电子鬼人的攻击磅礴又壮阔，如一记重锤敲在他的心头，让尚且幼小的心灵受到了莫大的震撼，以至于生出了不该属于那个早熟又聪慧孩子的想法。  
最初的念头只剩下这么个模糊的影子，但幸运的是，悸动的感觉仍然留存在心底。时至今日，当他将卡组放入决斗盘，依然因此心潮澎湃。  
他的家庭就像每个普通的家庭一般，父亲是上班族，母亲持家，有外人口中懂事的长子与被娇惯着的幼子。这些微薄的记忆构成了他的童年，而一贯让长辈省心的他说出想去高山之巅的电子流道场学习决斗后，原本平静的人生便悄悄的转向了另一条过程更加艰辛、未来也更加灿烂的道路。  
当他从道场回来，过去会逗弄他的母亲变成了如今慈爱却也很少与他交流的模样，父亲沉默依旧，但看向他的目光却也改变了，而幼时总会缠着他玩的弟弟更是与他连大声说话都不敢。于是，他作为一个在家人看来已拥有主见的孩子，就这样过分快速的经历了从孩童到少年的转变，被迫的变得更加不需要他们担心，也能为弟弟所依靠。  
亮承认，比起他，翔才更像是这个家庭出身的孩子……在他还没离家的时候，翔就无师自通的明白了如何撒娇，晚饭时饭桌上总会响起他讲述学校生活的声音，而他也曾有几次，看到翔在哭闹着要求什么之外偷偷躲在房间里哭泣的样子。和生性寡言的长子相比，这样的个性无怪乎会得到更多的关爱，以及在他离开的那两年里，连属于他的那份爱与关怀都被倾注在了翔身上——可能直到他回来，也没完全的转变回最初的样子。

门口传来了响动，是吹雪。他一边脱外套一边笑着说了句“我回来了”，亮还有些走神，没及时的答应他，带着室外冷气的人就走过来，在他眼前晃晃手，“怎么，在想事情吗？”  
“嗯……小时候的事情。”亮这样答道，余光扫到吹雪的脸色微微僵住了一瞬，又露出笑容：“翔又给你打电话啦？他还是很关心你的。”  
亮不置可否应了一声，忽然没头没尾的说，“我可能真的不是一个好哥哥。”  
“怎么会，不见明日香都拿你当哥哥看，对我这个正牌大哥各种嫌弃吗？而且，他关心你是正常的，以前都是你照顾他嘛。”  
“不是说这个。”  
吹雪眨了眨眼，“嗯？那是什么。”  
“……还没想好怎么和你说。”亮看吹雪朝他做出个没办法的表情，又问，“白天没来及问你，为什么要把今晚空出来？”  
吹雪视线稍微偏了一下，最后还是从包里摸出两张票根，递到他面前，“有个交响乐团的演出。”  
眉间的褶皱浮了出来，是兴趣缺缺的意思，但吹雪却没收回手，“我知道你宁愿看几场比赛的录像，但是今天希望你能和我去。”  
那是非常郑重的口气，亮便没有再说什么，抬头看着吹雪的眼睛确认了一下，开口道，“几点出门？”  
“八点开场，开车过去半个小时就够了，时间还很充裕。”吹雪把票塞进他手里，“我先去准备晚饭。”

饭后吹雪在衣柜里拎出两套西装，一本正经的和收拾完餐具的亮说，“衬衫就在旁边，可别再在西装里面穿打底的背心了。”不待亮开口，他抢先道，“领带我来帮你系。”  
没了常用的借口，亮只好按他的吩咐来。刚把裁剪合身的衬衫套上，他就被吹雪抱进了怀里。那人细致的帮他翻好领子，扣好纽扣，又从自己脖子上把搭着的领带拿下来系到他脖子上，末了，郑重其事的从口袋里摸出一个首饰盒，拿了一对镶嵌着绿宝石的袖扣给他戴起来。  
为了方便动作，吹雪把下巴垫在亮的肩膀上，在镜子里正好可以看到他专注的视线。然而也正是这个表情，让亮觉得浑身都不大自在。他很想问今天到底是什么重要的日子，哪怕是当年在后辈面前公开恋情他们都没这么正式过，又想起了那张莫名其妙的票根，忽地挑了挑眉。  
吹雪亲昵的在他侧脸上吻了吻，“就说亮穿正装也很好看。”

临出门前，吹雪从厨房里拎出一个保温桶，小心翼翼的塞到了汽车后座里，亮看着他忙碌的背影若有所思，轻轻的弹了弹手里的票。

 

到了演艺厅亮发现他们的位置非常好，但是拉着他来的人却一直低着头，认真的研究手里的宣传册。他固然想知道吹雪到底在酝酿什么，此时也决定顺其自然，到底没有问，抬起头盯着尚且空荡荡的舞台出神。  
不消片刻，演奏者陆陆续续带着乐器进场。他们大多是年轻的女孩与男孩，因此走在人群最后的那个女人一下子就引起了亮的注意。不光是年龄显得有些突兀……给人的感觉也颇为熟悉。他思忖了一会，也低头翻开了宣传册，可印刷在最后一页的名单上并没有他想看到的东西。  
吹雪忽然轻声说，“她不姓天上院。”  
这个回答肯定了亮的猜测，“……是她自己的姓氏啊。”  
“嗯，是的。”  
就在这个时候，观众席上的灯光暗了下去，舞台一时间显得尤为耀眼。亮借着这些光侧头去看吹雪的表情，不出意外的，那张英俊的脸上什么都没有。他轻轻的握住了吹雪的手，转过头去，开始听MC的主持词。

对于不懂音乐的人来说，这场交响乐团的演奏实在听不出什么好坏，顶多能够评价一句气势恢宏。亮虽然不缺耐性，但实在不热衷此道，听了一会就把视线集中在最靠近指挥的小提琴手身上。那个人，也就是吹雪的母亲。  
在他自己的家庭里，母亲扮演着的是温柔而贤惠的形象，不像舞台上的奏者那样拥有优雅又冰冷的气质。她的手指早就因为家务的操劳而显得粗粝，大概无论如何都无法执起弓弦在小提琴上奏响美妙的旋律吧。亮忽然想起了什么，低头去看两个人紧紧相握的手，昏暗的光线下，也无法从吹雪纤长的手指上看出什么端倪。

“不是故意瞒你的，我也不晓得该怎么说。”中场休息时，吹雪才给了亮迟来的解释。舞台上的奏者都在休息，轻声交谈或者翻看曲谱，不乏因为疲惫而微微佝偻的。而吹雪的母亲依然挺直脊背，以那种堪称优雅的姿势坐在那里，和指挥不知在交流些什么。  
“如你所想，那是我的妈妈……”那是一种非常温柔也非常悲伤的语气，“今天是她所在的乐团来这里巡演，才想起来我这个久未联系的儿子。”  
吹雪一边说，一边翻开了手中的宣传册。他一贯是个好脾气的人，那份册子的边缘却被捏到微微变形，亮皱起眉，却见吹雪闭了闭眼，指着一个名字用与平日无异的嗓音介绍，“她是第一小提琴的首席，这支交响乐团的团长，嗯，同时兼任乐团的副指挥。”  
那个名字叫做卯雪绘里奈。  
亮轻轻摸过那行字，女人有着一个美丽的名字，也拥有和她本人相称的地位和头衔，但是，唯独不是一个合格的母亲。“我记得你说过，从小学那会你就开始上寄宿学校了。”亮也放低了声音说道。在尚未表露心意的那段时间里，他就知道吹雪的父母基本只等同于每月那两张数额不菲的汇款单，甚至连吹雪失踪的那段时日里，也只有明日香这个与他相依为命的妹妹在拼了命的找他。这些话自然是不便当面说的，但不代表他不会去想。  
“亮的记性还是很好呢……不过，就算这样，那也是我妈妈啊。”吹雪疲惫的用手背盖住眼睛，再放下时，又是那张温柔的笑脸，“她在有演出的时候为了演出效果会不吃晚饭，但是每次表演结束的都挺晚，又会有很多别的事情。久而久之的，胃不大好。”  
亮没说话，吹雪又笑，“这就是特意带保温桶的缘由——我给她熬了点鱼片粥。”  
“还有什么想说的一起说完吧。”亮叹了口气，公共场合他们不便太过亲密，他只是揉了揉吹雪的掌心，“我又不会生气。”  
吹雪沉默了片刻才开口，“她想见见你。”他看向亮的眼睛，“我呢……一方面想让她也能喜欢亮，一方面也不想你为了我去做些曲意迎合的事情。不过，要求你一定要和我来这件事，已经……哎，我很矛盾吧。”  
“优柔寡断是你的个性，我早就习惯了。”亮淡淡的答道，“不管是她想见我，还是你的纠结，都是理所应当的事情。”  
吹雪有些痛苦的“唔”了一声，又听见亮说，“不过这样也没什么不好，反正已经有我这样不通人情的伴侣了，你多想一点只能算是迁就我。”他转过头来，给出肯定的回答，“要见就见吧，当时我不是也枉顾你的意愿带你回家了么？”  
“哪里有亮说的这么严重。”吹雪失笑，片刻后才喃喃道，“太好了。”  
亮轻轻哼了一声，将视线转投向舞台。

结束的时间果然很晚，吹雪说妈妈还要应酬一下指挥家与作曲家，先带着亮在大厅里逛了一圈。厅中摆了架没有接弦的水晶钢琴，在灯光的照射下看起来璀璨又耀眼，亮不由的眯起眼，又像是想起了什么一样转头去找吹雪。  
相知相伴那么久，吹雪哪能不晓得他在想什么，笑着讨饶，“别说这架是装饰品，就算能弹我也不好在这里献丑啊。可饶了我吧。”  
亮倒是无所谓被拒绝的样子，认真的看着他，“为什么要在意这个，只要喜欢不就行了吗。上次我就想说，家里房间还空着几间，你喜欢的乐器都买回去也放得下。”男人的声音放低了一些，“不用多认真的练，反正我听不出好坏。”  
吹雪摸了摸鼻子，实在有些不好意思，可又为面前这人的话心动不已，四下看了看无人，便凑过去亲了亲他，“我又不是小孩子了，不会在这种事情上想不开……”他低下头笑，视线若有似无的落在手指上，“说实话，自己练练尤克里里也就差不多了，钢琴捡起来太花功夫，我未必还能有那个兴趣坚持下来。”  
他们本就站在角落，离开的观众都从另一边的出口出门，很难有人注意到他们。吹雪确认过后就稍微放松了一点，亲昵的搭着亮的肩膀和他调笑，“就算亮听不出来，我也不会弹拙劣的曲子给你听的。”他咖啡色的眼睛如同融化的巧克力，甜蜜的要流进谁的心里，“承载着我心意的旋律可是非常、非常珍贵的东西那。”  
亮神色也很温柔，“啊，我收到了。”

两个人又站在那说了会闲话，不远处的小门突然的打开了。两个人回头过去，一道倩影从阴影款款走出，轻柔的唤了吹雪的名字。  
褐发的男人下意识地挺直了脊背，“妈妈……”他慌乱了一瞬就镇定下来，露出亮熟悉的笑容，“这里原来是后台的小门，我还在想会是什么地方呢。”  
女人回之以浅笑，并不答话，也并不打量亮的模样，只是走近吹雪，轻轻拥抱他。吹雪则虚握住她的肩膀，在她的脸颊上落下一吻。  
只从侧面看，时光几乎没有在这个女人身上留下痕迹，站在吹雪身边像是他的姐姐，或者干脆……恋人。她的身上还穿着演出时的黑色的长裙，天鹅一样细长的脖颈上戴着同色的四叶草项链，周身都是不食人间烟火的气息。但当她转过来面对亮的时候，亮还是从眼神里看出了她的衰老。  
他直直注视着那双和吹雪一样颜色的眼睛，不卑不亢的自我介绍道，“丸藤亮。初次见面，请多关照。”  
女人看见他的态度，露出一道奇妙的浅笑，“啊……丸藤君叫我卯雪就好。”  
吹雪似乎觉得有些不妥，小声的喊了一句妈妈，“我定了附近的居酒屋，还带了粥来，妈妈和我们一起去吃点东西吧？”  
正常的饭店在这个点数已经没有还在营业的了，所以卯雪也没有露出抗拒的表情，顺从的揭过这个话题，挽着儿子的手臂和他一起向外走去。  
亮看见吹雪把右手背在身后朝他比划了几下，不忍失笑，跟上了他们的脚步。

 

这是一家最传统的居酒屋，包厢里铺着榻榻米。亮终于有机会脱掉那件让他浑身不舒服的西装外套，很自然的正坐下来松了松领带。吹雪有些犹豫，看了下亮的神情还是老老实实的坐在妈妈身边，倒是卯雪绘里奈露出一个苦笑，轻声说了句失礼，侧着曲起腿坐下了。  
吹雪拿着菜单给妈妈看，问她想吃点什么，与居酒屋格格不入的女人倒是意外的熟稔模样，点了些天妇罗和烤鸡肉串，又要了瓶清酒。她低头看着菜单，云朵一般的鬓发顺着脸颊滑下来，在脸上落下浅浅的阴影。阴影遮去了她皮肤上的细纹，仿佛那个侧坐着的妙曼佳人还是可称为少女的岁数。亮甚至觉得，即使她开口都很难让人猜测她的年龄，只能从只言片语里推测一些时间留下的痕迹，“让丸藤君见笑了，我不会正坐。”  
她的手指慢慢的划过菜单，那是吹雪也有的小动作，但她做起来显得风情万种，牙白的指尖似乎有音符流出来，“其实明日香那孩子，早几年也和我说起丸藤君的事情。不过……现在才有机会见到。”她这才打量了一下亮的面容，忽然细声慢语的道，“吹雪，我有点饿了。”  
吹雪根本插不进话，只好无奈的朝亮拼命眨眼，自己也轻声的回答母亲，“那我去和老板打个招呼，先给你盛点粥。”说罢就匆匆的走出包厢。  
薄薄的纸门隔不住声音，不多时就传来了吹雪和老板说话的声音。意外的是，和他平时不带口音的声音不同，那居然和老板一样，是非常纯正的京都腔。  
女人听着他和老板询问能不能借个方便带外食进来，有些出神的垂下眼睛。亮本以为她支开吹雪是想和自己说些什么，这时也有些不自在。  
等吹雪得了首肯离开店里，女人才终于回神。她微微抖动着肩膀，抬起头来，眼眶微红。亮皱着眉还没来及说什么，一行眼泪就从那双美丽的眼里滚落下来。她即便在哭，也是无声且优雅的。亮僵了片刻，总算想起外套里有手帕，递了过去。  
这个时候亮才晓得为何吹雪和她说话的时候也轻声细语、温文尔雅，实在是这个女人自带着那种让人和她一样安静下来的气场，仿佛大声说话都会惊扰到她。他没办法学他们那般讲话，只好继续保持沉默，好在卯雪并没有哭太久，或者说那根本只是在生理性的流下眼泪而已，“我对那孩子，对明日香，都没有尽到母亲的责任，没什么立场来反对或者祝福你们……”甚至一开口就直戳重点。  
她抬起盛着眼泪的眼睛，望向沉默的男人，“以后就麻烦你多照顾他了。”  
只在这个瞬间，亮忽然觉得她到底是吹雪的母亲。他微微叹了一口气，对这个难以抱有好感的女人说，“啊，当然的事情。”

吹雪后来陪绘里奈喝了一点清酒，回去的路上就换成了亮开车。车内的气氛有些沉默，亮趁着红灯看了他一眼，“原来你会说京都话。”  
吹雪摊在副驾驶上，回答里带着酒气，“我也以为自己忘了。”他想了想，“已经十几……不，二十年，没说过了。”他的样子看着有些兴意阑珊，“我十来岁那会和明日香跟妈妈搬到了东京……啊，其实小时候说的也不多，妈妈不喜欢。但是，有些记忆是不会消失的。”  
亮抓住他的手，又被吹雪回握住。褐发的男人被打开了话匣子，没去看亮略带担忧的神情，慢慢回忆道，“我妈妈是个挺有名的小提琴演奏家。亮看她现在的姿容，应该也能猜到她年轻是何等的美人吧——或者看我也一样。”他居然还有心情调笑，见亮不笑又继续下去，“她学生时代去过维也纳留学，所以习惯和做派都是西式的。偏偏我爸爸的家庭非常的传统，虽然他们也有着演奏会上一见钟情再见倾心，互为知音这样浪漫的开端，在一起以后也渐渐有了分歧。”  
红灯转绿，吹雪便收回手让亮发动车子，自己盯着手看了一会，忽然就笑了，“亮以前都不和我说电子流道场的事情，今天也算扯平了。你刚才猜的没错，我小时候确实练过小提琴。”  
“那会也挺傻的，因为她只会在我练琴的时候朝我微笑，练得好还能被摸摸头，就拼了命的去练……哪怕我其实更想在外面疯玩，也乖乖的待在家里锯木头。”他的声音放得很轻，“这个时候，爸爸也会很温柔的坐着听……”话音截然而止，亮却知道，那大概是他记忆里为数不多的有关家庭的温情回忆了。  
十来岁已然是懂事的年纪，更别说吹雪一贯敏锐又感性。大概是因为母亲不喜欢，所以从离开京都那刻起，就不再说家乡话。至于小提琴，大概也因为无法再讨得父母的关心，就不再压抑着自己去练了。  
接下来的事情不消吹雪回忆亮也能猜个大概，兄妹俩与母亲搬到了东京，却没享受到迟来的母爱，而是被送去了寄宿学校。  
想通这些关节，亮反而不知道该安慰他些什么，半晌才没头没尾的说了句，“你说京都腔很好听。”  
吹雪却真心实意的笑了，“回去教你。”

因着这一晚上的事情，作息习惯良好的亮也没按时睡觉。他靠在床上，和吹雪说了下午没说完的事情，“下午翔打电话是为了告诉我，母亲希望我们回一趟家。”  
他说的是我们而不是我，吹雪便苦笑了下，心说怎么会那么巧。他按着自己的后颈，“你也好久没回去了吧？是该去看看母亲了。”  
“……我是在征求你的意见。”  
“啊……”  
这个反应迟钝的模样怕是还没醒酒，亮便跟他挑明了，“她要我回去都不直接联系我，想必没什么大事。你不想去的话就推掉。”  
吹雪想起这人过去出门从不打招呼，让他担心的要死的时间，小声说，“也得联系的上吧。”  
亮怒目而视，“手机号码我还是有留给她的。”  
“真的？”  
啧了一声，亮翻身过去压在他身上，扳过他的脸亲了一口，“别打岔了，我在认真的问你事情。”  
吹雪笑着答，“我的话，肯定会说‘要去’的。”暖黄色的灯光下，他刻意改换了口音的回答带上了一种蛊惑的力量。  
亮早不是当年那块不解风情的木头，闻言勾了下唇，用煽情的手法抚摸着他的脸庞，低声问，“这是天上院老师的夜间授业么？”  
吹雪从善如流的换了京都腔，用那种温柔又软糯的语调答道，“啊，是私人授课哦？”他抬起下巴，亲吻亮的嘴唇，喃喃道，“亮君可别分心……”  
床头灯就在此刻被亮按灭了，黑暗之中，两个人都投入了亲吻之中。

 

或许是因为一直优秀的恰如其分，亮的记忆里从未有过父母的责骂，但是还住在家里那会，偶尔会看到父亲训斥成绩不理想的翔。因此第一次回家的时候，亮出于“保护吹雪”的想法，只把在一起这件事告诉了母亲。  
事实上，母亲的反应虽然算不上很激烈，但那绝对不是全力支持的意思。亮再如何懒得去理会旁人的所思所想，也不得不考虑起什么方式能让双方都更加平静的接受这个现实。  
而这次回家，为了不激化矛盾，他特意订好了家附近的旅馆。哪想母亲得知后，低声细语了一辈子的女人坚定地说，“请吹雪君一起来家里住。”  
亮挂断电话，眉峰皱起了困扰的褶皱。他到底没办法再像最疯狂的那段时间一样，对母亲也用冰冷生硬的口气，而他也晓得，即便他最后都没答应下来，母亲也一定会在家里准备好二人所用的寝具。认死理这点，难道是他遗传了母亲不成……  
思忖了片刻后，他还是向母亲认输了，“吹雪，母亲邀请你去家里住。”话音落下后，他微微叹了口气，“从我记事起，她好像就没这么强硬的要求我做什么事了。”  
吹雪脸上的表情也很严肃，“那我是不是要准备点什么，上次去那么匆忙什么都没带我已经很不好意思了——伯母化妆吗？喜欢什么颜色？车票是下午的吧，我去给她挑个包？”  
亮明知他是在打岔还是烦躁的挑了挑眉，见吹雪假戏真做的抓了车钥匙，忍无可忍的拽过他亲了一口，“人跟我去就行了，哪有那么多讲究。”  
吹雪顺势靠在他身上，用手指轻柔的梳理着他的头发。亮抓住了他的手，贴在自己脸上。“我晓得，站在你的立场上不可能不在意，但是对我而言……家庭的概念其实也很单薄。”他露出了回忆的神色，“从道场回来以后，我插班到了翔念书的那个学校的三年级。”  
“那个时候，决斗怪兽刚刚在那座小城市里风靡。父亲可能是因为我的缘故，认为翔也会喜欢，给他买了很多卡包。”  
“打架会被老师惩罚，但是卡牌游戏的话就不会——所以很快，决斗就成了欺负人的一种手段。父亲买给翔的很多蕾雅卡都被抢走了。”  
这是很容易想到的发展，吹雪小声的说，“明日香那会也是，后来都是我们俩偷偷找没人的地方玩。”  
亮微微颔首，“因为她和你一直很亲近，翔的话，那会已经对我很生疏了。”五岁是可以记事的年纪，但是那时的记忆又能多深刻呢。两年里，他作为哥哥，只是存在于父母口中的一个单薄的形象，兄弟俩错过了一起成长的机会，也错过了磨合彼此性情的机会，以至于在未来的十数年里，他们之间的关系依然停留在了当年。  
“亮不会对这种事情视而不见，所以，后来你怎么帮他蕾雅卡拿回来的？”吹雪发现他在走神，笑着问了一句。  
“我一开始不晓得，是高年级的那几个学生准备连我一起收拾才明白过来。”  
吹雪听到这忍不住吃吃的笑了起来。他们认识的时候亮已抽完条，整个人细长的像是一截竹竿，在同龄甚至整个学院的男生中都显得格外惹眼，而他和优介相当一段时间里也维持着比他矮上小半个头的状态。这样的亮，实在很难想象还有被高年级认为好欺负的时候。  
亮当然知道他在笑什么，解释了一句，“那会我比翔也高不了多少。反正很老套的被叫到了体育馆后面，大杀特杀了一通，带着伤和蕾雅卡一起回家了。”  
话音到此突然停顿了下来。亮似乎回忆了一会，才用介乎困惑和感慨之间的语气道，“父亲母亲都问了我们为什么带着伤，最后却是翔挨了一顿训。”  
如果是正常的兄弟，保护了弟弟的哥哥应该得到赞赏，而受尽委屈的幼子也该得到安慰，可这样的对待倒像是翔给亮添了麻烦，又或者是哥哥刚刚回家就为弟弟解决了事情是理所应当一般。  
两人想到了一处，亮也没什么避讳的，轻声道，“在地下决斗场的时候我才明白，过去的日子我总是为了别人的期待而活。”人生中第一次脱离期待的选择磨砺了他的品性，使得更多额外的期待过早的压到了他的身上。他肩负着那些沉重的枷锁独自前行，终于在那一刻，被彻底的压垮了。  
那是一段痛苦的回忆，即便是如今提起，吹雪都一时无言，只能轻轻的按着亮的肩膀。亮却露出了一个浅笑，将未尽之语继续道出，“但是，当我决定回来的时候，那些东西也都随之失去了意义。父亲母亲对我固然有养育之恩，但是他们是否认同我的选择并不是很重要的事情。”他看着吹雪的眼睛，强调道，“不管是对我来说，还是对你来说。”  
……难怪要绕这么大个圈子。吹雪笑了笑，握住了他的手，“我明白。”

“吹雪君这次的气色比上次好呢。”  
“是，之前睡得不是很安稳，最近改善了很多。啊，伯母上次教我的那几道菜很好吃，但是我怎么也不如伯母做得好，练的我都吃胖了。”  
亮若有所思的看了一眼自称长胖的某人，忍不住想，这家伙还是老样子，一紧张话就会格外的多，偏偏在外人看来只是热情开朗……眼见着两个人聊着聊着就走去了厨房，他一颗悬着的心也放下来了些许。  
坐在沙发上的父亲本来在看晚间新闻，这个时候才叫住他，“亮，和我去一趟书房。”

父亲并没有长谈的架势，或者干脆是茶都吝啬于倒了。第一句话就开门见山道，“你妈妈都告诉我了。”  
亮只是看着他，稍微有那么一丁点的庆幸吹雪被母亲带去了厨房。他不止一次的预想过父亲的暴怒，因此一直想趁吹雪不在的时候告诉家人这件事，没想到还是计划赶不上变化。  
对视的时候，气氛比任何一次父子之间的对谈都要紧张，也因此有了足够的时间去让他走神。他入学决斗学院起就很少回家了，父亲在记忆里仍旧是比他高了大半个头的形象，此时才发现，他早就能够微微俯视高大的父亲了。  
他就那样坚定地注视着自己的父亲，以男人之间对谈的口气开口，“很抱歉，没能第一时间告诉您。”  
预想过的狂风暴雨并没有到来，只是眼前的男人在得到确认的瞬间就衰老了下去。他们依然在静静的对视，中间横亘着名为时间的河流。  
在一个男孩成长为男人的过程中，父亲本该扮演着引导者的角色，而他最惨痛的成长里，只有他独自苦苦挣扎……甚至在更早之前，父亲和母亲就脱离了丸藤亮的生活。  
亮记得，在重新回到职业联盟的那段时间，母亲曾周折碾转联系了他一次。那正是他最不近人情的时候，就算是母亲小心翼翼的示好也视若无物，继续头也不回的向着自我毁灭的道路前进。他过去曾是一个好儿子、好哥哥、好弟子，更甚者，是个好学长，然而随着那次惨痛的蜕变，所有束缚着他的枷锁全部消弭了。  
行至今日，他总算找回了该走的路，于是此刻为了自己的心意与吹雪站在这里的人，只是丸藤亮。  
最后，这场无声的交锋被年迈的男人打破了，他轻微佝偻着脊背，以一个父亲所能用的最温柔的声音说，“如果有什么困难的话，回来住也可以。”  
亮深深看了他一眼，“……是。”

吹雪也晓得自己在紧张，为了不露怯，他选择埋头做菜，好“合情合理”的减少和丸藤夫人对话的机会。  
他自己的母亲是不食人间烟火最好的代名词，结婚那近十年的时间里都没做过饭，唯一会做给两个孩子吃的就是布丁。而其他方面，自然也全是请来的保姆照顾他和明日香的生活。所以，即便他自信能够把每位异性都哄得高高兴兴，也不确定自己此时该用什么态度面对亮的母亲——在厨房里料理一家人晚饭这种事情，对他而言实在是毫无经验，也无从学习的。  
平时在家都是吹雪负责做菜，此时就算心不在焉也手脚麻利的准备好了各种食材，还按着亮的喜好稍微调整了一下。他手上动作飞快，一时都忘了厨房里还有个人，直到背后传来了一声柔软的疑问，才从自己的世界里回过神来。  
“亮君现在还是那么挑食吗？”  
“……”  
不等回答，女人就从沉默中得到了答案，轻声道，“吹雪君费心了。”  
如果吹雪是猫，此时全身的毛都要炸起来了。他头也不敢回，飞快的答道，“不不不应该的，其他地方都是他迁就我。”  
背后的声音又消失了，可这样的气氛吹雪也不好再装作不闻不见的切菜，偷偷瞄了一眼，发现背后的女人欲言又止的红了眼眶。这一刻，他忽然的发现，面前的女人和自己的母亲，即便有着千差万别，此时的模样却如出一辙。  
亮那天看到的我的妈妈，也是这个样子吗？他是怎么样让陌生的女人放心到可以交托自己儿子的呢……千言万语压在心头，吹雪最后出口的是一句没头没尾的“抱歉”。  
“该说抱歉的是我才对……我并没有责难吹雪君的意思。”丸藤夫人轻声说道。她入籍后就随了夫姓，距今已经三十余年。漫长的时光里，她以自己的方式支撑着这个家，抚育着两个儿子成长，按照亮所说的父亲很少管教他的情况看，面前这位闺名纱弥加的女人恐怕才是家庭的主心骨。如果说吹雪有什么顾虑，就是害怕他们的选择伤害了这样的一位母亲。  
吹雪的沉默被哽咽声打断了，纱弥加垂下头，回忆道，“那孩子，从小就很听话。唯一出格的事情就是说自己要去道场学习……”她的容貌比起小儿子来要更加柔弱细致，垂泪的姿态让吹雪不由得手忙脚乱。她却温和而坚定的拒绝了安慰，继续低声道，“因为童年时的那段经历，我们都对他太过放心了，哪怕是后来去遥远的地方求学，也从不过问他的生活和选择。鲛岛先生联系我们的时候我们才晓得，他身上原来发生过那么多事情……可他却一句都没向我们提过。”  
这种情绪切实的感染了吹雪，他小声说了句，“是啊，什么事都喜欢自己扛着。”  
“所以，亮君主动和我说自己不是一个人的时候，我并不是惊愕或者愤怒他没有找女孩子，而是担心……担心吹雪君只是一时兴起。”  
吹雪干笑了两声。想也知道亮不会多详细的介绍他，连对他都是到了地方才说要带他回家，其他事情一概不提，他姑且还能沉得住气，做母亲的去查查他的为人真是再正常不过了。偏偏他对外的样子一贯轻浮，退役前不乏女性粉丝的出格行为，即使是单方面的，媒体那里风流的名声也留下了。无怪乎为人父母的看到会不放心。  
“这件事，我要向吹雪君道歉。对不起。”女人就在此时，郑重的弯下了腰，惊的吹雪差点跳起来，赶忙扔下手里的食材去扶，“伯母！”  
纱弥加握住了他的手臂，不肯起身，“我们忽略亮君太久了，还一直自欺欺人的以为他无所不能，可他也是会走弯路的……谢谢你，吹雪君，能够在他最困难的时候拉他一把，还愿意陪在他身边。”  
大概鲛岛校长也把他那次失败的拯救告诉了他们吧，吹雪苦笑着喃喃道，“不……实际上我什么都没做到。”  
纱弥加这时才站直了身体，轻轻摇头，“已经很足够了。”她从口袋里取出一只扁平的盒子，放进了吹雪手里，“生活是两个人的事情，只是陪伴就已经是莫大的支持了。如果我们家孩子有什么不对的地方，一定要告诉我们。”  
这就是最珍贵也最温柔的认可了。吹雪握住了盒子，露出一个充满暖意的笑容，“他一直都很好。”

晚饭后，两个人坐在房间里简单交流了一下自己的经历。吹雪不干不脆的问要不要再去正式的拜见一下父亲，亮笑他忸怩，还没跟他说不用那么麻烦，就听纱弥加在外招呼他去搭把手把被炉搬进房间。  
纱弥加只说春寒乍暖，太阳落山以后还挺冷，注意别着凉，吹雪便笑着道了谢，等人走后拽着亮的衣服小声问，“……你怎么这个都和母亲说，我也没怕冷到这个地步吧！”  
亮十分冤枉，“拜托，我根本没有机会和她说这个。”  
两人对视一眼，吹雪败下阵来，“母亲记性真好……”  
亮试图挣扎，“别多想了，可能只是单纯的觉得温度低。”  
此时又传来敲门声，亮视死如归的去开门，这次纱弥加抱着的是一床看着就很厚实的被子。亮瞬时僵在原地，连带着第一时间缩到被炉里的吹雪都变成了木头人，愣愣的看着她独自铺好了房间里唯一的被铺，又动作轻缓的出了门。  
就算做母亲的什么也没说，吹雪还是不好意思的红透了耳朵。果然是因为上次的事情！他眼观鼻鼻观心的等动静彻底消失，才咬着牙抬头去看亮，这才发现看似平静的亮耳尖也是一片令人心醉的红色。他心神微微一动，扑过去从背后抱住他。  
“……做什么！母亲还没走远。”  
“我也没做什么啊，你不要挣扎的那么厉害！”  
两个人闹了一阵，一起顺势滚到了床铺上。这次吹雪终于笑出声来，低头亲了亲亮，用手指慢慢梳理他的头发，“真好，亮有这样的家人。”  
亮应了声，又听见吹雪说，“成年后我就没见我爸爸了……不过，明日香好像还和他有联系。亮想见他吗？”  
“你想见他吗？”亮反问道，以一种坦然的态度，“你的母亲也好，父亲也好，是你的亲人才值得我对他们和善。如果你对他们没有感情，大可不必为我勉强，那是本末倒置。”他流露出微微的笑意，“我在意的又不是名分之类的东西，吹雪，只有你才是……”  
吹雪抱住他，用炽热的吻纠缠他的唇舌，“啊，那就算了。我对他都没什么印象了……其实妈妈那里也一样。说实话，有点羡慕亮的家，那么有人情味。”  
亮挑眉看他，“你不是已经改口了吗，只要你愿意，这也可以是你的家。啊……不过翔可能不大乐意叫你哥哥吧。”他说完又想起了什么，试图推开自己身上的吹雪，“天还没黑透，别在床铺上打滚了。”  
吹雪不依不饶的扑住他，“反正母亲和父亲都知道了，没关系的。”  
“又不是因为这个才叫你起来……”亮啧了一声，握住他的肩膀把他翻下来，“你又按不住我，还不是要听我的。”  
“啊，亮你真是，每次都让我觉得一个人怎么可以十几年毫无长进。”吹雪失笑，躺在被褥里伸了个懒腰，“不过你说的有道理，回去以后我也跟你晨练吧。”  
亮懒得理会他的心血来潮，准备起身时却发现吹雪落下了个盒子。他看见那个熟悉的样式，不由得露出了个牙疼的表情。  
“嗯，什么什么？”吹雪摸出盒子，“啊，是母亲给我的。怎么了吗？”  
“……你自己打开看看。”  
吹雪打开一看，里面是一只女式的手镯。他瞠目结舌，往自己手腕上比划了一下大小，“最好别告诉我这是你们家传给儿媳妇的东西。”  
“你这不是知道的很清楚吗。”  
吹雪一时语结，看亮真要起身，绊了他的腿把他按了下来，“稍微等一下，母亲是不是误会了什么？”  
亮忍不住把他掀下来，抢过镯子准备往他手上套，“我是不介意将错就错。”  
吹雪略作思考，居然也不挣扎，顺着亮的动作套上镯子，又爬起来主动地躺到了他的膝盖上，换了女性的口吻朝他眨眼，“那，麻烦亮君多多怜惜人家？”  
亮不轻不重的在他脑袋上敲了一下，嘴角却终于卸下了什么重担一般，露出了微笑。

 

=END=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇可以说是充斥了各种私设，在补完他们各种信息的同时，难免的会因为个人的因素跑偏，希望这样的设定不会太OOC。  
> 嗯，老实说，吹雪出身京都以及他的家庭状况完全是个人式的趣味，一部分来自于他的声优游佐浩二先生。亮的家庭则是基于他和翔的个性做出的推测……最近老被基友吐槽我对亮完全是亲妈看自家儿子，想想真有亮这样的长子，小时候放心的同时其实也很没为人父母的乐趣与满足感吧，等他再大一点，就完全的只剩下操心了。  
> 就如文中所写，我认为一个男孩成长的过程中，父亲扮演着极其重要的角色，但是GX这边，仿佛大部分的人都是孤儿……亮这边姑且还有鲛岛校长扮演着类似的角色，吹雪那边就完全是空白了。这真的很让我困扰，而且也无从编起，于是最后只是简单地做了个设定，没有细说。  
> 这次主要讲了父母，也许下次还会写点什么讨论下亮和翔之间那种微妙的兄弟关系吧。哎，总觉得越是深入就离他们越远，希望只是错觉。


End file.
